Polowanie na łabędzia
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Historia alternatywna. Rzesza wygrała. Podbite personifikacje wyczekują już śmierci, rozsiane po imperium pracują, by wypełnić jakoś swoje dni. Litwa pracuje jako nauczyciel muzyki, nosi żałobę i zastanawia się, kiedy nadejdzie koniec. Tymczasem w Netzwerku znikąd pojawia się niejaki Schwäne i zaczyna wysyłać wiadomości, a Litwa nabiera podejrzeń co do jego prawdziwej tożsamości...
1. Rozdział I: W czerni, w niepamięci

Kawa niezależnie od realiów zawsze smakowała tak samo; wziął krótki łyk, by cisza nie wydawała się tak niezręczna, znad filiżanki obserwując młodą kobietę siedzącą po drugiej stronie stolika.

– Zawsze nosisz czerń, to twój ulubiony kolor? – zagadnęła wesoło.

Zacisnął wargi. _Nie wie_. Bądź uprzejmy i empatyczny, ona po prostu próbuje dalej prowadzić rozmowę, nic więcej.

– To żałoba – odparł krótko, ale bez urazy w głosie, odkładając filiżankę na spodek.

– Przepraszam.

Była drobna, wręcz eteryczna, mówiła z mocnym, monachijskim akcentem, który tylko nadawał jej uroku, a jej oczy przypominały mu niebieskie migdały.

– Nie przepraszaj – mruknął, westchnął lekko. – Chyba trochę za długo już w tym tkwię, wybacz. Jakoś... ciężko mi pogodzić się z przeszłością, ale chyba czas iść dalej...

Annika przekrzywiła lekko głowę, uśmiechnęła się smutno.

– Kobieta? – zaryzykowała.

– Ktoś, to z kimś kiedyś byłem blisko – odparł wymijająco. Po chwili namysłu dodał jeszcze kilka słów. – Potem... bardzo, _bardzo dużo_ się między nami popsuło. A ja nie zdążyłem tego naprawić.

Nie zdążyłeś, dobre sobie. Miałeś na to kilkadziesiąt lat, znów jechaliście na jednym wózku, a to, co was poróżniło, było już tylko gruzowiskiem, spopieloną do cna stolicą. A jednak nie zrobiłeś nic. On też, podsunął głosik w głowie. Jasne. Zwalaj na martwego, skarcił się.

– Rozumiem to – wyszeptała, splatając palce. Miała ładne dłonie; delikatnie, zadbane, widać było, że nie zna ciężkiej pracy. – Mój brat... Pokłóciłam się z nim, nim pojechał na misję...

– Misję pod Kurskiem? – zamarł z dłonią znów wyciągniętą w kierunku filiżanki. Kursk. Kiedy to było? Pięć lat temu? Nie pamiętał, by od tamtego czasu były jakieś wydarzenia wymagające wojskowej interwencji.

Annika w odpowiedzi wyciągnęła z torebki szprechera. Chwilę naciskała przyciski, aż znalazła jakieś zdjęcie. Podsunęła je rozmówcy pod nos.

Jasna trumna, okryta czerwono-biało-czarną flagą, wokół szpaler wojskowych oddających ostatnie honory i szlochająca rodzina...

– Jest bohaterem Rzeszy – powiedziała z uśmiechem, szczerym uśmiechem, ale łzy w jej oczach już nadały im blasku. Zamrugała.

Przymknął oczy.

– Z pewnością – powiedział, ciesząc się, że jego głos pozostał neutralny.

Annika schowała urządzenie, przez moment spoglądała w głąb kawiarni, udając, że zainteresowała ją klatka z kanarkami niedaleko kontuaru. On zapatrzył się w witrynę.

– Taurysie?

Litwa odwrócił się do niej; szybko się opanowała, zauważył.

– Tak?

– Wybierasz się gdzieś na letnie ferie?

– Chciałem odwiedzić stare kąty – uśmiechnął się nieco wymuszenie.

– Dom? Pochodzisz gdzieś z Lettland-Estlandu, prawda?

Nie czuł się na siłach wyprowadzać ją z błędu. Poza tym, czy w dzisiejszej geografii miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie? I tak jego przedwojenne ziemie podzielono na kilka landów; w pewnym sensie miała nawet rację. Przytaknął.

– Ale masz berliński akcent – zachichotała, ale on nie znalazł w tym nic śmiesznego; zastygł, potem zdecydowanie zbyt szybkim ruchem sięgnął po kawę.

Filiżanka zakołysała się na stoliku; udało mu się uratować ją przed strąceniem na podłogę, jedynie kilka wciąż ciepłych kropel padło na drewniany blat i jego dłoń.

A więc to tak się skończy; pomyślał tępo, patrząc, jak Annika wyciąga chusteczki i próbuje wytrzeć jego palce.

Próbował rozpaczliwie sobie przypomnieć, jak deklinuje się słowo „siostra". _Sesuo, sesers, seseriai... _Co dalej?

– Taurysie?

_Seserį._ Tak, chyba tak. _Seserimi_, na pewno tak brzmi narzędnik.

– Dobrze się czujesz?

Nie, umieram od środka.

– T-tak – wykrztusił po niemiecku.

Patrzyła na jego jeszcze chwilę, pełna niepokoju, aż zmusił się do wzięcia głębokiego oddechu.

– W porządku, naprawdę – powiedział w końcu. Nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale nie ciągnęła go za język, za co był jej wdzięczny.

– W przyszłym tygodniu szkoła organizuje jarmark dobroczynny – oparła łokcie o stolik, na nich ułożyła brodę i uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Pomożesz mi?

Znów sięgnął po kawę, pociągnął łyk, żałując, że tak mało już jej zostało. Żałoba żałobą, pomyślał, a ona i tak ma nadzieję. Zazdrościł jej tej nadziei; on już dawno ją utracił.

Tego nie robi się ludziom, krzyknęło coś ostrzegawczo w jego głowie. Nie wchodzi się w związki z ludźmi, zwłaszcza że za rok albo dwa może się już nie żyć. Nie krzywdzi się tak ludzi, nie robi się im nadziei. Nie powinieneś był zgodzić się na tę kawę, wiesz o tym.

Chyba coś odczytała z jego spojrzenia; odsunęła się nieco.

– Jako kolega z pracy – dodała mniej pewnie. – Chciałabym, żebyś mi pomógł dobrać muzykę...

Jesteś dobrą kobietą, chciał powiedzieć, idź, szukaj jakiegoś dobrego mężczyzny, a nie patrz na złamanego nie-człowieka, któremu już niewiele pozostało.

– Z chęcią. – zgodził się, bo nie potrafił odmówić tym niebieskim migdałom.

Dopiero gdy się rozstali za drzwiami kawiarni, przypomniał sobie miejscownik i wołacz. _Seseryje, seserie_.

* * *

Pierwszą pozornie bezsensowną wiadomość odczytał następnego dnia, gdy, ledwo widząc na oczy, włączył komputer i przy porannej kawie chciał zobaczyć, czy w Rzeszy wydarzyło się coś ważnego. Ledwo włączył przeglądarkę netzwerkową, dostał informację, że w jego skrzynce znajduje się nowy e-post.

Wypił pierwszy łyk kawy i wyświetlił wiadomość, zerkając na nadawcę. Schwäne, po prostu. Schwäne . Nic nie mówił mu ten adres.

**\|/E152e **_Vater, v4TeR, _**.-177E.- **_und hörest du nicht,_

_Was erlEnKöN19 mir leise verspricht?_

_Sei ruhig, bleibe rUh19, Kind,_

_1n DÜRReN 8lä77ern 5Äu5el7 w1nd._

I nic więcej; Litwa pokręcił głową i bez zastanowienia przeniósł e-post do kosza. To chyba Goethe, pomyślał jeszcze. Pewnie jakaś społeczna akcja, zachęcająca do czytania poezji. Albo jakiś dzieciak ze szkoły się bawi. Chociaż, ten styl pisania... Ktoś tego jeszcze używa? A zresztą, nieważne. Mody wracają w niespodziewanych momentach.

Teraz czas na wiadomości, a potem, jeśli będzie jeszcze chwilka, może zdoła wmusić w siebie śniadanie, żeby nie pójść głodnym do pracy.

Berta otarła się o jego nogi; sięgnął po nią i ułożył sobie kotkę na kolanach. Drapiąc ją za kosmatym uchem, przeczytał o udaremnieniu przemytu papierosów na granicy niemiecko-hiszpańskiej, planach nowej ustawy podatkowej i powieszeniu mordercy dziecka. Potem przejrzał stronę szkoły i nie widząc żadnych nowych informacji dotyczących planu zajęć, wyłączył komputer.

Tego nie robi się ludziom i tego nie robi się zwierzętom, idioto, skarcił siebie w myślach, odkładając kocicę na ziemię; nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. Obiecał jej półgłosem solidną porcję głaskania po pracy.

Tyle lat udało ci się nie przywiązać do człowieka, a jak znalazłeś tą małą w kartonie... Pokręcił głową, zły na siebie.

Przyszło mu na myśl, żeby dać Annice klucze. Mogłaby Bertę karmić, gdyby on...

Wstał z fotela, nie kończąc myśli. Zerknął na zegar; chyba już nie zdąży zjeść. I tak nie miał apetytu, mała strata.

Nim wyszedł, zajrzał jeszcze do łazienki. Uniósł oczy i przyjrzał się sobie w lustrze. I co ona w nim widziała? Przecież tafla odbijała tylko zgaszone oczy, zaniedbane, matowe włosy i poszarzałą cerę.

Nie ubierał się ani modnie, ani elegancko, niemalże dzień w dzień ubierając proste, ciemne koszule i czarne spodnie, nie nosił drogich zegarków, od lat jeździł tym samym autem, nie dbając o jego porysowaną, zakurzoną karoserię...

Osobowość? Chciał się roześmiać, ale był w stanie jedynie wykrzywić kąciki ust. Jaka osobowość? Ty już nie masz osobowości.

Wyrzucił tę myśl z głowy. Skup się na dzisiaj, Taurys, skarcił się. Dzisiaj masz trzy lekcje, potem musisz zrobić w końcu zakupy, bo w lodówce masz tylko kostkę masła i mleko, a w chlebaku trzy zaschnięte kajzerki. I wpaść do urzędu, załatwić to, co odkładasz od miesiąca, bo inaczej nici z twoich wakacji.

Po południu wizytacja.

* * *

Klasa opustoszała; jego ostatnia lekcja już się skończyła, pozostała jedynie uczennica, którą przygotowywał do konkursu, każdego dnia poświęcając jej dodatkowe pół godziny. Oczywiście, że się zgodził; cóż innego miał do roboty?

– Spróbujesz sama? – uśmiechnął się zachęcająco do dziewczynki, wstając od pianina. Dziecko spojrzało niepewnie najpierw na klawisze, a potem na nauczyciela; w końcu usiadło i zaczęło powoli, z namysłem wygrywać prostą melodię.

– Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił uczennicę, gdy z czasem jej gra stała się płynniejsza; dziewczynka odetchnęła z ulgą, rozprostowała palce i pokazała, na co ją naprawdę stać; salę wypełniły przyjemne, szybkie dźwięki _Walkürenritt_. Wyrośnie na wspaniałą pianistkę, pomyślał, jeśli nikt w niej tego nie zabije.

Zerknął w okno. Lipcowe słońce przenikało przez czyste szyby sali lekcyjnej, a na parkingu przed budynkiem widział już pierwszych pojawiających się rodziców.

Uczennica również ich zauważyła; blady uśmiech z jej twarzyczki szybko znikł; skuliła ramiona i pochyliła się nad pianinem, unikając jego spojrzenia.

– Myśli pan, że dobrze mi pójdzie na konkursie? – wymamrotała, nagle urywając grę.

Taurys ukucnął obok stołka, zajrzał pod grzywkę skrywającą oczy.

– Na pewno – zmusił się do ciepłego uśmiechu. – Świetnie grasz. Po prostu... postaraj się panować nad tremą, dobrze, Uschi?

Uśmiechnęła się odrobinę pewniej.

– Ursula!

Widział, jak na dźwięk szorstkiego głosu ojca każdy mięsień dziewczynki się napina. Przypominała mu małe zwierzątko, wystraszone i gotowe do ucieczki. Wyprostował się i chłodno skinął głową mężczyźnie, który właśnie stanął w drzwiach klasy. Ten odwzajemnił się tym samym.

– J-uż idę! – Uschi, nie patrząc ani na nauczyciela, ani na ojca, zsunęła się ze stolika, przygładziła szkolny mundurek i złapała za tornister.

Ojciec wyszedł bez słowa; dziewczynka ruszyła za nim biegiem, szorując tornistrem po podłodze. Taurys został sam w lekcyjnej sali. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na pianino, a potem westchnął i pokręcił głową.

Jeśli.

Złapał za swoją teczkę, obrzucił klasę wzrokiem i sięgnął po dziennik leżący na biurku. Zamknął pomieszczenie, odniósł klucz i dziennik na portiernię, skinął portierowi głową i wyszedł na zewnątrz przez rozsuwające się drzwi, z daleka widząc już swojego zmizerowanego volkswagena.

Auto odpaliło bez problemów, mimo że nigdy nie dbał o nie jakoś szczególnie.

Wyjechał spod szkoły, przepuszczając na parkingu grupkę uczniów ze starszej klasy, a potem zerknął w lusterko, by dojrzeć siwy dym.

Albo poszli palić, albo to jemu coś pieprznęło w samochodzie. Obie wersje były równie prawdopodobne, ale skoro silnik nie rzęził, a dym się rozwiał, jak tylko wjechał na ulicę, to tym razem stawiał na papierosy.

Skończył lekcje w dobrej porze dnia, jeszcze przed popołudniowymi korkami. Przejechał spokojnym tempem przez Weiße Stadt, gdzie znajdowało się jego miejsce pracy, ledwo widząc ładne, zadbane białe budynki.

To było piękne miasto, zwłaszcza teraz, w letnim słońcu, dzisiaj jednak nie był w nastroju do podziwiania architektury. Zamiast tego skupił się na drodze, próbując przypomnieć sobie nazwę ulicy, na którą miał jechać, a już na pewno najkrótszą doń trasę.

To było niedaleko szpitala... w lewo za apteką, na pewno, potem znajdzie parking pod tą małą filią biblioteki miejskiej. Nazwy ulicy dalej sobie nie przypomniał, ale w końcu wzruszył ramionami.

Tyle razy widziałeś ten adres na kopercie... Źle z tobą, Lit.

Dobrze pamiętał; apteka akurat była w remoncie, zdjęto jej charakterystyczny szyld, przez co mało co nie przegapił zakrętu, ale w końcu dotarł na miejsce. Nie kłopotał się z zamykaniem auta, bo wątpił, czy ktokolwiek połasiłby się na tego rzęcha.

Stanął pod dużymi drzwiami, zerknął na tabliczkę, by upewnić się, że to na pewno tu i że nikt w międzyczasie nie zarządził przenosin tego urzędu w inne miejsce, a potem wszedł do środka.

* * *

– Rozumiem, już sprawdzam, czy pan może... Pan Taurys La... – urzędniczka, sympatyczna młoda kobieta, zająknęła się. – Mógłby pan powtórzyć nazwisko?

Litwa, przyzwyczajony do tego typu biurokratycznych problemów, podał jej swoją kartę obywatela. Dziewczyna wyraźnie się ucieszyła; patrząc na książeczkę z państwowym orłem na okładce, zaczęła wklepywać w komputer datę urodzenia, miejsce urodzenia, całą jego fałszywą tożsamość.

Przed wojną o personifikacjach wiedzieli politycy i głowy państw, czasem ktoś bogatszy, czasem inteligencja. Po wojnie wymazano ich z historii, skazując na udawanie zwykłego obywatela. Nie udawanie, poprawił się w myślach. Na bycie zwykłym obywatelem. Jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaiłeś?

– Dziękuję bardzo! – rozpromieniona kobieta oddała mu kartę i zaczęła grzebać w systemie, uderzając w klawisze z astronomiczną prędkością. – O, studiował pan w Viennie? Próbowałam się tam dostać, ale zabrakło mi kilka punktów... Poszłam na Neukrakauer Universität, też świetny... W ogóle to miasto jest cudowne, takie nowoczesne, chyba się tam przeprowadzę... Nie widzę, proszę pana, żadnych przeszkód... – z uśmiechem zamknęła system, sięgnęła do drukarki po dokument i podbiła go oficjalną pieczątką. – Kopia dla pana, kopia dla mnie... Dziękuję.

Podziękował jej równie uprzejmie. Wraz z zezwoleniem dała mu do ręki ulotkę z procesem zmiany nazwiska. Schował ją do teczki wraz z resztą dokumentów i wyszedł z budynku Urzędu Miejskiego, zauważając, że zaczyna się chmurzyć.

Zerknął na zegarek, orientując się, że ma jeszcze dużo czasu do wizytacji. W Urzędzie zeszło mu krócej niż się spodziewał, a poza szybkimi zakupami nie miał nic innego do roboty.

Przeniósł wzrok na drugą stronę ulicy. Iść tam? zapytał sam siebie. Nie jestem pewny, czy chcę.

Chwilę stał niezdecydowany, wodząc spojrzeniem od swojego auta do metalowej bramy naprzeciw, aż w końcu pokręcił smutno głową i zaczął rozglądać się za najbliższymi pasami.

Wszedł na cmentarz, prześlizgując się między niedomkniętymi skrzydłami bramy. Przez chwilę patrzył na imponujący pomnik postawiony przed kaplicą; kamienne oczy orła, uchwyconego w momencie podrywania się do lotu z wysokiego postumentu, odwzajemniły spojrzenie z wyższością, a może tylko tak Litwie się wydawało.

To tylko monument, skarcił się. Zwykły pomnik poległych za ojczyznę, znajdziesz takie na całym świecie, milczące i nieczyniące nikomu krzywdy, odwiedzanie raz czy dwa razy w roku. Nie miej paranoi.

Szedł do alejki dwudziestej piątej Cmentarza Zasłużonych. Cmentarza Inwalidów, Litwa z trudem przypomniał sobie poprzednią nazwę. Ile ta nekropolia ma lat? zastanowił się, przechodząc pomiędzy kolejnymi grobami. Trzysta? Nie, trochę mniej, na pewno.

Tu leżeli kalecy weterani śląskich wojen, mówiły odnowione tablice informacyjne. Nieco dalej, zasłużeni wojsku Prusacy, dalej dowódcy z obu wojen, twórcy świata, który ich przeżył i rozkwitał.

Leżeli tu też ludzie narodzeni w imperium i tu zmarli, także cywile, im dalsze były alejki, tym było ich więcej.

Znajdował na marmurowych i granitowych tablicach nazwiska francuskie, polskie, węgierskie... Na nowszych grobach milczały głównie te niemieckojęzyczne, czasem brzmiąc znajomo, jakby je noszący dostosowali swoje miana do nowej rzeczywistości, czasem towarzyszyły obcym dla Rzeszy imionom. Za kamieniami kryły się tysiące historii pojedynczych osób i on mógł jedynie zgadywać. Tu, tuż przy głównej alei, leży małżeństwo o francuskim rodowodzie, wraz z córką, chyba zaślubioną Niemcowi; w innej mogile spoczywał na wieki jakiś Stanisław, tutaj maleńki grób dziecięcy, nad którym łkała kobieta, a jakiś człowiek, pewnie jej mąż, próbował ją pocieszyć nieporadnymi słowami... Litwa odwrócił wzrok.

Gdy doszedł na miejsce, czuł już nieco ból nóg, nieprzywykłych do spacerów; Cmentarz Zasłużonych, główna nekropolia tego miasta, był ogromny i rosnąć nie przestawał.

Zwolnił i zapatrzył się na skromny, granitowy grób, niewyróżniający się wcale od reszty cywilnych nagrobków w tej części cmentarza.

Litwa nie lubił tu przychodzić, ale mimo to robił. Wieki temu zatracili się w swojej wizji nieśmiertelności, a teraz chłód bijący od tych kamieni rzucał w twarz myślą, że byli zbyt dumni, zbyt pewni siebie, zbyt zuchwali.

Opadł na prostą ławkę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Długo nie unosił wzroku, widząc jedynie przez szczeliny między palcami, jak słoneczne promienie na granicie zanikają, i czując chłodniejszy podmuch wiatru.

– Próbowałem ich prosić, by pochowali cię w Kra... Neukrakau – wyszeptał. – Albo w jakimś mniejszym mieście... Wiedziałem, że byłbyś wkurzony, że leżysz tutaj. Hitler też leży na tym cmentarzu. Ale teraz... czy to ma jakieś znaczenie?

Kamienie nie odpowiadały. Uniósł wzrok i przyjrzał się fałszywym napisom. Urodzony dwudziestego piątego marca tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego ósmego. Zmarły pierwszego września roku dwa tysiące dziewiątego.

– Zawsze mnie zastanawiało, kto wymyślił te daty – Litwa skrzywił kącik ust w bladej parodii uśmiechu. – Nie wierzę, że pierwszy września wyszedł przypadkiem. Myślisz, że przesadzam i mam już paranoję? Możliwe. W końcu gadam do granitu...

Na tablicy były tylko daty i personalia. Nie było ani świętych cytatów, ani medalionu; z braku tego ostatniego Taurys bardzo się cieszył. Wątpił, że byłby w stanie patrzeć na uwiecznioną na fotografii twarz.

Feliks Łukasiewicz, wyryte pewną ręką kamieniarza. Dobrze, że chociaż tożsamości nam nie zabrali, co?

– Ale nawet te imiona nie mają już znaczenia. – wyszeptał. – Nic nie ma znaczenia. Nic.

Pomyślał o tym, co powiedział Annice, potem przypomniał sobie tlące się Wilno, Kowno, wszystko, co kochał, zrównane z ziemią.

– Nie było już o co walczyć. Nie ma nic. Dlaczego nie wyciągnęliśmy do siebie ręki?

To pytanie dręczyło go od dekady. Nie ma już nic. Nic, całkowicie nic. Stworzono nowy świat, rozkruszając stary w żelaznej pięści i rozsypując jego popioły.

Poderwał się z ławki, chcąc jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. Prawie zderzył się z jakąś staruszką; wybąkał przeprosiny, ale ta jedynie uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. Spojrzała na grób, przy którym przed chwilą siedział. Poruszała się o lasce; z pewnością patrzyła na niego, siedzącego z opuszczoną głową, od długiej chwili, z wolna, ostrożnie się zbliżając.

– Taki młody chłopiec – zauważyła z żalem. – To był wypadek...?

Jej niemiecki miał w sobie cień litewskiego akcentu; tylko dlatego Litwa odpowiedział.

– Choroba – wychrypiał. – Słabł od dawna i w końcu...

– Tak – kobiecina pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. – Choroba nie wybiera... Na pewno się cieszy, że go odwiedzasz. Będę się za niego modlić, dziecko.

Podziękował jej, chociaż wątpił, czy jakiekolwiek modlitwy mogły pomóc komuś takiemu jak oni.

– Najgorsze to zapomnienie – dodała jeszcze, a zimny dreszcz, który przeszedł Taurysa, na pewno nie był spowodowany zaczynającym powoli padać deszczem.

– Najgorsze – zgodził się, czując, jak jego gardło się zaciska. Duże, ciepławe letnie krople opadły mu na głowę. – _Dank... Ačiū_.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło i pokuśtykała w swoją stronę, rozkładając nad sobą parasol. Został tam, moknąc i patrząc przed siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem.

Zapomnienie. _Vergessenheit_. Dobry materiał na nazwisko, stwierdził wisielczo. Jakby to było po litewsku?

Nie pamiętał.

* * *

– Dobry – rzucił krótko Prusy, a właściwie Kraj Autonomiczny Prus, bo tak oficjalnie się zwał, wchodząc do środka, gdy tylko Litwa przekręcił zamek w drzwiach i cofnął się o krok, by wpuścić przybysza do środka.

Taurys kiwnął mu oszczędnie głową i ruszył do kuchni, by wypić jeszcze trochę popołudniowej kawy, nie zwracając uwagi ani na Gilberta ruszającego na standardowy obchód jego mieszkania, ani na towarzyszących mu młodych oficerów.

Prusy też był tym znudzony; powtarzali to tydzień po tygodniu, rok po roku, dziesięciolecie po dziesięcioleciu, nic dziwnego, że w jego zaglądaniu w zakamarki nie było żadnego entuzjazmu.

Mijały minuty, a kawy w kubku było coraz mniej. Litwa sączył ostatki wolno, przez zaciśnięte wargi, i dla zabicia czasu przerzucał strony książki, którą znał już na pamięć.

– Weź tego kompa ogarnij – ziewając, Prusy przeszedł do kuchni. Za jego plecami oficerowie rzucili ciche pożegnanie i wyszli. Gilbert sięgnął do szafki z naczyniami, potem złapał za kawiarkę i nalał sobie odrobinę kawy do kubka za cichym przyzwoleniem Litwy. Pociągnął łyk, myślami będąc pewnie w zdecydowanie ciekawszym miejscu od ponurego mieszkania Taurysa. – Młody mówi, że jakieś gówno ci tam przychodzi na skrzynkę, no i chodzi, jakby miał zaraz zdechnąć. Na Schlossplatz jest taki magik, za trzysta marek obrobi ci komputer tak, że nie poznasz, że to twój i jeszcze pociągnie ze dwadzieścia lat.

Litwa kiwnął mu uprzejmie głową. Prusy odwzajemnił się tym samym i ruszył do wyjścia, odkładając kubek do zlewu. Berta, unosząc wysoko rudy ogon, odprowadziła go pod same drzwi jak starego przyjaciela.

Siedemdziesiąt lat po zakończeniu wojny z zajadłości niewiele już im zostało; zastąpiły ją marazm, znużenie i obojętność.

... ScHNELLEn e2 V1EhM4rkt vErStEHEN bEh49L1Ch 9RUnDl1ch p4 **|-|4|_|_0 **uNR3CHT 83in4h3 d42 5oL4N93 2Um 3NdliCh von IcH **\|/E152e **F3hL3N J3MalZ F31n3N H1n V0R 935a97 7un K1rCh3 5Ch13N **.-177E.- **...

* * *

Wyjaśnienia do rozdziału:

**Historia Europy w tym fanfiku odgałęzia się od naszej jeszcze przed wybuchem II wojny. Niektóre rzeczy się nie wydarzyły, zaszły za to inne, wojna trwała dłużej... Zobaczycie.**

Styl zapisu wiadomości e-mail (tutaj: e-post, nazewnictwo się jeszcze wyjaśni) to leet, leet speak, inaczej hackmowa, elite speak, l33t, 1337, etc. (w fanfiction nie będzie się on oczywiście nazywał z angielskiego). Zapraszam na Wiki, ona ładnie wyjaśnia, co to dokładnie jest i do czego służy/ło. Pierwszy e-post to fragment Króla Olch z niespodzianką, drugi to bezsensowny bełkot złożony z losowych słów. Prawie.

_Walkürenritt - Cwał Walkirii, _wstęp do aktu III _Walkirii, _drugiej części dramatu muzycznego _Pierścień Nibelunga _R. Wagnera.

szprecher – od „sprechen", „mówić". Skojarzył się z telefonem komórkowym? I bardzo dobrze. Nie sposób przepisać na nowo siedemdziesięciu lat historii bez postępu technologicznego, pewne podobieństwa do naszego świata będą, miejscami technika pójdzie w innym kierunku. Podobnie z Netzwerkiem. Szprecher na pewno ma jednak przyciski, nie ekran dotykowy.

Lettland, Estland – niemieckie nazwy Łotwy i Estonii, tutaj w formie nazwy jednego landu. Geografię też trzeba zrobić na nowo, nie? Kraj Autonomiczny Prus to też kawałek tej alternatywnej geografii.

W roli Cmentarza Zasłużonych Cmentarz Inwalidów w Berlinie.

Czy "kajzerka" jest regionalizmem czy to forma znana ogólnopolsko? Bo nie mam pewności. W każdym razie, dla pewności: mała, biała bułka z nacięciami na wierzchu, nazwa od cesarza (kaiser) Franciszka Józefa.

Weiße Stadt - Białe Miasto, Dzielnica Szwajcarska, modernistyczne osiedle w Berlinie, wybudowane w latach 1929–1931.

Schlossplatz - plac zamkowy.


	2. Rozdział II: Wczoraj zgubiłem godność

Gdy tamtego dnia do berlińskiego gabinetu wtargnął Litwa ze zmierzwionym włosem i szaleństwem w oczach, Ludwig, siedzący za biurkiem, nawet nie drgnął.

– Co zrobiliście!? – wykrzyczał Litwin. – Przehandlowaliście nas!? Tak po prostu!?

Wciągnął powietrze i dopiero teraz zauważył dwie pozostałe bałtyckie personifikacje. Estonia patrzył w podłogę, Łotwa... Łotwa pokiwał głową ze smętną miną. Żaden się nie odezwał, żaden nie przytaknął potokowi słów, które padły z ust Taurysa, jakby już ich złamano.

– Czy tobie się wydaje, do kurwy nędzy, że te trzy kraje to są trzy dziwki, które sobie można kupić, zerżnąć, gdy nikt nie patrzy i odsprzedać kumplowi?! _Ochujeł ty_! – Litwa złapał jeszcze kolejny haust powietrza i dorzucił ze trzy rosyjskie obelgi, bo ten język doskonale się do tego nadawał, do rzucania barwnych epitetów i wyklinania wszystkiego, na czym ten świat stał, a stał na brudzie, oszustwie i przekrętach.

– Litauen, słownictwo – Ludwig niewzruszony przeczekał ten wybuch furii. – I co ja mam ci na to odpowiedzieć? Kłamać nie będę.

To był trzydziesty siódmy, a ZSRR podbił ich tylko po to, by na mocy jakiś pokrętnych umów oddać w ręce Rzeszy.

– Doskonale wiesz, kto podejmuje decyzje.

Nie oni. Nigdy oni.

To w takim razie po co istnieli? Tylko po to, by patrzeć, jak ich kraje idą na zatracenie? Odwrócił się i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami, bo to było jedyne, co mógł zrobić, słuchać głuchego uderzenia drewna o ścianę i drżenia ozdobnej szybki.

Dwa lata później, gdy ustabilizowano nowe landy na wschód od Prus, wojsko stanęło wzdłuż nowych niemieckich granic i zaatakowało Drugą Rzeczpospolitą od zachodu i północy.

Historycy nazwali to potem Preludium Bałtyckim, bo tym w istocie było, wstępem do Wielkiej Wojny Dziesięcioletniej.

Obudził się, z trudem, łapczywie, łapiąc powietrze, w ciemnościach. Sam, jak zawsze.

– _Ich hei..._ – Nie. Odkaszlnął, wpatrzył się w sufit, szukając słów swojej mantry. Mijały minuty. – _Mano vardas... mano vardas yra Taurys... Mano vardas Lietuva._

Jeszcze pamiętał. Był lipiec dwa tysiąca dziewiętnastego roku.

* * *

Rankiem, gdy z kubkiem kawy wyjrzał na parter budynku, w którym mieszkał, natknął się akurat na listonosza. Ten zerknął to na kartkę, którą właśnie wkładał do skrzynki, a potem na niego, mierną parodię człowieka w poszarzałym szlafroku, z włosami rozczochranymi od snu, a raczej od jego braku, od ciągłego przewracania się na boki w bezsennym szaleństwie.

– Pan Lau... uch...

– Laurinaitis – wychrypiał. Była szósta rano. Skulił ramiona i pociągnął łyk gorącej, czarnej kawy, mając nadzieję, że za pół godziny będzie w stanie funkcjonować i nie rozbije się autem na jakiejś ulicznej latarni.

– Rachunek dla pana... i kartka – listonosz zerknął na pocztówkę, uniósł brew i w końcu wzruszył ramionami. Oddał pocztę Taurysowi. – Miłego dnia.

Musiał w końcu przejść się do oddziału i założyć to netzwerkowe konto, stwierdził w myślach, rozrywając najpierw kopertę z rachunkiem. Na szczęście kwota do zapłaty nie była zbyt wysoka.

Wracając do swojego mieszkania, przyjrzał się kartce. Zupełnie obcym pismem ktoś wypisał na nim kolejny wiersz. Podpisu nie było.

_Ob ich dich liebe, weiß ich nicht._

_Seh' ich nur einmal Gesicht,_

_Seh' dir ins Auge nur einmal,_

_Frei w1RD H3r2 vON 4ll3r qU4l._

_Gott weiß, wie mir so wohl geschieht!_

_Ob ich dich liebe, weiß ich nicht._

_weiß Ritter, W3r B1n 1cH, frag mich_

Ledwo przeleciał wzrokiem po tekście, nie doczytując do końca. Wyrzucił kartkę do kosza i chwilę stał w kuchni, zastanawiając się, czy jest w stanie przełknąć coś innego niż kolejna siekiera.

Berta głośnym miauknięciem zawiadomiła go, że jest głodna. Potem, dla wzmocnienia przekazu, wskoczyła na blat kuchenny, nastroszyła rude, bujne futro i wpatrzyła się w niego hipnotyzująco.

– Zejdź.

Berta w odpowiedzi zasyczała coś, co brzmiało łudząco podobnie do „fick dich". Taurys pokręcił głową i zajrzał do lodówki w poszukiwaniu kociej karmy.

– Jesteś nieznośna, wiesz? Będę miał twoje kłaki w kawie.

Kotka niewzruszenie siedziała na blacie. Litwa poddał się i zaczął napełniać miskę na podłodze mokrą karmą.

– Chociaż ty zjedz jakieś śniadanie.

Zerknął na kalendarz, gdzie miał rozpisany plan lekcji. Sobota, więc jeszcze tylko dzisiaj, jeszcze tylko dwie lekcje i nadejdzie dzień wolny. Niestety.

A potem jeszcze tydzień i rozpoczną się letnie ferie. I wtedy...

Nie dokończył myśli, nagle jego szprecher, porzucony wieczorem w okolicach lodówki, zaczął dzwonić. Litwa zastygł. Wpół do siódmej rano...

Z niechęcią, niepewnie, zerknął na ekranik, a potem odetchnął, rozpoznając znajomy numer.

– _Hallo_?

– Cześć – zaświergotał mu w uchu głos Anniki. – Mam nadzieję, że cię nie budzę...

– Nie, skądże. Zaraz wyjeżdżam do szkoły.

– Ja właśnie w tej sprawie... Obok mnie był wypadek, trakcja tramwajowa jest zablokowana... Pamiętam, że przejeżdżasz niedaleko, czy to byłoby dla ciebie bardzo uciążliwe, gdybyś...

– Podjadę po ciebie – obiecał cicho. Wyraźnie się ucieszyła; podziękowała mu i rozłączyła się.

Spojrzał na Bertę.

– Masz ją polubić – nakazał kocicy. – Nawet jeśli ma psa.

Kotka znów wysyczała obelgę.

– To ona cię będzie karmić, więc panuj nad słowami, niewdzięcznico.

* * *

Mieszkała niedaleko szkoły; często widywał ją, gdy wjeżdżał na szkolny parking, a ona wysiadała z tramwaju na pobliskim przystanku, zawsze ubrana ładnie i schludnie, w ołówkowej spódnicy i jakiejś przyjemnej dla oka bluzce.

Dzisiaj też tak się nosiła, ale tym razem siedziała obok w jego aucie. Jasne włosy spięła w kok, bo od rana upał dawał się we znaki, jedynie kilka kosmyków figlarnie muskało jej szyję. Ładna, pomyślał tępo. Oczytana, miła i ładna. Ideał.

Może w innych czasach by się nawet w niej zakochał. W tym dziesięcioleciu było już go stać jedynie na puste stwierdzenia faktów i pozbawione intencji komplementy. Im prędzej ona zobaczy, jak bardzo pustą skorupą jest, tym lepiej dla niej.

– Ja też miałbym do ciebie prośbę.

– Tak?

– Mam kota – zaczął wolno, wpatrując się w szkolne ogrodzenie, na którym już wywieszono pierwsze informacje o jarmarku dobroczynnym. Po drodze ustalili, że w poniedziałek umówią się na kawę i uzgodnią szczegóły. Wjechał na teren szkoły i zaczął szukać miejsca parkingowego. – Ona... Nie mogę wziąć jej ze sobą, źle znosi podróże. Czy mogłabyś...

Annika uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Nie ma problemu.

– Dziękuję.

Widzisz, Berta? Nie umrzesz z głodu, gdy mnie zabraknie. Ktoś będzie o ciebie pamiętał, gdy pojadę na wakacje, gdy będę musiał pojechać na tę ogólnokrajową konferencję w listopadzie, gdy któregoś dnia do domu nie wrócę i pochowają mnie na Cmentarzu Zasłużonych albo gdziekolwiek indziej.

– Taurysie?

– Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się – mruknął, parkując.

– Przeprowadzam dzisiaj siódmoklasistom ostatnią klasówkę – oznajmiła z uśmiechem, sięgając do klamki i wyskakując z auta, zanim jeszcze zdążył zgasić silnik. Poczekała, aż Taurys wyjdzie z samochodu i kontynuowała, patrząc na niego ponad dachem pojazdu. – Więc istnieje szansa, że przyjdą do ciebie na lekcję zdruzgotani.

Nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

– Surowa panna Walkenhorst wymaga, by uczeń rozpoznawał każdy wiersz z tego roku szkolnego po pierwszej sylabie i potrafił go wyrecytować bez zająknięcia?

– Nie, ale chyba wprowadzę to w przyszłym roku. Zagraj im potem coś na uspokojenie, nie chcę, by mieli koszmary o Mannie i Goethem.

Znów się uśmiechnął; na lekcje poszedł z lekkim sercem.

– I jak poszło? – Terezia Beyersdorf, siedząca w trzeciej ławce, skorzystała z okazji, że Taurys zajął się dziennikiem i wychyliła się do chłopca siedzącego za nią.

Taurys udał, że nie słyszy, jak zwykle. Zaskakująco mało uczniów zdawało sobie sprawę, że ich szepty docierają do biurka nauczyciela.

– Czwarte to było _woher sind wir geboren_, prawda? Ale co miało być w piątym?

– _Ob ich dich liebe_, _weiß ich nicht_ – odpowiedział szybko chłopak. – też Goethe...

– Szlag, a ja napisałam, że...

Dalszej wypowiedzi Taurys nie słuchał. W głowie dźwięczał mu wiersz. _Ob ich dich liebe_, _weiß ich nicht. _Czy cię kocham, nie wiem. Czy nie tak zaczynała się ta kartka...?

Rano zignorował to kompletnie. Goethe. E-post z Królem Olch, kartka z wierszem... O co tu chodziło?

Wstał od biurka, czując nagły ucisk w gardle, bo niewinne słowa wiersza mu o kimś przypomniały.

– Co dzisiaj będziemy robić? Zaraz wakacje, może coś luźniejszego? – Terezia natychmiast odsunęła się od chłopaka i zamrugała przymilne do nauczyciela.

– Chciałem wam pokazać jeszcze kilka ciekawych, starych utworów.

Gdy siadł do pianina, przed chwilę milczał. Odsunął na bok nuty Wagnera i zaczął grać z pamięci poloneza a-moll.

– To było bardzo smutne – odezwała się po kilku minutach inna uczennica. – Co to?

– To „Pożegnanie Ojc..." – zawahał się, urwał w pół słowa. – Po prostu „Pożegnanie".

* * *

Po lekcjach i krótkiej sesji z wystraszoną Uschi Taurys podjechał do domu towarowego Kaufhaus des Westens, mając nadzieję, że kupi jakieś sensowne buty na wyjazd. Mając wizję długich wędrówek, obawiał się, że każda jego obecna para – a zasadniczo miał ich trzy – uraczy go pęcherzami i otarciami.

Auto zostawiał w Berlinie; pociągi były wygodne, a jazda samochodem po miejscach, które chciał odwiedzić, wydawała mu się całkowicie odarta z zadumy i melancholii, a w końcu po to tam się udawał. By pamiętać, by dotknąć każdego kamienia i każdej obrośniętej mchem cegły, by stanąć w miejscu, które natura objęła w posiadanie i czuć katartyczny ból z przeszłości, który może na kolejny rok doda mu sił, by wciąż pamiętał samego siebie.

Więc musiał iść kupić sobie buty. Na szczęście ekspedientka była pomocna, więc po pół godziny wyszedł ze sklepu uboższy o garść marek, ale bogatszy o wygodną parę.

Szukając miejsca parkingowego, pozostawił samochód z dala od KaDeWe, ruszył więc chodnikiem, patrząc na miasto, które kwitło i piękniało od lat, śliczne w złotym świetle późnego popołudnia.

Minął jakiś sklepik z komputerami, oferujący też naprawę. Mogłem skoczyć do domu po sprzęt, pomyślał. Trudno, następnym razem.

W tłumie mignęła mu jasna, zaskakująco znajoma czupryna; zawahał się na moment, ale zaraz potem krzyknął i uniósł rękę ponad ludzkie głowy, zamachał, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Jak nie teraz, to kiedy? Los podsunął mu okazję pod nos, okazję, która może już się nigdy nie trafić. Kto wie, czy doczeka kolejnego spotkania w Charlottenburgu.

– Nikolai!

Zawołany zatrzymał się, rozejrzał zdziwiony, aż w końcu go dostrzegł. Zmarszczył brwi, ale ruszył w stronę Taurysa. Stanęli na uboczu, obok przepływających chodnikiem tłumów.

– A, to ty. Co, kurwa, chcesz?

Litwa uśmiechnął się blado. Cały Białoruś... Zerknął na drugiego mężczyznę i tak jak się spodziewał, worki pod oczami, szarość cery i coś niezwykle ponurego w jego oczach przypominało mu znękanego życiem narkomana. Niektórzy przechodnie nawet odsuwali się od ich dwóch, jakby sądząc, że prowadzą jakieś szemrane interesy.

– Tylko się przywitać.

Nikolai skinął więc mu głową.

– Niegłupie – powiedział. – Może warto zamienić ze sobą jeszcze ze dwa słowa, nim wszyscy zdechniemy – Taurys na moment odwrócił wzrok. – Mieszkasz teraz w Berlinie? Słychać.

– Od pięciu lat – odparł Litwa, ignorując przytyk dotyczący akcentu. – A ty?

– W Preßburgu, chcą mnie relokować do Venedig – burknął Nikolai, chowając ręce w kieszeniach spodni. – Przyjechałem się odwołać, niech mnie wyślą wszędzie, byle nie do tej mokrej, cuchnącej dziury.

– Myślisz, że masz szansę?

Białoruś posłał mu swoje _przekonujące_ spojrzenie. Litwa aż się wzdrygnął. Zrobiło mu się szkoda urzędniczki w biurze relokacji.

– Dalej pracuje tam ta stara suka?

– Nie, teraz jakaś młoda kobieta, dyrektor też się zmienił – Litwa przypomniał sobie ostatnią wizytę. – Załatwiłem zezwolenie wakacyjne bez problemów. Ale...

– No?

Litwa zmusił się do uśmiechu.

– Byłem miły.

– No to, kurwa, pozamiatane – westchnął Białoruś z rezygnacją.

Litwa po raz pierwszy od dawna parsknął zduszonym śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie próbującego być miłym Nikolaia. Nie było to zbyt uprzejme, ale Białoruś nie przejął się tym wybuchem wesołości. Obaj wiedzieli, że bycie miłym w naturze tego nie-człowieka nie należy.

– Trzymaj się, Litwa – po długiej chwili ciszy Białoruś spojrzał na niego z czymś w rodzaju zrozumienia. – Nie wolno dać im satysfakcji.

Gdy się pożegnali, Litwa ruszył w swoją stronę ze wzrokiem wbitym w chodnik. Satysfakcja, co? Wyciągnął z kieszeni szprechera i wybrał odpowiedni numer.

– Szybko, bo zajęty jestem – mruknął mu w ucho Prusy, a w tle Taurys słyszał ludzki gwar. Więc dziś był w parlamencie, a nie w rozjazdach.

– Mam prośbę.

– Yhy? E, ty, gdzie z tym papierzyskiem, to idzie prosto do ministra, daj mi to... Ja pieprzę, dwa dni nie ma mnie w robocie, a już burdel, kurwa... Szybko gadaj, co tam chcesz?

Litwa uśmiechnął się z odrobiną satysfakcji. Zawsze było miło słyszeć o biurokratycznym bałaganie w imperium, nie mógł jednak okazać tego w głosie: uprzejmością wiele dało się załatwić.

– Biały idzie właśnie złożyć odwołanie od relokacji – zaczął spokojnie. – Dałoby radę to przepchnąć?

– A co mu nie pasuje? – Prusy westchnął w słuchawce, krzyknął na kogoś, by łaskawie się, kurwa, zamknął i westchnął ponownie. – Ja ich kiedyś pozabijam... Słuchaj, nie do mnie należą te decyzje, wiesz o tym. Mogę poprosić dyrektora do spraw relokacji, ale co ja będę z tego miał, co?

– Chciałbyś na każdym urlopie widzieć jego mordę?

Po krótkim milczeniu i ciężkim westchnięciu w przenośnej słuchawce Litwa zrozumiał, że trafił w sedno.

– Do Venedig go rzucili? – Gilbert chyba zastukał palcami w biurko. – Naprawdę... Dobra, ale żeby nie było potem, że... – ściszył głos do szeptu. – że pogadanki-ugadanki, morda w kubeł, rozumiesz?

Litwa uśmiechnął się.

– Dzięki.

Prusy bez słowa się rozłączył. Litwa schował szprechera do kieszeni i zadowolony z siebie ruszył do domu.

To, że Wenecja była ulubionym miejscem Prus na ucieczkę od pełnionego stanowiska, nie było wielką tajemnicą. A potem wystarczyło wykorzystać fakt, że z całego szeregu byłych personifikacji Gilbert najbardziej nie cierpiał (z całkowitą wzajemnością) Nikolaia...

Gdybyś żył, byłbyś dumny z takiego kombinowania, Lenkija?

* * *

Znów śnił mu się tamten dzień, gdy dziewczę noszące tytuł królewski stanęło na ślubnym kobiercu, a on stał u boku wielkiego księcia, gotów – a przynajmniej bardzo starał się być gotów – na tak podniosłe wydarzenie, jak zaślubiny dwóch władców.

Była ona, drobna król i on, książę, a gdy ceremonia się dokonała, król iure uxoris, król z prawa żony. Diarchia.

I byli oni dwaj, zaślubieni sobie później, w komnatach zamkowych z dala od dworskich spojrzeń.

I śniły się mu się też inne dni, wypełnione niezręczną ciszą, noce w osamotnieniu, aż po cichu, niepostrzeżenie, nauczyli się kochać swych ślubnych, odkryli dni pełne rozbawionych spojrzeń, noce pełne ciepła, szybkich oddechów, potu...

Obudził się zły, rozgoryczony i smutny.

Wspaniale, Litauen, skomentował ironicznie. Będziesz teraz leżał tak do rana, rozpamiętując tę waszą cholerną przeszłość?

Nie tylko ty jesteś winny. Feliks też nigdy nie był łagodnym, potulnym barankiem.

O zmarłych mówi się dobrze albo wcale, nie?

Litwa pokręcił głową, ignorując głosiki w swojej głowie, toczące swoją bitwę o rzeczy, które nie istniały i które nie miały już żadnego znaczenia i w które nikt już nie wierzył, bo przecież historię pisali zwycięzcy, król Jadwiga wyszła w końcu za swojego ukochanego chłopca, Wilhelma z Habsburgów, nie za jakiegoś tam dzikiego Jagiełłę...

Zamknął oczy, skulił się pod kołdrą, mając nadzieję na jeszcze kilka godzin snu, ten jednak nie nadchodził. Szła za to niedziela, dzień wolny, dzień przeklęty, dzień snucia się po mieszkaniu, parku, ulicach Berlina, kompletnie bez celu. Najchętniej spałby do poniedziałku, zapadał w sen niedzielny albo i taki, z którego budziłby się tylko do pracy.

Coś piknęło; przypomniał sobie, że nie wyłączył komputera, zresztą jak zawsze, bo tyle razy z bezsenności rezygnował z leżenia w łóżku i sięgał do klawiatury, że nie warto było go wyłączać.

Zmrużył oczy, wstał, czując na stopach chłód podłogi i osłaniając oczy ręką, włączył monitor. Nowa wiadomość.

w0 l4MPcH3N l31cH73R frag g38r4UcH 81 g35P13l7 mich Hu85CH3n M.

Co to jest, do kurwy, chciał zapytać, gdy już rozszyfrował treść. Co za bełkot, pomyślał, mrugając. Ekran tak raził, a znaki rozmazywały mu się w oczach... Zjechał wzrokiem wiersz niżej.

w0h3r S1nd w1r 9380R3n? 4uZ L138. w13 WÄr3N w1R V3RL0R3N? 0hN l138.

Och. _Woher sind wir geboren? Aus Lieb. _Znał ten wiersz. Annika nawet pokazała mu go na arkuszu odpowiedzi do testu, gdy weszli do pokoju nauczycielskiego...

Wpatrzył się w litery, ale po fragmencie wiersza były już tylko losowe słowa i podpis. Schwäne. Kim jesteś?

Przyszło mu do głowy, że to może Annika się z nim bawi, w końcu uczyła literatury i chyba go lubiła... Ale to nie było w jej stylu, zdecydowanie... Łabędź. Kim jest łabędź wysyłający mu Goethego skrytego wśród bełkotów, e-postem i pocztą? Znał też pismo Anniki Walkenhorst, to nie jej delikatna dłoń napisała poranną kartkę.

Pomyślał przez chwilę, by pójść na policję. Ktoś znał jego adres.

Ale co ten ktoś mógł mu zrobić? Na razie wysyłał jedynie tajemnicze wiadomości. W tym mieszkaniu nie było nic cennego, nie licząc starych, drewnianych kankli, które znalazł na jakimś targu staroci i wziął do siebie, nawet jeśli strun dawno już nie było.

Ale to był cenny przedmiot tylko dla niego; dla reszty ludzkości pozostawał bezużytecznym kawałkiem drewna. Krzywdy też żaden człowiek większej mu nie zrobi...

Postanowił na razie się wstrzymać. Może to jakiś uczeń; może ktoś podpatrzył go, jak wracał do domu, znalazł numer mieszkania. Jego adres e-postowy nie był też tajemnicą. Może to na serio jakieś gówno, tak jak mówił towarzyszący Gilbertowi oficer-technik, nie znał się na tym, ale w jego wiadomościach wymienianych z dyrekcją szkoły na pewno znalazł się adres mieszkania. Może w poniedziałek przed robotą podrzuci komputer na Schlossplatz.

Skasował wiadomość. Łabędzie. Może rano pójdzie do parku, zacznie dokarmiać te ptaki resztkami z chlebaka... Zapomniałem wczoraj kupić pieczywo, zdał sobie sprawę, a potem roześmiał się gorzko.

Może jednak zdechnie z głodu. Dobrze, że przynajmniej miał jeszcze kawę.

Kładąc się ponownie spać i powtarzając jak indyjski mędrzec swoją litewską mantrę, próbował zabić myśl rodzącą się z tyłu głowy, myśl dziwną, myśl nierealną i bolesną. _Może_...

Zasnął, a śniły mu się ptaki, dziesiątki orłów i sępów, spadających z błękitnego nieba i rozszarpujących majestatycznie pływające po skutym lodem jeziorze łabędzie, aż krew zabarwiła biel swoim karmazynem. Potem wszystko zaczęło płonąć, płonąć zaczął i lód, i ptasie skrzydła, i mury miejskie, i budynki, i ratusze, a czyjś głos szeptał po niemiecku, omijając wszystkie rodzajniki, w rytm zrzucanych bomb, aż świat porósł nową roślinnością, oplatającą groby, rozkwitającą nowym kwieciem, a szept cichł i umilkł na zawsze.

Gdy znów się wybudził, ta cisza dzwoniła mu w uszach. Zwlókł się z łóżka o czwartej trzydzieści, nasypał kawy do makinetki i patrzył tępo przez brudne, małe okno w kuchni na Berlin.

Pięć lat. Jeszcze dwa, może trzy, a znajdzie nową kopertę z biura relokacji, może trafi mu się południe, może rzuca go pod wschodnie granice, może to będzie Neukrakau, może Neukaunas, może wyląduje w Preßburgu, skąd właśnie wyprowadzał się Nikolai, albo w jakiejś zapomnianej przez wszystkich wiosce. Wraz z listem z adresem znajdzie też nową kartę obywatela, odmładzającą go o kilka lat... Miał nadzieję, że znajdzie się też tan posada nauczyciela muzyki, nie chciał znowu się przekwalifikowywać, gdy już opuści Berlin.

Szkoda. Lubił to miasto. Zapatrzony w puste ulice, teraz mokre od niewielkiego deszczu i skryte za zasłoną szarawej mżawki, myśląc o wszystkim i o niczym, zdał sobie sprawę, w jakim języku myśli.

To nie był dobry znak.

* * *

Wyjaśnienia do rozdziału:

"Pożegnanie Ojczyzny" - napisany w tonacji a-moll polonez fortepianowy, autorstwa Michała Kleofasa Ogińskiego, ukazał się drukiem w 1794.

król iure uxoris, król z prawa żony - król, który otrzymał władzę z faktu bycia mężem dziedziczki tronu. Szlachcic panujący iure uxoris był oficjalnie władcą równoprawnym ze swoją małżonką i przysługiwała mu równoważna pozycja w terytorium (w przeciwieństwie do bycia księciem małżonkiem, który de fakto nie miał władzy politycznej, a jedynie reprezentacyjną).

Diarchia - system rządów, w którym funkcję głowy państwa sprawują dwie osoby.

Wilhelm Habsburg – książę austriacki, starszy o trzy lata pierwszy narzeczony Jadwigi (podczas zaręczyn on miał osiem lat, ona pięć), podobno zrozpaczona Jadwiga po dowiedzeniu się o ślubie z Jagiełłą próbowała „wyrąbać sobie toporem bramę wawelską", by uciec z Wilhelmem na Śląsk (temperamentna dziewczyna). W każdym razie zaręczyny zostały zerwane, Jadwigę wydano za Jagiełłę, a Wilhelm aż do jej śmierci w 1399 (miał wówczas 29 lat) nie związał się z żadną kobietą. Dwa lata później pojął za żonę Joannę, córkę króla Neapolu, małżeństwo było bezdzietne.

kankle - litewski strunowy instrument ludowy.

makinetka - inaczej kawiarka.


	3. Rozdział III: Nowy, wspaniały świat

– Chcesz, bym przyśpieszył relokację?

Widział, jak na moment znieruchomiała. Kilka sekund później znów kroiła warzywa na zupę, jakby nic się właśnie nie wydarzyło, ale zdradziło ją nerwowe drżenie palców.

– Wychodzą za dwa miesiące na wolność – dodał cicho, bardzo cicho.

Przeszedł ją silny dreszcz, którego nie była w stanie zamaskować.

Przelotnie pomyślał o przeszłości, tak odległej, że była już tylko skąpanym we mgle majakiem, a potem spojrzał na jej plecy jeszcze raz.

Kiedyś, gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że ktoś tę kobietę złamie, roztrzaska jak porcelanową lalkę rzuconą o ziemię, roześmiałby się mu w twarz. Ją? Ona nie była porcelaną, ona była stalą albo i diamentem.

A potem stało się _to_. Od lat, od dnia, w którym podsunięto mu pod nos tajną ustawę i nakazano się zapoznać z jego nowym obowiązkiem, aż do teraz, zawsze przychodził w poniedziałkowe południe i pukał do drzwi. Tylko raz, sześć lat temu, nie wpuszczono go do środka.

Obowiązkiem byłych personifikacji było bycie w domu, gdy ich wizytował, więc najpierw się zirytował, bo cały jego tygodniowy plan podróży trafił szlag. Sięgnął po szprechera, wybrał numer i czekał długie minuty, ale w odpowiedzi dostawał jedynie ciszę i gdy już pomyślał, że właściwie powinien powiadomić kogoś z góry, otworzyły się drzwi do sąsiedniego mieszkania i wyjrzała przez nie sąsiadka.

Ona jest w szpitalu, powiedziała. W szpitalu.

W szpitalu wystarczyło pokazać jeden dokument, by lekarze zrobili się bardzo rozmowni i dowiedział się wszystkiego o wczesnym wieczorze, ciemniejszym zaułku między sklepem a blokiem, o trójce mężczyzn i o przechodniach, którzy odwrócili oczy.

Wiedziała, że wiedział o każdym szczególe. Czy wiedziała, że wystarczył jeden jego telefon i kilka ostrych słów, by nadać sprawie priorytet i złapać sprawców tak szybko, jak tylko się dało? Czy wiedziała, że…

– Chciałeś ich powiesić. By odpowiadali jak za morderstwo.

A czy tego nie zrobili?, chciał zapytać, słuchając jej beznamiętnych słów. Nie zgasili w tobie życia, które i tak już ledwo się tliło?

Odsunął od siebie kubek kawy ulubionego gatunku, którą od tamtego czasu zawsze mu robiła, gdy przyjeżdżał na wizytację, jakby kolejne litry płynnej, gorzkiej czerni były podziękowaniem za to, że potrząsnął całą policją i sądami, by wydali najwyższy możliwy dla tych gnid wyrok.

– Chciałem.

– Powiedziałeś o tym komuś… _komuś z nas_?

Pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Nawet gdybym mógł, nigdy bym…

Westchnęła, spojrzała na niego przez ramię i nawet zmusiła się do uśmiechu, który jednak nie sięgał oczu.

– Wiesz wszystko – stwierdziła. – Pewnie bardzo cię irytuje, że nie możesz po prostu poplotkować o reszcie.

O kim? O jednym, którym jest martwy, kolejnym, który dogorywa, innej, która pije na umór? I o tym, w którego rudym sierściuchu jest więcej życia niż w nim samym? Pokręcił głową. Nie kopie się leżących.

– Jak się ma twój brat?

– Pracuje, jak zawsze. Siedzi po nocach nad ustawą podatkową.

– Tak, to na pewno ważne – zgodziła się, brzmiąc, jakby błądziła myślami gdzieś bardzo daleko. Obrócona do niego plecami, sięgnęła po dorodną marchewkę, zaczęła ją siekać szybko, pewnie trzymając nóż. Niegdyś długie włosy sięgały jej teraz zaledwie do łopatek. – A ty czym się teraz zajmujesz w swoim parlamencie?

Prusy skrzywił się.

– Minister od dziedzictwa robi mi burdel, ale chyba zaraz go przekonają do dymisji. Kazałem mu spierdalać.

– Od kiedy to twoje ulubione słowo? Słyszę je w co drugim zdaniu.

– Od kilkudziesięciu lat, jeszcze nie zauważyłaś?

Do kuchni zajrzał technik, mruknął coś o tym, że skończyli i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Prusy podniósł się z krzesła, odłożył kubek kawy na kredens, uważając, by w ciasnej kuchni nie dotknąć zajmującej się obiadem kobiety i podążył w ślady oficera.

– Do widzenia, Erzsébet.

– Czekaj – odezwała się cicho. – A… a _on_?

Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, wpatrzył w szkiełko wizjera.

– Jadę niedługo na urlop – powiedział. – Chyba wcisnę go na zastępstwo. Ma czysto w papierach, powinni się zgodzić.

Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Pokręcił głową i wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zjeżdżając windą na dół, wyciągnął z kieszeni papierosy i zapalniczkę.

Węgry odhaczone. Teraz z powrotem na lotnisko, wieczorem będzie już pod szwajcarską granicą, wejdzie sam do niewielkiego domku na wsi, wyjdzie z niego po minucie, bo tam nigdy nie było niczego do sprawdzania, wyjdzie, uważając, by nie potknąć się o puste butelki, odprowadzany pustym spojrzeniem błękitnych oczu błyszczących ponad zapadłymi policzkami. Może usłyszy pytanie o jej brata. Może będzie mógł odpowiedzieć jej pół-słowem.

Potem uśnie w rytm łopotu śmigieł, gdy helikopter uniesie się w noc i tak kolejne dni i kolejne miasta, kolejni starzy znajomi o oczach pełnych otępienia.

Potem w środę zajrzy do parlamentu, bo przecież politycy to najgorszy rodzaj ludzi i patrzeć im na ręce trzeba, niezależnie od tego, pod jaką flagą toczą swoje rozmowy.

Potem znów czwartek i znów piątek… W piątek już tylko Berlin, szybka, spokojna wizyta, sobota to powrót do parlamentu, tym razem nie do jego własnego, a do parlamentu imperium, bo przecież brat ledwo tam sobie radził przez tę pieprzoną ustawę, a on zobowiązał się pomóc i teraz przeklinał za to siebie. Zostanie tylko błoga niedziela, najpewniej wyjdzie na miasto, by się zniszczyć alkoholem i muzyką…

I znów rozpoczął się kolejny tydzień, pomyślał, stojąc przed budynkiem i paląc papierosa. I znów to samo. Na szczęście, za trzy tygodnie w końcu ma urlop, odpocznie, odetchnie w znajomym hotelu w Venedig, patrząc w morze i nie myśląc o niczym. Dzięki, Lit, za ten cynk o Białym. Nie wiem, kto kogo utopiłby w kanałach, gdybyśmy się tam spotkali.

Zgasił papierosa pod butem. Korzystając z tego, że oficerowie już siedzieli w aucie i na niego nie patrzyli, sięgnął palcami za kołnierz koszuli. Wyczuł cieniutki kabelek, przesunął wzdłuż niego opuszkami i włączył nagrywanie.

Lata temu rząd stwierdził, że podbite personifikacje są zbyt niebezpieczne, by pozostawić ich bez kontroli. Ale… sprzęty były zawodne i awarie czasem się zdarzały, prawda?

* * *

Woda lejąca się spod prysznica była gorąca, gorąca aż do tego stopnia, że parzyła skórę, mieszając ból i przyjemność w trudny do opisania sposób. Trwał tak przez kilka minut, tępo wpatrując się w zaparowane szkło, odnosząc wrażenie, że ukrop z wolna wytapia z jego kończyn gnieżdżące się tam przeraźliwe zimno.

Głos rozsądku przypomniał mu o rachunkach za wodę, więc z żalem wyszedł spod prysznica, potrząsnął mokrymi włosami.

Już nakarmił Bertę, zjadł śniadanie, znalazłszy w szafkach coś, co mógłby spożyć zamiast tych nieszczęsnych, zeschłych na kamień kajzerek. Doprowadził się do porządku w łazience… A była dopiero siódma rano, została doba dnia wolnego.

Litwa westchnął cicho, przecierając pokryte wilgocią lustro, starając się nawet na siebie nie patrzeć. Gdzieś kątem oka zobaczył _tę_ bliznę, mignęła mu w odbiciu, przypomniała o swoim istnieniu.

Nie była duża, ciągnęła się wąskim, pionowym pasem po boku i wyblakła już na tyle, że gdyby miał kogoś, kto zechciałby oglądać go bez górnej części ubioru, tenże ktoś nie zauważyłby jej na pierwszy rzut oka.

Taurys też ledwo już pamiętał, że ją ma. Czterdziesty ósmy, przypomniał sobie. Wojna nadal trwała, a imperium chłonęło nowe tereny z nieposkromionym apetytem…

Przez chwilę widział ich twarze, twarze młodzieńców o zapalczywych oczach, którzy przekonywali swoich sąsiadów, po cichutku, z zaraźliwą pasją, że nikt nie będzie się spodziewać ataku po całej dekadzie. Że główne siły wojska są daleko od ich miast i wsi, niewiele jednostek pilnuje Bałtyku…

Pokręcił głową, odcinając się od wspomnień. Ci chłopcy albo już nie żyli, albo kończyli już swe życia w zakamarkach swoich domów, drżącymi dłońmi przerzucając strony albumów i wspominając stary świat, a wraz z ich końcem koniec miał nadejść i dla niego.

Imperium Niemieckie pokazało, że może i zaprzestało swojego bezlitosnego tańca zniszczenia, opamiętało się i zaprzestało okrucieństwa, ale tego, co już raz zdobyło, nie odda. Po ostatnim zrywie starego świata, po incydencie uciańskim, została Taurysowi jedynie cieniutka blizna, stary, dawno zagojony ślad po nożu.

Ciosu nawet nie zadał Niemiec; zaatakował jeden z tych chłopców, gdy w piwnicy wybuchła kłótnia, gdy to, co wywołali, spotkało się z natychmiastową reakcją, a policja była już u drzwi, by zgarnąć prowodyrów, którzy zaniepokoili spokojną Ucianę.

_Posłuchaj mnie_, usłyszał wtedy, złapany za ramię i wciągnięty w kąt zimnej, wilgotnej piwnicy_. Jakoś mi się udało ich przekonać, żeby cię nie zamykać, więc teraz, proszę cię bardzo, do kurwy nędzy, idź do domu i nie wychodź bez pozwolenia. Nie widzisz, co robię? Ja się, kurwa, staram. Są ludzie, którzy chcieliby was wszystkich widzieć w celach metr na metr, żebyście z głodu gryźli własne łokcie i spali na stojąco. Zamiast się cieszyć, że jesteś tylko pilnowany, że możesz normalnie mieszkać i pracować, to wdajesz się w jakieś burdy? Wiedziałeś, musiałeś wiedzieć, że ta akcja nie miała żadnych szans. Nawet się nie tłumacz. Teraz spierdalaj, rozumiesz? Jakoś to odkręcę. Spierdalaj do domu._

Więc uciekł, trzymając się za draśnięty bok, i jedyne, co dostał, to pisemną, bezosobową naganę, podpisaną przez jakiegoś człowieka, o którym nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, urzędnika w machinie administracji, która ciągle rosła, by móc zarządzać sprawnie nowymi terenami. Śmiał się wówczas długo i histerycznie, osuwając się po ścianie z kopertą w ręce.

Taurys westchnął ciężko, łapiąc za przygotowaną wcześniej koszulę. Czerń opadła na bladą bliznę, po to, by znów zapomniał o jej istnieniu. Może zniknie, może nie; być może któregoś dnia nie znajdzie na swoim ciele żadnej blizny, żadnej pamiątki, bo nic już nie będzie pamiętać.

Pod drzwiami zamiauczała głośno Berta.

– Przecież dopiero cię karmiłem – mruknął do siebie Taurys, wychodząc z łazienki. Kotka otarła mu się o nogi, mrucząc, więc uśmiechnął się blado i ukucnął, by potargać jej futro.

_… Na granicy niemiecko-rosyjskiej znów niespokojnie_ – dobiegł go głos spikerki z radia. Nastawił uszu, biorąc kocicę na ręce i przechodząc z nią do kuchni. – _Jak informuje rzecznik służby granicznej, zatrzymano młodego mężczyznę, ukrywającego w bagażu broń. Dzięki szybkiej i skutecznej interwencji służb mężczyzna został zatrzymany. Całość akcji przebiegła bez zatrzymywania ruchu granicznego. Rosja stanowczo odcina się od jakichkolwiek powiązań z zatrzymanym. Rzecznik zaprzecza, by to zatrzymanie miało związek z atakiem terrorystycznym pod Kurskiem z dwa tysiące czternastego… _

Tam zginął brat Anniki, przypomniał sobie. Ktoś przerzucił przez granicę ładunki wybuchowe, uzbroił ludzi i rozpętało się małe, ale gorące jak diabli piekło, zduszone później przez armię.

– …_Ustawa podatkowa znów wymaga poprawek, grzmi minister finansów. Podczas sobotniego posiedzenia parlamentu Zjednoczonej Rzeszy Niemieckiej doszło pomiędzy nim a ministrem wojny do słownej utarczki…_

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Politycy. Wojna i finanse zawsze szły ze sobą w parze, ale nigdy nie był to harmonijny związek. W ogóle po co jeszcze to stanowisko, zastanowił się? Wojny dawno nie było, nikt już nie pamięta wojny. Coś planują? Nie, dalsze rozrastanie imperium przyniosłoby więcej kłopotu niż pożytku, zwłaszcza że mamy bardzo dobre relacje ze Stanami…

– _…a tymczasem w Kraju Autonomicznym Prus znów rozpętała się dyskusja…_

Słuchał jednym uchem, zaparzając drugą tego ranka kawę. Berta, odstawiona kilka sekund wcześniej na podłogę, tym razem wskoczyła na lodówkę; udał, że nie widzi tego jawnego przejawu lekceważenia jego osoby i braku szacunku do ciężko zarobionych pieniędzy, które na ową lodówkę wydał.

Gdy pił gorący napój, jego myśli znów pobiegły do tajemniczych wiadomości. Chwilę znów rozmyślał nad tajemniczym Goethem, zastanawiając się, czy podawał swój adres jakiemuś uczniowi.

Tak, na pewno, mógł wskazać przynajmniej piątkę dzieciaków. Który z nich to dowcipniś?

I tak się tego teraz nie dowie. Z kawą w dłoni ruszył do maleńkiego saloniku, odczuwając nagłą ochotę, by zagrać. Więc to był jeden z tych dni, gdy będzie się miotał od jednego zajęcia do drugiego, byle tylko wypełnić kolejne minuty… Nienawidził niedziel.

Jego stary druh, fortepian kupiony jeszcze w czasach, gdy mieszkał w Wiedniu, kompan długich nocy podczas sesji egzaminacyjnych, rozpościerał się majestatycznie od ściany do ściany, zajmując niemalże połowę pomieszczenia. Drugie pół zajmowała mała kanapa i stolik z telewizorem, a całość dopełniał wepchnięty w kąt regał z książkami.

Nie przyjmował gości, więc więcej miejsca nie było tu potrzeba. Litwa wyciągnął z kąta za drzwiami stołek i zasiadłszy na nim, znieruchomiał z palcami na klawiaturze.

Nie sięgnę po nuty, stwierdził, zaciskając zęby z irytacją. Nie sięgnę. Leżą tam, koło telewizora, sam je pisałem. Nie sięgnę. Zagram to z pamięci.

Jeśli i to już zapomniałeś, może najwyższy czas się powiesić, Litauen. Gdyby to tylko było takie łatwe, nie?

Pięć palców, pięć klawiszy i nastąpiła pustka, cisza, która zadźwięczała mu boleśnie w uszach. Zaklął, przygryzł wargę, by bólem zmusić się do pamiętania. Zaczął jeszcze raz i tym razem się udało, palce odnalazły znajomą melodię, sięgnęły w głębiny pamięci, a on przymknął oczy.

– _Lietuva, tėvyne mūsų_ – szeptał, widząc przed sobą to, co dawno utracone. – _Tu didvyrių žeme…_

Pamiętał i przez chwilę czuł niemalże ekstatyczną radość.

_Litwo, ojczyzno nasza._

Zagrał do końca, aż do ostatniej nuty, ciesząc się, że nie popełnił żadnego błędu. Gdy skończył, przez chwilę siedział przy fortepianie, wpatrując się w ścianę przed sobą, wsłuchany w ciszę. Potem westchnął, sięgnął po stygnącą kawę i obróciwszy się, obrzucił spojrzeniem regał.

Trochę ładnie wydanych o muzyce, o tak błyszczących grzbietach, że aż żal było je otwierać, książka o powstawaniu Netzwerku, stos starych materiałów ze studiów, których było mu żal się pozbyć, parę powieści, kilka historycznych pozycji, wśród których wyróżniała się gruba, solidna Historia Rzeszy… Oprócz nich na regale tkwiło jeszcze kilka starych książek oprawionych w papier, bezimiennych i ukrytych przed światem, których kartki były złotobrązowe i tak kruche, jakby miały rozpaść się w palcach, gdy tylko ich dotknie.

Wstał i cicho podszedł do regału. W uszach wciąż dźwięczała mu _Tautiška giesmė, _gdy musnął palcami grzbiet jednej z tajemniczych książek.

Nie musiał zaglądać pod papier, by wiedzieć, jaki tytuł się pod nią kryje. Wahał się, ale w końcu pokręcił głową i wycofał się, postanawiając, że to nie jest dobry dzień. Wziął za to książkę o sieci, pozycję lekką i przyjemną, mimo że znał już właściwie na pamięć każdą ciekawostkę, i rozsiadł się na kanapie.

_(…) Ciężka praca niemieckich naukowców z niewielką pomocą Amerykanów zaowocowała wkrótce powstaniem Netzwerku, sieci ulepszonej względem inter-networku. Obecnie obie sieci ewoluowały w zupełnie odmienny sposób, przez co niemożliwym jest ich powtórne połączenie. Wymogło to na Netzwerku konieczności dostarczenia niemieckim użytkownikom wszystkiego, czego tylko potrzebują (…)_

_(…) Wiek dwudziesty pierwszy przyniósł współpracę obu narodów w dziedzinie techniki, polegającą na wymianie interesujących technologii bez wyrażania ze strony amerykańskiej chęci tworzenia wspólnych projektów. Wspomniany wyżej prof. Schrödinger uważa, że jest to zjawisko niekorzystne, gdyż „od lat amerykańska technologia niemalże stoi w miejscu, podczas gdy niemiecka dawno zostawiła ją w tyle", a wręcz sugeruje całkowite zerwanie współpracy ze względu na brak większych korzyści (…)_

_(…) W latach 70-tych niemieccy technologowie stworzyli również projekt e-postu, który w założeniach podobny był do e-maila, aczkolwiek pozbawiony został ograniczeń swojego rówieśnika, co spowodowało, że stał się dużo atrakcyjniejszą alternatywą (…)_

I znów e-post. Litwa zaprzestał czytania tekstu, subtelnej mieszaniny historii, technologii i propagandy. Może znów Schwäne coś napisał? Korciło go, by sprawdzić, przez chwilę siedział więc niezdecydowany, aż w końcu podźwignął się z kanapy.

Przeszedł do sypialni i nie rozczarował się, bo skrzynka migała zachęcająco, błyskała nową wiadomością i znajomym już nadawcą. Usiadł i zapatrzył się w ekran.

_mein _We155e R177Er_

_\|/ _–as birgst du so bang d-

_3_in Geischt Siehst Vater, du de-

_|\|_ Erlkö-

|\|ig nicht?

_|) _en Erlenkönig mit Kron

_|_| _nd Schweif? Ritter, es ist Nebelstreif.

_|)_u liebes R|773.-, komm, geh mit mir! g-

_4_r schöne 5p13l3 5P13l ich mit dir Manch

_8_unte Blumen s-

nd 4N D3M

_5_trand Meine Mu-

_7_ter hat manch gülden Gewand

…

Przeczytał e-post kilka razy. To nie jest przypadek, przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy zrozumiał, na co patrzy. To sprawiło, że zamarł, poczuł zimno i chłód, chociaż był lipiec, a przez otwarte okna do środka dostawało się ciepłe powietrze, niosąc ze sobą zapach kwitnących lip zasadzonych po drugiej stronie ulicy.

Ktoś go zna, ktoś wie, jaki znak nosi w sercu, jaki symbol dumnie parł do przodu na sztandarach w czasie bitew. To wciąż był Król Olch, ale piszący zwracał się do niego, nie do umierającego dziecka w nieskończonych połaciach ciemnego lasu.

Do _We155e R177Er, Weiße Ritter, Białego Rycerza._

A więc to ktoś, to wie, kim, czym jestem, zrozumiał. Odkąd wojna się skończyła, nie mieli prawa mówić o dawnym świecie, nie mieli prawa nosić swoich znaków i symboli. Nikt już nie uczył dzieci tego, czym była Pogoń, kogo oznaczał srebrny lew, kto niegdyś wołał: _Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité, ou la mort_…

Więc ten ktoś, ten Schwäne… to jeden z nas. Nie, to niemożliwe. Nie znali praktycznie swoich losów, widywali się jedynie w Charlottenburgu za pozwoleniem władz albo zupełnym przypadkiem, tak jak wczoraj on i Białoruś… Nie mieli żadnego kontaktu, nie mogli. Czasem udawało się podpytać Gilberta o losy znajomego, czasem rzucał dwa, trzy słowa, by zamilknąć zaraz po tym, bo i na nim pewnie ciążyły jakieś zakazy.

Czy ten ktoś wysyłał e-posta w ciemno, umieszczając imię i nazwisko w adresie i czekając na łut szczęścia? Dlatego pisał szyfrem, bo bał się, że to podpucha, że kto inny ma dostęp do tej skrzynki? A może wie, że czujne oczy władzy widzą treść każdej wiadomości, bo to w końcu Netzwerk?

To nie musi być personifikacja, skarcił się. To może być ktoś z jego byłych polityków… ale przecież to już dogorywający starcy, tak wiele czasu minęło. I skąd wzięłaby się ta pocztówka? O naszych miejscach zamieszkania wie jedynie Prusy i urząd relokacji.

Prusy. Porozmawiać z nim? Przez chwilę Litwa poważnie się nad tym zastanawiał. Jeśli ktoś mógłby coś wiedzieć o Łabędziu, to na pewno on. Odwiedzając każdego z nich każdego tygodnia, z pewnością wiedział wiele, ale czy cokolwiek by zdradził?

I ten szyfr. Sprytne, proste, ale sprytne. _Wenn du da bist… Jeśli tam jesteś_… właśnie, co, jeśli jestem, jeśli odczytałem wiadomość?

Jeśli odpiszesz, pomyślał rozsądnie, zorientują się. Co tydzień technik od Prus sprawdza ci komputer i wiadomości, ale na pewno nie jest to jedyna osoba, która ma do nich dostęp.

Litwa był przekonany, że w kwestii pilnowania personifikacji nie zdaliby się tylko na Gilberta. Na pewno był ktoś wyżej, bo ostrożności nigdy za wiele, ktoś ukryty w cieniu.

Poczekam jeszcze, postanowił. Schwäne przesłał niedokończoną wiadomość, na pewno nadejdzie jej dalszy ciąg. A może to właśnie Prusak robi sobie żarty?

Ta myśl przemknęła mu przez głowę, ale szybko zniknęła. Nie, on nie dokładałby sobie roboty.

Wstał od komputera, powtarzając w myślach treść e-postu. Na skraju umysłu mignęła mu krótka, absurdalna myśl, ale natychmiast pokręcił głową, odrzucając ten pomysł.

Za mało spał i przychodziły mu do głowy majaki. Wyszedł z sypialni na mały korytarz, minął drzwi od saloniku i łazienki i zatrzymał się przy przejściu do kuchni, opierając dłoń o łuk.

Berta miała dzisiaj dzień czułości; znów zaczęła pałętać mu się między nogami, przymilać się i łasić, jakby przepraszała za ślady pazurków na szczycie lodówki. Uśmiechnął się.

– Powiedz mi, mała – ukucnął, spojrzał w kocie oczy. Przez chwilę zamiast dorosłej kocicy o bujnym futrze widział małą rudą kulkę, piszczącą rozpaczliwie w rozmokłym kartonie gdzieś w uliczce obok. – Znasz jakiegoś łabędzia?

Berta zmrużyła oczy, zielone, intensywne oczy, a Litwa poczuł, jak zasycha mu w ustach. Wstał, gwałtownie pokręcił głową.

Kawa. Potrzebował więcej, dużo więcej kawy.

* * *

Tautiška giesmė - hymn Litwy, rozpoczynający się od słów "Lietuva, tėvyne mūsų" - "Litwo, ojczyzno nasza".

Pogoń - herb Litwy,

srebrny (biały) lew - występuje w herbie małym i herbie wielkim Czech.

Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité, ou la mort - wolność, równość, braterstwo albo śmierć - Rewolucja Francuska, rzecz jasna.

Wiersz - znów Król Olch.

Dzięki za bardzo miłe przyjęcie "Polowania..."! Bardzo mnie to cieszy :) Czytając rozdział po publikacji, zauważyłam, że ff nadal nie cierpi linków i adresów. A więc, dla jasności, nasz tajemniczy łabędź pisze z adresu poczty elektronicznej Schwäne małpeczka reichpost kropeczka de - inaczej nie idzie tego zapisać, bo antyspam strony.


	4. Rozdział IV: To jest teraz twój dom

Nadszedł poniedziałek, ale Taurys należał do tej nielicznej grupy, która witała pierwszy dzień tygodnia z uśmiechem i ulgą, bo szkolne mury, w przeciwieństwie do jego mieszkania, były pełne życia, ruchu i dźwięku. Przeszedł przez drzwi, kiwnął głową woźnemu, który odpowiedział jedynie niechętnym spojrzeniem, a potem, widząc w głębi korytarza odwróconego tyłem dyrektora, zmienił kierunek i ruszył w kierunku toalet dla personelu.

Dyrektor każdego poranka chodził wściekły, a agresja wzbierała w nim zaraz po przekroczeniu murów placówki. Zarówno uczniowie, jak i nauczyciele nauczyli się schodzić mężczyźnie z drogi przez pierwszą godzinę pracy; w końcu ten człowiek pełen niespełnionych ambicji, generalski syn, dla którego zabrakło miejsca w armii, z łatwością mógł rzucić pod nauczycielskie nogi zwolnienie albo wysłać pechowego ucznia na dodatkową musztrę pod byle pretekstem...

Taurys zerknął w swoje odbicie w niewielkim lustrze w toalecie, odliczając w głowie sekundy. Eins, zwei, drei, niech Meier już sobie pójdzie do gabinetu, tam wypije kawę i nieco się uspokoi... Opłukał dłonie pod kranem, byle tylko zyskać kolejne sekundy, a potem uśmiechnął się do siebie krzywo. Dowodziło się armiami, a teraz chowasz się przed zwykłym frustratem?

Ciekawe, czy reszta też jest już takimi wrakami. Funfzehn, sechzehn, siebzehn... Pokręcił głową, zakręcił wodę i już łapał za klamkę, gdy zaraz za drzwiami zabrzmiało kilka młodych głosów. Ostatnia klasa, stwierdził. Miał z nimi dzisiaj lekcję.

– ... Jakbyś na muzykę przyszła nago, to by nie zauważył, co dopiero po męsku – prychnął chłopak. Taurys z lekkim trudem skojarzył głos z twarzą. To był ten wysoki, wysportowany dzieciak z młodzieżówki, dzięki której mógł opuścić niektóre lekcje i skwapliwie z tego korzystał. – Wielki mi zakład.

– Myślę, że on tylko udaje, że nie zwraca na nic uwagi – zauważyła dziewczyna, której głosu Taurys nie rozpoznał, bo odezwała się dość cicho. Uniósł kącik ust. Cóż, miała rację. Wcale nie miał ochoty wypominać dzieciakom każdego złamania regulaminu i zwykle przymykał oko na niegroźne wyskoki. – Ale...

– Więc kogo proponujesz? – Adolfina, ta wyszczekana, odważna blondynka z ładnym głosem. – Zwinęłam bratu spodnie, koszulę i krawat, nawet nie zauważył, debil... Walkenhorst? A może matematyka albo...

– Wejdę w to, jak się tak pokażesz dyrektorowi! – przerwał jej chłopak. – W męskim mundurku od stóp do głów, przed pierwszą lekcją, zanim każe sekretarce zrobić sobie kawę.

Na korytarzu zapadła krótka cisza. Taurys pokręcił głową. Młodzież...

– Jestem odważna, ale nie głupia – odezwała się prowodyrka zamieszania cicho i zaskakująco poważnie. – Zabije mnie. A co gorsza, powie ojcu.

– Przed chwilą nie miałaś takich problemów.

– Przed chwilą to mówiliśmy o nauczycielach, a nie o tym szaleńcu! Już zapomniałeś, co było dwa lata temu, jak cię dyrektor przyłapał na egzaminie? Dalej masz ślady?

– E tam – chłopak prychnął lekceważąco. – Na mustrze regularnie dostaję gorzej, a jakoś nie robię z tego problemu. Albo on, albo facet od matematyki, wybieraj. Sama chciałaś, to się teraz nie wycofuj, co?

Taurys stwierdził, że to już czas. Wyszedł z łazienki; na widok otwieranych drzwi młodzi odskoczyli od ściany i zamilkli, patrząc na niego niepewnie. Uśmiechnął się do trójki nastolatków. Prawie dorosłych, poprawił się, prawie dorosłych młodych Niemców. Odpowiedział na zmieszane powitanie, wybąkane przez drugą z dziewcząt, którą dopiero teraz rozpoznał. To była Leni Maiewsky, córka niezwykle miłej kobiety, którą Litwa pamiętał z wywiadówek, i u której słyszał jeszcze akcent, zanikły całkowicie u córki.

Zerknął w bok, ale dyrektor już zniknął w swoim gabinecie na parterze.

– Guten Morgen – przywitał się krótko obstrzyżony chłopak w mundurze młodzieżówki – jak on się nazywał? August? – a Adolfina całkiem elegancko dygnęła. Obie dziewczyny nosiły standardowy szkolny mundurek, składający się z dokładnie zapiętej koszuli i spódnicy za kolana. Ordnung muss sein, pomyślał Taurys przelotnie. Regulaminy szkolne były w tej kwestii nieubłagane, a dyrektor szczególnie cięty był na nieodpowiedni ubiór.

– Nie radzę – powiedział cicho. Aldofina zmrużyła oczy, orientując się, że Taurys wszystko słyszał. – Na koniec roku dyrektor lubi rozdawać wilcze bilety.

August zaklął pod nosem, ale nauczyciel puścił to mimo uszu. Adolfina zmarszczyła brwi i wyglądała, jakby oceniała ryzyko. Leni pokręciła głową i pociągnęła ją za rękę.

– Nie warto – uznała cicho.

Taurys skinął im na pożegnanie i ruszył w kierunku pokoju nauczycielskiego, wiedząc, że ma niewiele czasu, by przygotować się do pierwszej lekcji. Nie róbcie głupot, dzieciaki, pomyślał, przemierzając korytarze szkoły obwieszone fotografiami absolwentów, medalami sportowymi i zachętami do wstąpienia do młodzieżówki. Dyrektor może zniszczyć wam przyszłość jednym papierkiem.

Jesteście młodzi, pełni życia, macie perspektywy. Możecie wszystko. Świat od Pirenejów po Kursk stoi przed wami otworem.

– Uch... przepraszam?

Taurys obejrzał się za siebie; Ursula stała za nim, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

– Co się stało, Uschi? – zapytał, tknięty złym przeczuciem. Uczniowie mijali ich w drodze do swoich klas, mając nadzieję przetrwać ostatni tydzień roku szkolnego. Taurys opuścił wzrok; jedna z dłoni dziewczynki była zabandażowana.

– Nie wiem, czy dam radę, ja i pianino, bo… – powiedziała cicho, mrugając zawzięcie. – Wczoraj... t-to był wypadek! – dodała pośpiesznie, a Litwa, zaglądając jej w załzawione oczy, zastanawiał się pełen niepokoju, czy to, aby na pewno prawda.

Państwo nie wtrącało się w wychowanie dzieci w domach, a ojciec Ursuli wyglądał na takiego, który dyscyplinę wprowadza pasem... Może naprawdę się skaleczyła albo oparzyła, skarcił się, Lit, nie bądź paranoikiem.

– Wiem, że pan chciał, żebym zagrała na konkursie, ale...

Litwa ukucnął, zmusił się do uśmiechu.

– Nic się nie stanie – powiedział, starając się nadać swojemu pustemu głosowi tyle życia, ile tylko był w stanie. – Nie będę zły, Uschi. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Czy z ręką w porządku?

Pokiwała głową; uśmiechnął się więc jeszcze raz, a raczej zmusił wargi do wykrzywienia się, a potem wstał. Odprowadził wzrokiem młodą pianistkę i westchnął ciężko.

* * *

To był jakiś piątek, zimny, pochmurny piątek, a od rana w okna walił deszcz, nie zamierzając przestać. Wrócił z miasta przemoknięty, porzuciwszy koło śmietnika połamany parasol, skulony, przyciskając do serca rudą kulkę, którą teraz włożył do kartonu, owinął kocem i zastanawiał się, co z nią zrobić.

– Ja pieprzę, co za pogoda – do jego mieszkania bez pukania wtoczył się Prusy, wyklinając świat, już wtedy zmęczony wszystkim, co na nim istniało. – Lit, mam nadzieję, że przez ostatni tydzień nic nie... Masz kota? – Gilbert, ociekając wodą, stanął w progu kuchni, zasłaniając sobą dwóch równie mokrych mundurowych.

– Znalazłem dzisiaj.

– Nazwij go Gilbert.

– To ona.

– To Gilberta.

Litwa pamiętał, że parsknął wówczas śmiechem. Ruda, malutka kocica wychyliła łebek zza krawędzi pudełka i syknęła groźnie, co przy jej rozmiarze wyglądało komicznie.

– Może być, charakter ma równie paskudny, co ty.

– Taa, jasne – Prusy wywrócił oczami i wyciągnął władczo rękę. – Dawaj szprecher.

Taurys bawił się z kotem, co chwila sycząc z bólu, gdy pazury i zęby wbijały się w jego dłoń. Kraj Autonomiczny Prus sprawdzał dokładnie spis połączeń i każdy nowy numer dyktował oficerowi, by ten sprawdził go później w systemie. Brzmiał przy tym na potwornie zirytowanego faktem, że marnuje na nieustanną inwigilację swój czas. Gdy w końcu Prusy bez słowa zwrócił mu urządzenie, Taurys zajął się przygotowywaniem posiłku, ignorując to, że cała trójka właśnie weszła mu do sypialni.

Byle tylko błota nie nanieśli, o czymś takim jak prywatność dawno już zapomniał.

* * *

O tym, że znów umówił się z Anniką na kawę, przypomniał sobie dopiero w połowie lekcji. Zapatrzył się w głąb klasy, na gabloty wypełnione podręcznikami i kurzem, a jego myśli raz zajmowała nauczycielka literatury, a raz aktualnie prowadzone zajęcia.

W uchu dźwięczał mu czysty, pewny głos Augusta; chłopak śpiewał pewnie Panzerlied, przytupując nogą do rytmu. Pod koniec roku chłopak biegał od nauczyciela do nauczyciela, by zaliczyć zaległości i otrzymać świadectwo. W przypadku takich zaliczeń Taurys zwykle dawał wolną rękę, na muzyce wystarczyło więc wybrać utwór i go zaśpiewać albo zagrać, w zależności do upodobania.

Słuchając pieśni wojskowej, przez chwilę wątpił w swój wybór. Przestań, pomyślał, zły na siebie. Dzieciak idzie do wojska, oczywiście, że zna tę piosenkę świetnie i nic dziwnego, że to właśnie nią wybrał na zaliczenie.

– _Ja Reiches Heer_...? – głos chłopaka nagle stracił rezon. August zerknął niepewnie na nauczyciela, a pauza między wersami i jego spojrzenie jasno wskazywały na to, że zapomniał dalszych słów.

– _Für Deutschland zu sterben..._ – Litwa dopowiedział cicho, ale to wystarczyło, by przyszły żołnierz się rozpromienił i śpiewał dalej. W jego ciemnych oczach zajaśniała wdzięczność.

– _Ist uns höchste Ehr!_ – August z radością zakończył trzecią strofę. Taurys ręką dał mu znak, żeby skończył, więc chłopak odetchnął.

Umrzeć za Niemcy, jest naszym najwyższym honorem...

Taurys bez słowa, świadomy tego, że August zerka mu ponad ramieniem, wpisał do dziennika najwyższą ocenę. Niesamowite, pomyślał, gdy August wyszczerzył zęby do koleżanek i dumnym, marszowym krokiem ruszył do swojej ławki, kłaniając się teatralnie pozostałym uczniom. Tylko kilkadziesiąt lat wystarczyło, by jeden naród przeistoczył się w inny... Czy ten chłopiec nie miał estońskich korzeni? A może łotewskich?

Przez chwilę myślał o żołnierzach rozdających dzieciom cukierki; o rodzicach spoglądających nieufnie i pamiętających pierwsze okrucieństwa Rzeszy, ciągnących do domów synów i córki, nierozumiejących, czego tu się bać... Wystarczyło tylko zaciągnąć hamulce i odsunąć pewnych ludzi od władzy w odpowiednim momencie, podjąć kilka lepszych decyzji, by to, co jawiło się jako pożoga, stało się ciepłym ogniskiem.

Pożoga przeszła przez Europę, spopielając to, co było, ale na popiołach natychmiast zasiano nowe ziarna i szybko zebrano ich plony – mówiąc ludziom to, co chcieli usłyszeć, korząc się, bijąc się w pierś i przepraszając za błędy poprzedników, obiecując lepsze życie dla każdego człowieka, którego oszczędził hitlerowski, szaleńczy ogień. Nowy führer miał bystre oczy i bystry umysł i zamiast pozwolić rozniecić się nienawiści wzbudzonej mordem ojców, otoczył opiekuńczymi skrzydłami sieroty po nich... a tacy jak on, nie mogąc zrobić nic, patrzyli, jak sieć kłamstw zmienia się w prawdę, jedyną prawdę, jaka miała prawo istnieć.

– Proszę pana?

Taurys potrząsnął głową, odsuwając się od tych myśli. Nic ze wspominania przeszłości ci nie przyjdzie, Litauen. To jest twoje nowe życie i twój dom, twoja nowa i ostatnia ojczyzna, więc zajmij się tym, co do ciebie należy.

– Tak? – zapytał, mając nadzieję, że żadna z tych myśli nie odbiła się na jego twarzy. Potrzebuję urlopu, pomyślał.

– Co będzie na czwartkowym jarmarku? – zagadnęła Leni, przekrzywiając głowę.

– I czy można na niego nie iść? – mruknęła Adolfina, stukając palcami o blat ławki. Na kolanach miała rozłożone czasopismo. Jak zwykle udał, że nic nie widzi i nic nie słyszy.

Pytanie Leni przypomniało Litwie, że miał zająć się wyborem muzyki. Jasna cholera. Poprzedniego dnia myślał jedynie o tajemniczym Schwäne, nie mogąc skupić się na czymkolwiek innym. Coś spokojnego, pomyślał, klasycznego.

– Konkurs muzyczny – powiedział. – Zagrają uczniowie z całego Berlina. Poza tym będą stoiska z ręcznie wykonanymi zabawkami, kartkami pocztowymi... Cały dochód idzie na instytucje charytatywne, nagroda z konkursu również.

– Nuda... – skomentował August.

Nie słysząc żadnych innych pytań, Litwa spojrzał na dziennik, szukając w liście ocen, ciągnącej się od góry do dołu, jakichkolwiek luk, ale wszyscy mieli już wystawione stopnie. Zerknął na zegar na ścianie i widząc, że mają jeszcze kwadrans lekcji, podszedł do pianina. Zaczął grać Sonatę B–dur Wagnera, a gdy pierwsze dźwięki wypełniły salę, uznał, że się nada. No i oczywiście Sonata Księżycowa van Beethovena... A może po prostu postawić na klasyków wiedeńskich? Annice na pewno się spodoba, a Taurys z czasów studiów w Wiedniu miał spore rozeznanie w utworach tej trójki kompozytorów.

Zadowolony, że ma co zaproponować nauczycielce, zagrał do końca utwór i życzył uczniom powodzenia w dalszym życiu – z tą klasą spotykał się po raz ostatni.

* * *

Który z nich, zniewolonych, obrał sobie za znak łabędzia, który z nich odezwał się po tylu latach? Łotwa, Estonia? Taurys bał się myśleć, w jakim są stanie. Coś ścisnęło go w sercu. Przez większość czasu o tym nie myślał, nauczył się spychać strach na tył swojego umysłu, ale czasem...

– Taurysie?

I znów tu jest, pijąc kawę, zmuszając się do uśmiechu.

– Przepraszam – powiedział po raz kolejny. Annika nie wyglądała na rozgniewaną tym, że znów odpłynął w ocean niewesołych myśli, wręcz przeciwnie, patrzyła łagodnie i z troską.

– Pytałam, czy podoba ci się ta kolejność – kobieta podsunęła mu kartkę z tytułami utworów. Taurys przejrzał pobieżnie listę, odhaczając w myślach posiadane płyty gramofonowe, a potem kiwnął głową.

– Myślę, że jest dobrze.

– Nie wyglądasz dzisiaj najlepiej – Annika oplotła palce wokół swojej filiżanki.

Litwa pomyślał, że to uroczy eufemizm. Nie był w stanie zmrużyć tej nocy oka, więc dla zabicia czasu czytał stare książki, szukając minionego świata w słowach, których czytanie szło mu z trudem. Rankiem w lustrze ujrzał znękanego siebie, nie wiedział czym bardziej – brakiem snu czy wspomnieniami. Tėvyne Lietuva, mielesnė už sveikatą...

– Nie wysypiam się ostatnio – od ostatniej dekady, uściślił w myślach. – Co symbolizuje łabędź?

Annika zamrugała, zdziwiona nagłym pytaniem, ale niemal od razu zamyślona zmarszczyła brwi.

– Czystość, doskonałość, szlachetność – powiedziała, a w jej głosie zabrzmiał nauczycielski ton. Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. – Rydwany czy łodzie zaprzężone w łabędzie to mitologiczny motyw... Zeus przemienił się w łabędzia, by uwieść Ledę, więc symbolizuje też miłość. Ale kiedyś uważano łabędzia za symbol hipokryzji, pychy i obłudy, bo pod białymi piórami ukrywa czarną skórę. Dlaczego pytasz?

– Bez powodu – mruknął Taurys, zdając sobie sprawę, jak marne jest to kłamstwo. – Szlachetność, miłość, pycha...

– i śmierć – dodała cicho Annika.

Mocno zacisnął palce na filiżance stygnącej kawy. Przestań, Lit, warknął. Nie trzeba było iść na ten cmentarz; znowu będziesz wszystko rozpamiętywał i wszystko będzie kojarzyć ci się z...

– Dlaczego śmierć? – zapytał, zły na siebie, że dalej ciągnie ten temat.

– Podobno łabędź śpiewa swoją pieśń nawet wtedy, gdy umiera – szepnęła Annika, przyglądając się jego pobladłej twarzy. – Nie boi się śmierci i nie traci pewności siebie. Skojarzono to też z Jezusem i jego ostatnimi słowami na krzyżu.

Zorientował się, że Annika wolno odgina jego palce. Pozwolił jej na to, tępo patrząc, jak odsuwa filiżankę, która pewnie za moment pękłaby w jego dłoni, na bok.

– Teraz ja przepraszam. Nie powinnam była poruszać tego tematu. Chodzi o tę osobę, prawda?

– Jestem beznadziejny – przyznał po krótkiej chwili, wpatrzony w ich dłonie, splecione w pocieszającym geście, zastanawiając się, ile może i chce powiedzieć. – Od jego śmierci minęło dziesięć lat.

Zdał sobie sprawę, jakiego zaimka użył i spłoszony zerknął na Annikę. Kobieta nie skomentowała, jedynie nieco zmarszczyła czoło; Litwa przeklął się w myślach. Złamanie sto siedemdziesiątego piątego paragrafu przekreśliłoby całą jego karierę zawodową, nigdzie nie znalazłby miejsca.

– Myślę – odezwała się po długiej chwili, wolno i z rozmysłem. – że nie chciałby, byś się tak zadręczał... Kimkolwiek dla ciebie był i cokolwiek między wami zaszło.

Sam chciałbym wiedzieć, znać odpowiedzi na te pytania.

– Domyślam się – dotyk jej dłoni niósł współczucie. Wpatrzył się w drewno stolika. – że to nie jest jedyna rzecz, która cię męczy. Ja... Jeśli potrzebujesz, by ktoś cię wysłuchał, jestem obok.

Odebrano mi naród, Anniko, wynarodowiono moich ludzi, dano im nowy język, nową kulturę, nowe wszystko, tak jak całej reszcie pokonanych. Myśleliśmy kiedyś, że Stany rzucą hasłem o sprawiedliwości i nadejdą, że Rosja sięgnie po zabrane ziemie i uwolni swoje rodzeństwo. Czekaliśmy ze związanymi rękami, ale czas wojny minął i nadszedł nowy świat, a poza drobnymi incydentami Imperium nie wstrząsnął żaden bunt, żadna rewolucja. Ledwie pamiętam już, kim jestem, a jak już całkowicie zapomnę, to umrę.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptał, mrugając. Czuł pod powiekami łzy, nie uniósł więc wzroku. – Ale... nie chcę cię w to wplątywać. To skomplikowana rzecz.

Annika zacisnęła palce na jego dłoni odrobinę mocniej, a potem ją puściła.

– Gdybyś zmienił zdanie, wiesz, gdzie mieszkam.

Opanował się i podniósł głowę.

– Oczywiście. Podrzucę ci Bertę w sobotę.

– Mój pies będzie zachwycony.

Tym razem uśmiechnął się zupełnie szczerze.

– Berta mniej.

* * *

Po powrocie do domu zasiadł przed komputerem. Wpatrując się w skrzynkę e-postu – nowych wiadomości brak – zaczął kombinować. Dokładniej rzecz biorąc, Taurys zastanawiał się, jak dać do zrozumienia Łabędziowi, że jego wiadomości doszły, a jednocześnie nie sprowadzić sobie na głowę podejrzeń.

Po uzyskaniu zezwolenia na wyjazd miał jeszcze dostarczyć urzędowi adresy noclegów. Mógł to równie dobrze zrobić e-postem, prawda? Zaczął pisać, a gdy skończył, przypatrzył się uważnie polu odbiorcy. W okienku wyświetlały się ostatnie adresy, a skoro prawie nie komunikował się w ten sposób, adres Schwäne znajdował się na samej górze.

Wysłał e-post, z nagłówkiem zwracającym się do dyrektora do spraw relokacji, pełny uprzejmości i oficjalnych słówek, pod zły adres. Zaraz potem tę samą wiadomość posłał tam, gdzie trzeba i wyłączył komputer.

Marny wykręt, pomyślał. Ale zmęczony człowiek łatwo może się pomylić, a dyrektor urzędu na pewno nie odczyta prawdziwego znaczenia zawartej w treści wiadomości prośby. _Proszę o kontakt po przeczytaniu tej wiadomości_.

Wstał z krzesła, przeszedł do saloniku i rozsiadł się na kanapie. Nad ranem na oparciu zostawił jedną z obłożonych w papier książek; czekała na niego, a gdy przekręcił brunatne kartki, szukając miejsca, w którym skończył, znów poczuł ucisk w gardle.

_Užsidengė akis ir šitaipos prabilo: aš — Jackus Soplica..._

Berta niczym duch wskoczyła na kanapę, wślizgnęła się na jego klatkę piersiową, pomiędzy serce a książkę i zaczęła mruczeć uspokajająco. Litwa westchnął, ułożył się wygodniej i czytał dalej, postanawiając, że musi pracować więcej nad językiem. Czuł się jak człowiek uczący się nowej mowy, bo słowa na papierze czasem łamały mu język, mimo że powinien czytać je płynnie.

Może, jeśli będzie dużo ćwiczył, uda mu się zacząć myśleć po litewsku? Kiedy właściwie przestał? Nie był w stanie tego określić; na chwilę przestał czytać, spojrzał na przeciwległą ścianę.

Kimkolwiek jesteś, Schwäne, nie wybrałeś sobie dobrego pseudonimu, ale to nieważne. Chcę się z tobą spotkać, kimkolwiek jesteś. Znasz mój adres, czekam na ciebie.

Czytał jeszcze chwilę; gdy skończył i pozostał mu jedynie epilog, odłożył książkę na swoje miejsce i wziął do ręki tomik wierszy Goethe 'go. Skoro jego tajemniczy rozmówca był fanem literatury romantycznej, Litwa nie zamierzał zostać w tyle.

Mehr Licht, Schwäne. Odpowiedź, rozjaśnij trochę sytuację, bo irracjonalne podejrzenia zaczynają mnie dręczyć bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, jeszcze jedna, dwie nieprzespane noce i uwierzę, że...

Litwa pokręcił głową. Przestań się łudzić. Widziałeś ciało. Widziałeś trumnę i nagrobek.

Ale Polaków zawsze było więcej niż...

Tę myśl też zdusił w zarodku. Przeczytał kilka wierszy, z niepokojem zdając sobie sprawę, że idzie mu dużo płynniej z niemiecką poezją, a potem odłożył tomik na bok, przymknął oczy i zasłonił twarz przedramieniem. Kocica nadal okupowała jego klatkę piersiową, będąc jednocześnie i ciężarem utrudniającym oddychanie, i ciepłym, miękkim pocieszeniem.

Jeszcze jedna nieprzespana noc i uwierzę, że to ty stoisz za tą farsą. W zaświatach podłączyli Netzwerk, Feliksie Łukasiewiczu?

Z tą gorzką, bolesną myślą skulił się i zamknął oczy. Kot też zmienił pozycję, teraz Berta leżała między jego szyją a ramieniem, mrucząc jednostajnie do ucha spokojną, kocią kołysankę.

Tylko na jej towarzystwo mógł liczyć.

* * *

Panzerlied – pieśń niemieckich czołgistów, jedna z najbardziej znanych piosenek marszowych wojsk pancernych Wehrmachtu, z późniejszymi zmianami, popularna również obecnie w kulturze masowej. Piosenka jest nadal wykonywana w wojskach Bundeswehry, w armii austriackiej Bundesheer oraz podczas parad chilijskiego wojska. Jest jednym z utworów marszowych wojsk Korei Południowej śpiewanych w języku koreańskim i innych jednostek zmotoryzowanych. Melodia cieszy się również popularnością wśród żołnierzy armii amerykańskiej.

klasycy wiedeńscy - Joseph Haydn, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart oraz Ludwig van Beethoven.

Litwa czytał Pana Tadeusza, jak coś :)


	5. Rozdział V: Tysiącletnia Rzesza

Prawdziwe piękno sobotniego wieczoru docenić mogła jedynie osoba ciężko pracująca. Przeklinał los za to, że takową się stał. Ach, gdzie te piękne czasy, gdy stało się na czele armii, wymachiwało mieczem i strzelało, a potem, w alkowach, zażywało snu, odpoczynku i alkoholu, często przez wiele dni...

Obecnie Gilbertowi została jedynie niedziela i poprzedzający ją wieczór, więc gdy tylko ogłoszono zakończenie sobotniego posiedzenia, natychmiast wstał ze swojego miejsca w kącie Reichstagu – miejsca tylko pozornie niewidocznego, przecież każdy wiedział, że w cieniu i za kotarami rodzą się najważniejsze decyzje – skinął sztywno głową najbliższym parlamentarzystom i szybko ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

– Kto to w ogóle jest? – doszedł go szept młodego, obiecującego mężczyzny, który będzie świetnym politykiem, o ile nie zniszczą go na starcie złaknieni władzy starcy. – Ten człowiek...?

Prusy obejrzał się przez ramię. Drugi z polityków spoglądał na młodszego kolegę wzrokiem pełnym politowania.

– Naprawdę nie wiesz? – zapytał, pokręcił głową i ruszył w swoją stronę, pozostawiając za sobą zbitego z tropu młodzieńca. Brzmiało to tak, jakby młody polityk zapytał o to, po której stronie nieba świeci słońce.

Gilbert powstrzymał śmiech.

Sam tego nie wiesz, pomyślał. Jedynie nie chcesz wyjść na człowieka, który nie wie. Nie lubicie przyznawać się do błędu, wszyscy jesteście tacy sami. Nikt z was nie wie, kim tak naprawdę jestem, ale będziecie szli w zaparte, gdy ktoś wytknie wam niewiedzę.

Politycy szeptali o nim, gdy myśleli, że nie słyszy. Człowiek rządu, a może wywiadu. Ktoś z bardzo tajnych struktur, o których sami nic nie wiedzieli. Ważny, tajemniczy dyplomata z Prus, bo to głównie w sprawach kraju autonomicznego zabierał głos. Raz jest, raz go nie ma. Słucha i zwykle milczy, młody, niezwykłej urody człowiek, o oczach tak czerwonych jak krew, nieludzkich i niepokojących.

Człowiek führera, a o takich nie wolno pytać, tak brzmiała chyba najpopularniejsza wersja.

– Wkopałeś mnie, brat – mruknął pod nosem Prusy, wychodząc na Königsplatz. Ludwig wolał siedzieć za biurkiem w gabinecie, którego większość polityków nigdy nie miała zobaczyć na oczy, i tam wypełniać swoją rolę. W Reichstagu praktycznie się nie pojawiał, bywał tam raz, dwa razy na dekadę, więc jego istnienie umykało parlamentarzystom.

Nie to, co on. Prusy spojrzał ponuro na stojące przed nim auto.

– Wieź mnie na Kalckreuthstraße – nakazał, zwalając się na tylną kanapę volkswagena. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i westchnął, próbując wyrzucić z myśli natłok politycznych spraw. Teraz chciał się zabawić. – Zostaw mnie tam, jakoś sobie wrócę. Albo rano zadzwonię.

Kierowca, młody oficer, kiwnął tylko głową i ruszył, płynnie włączając się do ruchu. Prusy z zamkniętymi oczami wsłuchiwał się w mruczenie silnika. Już niedługo i urlop...

Czy trzeba coś załatwić przed wyjazdem u _starych znajomych_? U Litwy spokój, u Erzsébet też, relokację Białorusi już ogarnął, pojedzie gdzieś za Paryż, mniej więcej tam, gdzie kiedyś ulokowali Taurysa, nim trzeba będzie przesiedlić jego siostrę musi minąć jeszcze dwa lata...

A w domu? Nie, już wykopałem tego ministra, a ta ustawa szkolna to dopiero po urlopie... A ta sprawa z podatkową to się powoli rozwiązuje, pewnie zaklepią ją już w przyszłym tygodniu, nim się wszyscy rozjadą na wakacje.

Miałem nie myśleć o pracy... Zajebiście, Gilbert, zostałeś pracoholikiem. Coś tu poszło mocno nie tak… Wiele rzeczy poszło nie tak, stwierdził, chociaż zapewne nie powinien był.

Zanurzył się w ciemność pod powiekami, zmęczony hałasem sali obrad zapadł w króciutką drzemkę, podczas gdy auto pędziło ulicami...

– Proszę pana? Jesteśmy.

Prusy otworzył oczy, zerknął na szyld znajomego klubu i uśmiechnął się szeroko, a poprzednie myśli uleciały mu z głowy.

– Na razie, młody – rzucił, z nową energią wyskakując z auta. Nie obejrzał się, schodząc po schodkach, wszedł do środka i z miejsca nakazał nalać sobie dużo dobrego, schłodzonego alkoholu. Barman natychmiast sięgnął po butelkę dobrego wermutu, rozpoznając stałego bywalca.

Ciemne, pokryte plakatami ściany przeczyły czystej bieli okolicznych kamienic. Stoliki tonęły w papierosowym dymie na przekór najnowszej antynikotynowej kampanii. Ktoś rżnął w pokera w jednym z kątów, klnąc głośno. Ktoś inny śpiewał przy mikrofonie szybką, ostrą, nieprzyzwoitą piosenkę, zdzierając gardło i co chwila sięgał po piwo, by je zwilżyć. Każdej zwrotce towarzyszyły głośne śmiechy słuchaczy. Prusy uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Imperium rzadko sięgało poza swoje granice i rzadko cokolwiek w nie wpuszczało, nie przepadając za nowościami z innych krajów, ale ta rozrywka przyszła z odległej, sojuszniczej Japonii wraz z ważnym dyplomatą, więc za milczącą zgodą władz od dwóch lat karaoke robiło furorę w Berlinie, Paryżu czy Neukrakau, szczególnie w takich lokalach jak Eldorado, gdzie porządni ludzie raczej nie zaglądali. Prusy czuł się tu jak w domu – nigdy wszak nie twierdził, że jest porządnym człowiekiem, a splendor i chwała Imperium czasem już go mdliły.

Wychodząc z klubu wczesnym rankiem, tanecznym, rozbujanym krokiem, z obolałym gardłem, zbyt roześmiany i stanowczo zbyt pijany, przez moment miał wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje. To uczucie szybko minęło, więc Prusy wyciągnął z kieszeni szprechera, spróbował skupić wzrok na wyświetlaczu i przyciskach. To jednak przydatna rzecz, ten szprecher. Zmrużył oczy, ale nie pomogło to za wiele, numer wybrał więc prawie na oślep.

Nie musiał nic mówić, nie musiał nawet bełkotać, bo w jego stanie tym byłaby jego próba porozumienia się z kierowcą. W słuchawce usłyszał szybkie „tak jest" i nie minęło dziesięć minut, a auto już przed nim parkowało.

– Do domu? – upewnił się chłopak, otwierając drzwi od strony kierowcy. Prusy stwierdził przelotnie w myślach, że trzeba dać mu podwyżkę. Ten przynajmniej nie marudził, nie tak jak poprzedni...

– Do brata – wymamrotał Gilbert po chwili, uporawszy się z plączącym się językiem. Świat wirował, ale do tego szaleństwa Gilbert już przywykł, każdy tydzień tak kończył.

– Oczywiście... – mruknął kierowca, wyskakując z auta i otwierając przed Gilbertem drzwi. Mimo czwartej nad ranem miał na sobie pełne umundurowanie. – Już jedziemy.

Prusy ostatni raz rozejrzał się dookoła. Nie było w okolicy ani _żywej_ duszy.

* * *

– Vienas, du, trys, keturi, penki, šeši, septyni, aštuoni, devyni, dešimt.

Gratulacje, Lit, pomyślał gorzko nad czwartkową, poranną kawą. Umiesz liczyć do dziesięciu we własnym języku. Czy to w ogóle ma sens, walczyć o to, uważać na każdą myśl i każde słowo, starać się, by wybrzmiało w odpowiedniej mowie? Wiesz, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Litwini już się nie rodzą, rodzą się Niemcy. Twój naród znika i czujesz, widzisz to po sobie. Nie cofniesz czasu. Utraciłeś swoje trzy miliony.

W radio leciała przyjemna, niemiecka piosenka. Lubił tego artystę. Chwilę słuchał spokojnego, męskiego śpiewu, obserwując Bertę błąkającą się po kuchni.

– Przed chwilą cię karmiłem – powiedział, gdy kocica zaczęła trącać łapką pustą miskę. Berta posłała mu pełne politowania spojrzenie i syknęła, a następnie zamiauczała przeraźliwie. Taurys się skrzywił. Wyglądało na to, że kotka, im bliżej było do soboty, tym bardziej była na niego obrażona.

– Nie wezmę cię ze sobą – spróbował, chociaż wiedział, że to bez sensu. Westchnął ciężko, widząc jak kocica, jego jedyna towarzyszka, odwraca się do niego plecami i ostentacyjnie zaczyna lizać sobie łapki. Potem jeszcze na niego syknęła. Jakim cudem kocie syknięcie brzmi jak „spierdalaj", zastanowił się przez moment. Niewdzięcznica.

Wstał, jak zwykle z kawą ruszył do skrzynek pocztowych na parterze, łapiąc po drodze kluczyk zawieszony obok drzwi. Kocica odprowadziła go do wyjścia i położyła się obok progu, jakby była sfinksem pilnującym swojego przybytku.

Otwierając skrzynkę, Taurys znów pomyślał o tajemniczym Łabędziu, ale gdy tylko zobaczył niewielki stosik i znajomą pieczątkę na sztywnej, kremowej kopercie na jego wierzchu, natychmiast ta sprawa wyleciała mu z głowy. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się we wnętrze skrzynki, a potem, zaciskając zęby, zgarnął całą zawartość. Gdy wsunął kluczyk do zamka, zdał sobie sprawę, że jego ręce drżą.

Wrócił pośpiesznie do mieszkania, ciesząc się, że nie napotkał żadnego ze swoich sąsiadów. Rzucił stosik listów na blat w kuchni i sięgnął po nóż. Ostrze wsunął w sztywną kopertę i szarpnięciem ją rozciął, zdając sobie sprawę, że serce bije mu zdecydowanie zbyt szybko niż powinno, zupełnie jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton.

Taurys wolno wyciągnął z wnętrza koperty równie sztywny i równie ozdobny papier, opatrzony najważniejszymi pieczęciami państwowymi. W ciągu ostatnich siedemdziesięciu lat otrzymał pięć takich listów.

_Zaproszenie_. Ktoś nawet pokusił się, by tym razem napisać to ręcznie, piękną, szpiczastą, pochyloną kurrentą, litery były niezwykle równe i napisane bez żadnego niepotrzebnego ruchu pióra, bez żadnej skazy czy pomyłki. Piękna kaligrafia, pomyślał, nim zagłębił się w treść.

_W imieniu Zjednoczonej Rzeszy Niemieckiej,_

_Mam zaszczyt zaprosić pana Taurysa Laurinaitisa na uroczyste przyjęcie w Pałacu Charlottenburg w Berlinie z okazji obchodów Dnia Zjednoczenia. Obowiązuje strój oficjalny. Pana obecność jest spodziewana. Kierowca przybędzie po pana o wyznaczonej niżej godzinie..._

Piękne słowa, jak zwykle. Gdy Charlottenburg wypełni się oficjelami i grubymi rybami, oni, w tej dusznej, zakurzonej sali teatralnej na tyłach będą padać sobie w ramiona, szeptać i łkać pod czujnym okiem ubranych na galowo żołnierzy, chowających się za kotarami w pozornej dyskrecji.

_Z poważaniem, Ludwig Beilschmidt._

To nie było pismo Ludwiga. Nie zadałby sobie tyle trudu, by każdemu z nich osobiście napisać zaproszenie. Pomysł tych spotkań na pewno był jednak jego. Jak dobitniej przypomnieć im wszystkim o ich marnym losie niż wprowadzić ich na salony pod strażą i patrzeć, jak boją się rozmawiać z tymi, których kochają i za którymi tęsknią, bo czujne uszy Rzeszy słyszą wszystko? Ludwig musiał czuć sporą satysfakcję, widząc ich ból.

Litwa zmiął list w pięści. Oczywiście, że tam pójdzie. _Nie miał wyboru_.

Nie spodziewał się już dostać zaproszenia w tym roku; spotkaniami rzucano im w twarz z zaskoczenia co parę lat, bez jakiejkolwiek regularności, zwykle jednak nie później niż w czerwcu. Dobrze, że Dzień Zjednoczenia, dzień, w którym skończyła się Wielka Wojna Dziesięcioletnia i wszystkie podbite państwa oficjalnie otrzymały status kolejnych niemieckich landów, wypadał już po jego powrocie.

– Boję się – wyszeptał.

Berta syknęła, wskoczyła na blat i prostując ogon, zadarła głowę, jakby próbowała zajrzeć mu w oczy.

Czy Estonia jeszcze żył? Osiem lat temu był cieniem człowieka, takim jak teraz Taurys. Czy może już zgasł, tak jak zgasł Feliks, czy może jednak odnajdzie go w jakimś kącie? A Łotwa? Czy w Imperium zostali jeszcze ludzie, którzy zwą się w sercu Bałtami, czy już może wszystko pochłonęła niemieckość?

Węgry. Ukraina. Białoruś. Rumunia. Francja, Czechy i Słowacja, Dania, Holandia, Belgia. Kogo tym razem zabraknie? Piekielna wyliczanka...

Oparł się o blat i zakrył dłonią oczy, zmuszając się do oddychania. Jak to było, pamiętasz? Dowiedzieliście się wszyscy. Prusy wam to powiedział, a potem, w Charlottenburgu, szeptaliście pełni zdumienia i strachu, bo nie spodziewaliście się, że to Polska umrze pierwszy.

Wiedziałbym, spróbował się uspokoić. Wiedziałbym, że ktoś jeszcze... Policzył w myślach do dziesięciu, najpierw po niemiecku, potem po litewsku. Spróbował jeszcze po polsku i łacinie, bo to jeszcze pamiętał, i dopiero wtedy jego oddech się ustabilizował. Nikt nie umarł. Wiedziałbyś o tym.

Prusy przyniósłby tę nowinę jak czarnoskrzydły anioł-posłaniec Rzeszy, wiedział przecież wszystko. Odkąd przegraliśmy, zawsze był naszym łącznikiem, pomyślał Litwa ponuro. Zawsze stał między nami a _nimi_, zawsze wierny bratu i Rzeszy, ale zawsze skłonny do dyskretnych sugestii i cichych próśb. Kto inny miałby moc zmienić ich status, zasugerować, że dyskretna kontrola jest lepsza od strzeżonych przez dziesięciolecia ciasnych cel? Wzdrygnął się, przypominając sobie te pierwsze, koszmarne tygodnie nowego świata.

Berta zamiauczała cicho, otarła się o jego łokieć. Pogłaskał ją z bladym uśmiechem na wargach i w końcu zwrócił uwagę na pozostałą pocztę. Dwa rachunki, których się spodziewał... i pocztówka ze zdjęciem pływających po parkowym jeziorze łabędzi. Złapał ją szybko, obrócił na drugą stronę.

Serce próbowało wyskoczyć mu z piersi. Znów nie znał pisma, ale różniło się od tego z poprzedniej pocztówki. Schwäne wysługuje się ludźmi, pomyślał bez zdziwienia. Rzuć parę marek bezdomnemu, a zrobi wszystko, połowa przekrętów się od tego zaczyna.

_Siema, stwierdziłem, że pora odnowić kontakt. Pamiętasz mnie jeszcze? Wybierasz się gdzieś na wakacje czy będziesz gnić w mieście aż do września? Jestem teraz w delegacji, szef posłał mnie na taki Weltreise, że codziennie jestem gdzie indziej, ale jak puścisz odpowiedź na skrytkę nr E–15–714I–10, to na pewno do mnie dotrze. Daj znać, może się zgadamy, Oskar._

Oskar. Kim był Oskar i czy w ogóle jest sens szukać znaczenia w tym imieniu? Litwa obrócił kartkę w palcach, myśląc intensywnie. Znał paru Oskarów, z jednym studiował. Ta prośba o odnowienie kontaktu pasowałaby do tej niewinnej studenckiej znajomości, ale Taurys ani chwili nie wątpił, że to gra.

Pocztówka miała pieczątki niemieckiej poczty, a wszystko, co do niego przychodziło lub miało jego jako nadawcę, było pod ścisłym nadzorem. Ten sprytny wybieg z delegacją i skrytką pocztową... Numer nic mu nie mówił, ale na pewno nie był berliński. Który land ma skrytki zaczynające się od „E"? Nie miał pojęcia.

Spojrzał na zegar. Jak wyjdzie teraz, wpadnie na najbliższą pocztę jako pierwszy klient, zaraz po jej otwarciu. Jak dobrze, że dzisiaj miał dopiero na drugą lekcję…

Ruszył szybkim krokiem po swoją nauczycielską torbę, upewnił się, że karta obywatela grzecznie leży na jej dnie i złapał za klucze do auta. Wsiadł w samochód, układając treść odpowiedzi. Musiała być niewinna, pozornie nic nie znacząca, taka, jakich miliony codziennie przechodzą przez pocztowe systemy.

_Dzięki za pocztówkę, z chęcią powspominam stare, studenckie czasy. W sobotę jadę do Neukaunas na wczasy, ale to tylko na parę dni. Potem już siedzę w stolicy. Napisz, co u ciebie. Ustatkowałeś się już, czy dalej szukasz miłości? Taurys L._

Jeśli to ty, Schwäne, spróbuj mnie tam znaleźć. Tam będzie łatwiej. Od dziesięcioleci mam czysto w papierach, nikogo za mną nie poślą, pomyślał, gdy podawał pocztówkę, razem ze swoją kartą obywatela, korpulentnej kobiecie w okienku. Ta przeczytała treść mimochodem, stawiając automatycznym ruchem pieczątkę i odłożyła pocztówkę na bok.

Dopiero gdy przekroczył próg szkoły, zdał sobie sprawę, że zna widoczek z kartki. To było jeziorko w jego ulubionym berlińskim parku.

* * *

W szkolnym holu rozbrzmiewała cicho muzyka klasyków. Ławki, pokryte czerwonym i czarnym suknem, pełen były zabawek, ozdób i drobnostek, a na każdej z nich stał dodatkowo szklany, okrągły pojemnik na datki. Dookoła kręciło się mnóstwo uczniów, pojawili się też rodzice i inni dorośli, głównie absolwenci. Szkoła organizowała ten jarmark od wielu lat i wiele osób przychodziło tutaj z sentymentu albo by zamienić słowo z dawnymi kolegami.

Dzisiaj odbyły się tylko dwie pierwsze lekcje; zgraja uczniów, rozdarta między radością z odwołanych zajęć i znudzeniem wywołanym błąkaniem się po jarmarku, tylko wyczekiwała chwili, w której będzie mogła odejść. Nauczyciele uśmiechali się nieco wymuszenie; pośród nich prawdziwą radością jaśniała tylko Annika, wyglądająca zjawiskowo w bordowej bluzce i czarnych spodniach, miłej dla oka odmianie od stonowanych pasteli spódnic i żakietów, które na co dzień nosiła. Mocniej umalowała oczy, włosy rozpuściła, opadały jej na ramiona wzburzonymi falami, przez co przypominała bardziej nieco zbuntowaną uczennicę niż stateczną nauczycielkę. W dniu jarmarku zawsze przymykano oko na skostniałe szkolne zasady.

Taurys przez chwilę po prostu na nią patrzył; do twarzy jej w ciemnych barwach, pomyślał. Oparł się o ścianę korytarza i prześlizgiwał się wzrokiem po tłumie, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Muzyczny konkurs miał odbyć się dopiero za pół godziny, a wszystko było już przygotowane. Gdyby Ursula nie zrezygnowała, pewnie w tym czasie dodawałby jej otuchy albo przeprowadzaliby próbę generalną...

Utwór Beethovena ucichł; Taurys mechanicznym krokiem podszedł do stojącego niedaleko starego, zabytkowego gramofonu i spokojnie zmienił płytę. W powietrzu zabrzmiał Mozart. _Lacrimosa_ przypominała mu aule akademickie, unoszące się tam w powietrzu drobinki kurzu, rozświetlone popołudniowym blaskiem słońca, gdy stary profesor z pasją opowiadał o kompozytorze i jego ostatnich chwilach.

Oskar był studentem z sąsiedniej grupy, poza okazjonalnymi rozmowami nigdy nie byli sobie bliscy. Taurys zastukał palcami w obudowę gramofonu. Czyżby ktoś wyciągnął to imię z jakichś spisów studentów? Takie informacje leżały gdzieś we wiedeńskich archiwach, wątpił, że znajdują się również w jego teczce. Ale to imię było też dość popularne w pokoleniu obecnych trzydziestolatków; trzy dekady temu w wielu filmach grał ten słynny, przystojny aktor, za którym szalały kobiety i którego imię nadawały synom, Taurys nie pamiętał jego nazwiska. To byłby całkiem sensowny strzał, co prawda na ślepo, ale ze sporym prawdopodobieństwem trafienia.

Mam paranoję. Z drugiej strony, czemu miałbym nie mieć?

– Taurysie – szepnęła do niego Annika, zjawiając się przy nim jak ciemny anioł, niemalże bezgłośnie. Drgnął, skarcił się w myślach za to zamyślanie się, za analizowanie sytuacji, w której się znalazł. – Już czas.

Skinął jej głową w podziękowaniu. Czując suchość w gardle, ruszył w kierunku szkolnej sali gimnastycznej. Gromadka uczestników konkursu, uczniów z innych berlińskich szkół, już zgromadziła się wokół drzwi wraz ze swoimi nauczycielami, którzy albo próbowali dodać im otuchy, albo piorunowali surowymi spojrzeniami za każdy nerwowy tik.

Litwa był wdzięczny losowi, że nie musiał tego prowadzić. Na środku sali stał już dyrektor, łypiąc ponuro na każdego, kto wchodził do środka. Taurys po raz ostatni sprawdził stan instrumentów i usunął się w cień. Gdy umilkł hałas przesuwanych krzeseł i rozmowy ucichły, na parkiecie rozbrzmiały obcasy. Annika stanęła obok dyrektora, mrugnęła do Taurysa i uśmiechnęła się profesjonalnie do tłumu.

– Witam Państwa na kolejnym konkursie muzycznym – odezwał się dyrektor chłodno, nie wykrzeszając z siebie ani odrobiny entuzjazmu. – Od siedemdziesięciu lat nasza szkoła organizuje ten charytatywny jarmark dobroczynny, a od lat sześćdziesięciu pięciu kolejne pokolenia młodych, zdolnych muzyków – jego ton nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że niewiele go obchodzą młodzi, zdolni muzycy. – współzawodniczą ze sobą w konkursie. Tradycyjnie przypada on na dwa dni przed zakończeniem roku, jak również na dwa tygodnie przed Dniem Zjednoczenia, w którym nasz kraj, po latach zawieruchy, stał się jedną całością i zmierzać zaczął do wspaniałości, do stania się tysiącletnią Rzeszą, Zjednoczoną Rzeszą...

Taurys wyłączył się po dwóch minutach przemowy. Wodził wzrokiem po widowni pełnej uczniów, nauczycieli, rodziców i absolwentów; August szeptał do Adolfiny, a dziewczyna co chwilę wręcz dławiła się śmiechem. Gdzieś tam przykucnęła Uschi, z zazdrością przyglądając się stojącej niedaleko obcej dziewczynie, uczestniczce z innej szkoły, która nerwowo poruszała palcami w powietrzu, jakby grając na niewidzialnych klawiszach, i powtarzała coś bezgłośnie.

Annika w końcu przejęła mikrofon, łagodnie zaprosiła niejaką Marię do fortepianu, zapowiadając ją jako pierwszą uczestniczkę. Taurys przyłączył się do uprzejmych braw i robił tak za każdym razem, gdy jakiś młody człowiek poruszał serca słuchających za pomocą smyczka, strun czy palców śmigających po czerni i bieli klawiatury. Ktoś wygrał, ktoś odebrał symboliczną nagrodę i wszystko się skończyło.

Potem pozostało już tylko sprawdzić instrumenty, odnieść je na miejsce, dopilnować, by każdy dostał swój dyplom i tak zakończył się czwartek. Wrócił do domu, witany wyprostowanym ogonem Berty i ciszą mieszkania, którą natychmiast przerwał, włączając radio.

E-post już na niego czekał, zaledwie kilka godzin od wysłania pocztówki.

_Sah | |\|ab' Rösl3in stehn,_

_Röslein a|_|f Heiden,_

_W4r so j|_|ng und |\/|orgenschön,_

_Lief er sch|\|ell es nah zu sehn,_

_S4h's |\/|17 v1elen Freuden._

_Rö2lein, Röslein, Röslein ro7,_

_Röslein auf Heiden._

Tym razem wiedział, że to Goethe, poznał ten wiersz kilka dni wcześniej. _Polna różyczka_, wiersz o odrzuconej miłości. Wpatrując się w treść, sięgnął po kartkę i wypisał sobie każdą literę zastąpioną symbolem.

mit i s t.

_Neukaunas mit mir_.

Świetnie, Łabędziu. Spotkamy się w Nowym Kownie.

Taurys uśmiechnął się smutno i wyciągnął z szuflady biurka zapalniczkę. Pokój wypełnił się smrodem palonego papieru.

Kasując wiadomość, zerknął na nią ostatni raz i nagle uderzyło go to, że w wierszu nie ma rodzajników.

Zacisnął mocno zęby, gdy odpowiedź po raz kolejny pojawiła się w zaułkach jego umysłu. Nie dasz mi spokoju nawet po śmierci, draniu? Schwäne musi go znać, utwierdził się w tym przekonaniu, wstając gwałtownie od biurka.

Wie, gdzie uderzyć, by zabolało.

* * *

Info:

wermut – wino aromatyzowane dodatkami ziołowymi i korzennymi (najczęściej piołunem, a także szałwią, kolendrą, goździkami, gałką muszkatołową i in.). Wermuty zalicza się do win deserowych. Zawartość alkoholu waha się w granicach 12–20% obj. (może być wzmacniane alkoholem). Bywa dosładzane cukrem lub karmelem. Nazwa trunku pochodzi od niemieckiego słowa Wermut oznaczającego piołun.

kurrenta – Kurrentschrift – pismo gotyckie odręczne używane do połowy XX wieku jako pismo użytkowe w Niemczech.

Weltreise – niem. podróż dookoła świata.

Lacrimosa – kluczowy fragment pieśni Dies Irae będącej częścią mszy żałobnej klasycznego rytu rzymskiego (Requiem) w Kościele katolickim. Lacrimosa to ostatnie, co stworzył Mozart – śmierć przerwała jego pracę nad mszą żałobną Requiem. Na prośbę żony Mozarta dzieło to dokończyli jego znajomi kompozytorzy, Joseph Eybler i Franz Xaver Süssmayr. W rękopisie Mozarta ostatnie nuty postawione jego ręką przypadają na 8 takt partii wokalnych Lacrimosa.

Wiersz to „Polna różyczka" Goethego.

W rozdziale znajduje się małe nawiązanie do mojego Paragrafu 175, ktoś wyłapał? :)


	6. Rozdział VI: Łabędzi śpiew

Szósty dzień tygodnia przyniósł koniec roku szkolnego. Wyszedł z budynku wczesnym popołudniem i przystanął w gorącej plamie słonecznych promieni, mijany przez podekscytowanych uczniów. Usunął się na bok i obrzucił wzrokiem szkołę, zdając sobie sprawę, że to już cztery lata, odkąd tu pracował.

Dobre cztery lata, pomyślał Taurys. To była dobra praca, należało tylko pamiętać, by unikać dyrektora, gdy nie był w humorze. Płacili też naprawdę przyzwoicie, chociaż jemu wystarczyłoby do życia o wiele mniej, nie miał w końcu nikogo na utrzymaniu poza sobą i kotem.

Gdy lata temu podjął decyzję o studiach muzycznych, długo się zastanawiał, czy w ogóle pozwolą mu zdobyć uprawnienia nauczycielskie. Wisząca nad nimi wszystkimi ręka władzy zabraniała im stanowisk, w których mieliby znaczący wpływ na obywateli, najwidoczniej jednak uznano, że nauczyciel muzyki jest raczej mało istotnym stanowiskiem.

Taurys był pewny, że na pozytywną decyzję miało to, co znajdowało się w jego teczkach. Od Uciany, od incydentu, który Prusy zręcznie zatuszował, Litwa zachowywał się tak, jak od niego wymagano.

Dlatego mógł tu pracować. Dlatego mógł pojechać na wakacje jak normalny człowiek.

Na początku mogli się buntować i nienawidzić niewoli, ale prędzej czy później każdego z nich dopadła proza codziennego życia i poczucie, że i tak nie mogą nic zmienić, więc może warto jednak zadbać o siebie i swój byt...

Każdy z nas w końcu stał się konformistą, pomyślał Litwa, w końcu ruszając się z miejsca. Dzieci i młodzież już praktycznie opuścili budynek. Niektórzy kiwali mu głową albo życzyli miłych wakacji, więc odpowiadał im podobnym skinieniem i uprzejmym uśmiechem.

Każdy. Nawet i _on_. Gdy widział go ostatni raz, żywego, prawie siedemnaście lat temu, jednym z głównych zmartwień Feliksa Łukasiewicza było to, czy jego auto przetrwa zimę – a zima tamtego roku była paskudna, mroźna i jadowita – i Taurys doskonale pamiętał, jak w ciemnej, dusznej sali teatralnej ktoś rzucił, że nic dziwnego, że samochód ledwo jeździ, skoro Feliks tak luźno podchodził do kwestii przeglądów.

Oni już nie udawali zwykłych ludzi. Oni już nimi byli.

Właśnie dlatego Litwa szedł teraz szybkim krokiem do swojego samochodu, by podrzucić Bertę w dobre ręce, a następnie wsiąść w pociąg i pojechać na wschód.

Może i przestał być personifikacją, ale nie chciał _jeszcze_ zapominać, czego symbolem kiedyś _był_.

W domu czekały już transporter dla kota i bagaże spakowane podczas bezsennej nocy. Berta na jego widok zasyczała, a potem, przeczuwając zło, wskoczyła na lodówkę, wcisnęła się w kąt poza zasięgiem jego rąk i nie zamierzała zejść.

– Mogłem cię tam zostawić, w tej kałuży – warknął Litwa, gdy w końcu udało mu się włożyć kota do transportera. Uniósł do oczu dłonie pokryte zadrapaniami, przyglądając się ciemnej krwi, która zaczynała się z nich sączyć, z dziwnym uczuciem fascynacji.

Kiedyś widok własnej krwi nie był niczym dziwnym, był niemalże codziennością. Były dni, w których każdy z ich rodzaju nurzał się we krwi, czy to własnej, czy wrogiej, bywały noce, w których leżeli w malignie po otrzymaniu wielu ran, ale te czasy minęły, odeszły, a Litwa nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie już, kiedy ostatni raz był poważnie ranny.

Kolejna rzecz, pomyślał, otarłszy dłonie z krwi i zamknąwszy szczelnie transporter. Kocica zwinęła się w kłębek, sycząc obrażona. Dzisiaj... dzisiaj pewnie byłbym przerażony rozległą raną. Trzęsłyby mi się ręce. Nie wiedziałbym, co robić. Wtedy... wtedy zaciskało się zęby, mówiło „kurwa, znowu" i czekało, aż się zabliźni. Jeśli czasy były dobre, był też obok _ktoś_, kto mógłby doglądać rany, rozbawiać dowcipem i...

Urwał błądzące myśli. Skup się na teraźniejszości, Litauen. Znowu nadeszły wakacje. Przez miesiąc nie będziesz miał do kogo się odezwać, we wrześniu odwdzięczy się to paskudną chrypą, jak co roku, chyba że w końcu zaczniesz mówić na głos, sam do ciebie, bo może po wizycie w _domu_ oszalejesz z tęsknoty.

Jeśli dożyjesz września, podpowiedział mu chytry, złośliwy głosik w głowie, a Taurys ciężko westchnął. Zabrał bagaż, niewielką torbę z najpotrzebniejszymi rzeczami, i kotkę w transporterze, która nie przestawała rzucać kocich wyzwisk. Zapakował wszystko do auta i upewnił się trzy razy, że zamknął mieszkanie.

W czasie jazdy po Berlinie kocica przestała syczeć i obrażona trwała w nienaturalnym wręcz milczeniu. Co mnie napadło, pomyślał, skręcając w znajome osiedle, zaopiekować się humorzastym kotem. Mogłem po prostu ją komuś dać, znalazłoby się ze sto lepszych domów dla Berty niż mój.

Annika mieszkała na jednym z ładniejszych osiedli, czystym, zadbanym i pełnym drzew, jeszcze nie należącym do Weiße Stadt, ale już noszącym znamiona jego modernistycznej bieli. Stanął na klatce schodowej, przed ciemnymi, eleganckimi drzwiami i po chwili wahania zadzwonił dzwonkiem. Na ten dźwięk Berta zamiauczała przeraźliwie. Litwa skrzywił się.

Pięknie, pomyślał. Zaraz ktoś tu przyjdzie, bo pomyśli, że tego kota morduję.

– Parę dni – syknął do transportera zduszonym głosem. – Nie zachowuj się tak, jakbym...

Urwał, bo klamka się poruszyła. Annika wyjrzała zza drzwi i obdarzyła go uśmiechem.

– Cześć – powiedziała radośnie. Włosy splotła z tyłu, a na sobie miała spodnie i luźną, barwną bluzkę. Taurys przelotnie pomyślał, że usilne starania rządu, by propagować _przyzwoitość_ ubioru, przegrywały z młodym pokoleniem spragnionym nowości przenikającej przez półotwarte granice.

Granice. Jak czysto nie miałby w papierach, nigdy nie mógłby ich przekroczyć.

– Cześć – uśmiechnął się, unosząc w górę transporter. – Przywiozłem ci rudą diablicę.

Za kobietą pojawił się pies, duży, posiwiały na pysku amstaff. Spojrzał na Taurysa, zamerdał leniwie ogonem, a potem poruszył nozdrzami w kierunku transportera. Ze środka dobiegł syk, ale pies nie zareagował.

– Axel nic jej nie zrobi – Annika odebrała transporter i postawiła go na podłodze. – Wejdź, proszę.

Taurys przekroczył próg i zamknął za sobą drzwi, świadomy, że Berta natychmiast wykorzystałaby okazję, by zwiać.

– Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję – powiedział niezręcznie. Annika ukucnęła, otworzyła drzwiczki transportera i odsunęła się, by kocica sama wyszła ze środka wtedy, kiedy zechce.

Przy Taurysie znów pojawił się Axel; staruszek szturchnął łbem jego dłoń, domagając się głaskania. Ma mądre oczy, pomyślał przelotnie Taurys. Miły zwierzak.

– Ile ma lat? – zapytał, gładząc krótką sierść psa.

– Trzynaście. Zobaczysz, za parę dni będą najlepszymi przyjaciółmi – odparła Annika, patrząc jak Berta nieufnie wysuwa głowę z transportera i syczy na psa. Ten ze stoickim spokojem zamerdał ogonem. – Miłej podróży.

* * *

To był szmat drogi; cieszył się bardzo, że z Berlina kursował bezpośredni pociąg relacji Berlin-Bjelostock i mógł pokonać nim większość trasy. Zaparkował przed Berlin Ostbahnhof i wyciągnął z auta swoją torbę, słysząc dudnienie pociągów.

Zbliżała się piąta po południu, a on do pokonania miał siedemset pięćdziesiąt kilometrów. Przejedzie przez Posen, w zmierzchu ujrzy Lodsch, a potem mrok spowije ziemię, gdy pociąg będzie mijał ruiny Warszawy. W oknach zobaczy jedynie ciemność i własne odbicie, może to i dobrze. Wystarczy mu widok jednego zmiażdżonego miasta, wystarczy, że niedługo będzie błąkał się między gruzem i cegłami Wilna.

Nie chciał patrzeć na nieistniejącą Warszawę, byłą polską stolicę ani na monumentalny pomnik, który postanowiono kilka lat po wojnie, pomnik żalu, który swoją iglicą szarpiącą brzuchy chmur szyderczo się śmiał ze swojej nazwy.

Może już nie ma w tym pomniku kpiny, pomyślał Taurys, wsiadając do pociągu. Może i jego twórcy taki mieli zamysł, ale dzisiaj...

– Mówiłaś wierszyk na zakończeniu roku? – zapytała swoją córkę kobieta, która właśnie zajmowała miejsce obok. Litwa przesunął się nieco bliżej okna. Dziecko skinęło niecierpliwie głową i zaczęło recytować.

Taurys przymknął oczy, opierając się o szybę. Dziecięcy wierszyk o niemiłym kocie, rozpoznał. Kocie, który był zły i gryzł inne koty, ale znalazł się w lepszych rękach i złagodniał. Dzieci uwielbiały szczególnie te ostatnie zwrotki o pięknym kocie, który stał się opiekunem dla małych osieroconych kociąt, napisane tak, by były doskonałą dziecięcą wyliczanką.

– Dobrze, dobrze – matka próbowała wykrzesać z siebie entuzjazm, ale wyglądało na to, że ma już trochę dość donośnego głosu córki. – Widzisz, pan śpi, nie budź go.

W pewnym momencie kot naprawdę schował pazury... a ta dziewczynka za parę lat dowie się, czego był alegorią. Z tą myślą, ukołysany stukotem kół pociągu, Taurys popadł w niespokojną półdrzemkę, odpoczywając, ale jednocześnie ciągle będąc czujny, bo współpasażerowie wchodzili i wychodzili, dziesiątki nieznajomych ludzi w przedziale, a mimo wszystko nie chciał obudzić się bez portfela i dokumentów.

Pod opuszczonymi powiekami nie widział nic, nie zerkał w okna, więc dawne polskie tereny przemknęły za szybą i znikły, nie wywołując u niego ponurych myśli. Przytłumiony nocą kobiecy głos przedstawiał mu kolejne stacje, aż wybiła druga w nocy.

Pocierając oczy ze zmęczenia, wyszedł na niemalże pusty peron po to, by przesiąść się w kolejny pociąg. Dopiero trzy godziny później, gdy świt już poszarzył granat nocy, wysiadł na dworcu w Neukaunas.

W brzasku miasto było senne i smutne. Na miękkich nogach przeszedł do najbliższej peronowej ławki, opadł na nią i długą chwilę siedział, przyciskając dłonie do twarzy. Próbował oddychać, bo odkąd tylko przejechał ponad dawną granicą – nic się nie wydarzyło, pociąg mknął przed siebie pewnie przez pola i lasy, i tylko on drżał jak w febrze, ciesząc się, że akurat jest w przedziale sam – miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozsypie.

Nie był na Litwie od prawie czterdziestu lat, a Litwa nie należała do niego. Bolało.

Nie uronił żadnej łzy, jeszcze nie. Wstał, pokręcił głową, złapał za bagaż i ruszył peronem, chcąc poszukać przechowalni i taksówki. Kowno zostawiał na koniec, podobnie jak Łabędzia, który miał się tu z nim spotkać. Najpierw, skoro świt, chciał udać się dalej, ujrzeć jego miasto – _ich_ miasto – bo miał wrażenie, że jeśli dzisiaj, zaraz, w tej chwili, tam nie pojedzie, to znowu opuści go odwaga, by ujrzeć Wilno. Od dziesięcioleci odwlekał tę chwilę i nie chciał, by ktokolwiek mu w tym towarzyszył.

– Tam? – zapytał taksówkarz ze zdziwieniem, ale zerknąwszy na zaciśnięte w wąską linię usta i twarde, błyszczące niewylaną wilgocią oczy pozornie tylko młodego, bladego jak śmierć człowieka, nie dopytywał. Odpalił silnik.

Taurys patrzył, jak za oknami samochodu przebiegają kolejne budynki przedmieścia, szybko ustępując miejsca polom, łąkom, lasom i wioskom. W blasku rodzącego się dnia widział rzeczy, które wydarzyły się i zakończyły dziesiątki i stulecia temu. Wraz z kolejnymi kilometrami ludzkich osad było coraz mniej, a po przejechaniu ich osiemdziesięciu Litwa widział już tylko lasy i polany. W pewnym momencie zorientował się, że solidna, szeroka droga z Neukaunas, którą do tej pory jechali, zmieniła się w starą szutrówkę. Kamienie zagrzechotały pod oponami, a taksówkarz zaklął pod nosem.

– Niech pan tutaj mnie wysadzi – powiedział cicho Taurys. – Dalej będzie jeszcze gorzej, zniszczy pan zawieszenie.

– Tutaj, co? – taksówkarz wychylił się lekko do przodu, ale poza zielenią nic więcej nie ujrzał. – Dobra, jak pan chce…

– Danke schön – mruknął cicho Litwa, gdy kierowca machnął mu na pożegnanie i zawrócił, otrzymawszy zapłatę.

Taurys rozejrzał się dookoła, czując jak coś łapie go za gardło. Został sam, więc pozwolił oczom zwilgotnieć na moment. Nie chciał tu płakać, nie chciał, by sól przesłoniła mu migoczącą zieleń gęstych lasów, które miał dookoła. Gdzieś po jego lewej, za gęstwiną, wiła się Wilia, gdyby tylko zechciał zboczyć z tej opustoszałej, szutrowej drogi i wejść w knieje, znalazłby ją za kilkaset metrów.

W leśnej ciszy, która nigdy nie była całkowitą ciszą – korony drzew podrygiwały na wietrze, gałęzie trzaskały i skrzypiały, ptaki ćwierkały, dzięcioł pukał w jakiś pień niecałe dziesięć metrów od jego nieruchomej postaci – słyszał szum jej wód.

Wolno ruszył do przodu, a jego buty szurały cicho po podłożu.

Tutaj można było udawać; udawać, że zły czas nigdy nie nadszedł, że za moment zza zakrętu drogi wypadnie powóz ze szlachetnie urodzonymi pannami albo kawaler na rączym koniu w pogoni za lisem. Że zaraz usłyszy swój własny język, bo oto gdzieś za tą kępą drzew jest wioska i w lesie bawią się dzieci. Że para grzybiarzy zacznie się ze sobą przekomarzać, a echo uniesie ich głosy. Albo że za moment ziemia zacznie drżeć w rytm kroków, zwiastując przemarsz armii, że parskać będą konie i pokrzykiwać dowódcy… Ale nic takiego rzecz jasna się nie stało; prawdopodobnie był w tej okolicy jedynym człowiekiem.

Zdarzają się na świecie takie miejsca, które zastygły w czasie i to było jednym z nich. Szedł powoli przez kolejne kilometry, patrząc na to, co widział, i to, co wspominał. Raz czy dwa przed oczami przemknęła mu spłoszona, płowa sarna, raz usłyszał poszczekiwanie lisa. Gdyby zszedł z trasy i zaczął błąkać się po lasach, na pewno natknąłby się na jakiegoś niedźwiedzia. Na mapach te tereny były tylko wielką zieloną plamą, na nowszych nawet nie było już tej drogi, nie mówiąc już o mieście.

W okolicy Wilna nikt już nie mieszkał. Czasem od jego drogi odchodziły boczne dróżki, czasem widział jeszcze jakiś stary drewniany drogowskaz, zbielały od deszczu i czasu, całkowicie już nieczytelny. Gdyby zagłębił się w którąś z nich, pewnie znalazły opuszczone wsie, stodoły z zapadłymi dachami i leżące na ziemi stare płoty.

Z żadnej z odnóg nie wyjechał żaden samochód, żadne auto go nie minęło. Pomyślał, że właściwie niewiele brakowało, a to miasto by przetrwało. Gdyby reakcja nie była tak gwałtowna…

Gdy Rzesza przejęła Litwę, Łotwę i Estonię podczas Bałtyckiego Preludium... właściwie przez chwilę było lepiej. Ludzie, skuleni i nieufni po rosyjskim najeździe, niepewnie unieśli głowy, gdy okazało się, że owszem, w urzędach zasiedli Niemcy, ale życie znów toczyło się swoim torem, jakby normalnie... przynajmniej do momentu, w którym zaczęto pobór.

Niecałe trzy miliony Litwinów, dwa Łotyszy, jeden Estończyków. Nawet po odliczeniu kobiet, starców i chłopców poniżej szesnastego roku życia była to całkiem przyjemna dla oka liczba rekrutów i Litwa mógł jedynie zaciskać zęby, patrząc jak umiejętnie głaska się jego ludzi, wzniecając niechęć do wroga, podsuwając pomysły i wypominając przeszłość, a jeśli to nie działało – sugeruje cichym, acz wymownym głosem krzywdę, która może się wydarzyć.

Potem był atak na Polskę, pomyślał Litwa, krok za krokiem zbliżając się do Wilna. Rzesza w nagrodę oddała im miasto, wzbudzając radość i satysfakcję, ale szybko przestało być dobrze.

Ludwig wziął ich sobie, ich trójkę i użył jak narzędzia, a gdy zaprotestowali, bo ich ludzie mimo obietnic coraz częściej traktowani byli nie jak normalni żołnierze, a jak mięso armatnie rzucane na stracenie...

Czasem jeszcze śniło mu się bombardowanie, które zmiażdżyło Wilno i częściowo zniszczyło Kowno, wymowne ostrzeżenie, skrytykowane przez świat jako zbyt gwałtowna reakcja na sprzeciw. Na szczęście, wkrótce po tym szaleńca na tronie zastąpił kto inny i Litwa mógł odetchnąć; front oddalił się daleko na południe, pobory stały się bardziej cywilizowane, a polityka zmieniła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, starając się tuszować zbrodnie i nienawistne hasła, próbując usprawiedliwić zniszczone stolice. Imperium rosło, rosło, rosło...

I jeszcze tylko raz Litwa powiedziała Rzeszy „nie" – przez usta grupy młodych idealistów w Ucianie, a ślad tego małego incydentu nosił na boku.

Westchnął ciężko, czując ból w stopach i przyglądał się drodze przed sobą, ciekaw, ile jeszcze ma do przejścia i czy w ogóle będzie w stanie przebyć przez rzekę najbliższym mostem, czy może będzie musiał nadłożyć drogi i ominąć łuk Wilii.

Szedł dalej, wspominając i zastanawiając się, jak wyglądałby świat, gdyby do Preludium nigdy nie doszło, gdyby Rosja nie pozwalała Niemcom tak się panoszyć po Europie, gdyby USA i Wielka Brytania nie były zajęte własnymi problemami...

Och. Znów się zatrzymał, wytrącony z równowagi bielą budynku, który zamajaczył się na horyzoncie. Już...? Przegapił drogę wiodącą na most, już jest za łukiem rzeki? Zacisnął zęby, czując ucisk w gardle i łzy cisnące się do oczu. Przyśpieszył, ignorując sprzeciw stóp i zatrzymał się dopiero na linii pierwszych zabudowań.

Nic dziwnego, że Wilna nie było na mapach. Żaden kartograf nie nazwałby go już miastem.

Taurys patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany na gruzy ciągnące się aż po horyzont, skąpane w oszałamiającej zieleni. Lasy, które zawsze otaczały miasto, wzięły je sobie w posiadanie; szedł dalej i patrzył oniemiały, jak spomiędzy ścian pozbawionych dachów budynków wyrastają całkiem już spore drzewa, jak w oddali na porosłym trawą placu pasą się beztrosko trzy sarny, jak bluszcz całkowicie zasłonił na wpół zburzone kamienice, których puste okna ziały ciemnością.

Potykał się o kępy traw, wdzierające się w bruk, przerażony ciszą szukał miejsc, które były znajome, ale znajdywał jedynie zarośla sięgające do piersi i kryjące się za nimi sterty gruzu, których nikt nie uprzątnął, barykady nie do przebycia.

Zaglądał do pustych domów, dawno już ograbionych z zawartości, napotykając jedynie na zniszczone, przygnębiające przedmioty, które nie posiadały żadnej wartości dla szabrowników. Patrzył na zniszczone, ledwie dostrzegalne twarze na porozrzucanych zdjęciach, spłoszył dwa małe, zdziczałe psy, które na jego widok najpierw zastygły w zdumieniu, a dopiero potem odbiegły, poszczekując.

Ostrej Bramy nie znalazł – bomby musiały zrównać ją z ziemią albo to on tracił orientację w terenie. Kościoły znajdywał puste; otwarte na niebo odbijały jego kroki od ogołoconych ścian i rozbitych posadzek.

Miał wrażenie, jakby za każdym uderzeniem jego serca wbija się w nie tysiąc igieł. Ból rozrywał mu umysł; po głowie krążyła mu jedna myśl, że musi stąd odejść, bo inaczej zaraz się rozpadnie.

Może powinien. Może to tu właśnie powinien zdechnąć, podpowiedział głosik w głowie. W martwym mieście, w zapomnianym przez nowy świat relikcie starego. Przez moment Taurys naprawdę zaczął gorączkowo rozglądać się dookoła; może w jakimś budynku znajdzie się nóż, może już odebranie sobie życia jest dla niego możliwe...? Jego trup doskonale by tu pasował, biel kości do bieli powalonych kolumn archikatedry i czy istniało dla niego lepsze miejsce, by umrzeć? Wolał tutaj niż w samotności mieszkania, gdzie jego cuchnące truchło pewnie by odkryto po tygodniach...

– Mano vardas... mano vardas yra Taurys... Mano vardas Lietuva... – wyszeptał zbielałymi wargami i właśnie wtedy dostrzegł łabędzie.

Nogi zaniosły go w miejsce, które kiedyś było parkiem; dzisiaj połączyło się w jedno z ogromem natury, która rozsiadła się na miejscu jego miasta, ale po zdziczałym stawie nadal pływały majestatyczne łabędzie.

Zapatrzył się w złożone skrzydła, błyskające bielą w promieniach letniego słońca, w uniesione, wdzięczne szyje. Ptaki sunęły po wodzie, dumnie prezentując swoje piękno, jakby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło, jakby wokół dalej stały budynki i spacerowali ludzie gotowi je podziwiać.

Vilnius. Jego miasto.

_Ich miasto._

Zaschło mu w gardle.

Nie mógł tu umrzeć. Musiał udać się do Neukaunas. Ktoś na niego czekał i, nawet jeśli wciąż wydawało się to niemożliwe, Litwa zaczynał wierzyć we własne podejrzenia.

Albo we własne pragnienie, aby człowiek, z którymś kiedyś wykrzyczeli sobie w twarz, jak bardzo się wzajemnie nienawidzą, człowiek, z którym dzielił kiedyś łoże, dni i sny, człowiek, którego niegdyś kochał i który znał go od stuleci, lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, wciąż kroczył po tym świecie ze swoim butnym uśmiechem.

* * *

Błąkał się po _domu_ do zachodu słońca; zadzwonił potem, ledwo złapawszy zasięg, z drogi na Kowno, prosząc drżącym głosem o taksówkę. Czekał ponad godzinę, ale w końcu w zmierzchu – leśne ostępy po zmroku stawały się nieprzyjemne – zabłysły światła samochodu.

– I co pan robił na tym odludziu, co? – zagadnął taksówkarz, ten sam, co rankiem, ale Litwa nie potrafił odpowiedzieć; potrząsnął tylko włosami i skulił się na tylnym siedzeniu. Kierowca wzruszył ramionami i włączył radio. Ledwo słysząc polityczną audycję o pomyśle uregulowania statusu Wenecji, Taurys starał się nie myśleć i spokojnie oddychać.

Im dalej od Wilna, kolejne kilometry na pustej drodze, w ciemności, tym było lepiej. Zadrżał raz czy dwa, ale ból z wolna słabł i chwilami ledwo dowierzał w to, że chciał się zabić. On zawsze za bardzo bał się śmierci, by nawet o tym pomyśleć, a co dopiero wykonać.

Taksówkarz poczekał na niego pod dworcem, gdzie Litwa zabrał bagaż z przechowalni, a potem podrzucił pod hotel, w którym Taurys miał nocować. Stać było go na całkiem przyzwoity pokoik, ale nie był w stanie skupić się na jego wystroju; ledwo wszedł, padł na łóżko całkowicie wycieńczony i usnął.

Spał dobre dziesięć godzin, po raz pierwszy od lat przespał całą noc, jakby jego ciało w końcu odmówiło posłuszeństwa i zmusiło go do wypoczynku. Budząc się po dziesiątej, ledwo dowierzał w godzinę widniejącą na zegarze.

Przez kolejne dni przebywał w Kownie; tu serce bolało mniej, bo to miasto żyło. Błąkał się po miejscach znajomych i kompletnie obcych jednocześnie; czasem wydawało mu się, że widzi stary układ ulic, ale większość dzielnic odbudowano na sposób zupełnie odmienny od tego, co pamiętał. Tutaj szybko postawiono rusztowania i uprzątnięto gruz, a świat wrócił do normalności.

Zwiedzał nowe, dotykał murów starego... i szukał od świtu do nocy, aż zaczął tracić nadzieję. Ale... obaj znali jedynie orientacyjny termin, a Neukaunas wcale nie było maleńkim miasteczkiem. Poza tym... Litwa nawet nie był pewny, czy naprawdę szuka tego, o kim myślał.

Zbliżał się już zmierzch i gdy postanowił, że dość na dzisiaj, że czas wrócić z ulic miasta do hotelu – spał zaskakująco dobrze w ostatnich dniach – nagle, w szumie ulic, _to_ usłyszał. Zatrzymał się, a jego serce rozpoczęło taniec.

_Ktoś_ gwizdał, a Taurys znał tę starą, radosną, skoczną melodię.

Odkąd tylko ją napisano, _ktoś_ często ją wygwizdywał, dziarsko maszerując naprzód. Nawet w dniach, w których stali naprzeciw siebie, wściekli i niechętni sobie, rozbrzmiewała w powietrzu, wymykała się spomiędzy warg złośliwie, irytująco, lekceważąco.

Głupia polska piosenka o kwiatach i harcerzach. W pewnym momencie, gdzieś w latach dwudziestych, Litwa znienawidził ją do głębi.

A dzisiaj... dzisiaj to było tak proste i tak cudowne zagranie. Kto zrozumie sens tego gwizdania? Kto w ogóle dzisiaj, w dwa tysiące dziewiętnastym, rozpozna tę melodię? Może jakiś starzec, który wspomina młodość sprzed wojny, ale nie przelewające się ulicami Neukaunas tłumy dzieci nowego świata.

To jest łabędzi śpiew, zrozumiał nagle. Łabędź tu jest.

Zwilżył nerwowo wargi, tchnął, a ostry, kiepski gwizd – nigdy nie był w tym dobry i od lat tego nie robił – na moment uniósł się nad ziemią i szybko znikł.

Kiedyś lubili grzybobrania, długie poranne wędrówki po ciemnych, spokojnych litewskich lasach. To był _jego_ pomysł – lokalizować się gwizdaniem, gdy znikną sobie z oczu, gdy przysłonią ich sobie drzewa i zarośla, sposób dużo skuteczniejszy od nawoływań.

Odpowiedź, kolejna zwrotka, zabrzmiała bliżej. Taurys ruszył w stronę dźwięku, potykając się o własne nogi, trącając ramionami przechodniów.

Twój urok mnie zachwyca, czy chcesz być mą czy nie? pytała piosenka bez słów.

Jesteś mój? pytały usta w ciemnościach łożnicy i miękkości pościeli, dawno, dawno temu, gdy ich wzajemna bajka jeszcze istniała, a on odpowiadał dotykiem własnych warg i dłoni, odciskając na drugim ciele dowody swej przysięgi.

Przyśpieszył, wypadł na niewielki skwer, potem na uliczkę obok, wyłożoną jedynie kostką chodnikową, z ławkami w cieniach drzew, małą ostoję spokoju między ruchliwymi ulicami. Rozejrzał się chaotycznie, zagwizdał jeszcze raz. Krótki dźwięk zabrzmiał zaraz za nim, a potem Taurys Laurinaitis usłyszał wolne, spokojne kroki.

Znał je. Potrafił je rozpoznać, jakby ten delikatny, pozornie zwyczajny dźwięk był najbardziej charakterystyczny na świecie.

Jednak możliwe, pomyślał dziwnie spokojnie.

Właściwie to wiedział. Kolejne elementy układały się w całość, która była oczywista i jednocześnie nieprawdopodobna. Odpowiedź zawsze błąkała się na skraju myśli, gdzieś z tyłu głowy, w zakresie przeczuć i majaków, gdzie zdrowy rozsądek nie miał wstępu.

Symbolika łabędzia, dużego, białego ptaka. Już sam wizerunek Schwäne był wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Znaczenia, które ze sobą niósł, też teraz wydawały się Taurysowi oczywiste.

Miłość, rzekomo na zawsze, aż do śmierci, jak w ludzkich małżeńskich przysięgach, piękny mit o wiernych łabędziach. Czytał o tym w jakimś przyrodniczym magazynie, śmiał się cicho pod nosem, gdy naukowcy udowodnili, że czasem łabędź wychowuje nieswoje pisklęta. Wierność na wieki, dobre sobie.

Śpiew łabędzia tuż przed końcem, śmiercią. Pycha i obłuda, bo łabędź trzyma głowę wysoko i kto wie, co skrywa pod pozornie czystą bielą piór. Skojarzenie szlachetnego ptaka z Chrystusem na krzyżu, czy nie znany był ci ten mesjanistyczny motyw?

Czy nie domyśliłeś się, jakim ptakiem tak naprawdę jest Łabędź?

Ciało, blade, jasnowłose ciało, z dala, rozmyte we wspomnieniach, bo przecież Litwa nie był w tamtej chwili w stanie patrzeć, stać, myśleć, mówić... Zamknięta trumna.

Tamtego dnia nogi miał jakby z waty; teraz czuł, jakby każdy jego mięsień przemienił się w czysty ołów, odmawiając współpracy.

Kroki ucichły tuż za nim. Odwrócenie się wymagało od niego bardzo dużo siły woli.

– Cześć – cichy, znajomy głos, szeleszczący, syczący, słowiański język, język, w którym Taurys też kiedyś mówił, chociaż wiele razy przeklinał tę mowę, w starych czasach i w starym świecie, w którym miało to jeszcze znaczenie.

Litwie głos ugrzązł w gardle, gdy patrzył na znajome metr siedemdziesiąt, jasne, nieco dłuższe niż pamiętał włosy, i oczy, które teraz pojaśniały wewnętrznym, zielonym płomieniem.

Niewiele się zmienił, odkąd Taurys ostatni raz widział go – żywego – siedemnaście lat wcześniej, w Charlottenburgu.

Dziesięć lat temu na Cmentarzu Zasłużonych pod skromnym, granitowym nagrobkiem pochowano człowieka.

Teraz rozumiał, że to było kłamstwo.

Kimkolwiek był ten człowiek, niech mu ziemia lekką będzie, nie był Feliksem Łukasiewiczem.

Bo Polska właśnie teraz stał przed nim i się delikatnie uśmiechał.

* * *

Tak, to było Eldorado, w nagrodę dostajecie uścisk :)

Word i Quoll Writer solidarnie sugerują mi poprawienie słowa "amstaff" na "mastiff". Próbuję zrozumieć czemu.

Ogłoszenie: ten rozdział ma 4k słów (jak rozdziały Paragrafu), poprzednie mają po 3k. Postaram się, żeby nowsze też były dłuższe. Wizyta w Wilnie zajęła mi sporo miejsca, a nie chciałam ani jej skracać, ani wyrzucać Felka do następnego rozdziału, więc dzisiaj rozdział podwójnie emocjonalny :D

Bjelostock - Białystok, Posen - Poznań, Lodsch - Łódź. Berlin Ostbahnhof - berliński Dworzec Wschodni.

Co do ciekawostki o łabędziach: niewierność to domena raczej australijskich łabędzi czarnych, ale rozstania zdarzają się też wśród łabędzi niemych (czyli o tych, o których najczęściej myślimy, mówiąc o łabędziach) - więc nie wszystkie łabędzie są ze sobą aż do śmierci, a jak są - to dlatego, że ciężko byłoby znaleźć nowego partnera i nie zawsze są wierne :P


	7. Rozdział VII: Jeszcze nie zginęła

Widział znajomy uśmiech, tak bardzo znajomy, który z wolna gasł, im dłużej Feliks przypatrywał się jego pobladłej twarzy, zmatowiałym włosom i spowitej w czerń sylwetce, żeby w końcu zniknąć całkowicie, gdy spojrzenie Polski napotkało jego oczy.

Taurys łapał powietrze, mając wrażenie, że cały tlen świata gdzieś zanikł i ani odrobina nie dociera do jego płuc; nogi znów, tak jak _wtedy_, drżały i zmiękły, jakby zaraz miały się pod nim załamać.

Świat dookoła był rozmazany i nieistotny, umilkły wszystkie dźwięki. Słyszał jedynie bicie własnego serca, a biło ono tak szybko i mocno, że o mało co nie wyrwało mu się z piersi.

On żyje. On żyje. Żyje!

Poruszył sztywno ręką, chciał ją wyciągnąć przed siebie, dotknąć, zrozumieć, że to nie sen, nie majak, że to naprawdę on, że jego palce napotkają na szorstkość ubrania i miękkość skóry, na ciepło, a nie na nicość, ale zabrakło mu na to sił.

Otworzył usta, a słowa wysypały się z nich bezradnie, bezwolnie, bez ładu i składu, rwąc się w połowie, znikając, nim pojmował ich sens. Myślał, że będzie gotowy; omylił się.

– Myślałem... Ja... Ty... Ty... Byłem pewny, że nie... że nie żyjesz... wszysc...wszyscy – jąkając się, opuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie. Drżały mocno, jakby targała nim choroba. – Widziałem... twoje ciało... w... w kost-kostnicy, ja...

On żyje. Żyje. Feliks Łukasiewicz, Polska, Lenkija, wrócił i nagle miniona dekada spadła Litwie na głowę razem ze wspomnieniami z ostatnich setek lat, przygniatając go tabunem tłumionych emocji. Jeszcze raz uchylił warg, ale nie wydusił już z siebie żadnego słowa.

– Licia – odezwał się Polska cicho i miękko, a potem postąpił jeszcze kilka kroków i delikatnie złapał za ramię. Twarz miał poważną, a spojrzenie miękkie, gdy pociągnął Taurysa w kierunku najbliższej ławki.

Litwa, chwiejąc się na własnych nogach, postąpił za nim, błogosławiąc sposób, w jaki Feliks go na tej ławce usadził, bo czuł, że jeszcze kilka sekund, a osunie się na chodnik całkiem bezwładny.

– _Ja_...

– Siedź – mruknął Polska, przykucając przy nim. Wyglądał na bardzo zaniepokojonego, zauważył Taurys w przebłysku świadomości. – Oddychaj.

Litwa wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i z wolna świat przejaśniał. Zamrugał, przetarł oczy. Poczuł się odrobinę lepiej; pilnując oddechu spróbował jeszcze raz powiedzieć cokolwiek sensownego.

– Jak... dlaczego... dlaczego ty... – wydusił z siebie. – Polsko, dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

– Litwo – Polska położył dłoń na jego kolanie i zerknął na twarz. – Mówisz po niemiecku, wiesz?

Taurys drgnął, dopiero teraz zdając sobie z tego sprawę.

– Jestem nauczycielem – wychrypiał z trudem po litewsku. – Używam na co dzień... od lat nie... do nikogo... od lat.. nie mówiłem – w połowie wypowiedzi spróbował zmienić ją na polską, bo język w jego ustach znieruchomiał, a umysł nie podsunął kolejnych litewskich słów, ale i ta słowiańska mowa nie pozwoliła mu na wypowiedzenie chaosu, który miał w głowie. – Ja... – zaczął bezradnie raz jeszcze, a potem umilkł.

– _Sprich deutsch_ – nakazał mu łagodnie Polska, widząc jego problem.

– Ty żyjesz – Litwa powtórzył, z ulgą przechodząc na niemiecki. Zawstydzony i zażenowany własną niemocą, przygryzł wargi i skulił ramiona, świadom, jak żałośnie musi teraz wyglądać.

Zgermanizowana personifikacja, która nie potrafi już mówić we własnym języku. Żadne jego ostatnie starania nie miały sensu. Co z tego, że starał się czytać stare książki i powtarzać słowa, skoro nie potrafi sklecić zdania w rozmowie z inną osobą?

– Pracuję w szkole – powtórzył, czując palącą potrzebę usprawiedliwienia się. – Te dzieciaki...

– Rozumiem.

Rozumiesz? Rozumiesz, że rozmawiam z ludźmi właściwie tylko w pracy? Że jedyne osoby, do których się odzywam, to te dzieciaki albo nauczyciele? Że w mediach jest tylko jeden język, a tylko radio i telewizja mogą zagłuszyć tę piekielną ciszę pustego mieszkania? Że nawet myślę po niemiecku? Że sam siebie nazywam Litauen, nie Lietuva?

– Dlaczego... dlaczego to zrobiłeś...? Jak... jak to się stało, że...?

– Wyjaśnię ci wszystko – obiecał mu Polska, samemu posługując się teraz niemiecczyzną. – Wszystko. Ale nie teraz i nie tutaj, dobrze? Gdzieś, gdzie na pewno nikt nie będzie nas słyszał.

Taurys pokiwał głową z zaciśniętym gardłem. Tak, pomyślał, uliczka to nie jest najlepsze miejsce. Wieczorową porą pojawiało się tutaj więcej młodych ludzi; Taurys dopiero teraz zauważył, że w okolicy wiszą szyldy kilku knajp i barów. Robiło się tłocznie.

– Dlaczego „Schwäne"? – zapytał, gdy już głos przestał mu się trząść. Polska usiadł obok niego i nieco się pochylił; dla postronnych wyglądali zapewne na bliskich przyjaciół, rozmawiających półgłosem o ważnych sprawach. Poczuł palce zaciskające się wokół jego dłoni.

Ciepłe. On żyje, przeszło mu przez myśl. Naprawdę żyje. Cholerny drań.

Feliks uścisnął jego palce jeszcze raz, mocniej, jakby świadom błąkających się po umyśle Taurysa myśli, a potem cofnął dłoń.

– Przecież jakbym wybrał „Phönix" albo „Adler", to od razu byś się domyślił – Feliks uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. – A poza tym, to te nazwy były już zajęte, piekielnie ciężko o dobry adres w reichpoście.

Litwa parsknął nieco histerycznym śmiechem.

– Łabędź też do ciebie pasuje – stwierdził cicho, unosząc nieśmiało kącik ust.

– Bo piękno czy czystość? – zagadnął Feliks z ciekawością.

– Bo pycha.

– Uznam to za komplement.

Pycha i śmierć. Nigdy się jej nie bałeś, w przeciwieństwie do mnie.

Długo milczeli; Polska spuścił wzrok na bruk.

– _Atsiprašau, Lietuva_ – wyszeptał w końcu.

Litwa zamknął oczy, odetchnął. Przeprosiny brzmiały szczerze, dotknęły serca, zwłaszcza, że Polska użył litewskiego, a przecież w ich wspólnej przeszłości nigdy za nim nie przepadał, niemal nigdy go nie używał, chociaż wiedział, jak wiele ten język dla Taurysa znaczył.

– Na razie powiedz mi tylko – zaczął szeptem. – że... że powód był ważny.

Musiał być ważny; Polska nie udawałby martwego przez dekadę, nie zniknąłby z systemów, nie upozorowałby własnej śmierci z byle błahostki.

Był sprytną szują, cwaną bestią, ale nie był okrutny. Musiał wiedzieć, jak Litwa zareaguje na jego śmierć. Mogli czuć wobec siebie urazę z dziesiątek powodów, mogli wykrzykiwać sobie nienawiść, ale los splótł ich przed wiekami małżeńską więzią. Litwa nie potrafiłby przejść obok jego śmierci tak, jakby byli obcymi sobie ludźmi... albo tylko wrogami.

– Był. Jest. Właściwie, to jest bardzo ważny. Obiecuję, że wszystko ci wyjaśnię, Licia.

Taurys przełknął ślinę i pokiwał głową. Był w stanie to uwierzyć. Gdyby powód nie był ważny, pomyślał jeszcze, Polska nie zadałby sobie tyle trudu. Jak upozorował... przecież to ciało? To było jego ciało? Litwa nie miał już żadnej pewności, w końcu ledwo stanął w drzwiach kostnicy, a już osuwał się po ich futrynie i tylko szybka reakcja Prus sprawiła, że nie roztrzaskał sobie czaszki o podłogę.

Jak? Jak on wszystkich oszukał? I jak... Na litość boską, on musiał przez dziesięć lat wodzić system za nos, używać fałszywych tożsamości... Jak sobie poradził? Skąd miał pieniądze na jedzenie, gdzie nocował? Uniósł wzrok i w końcu przyjrzał się Feliksowi dokładniej.

Wyglądał tak, jak każdy z _nich_ – zmęczony człowiek z oczami, w których głębi krył się ból odebrania i świadomość nieodwracalnego – ale Taurys uznał, że i tak wygląda dużo lepiej niż jego odbicie w lustrze. Jego skóra nie była tak blada, czyste przydługie włosy jeszcze lśniły, a błękitna koszula leżała na ciele ze swobodną elegancją, a nie wisiała jak na wieszaku. Jeśliby go nie znał i nie potrafił rozpoznać tego, co miał w swoich oczach, uznałby go za niewyspanego, zmęczonego, ale ogólnie raczej zdrowego człowieka.

On nie mógł jeszcze umrzeć, zrozumiał. Polacy jeszcze nie wyginęli. Nie zgadzały ci się miliony. Czym były twoje trzy miliony przy dziesięciokrotnie większej liczbie Polaków? Nikomu nie zgadzały się te miliony, ale żaden z nas nigdy nie podał tego w wątpliwość, żaden nie ośmielił się powiedzieć na głos, że to dziwne, że cholerny, cwany Łukasiewicz odszedł, siedzieliśmy jedynie w Charlottenburgu ze spuszczonymi głowami, oddając ostatnie powinności zmarłemu, który wcale nie jest zmarłym.

Młodzi mówią po niemiecku, to prawda, a więzi z upadłym państwem z pewnością już nie czują, ale... ale on mógłby umrzeć dopiero wtedy, gdy wszyscy już o nim zapomną, a im więcej ludzi, tym więcej pamiętających, tym więcej osób, które nauczą jednak swoje dzieci mowy przodków...

I wtedy usłyszał na ulicy, ledwie kilka metrów od siebie, język polski. Obaj poderwali głowy, by ujrzeć parę staruszków, mężczyznę i kobietę, podtrzymujących się wzajemnie i mówiących do siebie cicho i czule. Zapatrzyli się w nich jak w dwa świetliste anioły, wyczekując na kolejne spokojne, słodkie słowa, spływające z ust nieświadomego małżeństwa.

To był ten dialekt polskiego, który Taurys najlepiej znał, północnokresowy, śpiewny, zabarwiony wschodem, który słyszał dziesiątki razy na ulicach Wilna, lata, lata temu, i jeśli nawet teraz pobrzmiewały w nim naleciałości niemieckiego, nowe słowa, które kiedyś nie istniały, nadal był bardzo znajomy. Na moment tamten świat do niego powrócił, tak jak parę dni wcześniej, gdy błąkał się po zrujnowanym mieście.

Zerknął na twarz Feliksa i zauważył, że w zieleni na moment zalśniły łzy, zajaśniały odbiciem w świetle rozpalających się lamp ulicznych i zniknęły, zmyte kolejnymi, szybkimi mrugnięciami rzęs. Był równie poruszony.

Staruszkowie przeszli obok nich, nie zauważywszy, co z nimi zrobili swoją mową, wileńską gwarą przeszłości.

– Pochodzą z... – Feliks również to rozpoznał, a jego głos był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu. – z _naszego_ miasta.

Taurys przymknął oczy. Ich miasto, ich kość niezgody, miasto, które obaj kochali zaborczą, destrukcyjną miłością, a z którego nie zostało już nic, podobnie jak z ich krajów.

– Byłem tam w niedzielę – wyszeptał.

– Jak... jak wygląda?

– Jak... – Taurys przełknął ślinę, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. – Jak koszmar.

Polska opuścił wzrok.

– Więc tak, jak Warszawa.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Feliks potrząsnął nagle głową.

– Dobra – zaczął rzeczowo, brzmiąc z powrotem jak Polska, którego Litwa dobrze pamiętał. – Gdzie nocujesz?

– W Hotelu Niemen – odparł Taurys, postanawiając wziąć się w garść. Potarł twarz dłonią i odetchnął, czując, że szaleńcze bicie jego serca powoli się uspokaja.

– Ten koło wyspy na rzece? – podłapał Polska, wstając. – Wiem, gdzie to. Ale jeśli chcesz teraz gadać, to nie tam. Wysyłałeś im adres, prawda? Na razie wolę dmuchać na zimne. Tu niedaleko jest taka knajpa, myślę, że tam możemy porozmawiać swobodnie. To co, teraz czy poczekamy do jutra, jak... jak to sobie poukładasz?

Litwa potarł oczy, wypuścił powietrze.

– Teraz – zadecydował. – Mam do ciebie masę pytań.

– Domyślam się. Dasz radę iść czy łapać taksówkę?

– Idziemy – mruknął Litwa.

– W sumie – wymamrotał pod nosem Polska, a w jego oczach zabłysły znajome psotne iskierki. – Miło wiedzieć, że nadal mój widok sprawia, że miękką ci nogi...

– Nie schlebiaj sobie – Taurys uniósł kącik warg w słabym uśmiechu. – Każdy by tak zareagował, widząc człowieka, który powstał z martwych...

– Wiem, wiem – Polska podał mu dłoń.

Przyjął ją, wstając. Spokojnym krokiem ruszyli w kierunku wspomnianej knajpy, a z każdą mijaną ulicą w głowie Taurysa rodziły się nowe pytania.

– Dlaczego skontaktowałeś się akurat ze mną? – zapytał cicho, gdy zatrzymali się na jakimś przejściu dla pieszych.

– Nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie aktualnie jesteście – odparł Feliks, wpatrując się w czerwień sygnalizacji. – Postanowiłem zacząć szukać od stolicy. To było trochę ryzykowne, ale... ale trafiłem na ciebie. Lepiej nie mogłem. No i Prusak też szybko się napatoczył.

– Gilbert jest u mnie w piątki – mruknął Litwa.

– A w soboty i niedziele szlaja się po klubach i zapija nudę i rozczarowanie, wiem. Potem wraca do swojego autonomicznego pruskiego grajdołka i udaje, że wszystko jest w porządku. I tak w kółko.

Taurys zerknął na Polskę z ukosa.

– Śledziłeś go? Stąd znałeś mój adres?

– Tak, ale uznałem, że bezpośrednie odwiedziny były zbyt ryzykowne – ruszyli przez ulicę. – Nie mam pewności, czy nie założyli ci kamer albo podsłuchów.

Litwa pokręcił głową.

– Nie ma żadnych – odparł z pewnością.

– Jesteś pewny?

– Śpię cztery godziny na dobę. Gdyby jakiekolwiek były, już dawno bym je znalazł.

– Jest szansa, że ich nie ma – przyznał Feliks. Szli dalej. – Nie chce im się już. W służbach siedzą młodzi, którzy nie mają pojęcia o tym, kim jesteśmy i dlaczego trzeba nas pilnować, więc procedury bezpieczeństwa stopniowo idą w pizdu. To nie to samo państwo, co w latach czterdziestych.

Litwa pomyślał o Prusaku i oficerach, którzy tylko pobieżnie przeglądali jego mieszkanie i przytaknął.

– Na szczęście...

Chwilę później znaleźli się pod lokalem; szyld nic Taurysowi nie mówił, ale po wejściu okazało się, że to niewielki, typowo studencki pub. Większość stolików była zajęta przez młodych ludzi, głównie mężczyzn, głośno rozmawiających i popijających alkohol w swoim towarzystwie. Za ladą stała znudzona dziewczyna, polerująca pokale do piwa i zerkająca na zegar na ścianie. Zapewne odliczała minuty do końca swojej zmiany.

Spokojne miejsce, ocenił Litwa. Spokojne, ale głośne. O to chodzi. W takim hałasie trzeba się wysilać, by słyszeć rozmówcę po drugiej stronie stolika, a co dopiero próbować kogokolwiek podsłuchiwać.

– Wezmę nam coś do picia – powiedział lekkim tonem Polska, więc Taurys ruszył w głąb pubu. Zajął niewielki stolik i czekał. Ciesząc się, że załom muru zasłonił mu bar, osłonił dłonią oczy.

Feliks to Schwäne. Jego podejrzenia się sprawdziły. Czuł radość, że Polska żył – nawet jeśli miał surrealistyczne wrażenie, że to tylko sen i zaraz obudzi się w swoim łóżku w Berlinie – ale obawiał tego, w co Feliks się wplątał. A wplątał się na pewno. Znał go.

Odsunął dłonie, mając nadzieję, że panuje już nad swoją twarzą. W samą porę; w polu widzenia pojawił się Polska, niosąc w dłoniach dwie filiżanki. Chociaż pora zdecydowanie sprzyjała alkoholowi, Taurys z wdzięcznością przyjął czarną, gorzką kawę.

Przełknął pierwszy łyk, zdecydowanie zbyt gorący i poczuł, jak płyn przesuwa się w dół jego przełyku w bardzo nieprzyjemnym doznaniu. Jego język zaprotestował przeciwko piciu niemalże wrzątku, ale już odrobina smaku kawy rozjaśniła Taurysowi zmysły.

Feliks posłodził swoje cafe latte i odkładając łyżeczkę, spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

– Od razu mówię – zastrzegł, przyglądając się Litwie. – Że nie będę cię w to wplątywał, jeśli nie zechcesz. Mogę powiedzieć ci wszystko i jeśli uznasz, że nie chcesz się w to mieszać, zapominamy o sprawie.

Taurys przeklął cicho po rosyjsku. Czasem jeszcze zdarzało mu się używać rosyjskiego mata; wyrzucił z umysłu gramatykę i całe zastępy słów, ale wyzwiska nadal siedziały w głębi jego umysłu. Rzadko bywał tak zdenerwowany, by po nie sięgać, ale dzisiaj niemalże trząsł się od feerii emocji.

– Właśnie – mruknął Polska.

– Jak bardzo poważna jest to sprawa? – zapytał Litwa, zaciskając wargi. Skoro Polska mówił coś takiego na wstępie...

– Ogólnoeuropejska. Właściwie, to euroazjatycka, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

– Rosja?

– Między innymi.

Litwa westchnął. Świadom, że to, co teraz usłyszy, prawdopodobnie zmieni jego wegetację o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, dał sobie kilka sekund namysłu. Swoją drogą, to bardzo miłe ze strony Feliksa, że nie założył, że Taurys od razu za nim pójdzie.

Wyglądało na to, że czegoś się jednak nauczył.

Z drugiej strony, biorąc pod uwagę, jak Taurys żałośnie wyglądał...

– Nie rozpadnę się – mruknął, unikając spojrzenia Polski. – Nie musisz... nie musisz się nade mną trząść.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz tak źle wyglądał – odparł prosto z mostu Feliks. – Tym bardziej... tym bardziej przepraszam.

Taurys, zdziwiony, podniósł wzrok. Potem niepewnie uniósł kącik ust, widząc szczere spojrzenie swojego rozmówcy. Może mu się wydawało, a może nie, ale miał wrażenie, że każde przeprosiny, które dzisiaj słyszał, dotyczyły wielu rzeczy, nie tylko tych związanych ze zniknięciem Feliksa.

– Prędzej czy później i tak bym tak wyglądał – powiedział cicho. Potem nieco się wyprostował. – Widziałeś... widziałeś się z kimkolwiek z nas?

Feliks potrząsnął głową.

– Nie. Z nikim z Rzeszy – odparł, zaciskając wargi. Jego oczy posmutniały. – I chyba zapomniałem, jak to wszystko na nas wpływa, szczególnie na tych, których narody... były mniej liczne. Trochę mną teraz wstrząsnęło, wiesz? Myślałem, że znajdę Litwę, a znalazłem...

– Wrak? – Taurys wziął łyk kawy, tak gorzkiej jak jego uśmiech i myśli.

– Człowieka, który potrzebuje pomocy. I zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy było warto znikać na te dziesięć lat.

Pod wpływem tych słów Litwa na moment odwrócił wzrok.

– Jakiej pomocy według ciebie potrzebuję? – zapytał, w końcu się poddając i znów zwracając spojrzenie na Polskę.

– Na początek, to stylisty.

Mimo niewesołych myśli, krążących mu po głowie, mimo szalejących emocji, ta uwaga tak Taurysa rozbawiła, że parsknął zduszonym śmiechem.

– Noszę żałobę po _tobie_, sukinsynie! – zawołał i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział. Zmieszał się, sięgnął po kawę, by jak zawsze uratowała go w niezręcznej sytuacji, boleśnie świadom, jak czarny jest jego ubiór.

– Nie wiem, czy „dziękuję" to dobre słowo, ale dziękuję – Polska oparł głowę o rękę, samemu unosząc kącik ust w rozbawieniu. – Cieszę się, że ktoś o mnie pamiętał – dodał melancholijnie, wpatrując się w mleczną biel swojej kawy.

Pamiętałem. Gdybym przestał cię pamiętać, Polsko, całkiem przestałbym być Litwą.

Rozmawiali normalnie; z tego powodu zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu. Przez dekady na spotkaniach zamieniali ze sobą jedynie kilka słów, po powstaniu Zjednoczonej Rzeszy Niemieckiej nie wrócili już do kontynuowania swoich sporów, ale też nigdy się z nich nie rozliczyli.

Widział, że i w Feliksie przez minione lata zaszły pewne zmiany. Dwie z nich słyszał w jego mowie i z ich powodu czuł się nieco lżej ze swoją językową niemocą.

Gdy Feliks mówił szybko, jego twarda, wibrująca wymowa  
„r" zanikała, zastąpiona niemieckim, miękkim odpowiednikiem, sprawiając, że dawniejszy bardzo mocny polski akcent stawał się ledwo słyszalny.

Feliks znał niemiecki naprawdę dobrze, znał go na długo przed wojną, i Taurys doskonale wiedział, że ten akcent nie był wynikiem niedbałości, a jedynie przekory i odrobiny złośliwości. Dzisiaj Polska mówił inaczej, niemalże czystą niemiecczyzną, jakby porzucił – świadomie lub nie – tamten irytujący nawyk.

I, co wprawiło Litwę w zaskoczenie, używał rodzajników.

To była cecha, po której dawnego Feliksa dało się rozpoznać na kilometr: mimo że po niemiecku potrafił powiedzieć niemalże wszystko i doskonale bawił się słowotwórstwem, rodzajników nie używał, uznając je za zbędny wynalazek.

Więc to nie tylko mój problem, pomyślał Litwa. Obaj jesteśmy coraz bardziej zgermanizowani.

Przez kolejne minuty milczeli, przemyśliwując swoje słowa, a potem obaj unieśli oczy i spojrzeli na siebie tak, jak kiedyś, wieki temu, gdy trzeba było zaplanować jakąś wojenną kampanię.

– Dobra. Jaki był powód?

– Dwa powody – poprawił go Feliks. Taurys spojrzał pytająco. – Są od siebie niezależne, więc to komplikuje sytuację jeszcze bardziej. Dowiedziałem się o nich i musiałem zacząć działać. Głównie zbierałem informacje i nawiązywałem kontakty, ale teraz czas na coś konkretniejszego. I sam nie dam rady.

– Mów, proszę.

– Po pierwsze, nasz kochany Iwan – Polska westchnął. – Jak powiem, że obudził się z niedźwiedziego snu, to będzie to nieodpowiednie do sytuacji, ale i cholernie adekwatne...

– Po siedemdziesięciu latach? – Litwa uniósł brew. – Po siedemdziesięciu latach przypomniał sobie o rodzeństwie? Czego chce?

– Tego, co zwykle. Ziem na wschód od linii Wisły.

– Kurwa mać – polskie przekleństwo wymknęło się z ust Litwy samo. – Wojny? Chce wojny? Teraz, w dwa tysiące dziewiętnastym? Przecież...

– Właśnie – Feliks z irytacją wypuścił powietrze przez zęby. – Planują to od lat. Zbroją się. Zbudowali bomby wodorowe.

– Nie chcę wojny między Rzeszą a Rosją – powiedział cicho Litwa.

On nie miał już swojego kraju – to Rzesza stała się jego krajem, miejscem, w którym żył, mieszkał, pracował i spędzał swoje ostatnie dnie. Cokolwiek nie sądził o jej podwalinach, kamieniach węgielnych z kłamstwa i kradzieży, nie chciał, by miejsca, które znał – jego mieszkanie, praca, ulubiony park – obróciły się w perzynę.

Nie chciał, by zginęli ludzie, którzy tu żyli, miliony cywili zjednoczonych jedną narodową narracją. Pomyślał o dzieciach, które uczęszczały do jego szkoły i jej absolwentach; małej Uschi, Auguście, Adolfinie i Leni. Pomyślał o nauczycielach, o Annice.

Nie chciał, by zobaczyli chociaż jedną wojnę – on w swoim wielowiekowym życiu widział ich o wiele za dużo. Obywatele Rzesze żyli w względnym spokoju; oczywiście, były rzeczy, które się mu nie podobały, na przykład kary śmierci czy odwrotnie, zbyt niskie wyroki za zbrodnie popełnione na kobietach, albo niesławny paragraf, który od ponad wieku sprawiał, że niektórzy musieli się ukrywać ze swoją miłością, bo groziło im społeczne wykluczenie.

Ale w Rzeszy panował spokój – nikt nie wpadał do domów i nie mordował ludzi, nikt nie wrzucał granatów do piwnic. Nikt nie zamykał ich za zwojami drutu. Przeważająca większość ludzi czuła się w niej bezpiecznie.

– Ja też nie – wyszeptał Feliks, zaskakując go. Niegdyś do zrywów był pierwszy, ale ten ogień w jego oczach wygasł; zastąpiła go determinacja i chęć ochrony. – Myślą, że wzniecą pospolite ruszenie, wkraczając na teren Rzeszy.

– Pospolite ruszenie? Pospolite ruszenie _kogo_? – dłonie Taurysa zadrżały, filiżanka zadźwięczała na spodeczku, gdy uniósł ją do ust i wziął ostatnie łyki. – I za czym mieliby pójść? Obiecają ludziom autonomię? Autonomię _czego_?

Nie było krajów pod okupacją. Nie było regionów bezprawnie zajętych, nie było przesuwających się frontów, nie było niczego, co mogłoby uzyskać autonomię.

Siedemdziesiąt lat po Wielkiej Wojnie Dziesięcioletniej był jeden kraj i jeden naród, który wchłonął pozostałe, i gdy spoglądali na siebie ponad stolikiem, prosto w swoje płonące emocjami oczy, Taurys wiedział, że obaj to doskonale rozumieli.

To była cena, którą płacili swoim umieraniem. Zapomnienie w zamian za spokojne życie milionów.

– Nie dopuszczę do tego, by znów niewinnych miliony ludzi zginęły w kolejnej bestialskiej wojnie – wyszeptał Feliks Łukasiewicz, a w jego ściszonym głosie zabrzmiała desperacja. – Nawet, jeśli ma to oznaczać zgodę na wynarodowienie... i to, że umrę. Niech mówią po niemiecku, niech uważają siebie za Niemców, byle tylko żyli!

– Byle tylko żyli – powtórzył za nim Taurys zbielałymi wargami.

Filiżanka była pusta; zacisnął palce na porcelanie. Dookoła bawili się młodzi ludzie, młodzi Niemcy, pili piwo, śmiali się, grali w karty albo gry planszowe, zupełnie nieświadomi, że tutaj, przy stoliku obok, siedzą dwaj mężczyźni, którzy niegdyś nosili imiona państw i trzęśli Europą.

Nieświadomi, że w dalekich gabinetach obcy ludzie z obcego kraju rysują na mapach strategiczne pozycje i miejsca, w których najlepiej będzie zrzucić bomby wodorowe, by złamać imperium.

Czy ten atak terrorystyczny spod Kurska to była jakaś prowokacja?

– Oni muszą o tym wiedzieć – powiedział nagle. – Bracia. Wróć ze mną do Berlina. Złapiemy Gilberta, nim ucieknie na urlop.

– Liczyłem na to – Polska uśmiechnął się blado. – Ale musimy zrobić to tak, by rząd nie zaczął robić własnych wodorówek i nie pieprznął nimi w Moskwę pierwszy. Po _naszemu_.

– Po _naszemu_ – powtórzył Litwa z naciskiem.

Cholera jasna. Feliks Łukasiewicz jak zawsze musiał się w coś wpakować, a Taurys Laurinaitis znów szedł za nim krok w krok. Właściwie, pomyślał Litwa w przypływie wisielczego humoru, oficjalnie to nikt nie dał nam rozwodu. Chyba jednak jesteśmy na siebie skazani.

Jego serce biło; po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu lat czuł gotowość do działania. Wreszcie mógł cokolwiek zrobić, na cokolwiek mieć wpływ, a nie być tylko marionetką.

– Mówiłeś o dwóch powodach – powiedział po chwili.

– Taak... Tutaj też przydałoby się mieć Beilschmidtów po naszej stronie – Polska wypuścił powietrze. – Rządy mają nas dość. Nas, personifikacji. Szukają sposobów, by się nas pozbyć.

– Sami zdychamy. Niech poczekają jeszcze dekadę, a nie będzie połowy z nas.

– Nie zrozumiałeś mnie – Feliks pokręcił głową. – Nie mówię o rządzie Rzeszy. Mówię o rządach Europy i Ameryki. Hiszpania, Portugalia, Brytania, USA... Zachodni świat.

Litwie natychmiast zaschło w ustach.

Zachodni świat. Żyjąc w Rzeszy, łatwo było zapomnieć, że jakiś świat istnieje poza jej granicami. Rzesza otulała swych obywateli szczelnie, jakby kocem, ciepłym, chociaż nieco szorstkim w dotyku, jednak ten sam koc krępował ruchy i nie pozwalał wyjść. A przecież byli jeszcze _tacy jak oni_ poza jej granicami.

– Skąd... Byłeś za granicą?

– Byłem – Feliks przytaknął, a widząc, że Litwa otwiera szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, westchnął. – Na fałszywych papierach, rzecz jasna. To było cholernie trudne, ale się udało. Jestem teraz łącznikiem między nami w Rzeszy, a nami poza Rzeszą. Nie wiem, czy führer bierze w tym udział, ale... ale to jest prawdopodobne. Chcą chyba iść w jego ślady i nas utemperować.

– Zawsze byliśmy solą w oku władców… Dlaczego – mruknął Taurys, odsuwając od siebie pustą filiżankę. – Dlaczego... za każdym razem... tak... – wywracasz mój świat dookoła nogami, cholerny Polaku? Nie dokończył tego zdania na głos. – Dobra. Czyli walczysz na dwa fronty?

– Tak jakby. To są dwa długofalowe plany, być może minie jeszcze parę lat, nim coś zacznie się dziać, ale uważam, że nadszedł czas na reakcję i przygotowanie się.

Znów minęły kolejne ciche minuty.

– O siódmej rano jest bezpośredni pociąg do Berlina – powiedział cicho Taurys, przypominając sobie rozkład. – Jedzie przez Prusy. O ósmej trzydzieści jest kurs z Białegostoku, można złapać pociąg stąd i się przesiąść. Tak czy siak, wieczorem jesteśmy w Berlinie.

Miał jeszcze wiele pytań, ale one mogły poczekać. Tak samo mogły poczekać ich wzajemne nierozwiązane sprawy, o których musieli w końcu kiedyś porozmawiać.

Wcale się nie dziwił, że po takich rewelacjach Feliks upozorował własną śmierć, by zapewnić sobie swobodę działania. On też czuł, że musi coś zrobić.

Żegnaj spokojne, samotne, beznadziejne życie, pomyślał jeszcze z dziwnym uczuciem podekscytowania. Mój cholerny współmałżonek powrócił do żywych.

– Chcesz się w to zaangażować?

Wegetowałem przez ostatnie kilkadziesiąt lat. Chcę, nawet jeśli będzie to ostatnie, co w życiu zrobię.

– Mówiłem ci kiedyś, że cię nie cierpię?

– Myślę, że co najmniej tuzin razy.

– Dolicz jeszcze ten jeden raz – Litwa wziął głęboki oddech. – Nie cierpię cię za to, że wciągasz mnie w takie akcje. Idę spakować swoje rzeczy. Masz gdzie nocować w Berlinie czy ryzykujemy u mnie?

Feliks Łukasiewicz uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Jutro piątek, prawda? Skoro i tak Prusak może pożegnać się z urlopem... Myślę, że można mu zafundować małą terapię szokową.

* * *

rosyjski mat - ogół rosyjskich wulgaryzmów i przekleństw.


	8. Rozdział VIII: Od powietrza, głodu

Pełny tytuł rozdziału: Od powietrza, głodu, ognia i wojny (ograniczenie znaków)

* * *

Gdy wsiedli w pociąg do stolicy, słońce wisiało już wysoko nad horyzontem. Wybrali kurs z przesiadką, linią kolejową biegnącą na południe od Autonomicznego Kraju Prus. Powód, dla którego Feliks na to nalegał, był oczywisty i Taurys dziwił się, że o tym nie pomyślał.

Dla przeciętnego mieszkańca przejazd przez Prusy różnił się od poruszania się po reszcie Imperium Niemieckiego tylko tym, że na wewnętrznej granicy należało pokazać znudzonemu funkcjonariuszowi kartę obywatela. Trwało to nie dłużej niż rutynowa kontrola biletów w berlińskim tramwaju i takie też miało faktyczne znaczenie.

Problem polegał na tym, że Polska miał przy sobie jedyne podrobione dokumenty i, jak sam mówił, nie chciał przekraczać więcej granic, niż było to konieczne. Wystarczyło, że udało mu się wrócić do kraju bez wzbudzania podejrzeń.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, że mieszkałem w Berlinie przed moją... moim zniknięciem? – zagadnął w pewnym momencie Polska.

– Prusy – mruknął Litwa, patrząc w szybę. Pociąg mknął przed siebie. – Załatwił mi pozwolenie na pogrzeb.

– Zdarza mu się mieć serce po dobrej stronie... – Feliks westchnął, słysząc ciężki ton Taurysa. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i przygryzł wargę. – Byłem w stolicy tylko cztery miesiące. Kiedy cię tam przesiedlili?

– Pięć lat temu.

– Jak często się meldujesz w biurze? – zapytał Feliks z ciekawością.

Taurys zmarszczył brwi. No tak, pomyślał. Dziesięć lat temu środki ostrożności różniły się od dzisiejszych.

– Teraz przy wyjazdach poza miasto, tych dłuższych niż dwa dni – powiedział spokojnie. – To już tylko formalności.

– Załagodzili środki bezpieczeństwa – zauważył Polska. – Kiedyś chcieli mnie widzieć co kwartał. Ciekawe…

Na tym ich rozmowa się urwała; pociąg zahamował, zatrzymał się na stacji i do przedziału weszli inni ludzie. Feliks zwinnie poderwał się z siedzenia, by pomóc młodej kobiecie wepchnąć walizkę na półkę ponad ich głowami. Taurys śledził wzrokiem każdy jego ruch, czując irracjonalną obawę, że wystarczy chwila nieuwagi, a Polska znów rozpłynie się w powietrzu i zniknie na kolejną dekadę.

Rozmawiali po niemiecku; Taurys nawet już nie próbował tego zmienić. Litewski i polski uciekały mu z głowy, ledwo otwierał usta. Pamiętał jedynie rosyjskie przekleństwa, łacina była martwa nie tylko w jego głowie, a ruski, język, którym przecież kiedyś mówił na co dzień, też wyparował z jego umysłu po dziesiątkach lat życia w imperium.

W przedziale oprócz nich znajdowała się teraz trójka obcych ludzi, więc nie mogli poruszyć istotnych tematów. Siedzieli naprzeciw siebie, od czasu rzucali sobie spojrzenia, ale głównie zachowywali milczenie, błądząc wzrokiem po wnętrzu przedziału lub świecie za oknami.

Na ten ostatni patrzył głównie Taurys. Polska czasem zerkał na umykające pola i wioski, ale robił to coraz rzadziej i z wyraźnym dyskomfortem. Litwa wiedział, dlaczego.

Do iglicy było coraz bliżej.

W pewnym momencie, nie mogąc znieść tej ciszy, Taurys sięgnął po szprechera. Miał nadzieję, że nie zdradzi się swoim głosem. Chwilę głaskał palcami klawisze, próbując opanować ich drżenie, a w końcu wybrał numer.

– Co chcesz, Lit?

Feliks zmarszczył brew; najwidoczniej rozpoznał głos. Pochylił się do przodu, by słyszeć rozmowę.

– Wracam dzisiaj, będę w domu około osiemnastej – rzucił Taurys. Odetchnął z ulgą, słysząc, że to, co czuł, nie odbiło się w jego głosie, i błogosławiąc stukot, dodatkowo utrudniający wsłuchanie się w ton wypowiedzi.

– Dobra, to wpadnę jeszcze przed wieczorem, na szybko – Prusy brzmiał na znudzonego. – Będę zaraz w biurze, to im powiem, żeby cię oznaczyli w systemie.

– Dzięki. Nie zdążyłbym przed zamknięciem.

Połączenie urwało się bez słowa pożegnania, jak zwykle. Litwa uniósł brwi w odpowiedzi na spojrzenie Polski, chowając szprecher do kieszeni.

Układy, Lenkija, pomyślał. Ja mam układy, inni też mają z nim układy, na pewno ty też jakieś miałeś, chociaż przez wasze charaktery częściej skaczecie sobie do gardeł niż się w czymkolwiek zgadzacie. Wiesz doskonale, jakie to są układy. Nie sprawiaj problemów, a coś zyskasz.

– Gdyby nie on... – zaczął cicho, świadomy obecności ludzi, który nie powinni usłyszeć niczego, co dotyczyło ich gatunku. Umilkł natychmiast, ale Polska go zrozumiał; skinął głową i westchnął.

– Gdyby nie on.

Pomyśleli o tym samym, o ciemnych, wilgotnych celach. Milczeli długo, pogrążeni w myślach o czasie, który przeminął i zniknął, jak spalona kartka rozsypana na wietrze, a potem Feliks zaczął intensywnie wpatrywać się w okno.

Nagła zmiana jego wyrazu twarzy powiedziała Taurysowi gdzie się znajdują zanim beznamiętny, niewidzialny głos ogłosił to z pociągowych głośników. Ostatnia stacja przed...

Taurys obserwował Polskę, mając gdzieś z tyłu głowy myśl, niespokojne pytanie, czy wyglądał na tak samo głęboko skrzywdzonego, patrząc na Wilno.

Na horyzoncie wystrzeliwała w niebo iglica, ta konkretna iglica, przybliżała się do nich z każdym obrotem kół pociągu, przynosząc ze sobą widok miasta w zieleni, ruin w zieleni widocznych na horyzoncie, a przez twarz Feliksa przemykał raz za razem spazm bólu, by w końcu całkiem się na niej zadomowić. Drzewa posadzone wzdłuż kolejowego nasypu co chwila przesłaniały go cieniem, ale zaraz potem słońce wyostrzało każdą jego rysę zastygłą w cierpieniu.

Feliks nie mrugał – otworzył oczy szeroko, utkwił je w tym, co się zbliżało, aż Taurys musiał odwrócił wzrok, bo dalsze wpatrywanie się w tą złamaną zieleń przypominało o wszystkim, co bolesne.

Żal było patrzeć na Warszawę i chociaż nie czuł przywiązania do tego miejsca, rozumiał to, co właśnie Feliks przechodził.

– Idę do restauracyjnego – powiedział w końcu Polska tonem lekkim, bo to potrafił doskonale, mówić wesoło i lekko, gdy wewnątrz jego serce kruszyło się na kawałki.

Taurys znał ten ton, potrafił rozpoznać tę ledwo słyszalną, niemal niedostrzegalną, drżącą nutę cierpienia i paniki, skrytą pod naporem fałszywej radości i optymizmu.

Tego tonu Feliks używał wiele razy w czasie wojny i wcześniej, przed odzyskaniem niepodległości, gdy rozmawiał ze swoimi ludźmi i dodawał im otuchy. Mówił w ten sposób wtedy, gdy chciał odwrócić uwagę rozmówców od własnego bólu, psychicznego czy fizycznego.

Taurys pamiętał ten ton z tych odległych czasów, gdy im na sobie zależało, gdy Feliks nie chciał martwić go swoimi ranami, chociaż i tak nigdy nie potrafił ich przed Litwą ukryć. Zadrapania i blizny badali wzajemnie po zapadnięciu zmroku, jakby dotyk warg mógł przyśpieszyć ich gojenie…

Feliks zerwał się z siedzenia i zniknął w korytarzu pociągu. Taurys cicho westchnął, samemu kierując wzrok na iglicę. Podczas podróży w pierwszą stronę skryły ją ciemności – teraz, w świetle południa, ciemniała na tle błękitnego nieba, wyrastając ponad zielony mur przyrody, w którym czasem błyskała biel i szarość budynków kolejnego umarłego miasta starej Europy.

* * *

Podczas dalszej części podróży nie doczekali chwili, w której ich przedział będzie pusty. Nie chcąc szukać po pociągu nowych miejsc, milczeli, pogrążeni we własnych myślach. Co prawda zamienili parę słów na korytarzu, udając, że chcąc rozprostować nogi, ale podróżujący razem z nimi chłopaczyna tak intensywnie zerkał na bagaż Taurysa i niewielką torbę Feliksa, że szybko wrócili do przedziału.

Poczuli się swobodnie dopiero wtedy, gdy wyszli z okazałego budynku Ostbahnhof, a Taurys odnalazł na parkingu swoje auto.

– Muszę jeszcze pojechać po kota – mruknął, odpalając samochód.

Polska, którego część Taurysa wciąż uważała za martwego – niecała doba najwyraźniej mu nie wystarczyła, by otrząsnąć się z szoku – już siedział swobodnie na przednim siedzeniu pasażera.

Litwie, przyzwyczajonemu do samotnych jazd, Feliks wydawał się zupełnie nie pasować do tego miejsca. Jawił się podobny do postaci nieumiejętnie doklejonej do znajomego krajobrazu, jak mizerny fotomontaż albo niewyraźna fotografia ducha.

Potrząsnął głową. Znów nie zmrużył oka.

Zaraz będzie w domu, w znajomym mieszkaniu, Berta będzie syczeć na niego obrażona, a Taurys zaparzy kawę tak mocną, że nie zaśnie po niej przez tydzień, i może wtedy obecność Feliksa stanie się bardziej... naturalna.

– Masz kota? – zaciekawił się Feliks, zakładając ręce za głowę.

Litwa zamiast odpowiedzi jedynie mruknął, bo właśnie próbował włączyć się do ruchu na głównej ulicy. Ktoś, widząc go wyjeżdżającego spod dworca, wpuścił go przed siebie. Taurys skinął uprzejmie głową drugiemu kierowcy i odezwał się dopiero, gdy znalazł się na drodze do Weiße Stadt.

– Od razu ostrzegam, że ona gryzie i drapie – powiedział, ale mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Chociaż niejeden raz wyklinał Bertę, a ona jego w swoim kocim języku, to jednak była jego mruczącą, czworonożną przyjaciółką. – Nie akceptuje dziewięćdziesięciu procent ludzkości. Zostawiłem ją u Anniki, może kocica nie odgryzie mi za to ręki…

– Annika? – podchwycił Polska, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem. – Twoja dziewczyna?

– Znajoma z pracy – Taurys pokręcił głową, myśląc przelotnie, że gdyby był normalnym człowiekiem, dopuściłby do siebie tę możliwość. – Tego... tego nie robi się ludziom. Zresztą, sam o tym wiesz.

– Wiem – coś w oczach Feliksa na moment pociemniało.

Był ktoś przede mną? zapytał Litwa dawno, dawno temu, cicho i z czystą ciekawością, bez krztyny zazdrości, gdy ciężkie zasłony otoczyły ich łoże, a zmęczony dniem Polska usypiał obok. Zieleń błyskała pod opadającymi powiekami coraz rzadziej, ale Feliks jeszcze zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, nim zapadł w sen. A przede mną?

Litwa pamiętał, że wówczas ciężko westchnął, opadł na pościel i przylgnął do boku Feliksa, myśląc tamtego cudownego wieczoru, że tak powinien działać świat, że człowiek powinien wiązać się ze człowiekiem i razem z nim przekraczać bramę śmierci, a personifikacje mają szukać sobie podobnych, zamiast głupio błądzić i cierpieć przez nieubłagany upływ czasu.

Taurys drgnął, przeskakując myślami wieki i wracając do teraźniejszości. Z dwojga złego, pomyślał jeszcze, wolę jednak te wspomnienia. Te miłe. Te przyjemne, te intymne. Za dużo potem było między nami złości i walki.

– Jesteśmy – powiedział, parkując auto przed blokiem Anniki. Potrzebował zebrać myśli. – Zaczekasz?

– Jasne – Feliks sięgnął ku radiu i zaczął szukać innej stacji.

Taurys z ulgą opuścił pojazd i odetchnął znajomym, berlińskim powietrzem. Wziął w płuca kilka głębokich oddechów i ruszył w stronę klatki. Poczuł nagłą ochotę by zapalić, chociaż jego krótka przygoda z nikotyną skończyła się dobre piętnaście lat wcześniej.

Muszę mu powiedzieć o Charlottenburgu, pomyślał nagle. To już za tydzień.

Dopiero wchodząc po schodach zorientował się, że nie zadzwonił do Anniki. Przystanął między piętrami i westchnął. Polska zajmował każdy cal jego umysłu; raz były to obawy i pytania, które musiał mu zadać, a raz niechciane wspomnienia. Wszystko inne schodziło teraz na dalszy plan.

Miał nadzieję, że Annika będzie w domu w ten piątkowy wieczór. Właściwie, gdy o tym pomyślał, to nawet nie wiedział, czy ona lubi wychodzić na miasto. Słabo ją znał. Poza zdawkowymi uprzejmościami, jakie wymieniali jako nauczyciele, zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać całkiem niedawno.

Może to i dobrze, pomyślał, stając przed drzwiami i naciskając dzwonek. Jeszcze stałaby się jej jakaś krzywda przez to, co może się wydarzyć. Lepiej jej do niczego nie wciągać, ładnie podziękować i rzucić, że widzą się we wrześniu.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że Litwa właśnie wkroczył na bagniste tereny spisków i intryg, może jednak lepiej nie obiecywać, że wróci do pracy po wakacjach...?

Kolejny mniej lub bardziej wesołe myśli przebiegały mu przez głowę, gdy czekał. Nie ma odwrotu, Lit. Zgodziłeś się, _chcesz_ wziąć w tym udział, _chcesz_ w końcu zacząć działać, w twoim aucie siedzi Polska, zbieg i uciekinier, przez wszystkich uznany za martwego. Za niecałą godzinę wpadnie do ciebie Prusak i będziecie musieli coś zrobić, by nie pobiegł od razu do rządu, tak jak nakazuje mu prawo i obowiązek, tylko was wysłuchał. Zdecydowanie nie ma odwrotu...

– Taurys! Przepraszam, że tyle czekałeś! – powiedziała szybko Annika, gdy tylko dostrzegła go w szczelinie drzwi. Otworzyła je szerzej, wpuszczając mężczyznę do środka. Głowę miała owiniętą ręcznikiem, jasne, mokre pasma wymykały się spod materiału, kręcąc się na jej szyi. – Nie myślałam, że tak szybko wrócisz...

– Musiałem skrócić wyjazd – odparł Litwa wymijająco, ale jednocześnie nadał swojemu głosowi przepraszający ton. Szczerze. Nie chciał przysparzać jej problemów. Zawsze była dla niego miła. – Nie mogłem zadzwonić... Szprecher mi się rozładował i... – urwał, nie wiedząc, jak i czy w ogóle brnąć w tą kiepską wymówkę. Nie chciał jej okłamywać.

– Jasne, w porządku... Wejdź. Twoja ruda diablica była grzeczna.

– Naprawdę? – Taurys uniósł zdziwiony brew. To określenie i Berta nigdy nie szły ze sobą w parze.

Annika z uśmiechem zaprosiła go dalej; niepewnie wszedł do salonu, obrzucając wzrokiem ładne, ciemne meble, wysokie biblioteczki pełne literatury i miękkie fotele, w których aż chciało zatopić się z książką w ręku i zapomnieć o świecie.

Na jednym z nich zwijał się bezceremonialnie stary amstaff, a zdumiony Litwa odnalazł u jego boku śpiącą Bertę. Mimowolnie uniósł kącik warg w uśmiechu. Słysząc jego kroki, pies czujnie uniósł głowę, obrzucił go spojrzeniem i poruszył parę razy nozdrzami, rozpoznając zapach, a potem ziewnął.

– Może powinieneś sprawić sobie drugiego zwierzaka? – zasugerowała Annika, stając obok. Taurys zerknął na nią spłoszony. – Jest dość... terytorialna, ale po paru godzinach, jak już przestała na niego syczeć, to chyba go polubiła.

Taurys postąpił do przodu; pogłaskał psa, który zamerdał leniwie ogonem, a potem położył dłoń na bujnym, rudym futrze.

– To jest jakaś myśl – przyznał. – Chodź, mała. Wracamy do domu.

– Napijesz się kawy?

Słysząc propozycję, Litwa pokręcił głową.

– Przykro mi, ale muszę już jechać – powiedział i umilkł. Powinienem coś dodać, pomyślał, czując na sobie wzrok jej błękitnych oczu. – Ja...

– W porządku – Annika posłała mu uśmiech. – Na pewno jesteś zmęczony. Przyniosę ci transporter, daj mi chwilkę...

Gdy zniknęła w innym pomieszczeniu, wziął kota na ręce. Berta zmrużyła oczy, ale zaraz potem otarła mu się o szyję, mrucząc uspokajająco.

Pożegnał się z Anniką, czując szczerą wdzięczność za opiekę nad kotem i ruszył po schodach szybkim krokiem, domyślając się, że Polska na pewno się już niecierpliwi.

– Wiesz co, Axel? – mruknęła kobieta cicho, głaskając psie uszy. – Nigdy nie spotkałam tak zamkniętego w sobie człowieka. Ale wakacje chyba mu pomogły. Po raz pierwszy widziałam, by jego oczy tak błyszczały.

* * *

– Feliks, to Berta, diabeł wcielony – mruknął Taurys, wypuszczając kota z transportera pośrodku kuchni. – Berta, to Feliks. Powrócił z martwych. Nie gryź go.

Feliks przykucnął, wyciągnął dłoń do kota, by go pogłaskać, ale on jedynie nastroszył futro i zasyczał. Polska cofnął rękę, a Berta wskoczyła na blat kuchni, następnie na lodówkę, usiadła i stamtąd obserwowała go nieufnie.

– Czyli należę do tych dziewięćdziesięciu procent ludzkości, których nienawidzi? – zapytał rozbawiony Feliks, podnosząc się do pozycji stojącej.

– Daj jej dwa dni, jeśli nadal będzie się tak zachowywać, to tak – mruknął Taurys, zerkając do lodówki. Polska ponad jego ramieniem posłał spojrzenie zawartości. Kiepsko, pomyślał Litwa. Trzeba zrobić jakieś zakupy...

Przed wyjazdem opróżnił lodówkę z tego, co mogłoby się popsuć pod jego nieobecność, nie, żeby kiedykolwiek była ona wypełniona jedzeniem chociaż w jednej trzeciej swojej objętości. Spojrzał przelotnie na Feliksa. Spędzili w podróży cały dzień.

– Kiepsko widzę kolację – westchnął, zamykając lodówkę. – Później skoczę do sklepu. Zaraz będzie tu Gilbert.

– Jasne – Feliks rozglądał się po kuchni, marszcząc brwi. W pewnym momencie bez słowa sięgnął ku jednej z kuchennych szafek.

Litwa obserwował, jak Polska przegląda ich zawartość i z każdą kolejną pustą przestrzenią, jaką napotykał, coraz bardziej mruży oczy.

– Jesz coś w ogóle? – zapytał w pewnym momencie, gdy natknął się na następną puszkę kawy i kocią karmę, jedyne zapasy, które Taurys robił. Obejrzał się za siebie i znów zlustrował Litwina wzrokiem z tym samym niepokojem, co w Neukaunas.

Taurys wzruszył lekko ramionami, świadom, że jest chudy, dużo chudszy niż kilkanaście lat temu, gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni. To nie był jeszcze ten niepokojący stan, w którym Annika zawlekłaby go siłą do lekarza, ale apetyt był już dla niego słowem całkowicie obcym, podobnie jak sen.

– Nie głodzę się – powiedział spokojnie.

– Mmmh… – Polska nie wydawał się przekonany. Kontynuował przeglądanie jego szafek. Taurys, przyzwyczajony do przeszukiwań mieszkania, czekał cierpliwie, aż Polska skończy. Feliks przeszedł do dolnych szafek, a potem ukucnął przed tą pod zlewem.

– Tam jedzenia też nie znajdziesz.

– Nie jedzenia szukam.

– Nie piję alkoholu.

Feliks cofnął palce, które już zacisnął na uchwycie.

– Za duża pokusa, co? – mruknął, wstając. Potrząsnął jasnymi włosami.

Taurys natychmiast zrozumiał, co Polska miał na myśli. Picie alkoholu na umór, nie martwiąc się o śmierć z przepicia, codzienne zapominanie o bólu i stracie. Tak, to była bardzo duża pokusa, dlatego od kilkudziesięciu lat Litwa omijał szerokim łukiem sklepowe półki z alkoholem, w szczególności z tym mocniejszym, nie wiedząc, czy byłby w stanie nie wpaść w ten nałóg, gdyby poczuł chociaż odrobinę znajomego, palącego smaku na języku.

Uzależnienie od kawy było bezpieczniejsze.

– Jutro idziemy na zakupy – postanowił Polska. – Spożywcze i ubraniowe, Licia.

– Polsko...

– Cicho – fuknął Feliks. – Poczułem się zobowiązany doprowadzić cię do porządku. Nie chcę, żebyś nosił po mnie żałobę.

Ten argument zamknął Litwie usta, wszak w jego szafie znajdowała się wyłącznie czerń. Pokonany, westchnął i opadł ciężko na krzesło.

– Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział cicho. – O... o wszystkim.

– Porozmawiamy – przytaknął poważnie Feliks. – Jak tylko przekabacimy Prusaka na naszą stronę.

– Będzie tu za piętnaście minut...

Więc czekali; Taurys miał wrażenie, że serce za moment wyskoczy mu z piersi, a już na pewno jego dudnienie jest słyszalne w całym bloku. Siedział przy stole i nerwowo stukał palcami o jego powierzchnię. Feliks stał oparty o meble, chowając się nieco za załomem ściany dzielącej kuchnię i korytarz.

Litwa wiedział, że oficerowie nigdy nie wchodzili do kuchni. Istniała mała szansa, że jego niespodziewany gość zostanie przez nich zauważony. Posłał Polsce szybkie spojrzenie. Feliks był pozornie spokojny, uśmiechał się nawet, ale jego niepokój zdradzały oczy i lekko napięte ramiona.

To było bardzo ryzykowne. Prusak mógł natychmiast donieść o wszystkim władzom, ale bez jego wsparcia nie było sensu w ogóle w to wchodzić. Potrzebowali jego informacji i pomocy.

Obaj drgnęli, gdy gdzieś na zewnątrz trzasnęły drzwi samochodu. Zaraz się przekonamy, pomyślał Litwa.

Drzwi mieszkania zostawił otwarte, więc tak jak za każdym razem Prusy wszedł do środka i przepuścił przed sobą umundurowanych młodych ludzi, którzy przeszli obok kuchni nie poświęciwszy jej ani pół spojrzenia. Sypialnia z komputerem, salon, łazienka i jej zakamarki…

Następna sekunda przypominała sen. Taurys przesunął wzrokiem od milczącego Polski do Prus, który w korytarzu właśnie zrobił krok – jeszcze nieświadomy – potem kolejny...

– Dobry...

I cisza; Prusy zatrzymał się w przejściu do kuchni. Gdy tylko dostrzegł, że Litwa nie jest tam sam, gdy jego spojrzenie padło na niespodziewanego gościa, znieruchomiał i pobladł.

Taurys pierwszy raz w życiu miał okazję zobaczyć, jak na twarzy tego człowieka maluje się najczystszy szok – jak otwiera szerzej szkarłatne oczy, uchyla usta, na których zamarło powitanie, ale nie jest w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa...

Wygląda, jakby zobaczył ducha, pomyślał nagle Litwa i z jakiegoś powodu bardzo go to rozśmieszyło. Z trudem zapanował nad twarzą.

Gilbert poruszył ustami, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Wpatrywał się w Polskę przez kilka kolejnych sekund, a potem, jak w transie, sięgnął sztywną dłonią za kołnierzyk koszuli. Litwa zmarszczył lekko brwi; mógłby przysiąc, że mignął mu tam jakiś cieniutki kabelek. Czy on...?

Polska pierwszy przerwał milczenie, parskając cichym śmiechem. Gilbert gwałtownie drgnął.

– Wiesz co, Licia, było warto chociażby dla tej miny, pierwszy raz od sześciuset lat Prusak zaniemówił – powiedział Feliks wesołym szeptem.

– Ty...?

– Ja, ja natürlich – Feliks dalej cicho chichotał. – Troszkę zdziwiony, nie? Stary, oddychaj, wdech, wydech, jak tu padniesz, to się sprawy skomplikują bardziej niż obecnie.

Prusy patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem; potem nagle wychylił się na korytarz, omiótł resztę mieszkania niespokojnym, chaotycznym spojrzeniem, szukając oficerów.

– Muszę się ich pozbyć – syknął do Litwy i Polski głosem, w którym odbiło się ogromne zdenerwowanie. – Siedzieć bez ruchu i ani słowa, rozumiecie?!

Feliks skinął głową.

Łuk prowadzący do kuchni był wąski, więc Prusy wziął głęboki wdech i stanął tak, by zasłonić jak najwięcej kuchni swoim ciałem, plecami do nich. Teraz, gdy napinał nerwowo mięśnie, napinała się również jego koszula. Pod materiałem zarówno Litwa, jak i Polska mogli dostrzec cienki kabelek ciągnący się od karku do pasa.

Normalnie tego nie widać, pomyślał Litwa. Gdyby nie był tak spięty, nawet byśmy tego nie zauważyli. Co to jest?

– Chłopaki, ale pośpieszcie się, do cholery! – zawołał Prusy zniecierpliwiony i tylko oni dwaj wychwycili ledwie słyszalną nutę paniki. – Już prawie siódma, a ja mam lepsze plany na wieczór niż...

– Już idziemy!

Słysząc kroki, Polska wcisnął się w kąt kuchni. Taurys utkwił wzrok w blacie, mając nadzieję, że się uda, że nie zauważą dodatkowej obecności. Nie zauważyli. Dwaj mężczyźni po prostu minęli Gilberta i przeszli do drzwi. Ten obrócił głowę; jego oczy płonęły i Litwa wiedział, że Prusy nie spocznie, dopóki nie dowie się, co się, co cholery, dzieje.

– Zgubię ich – powiedział bezgłośnie i sam też wyszedł. Mocne trzaśnięcie drzwi sprawiło, że Litwa wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze.

– Udało się – powiedział z niedowierzaniem.

– Tak... – mruknął Feliks, ukradkiem obserwując teraz z okna samochód. Litwa stanął obok niego. Wspólnie patrzyli, jak jeden z oficerów otwiera przed Prusakiem drzwi, a potem odjeżdżają. – Jak go znam, zaraz tu wróci.

Minął może kwadrans, nim w zasięgu ich wzroku pojawił się Prusy. Szedł chodnikiem, kończąc papierosa. Gdy był pod oknem, rzucił niedopałek na ziemię, przydeptał go i wyciągnął następny papieros z paczki. A potem kolejny i kolejny, aż odkrył, że się skończyły. Zirytowany Gilbert zmiął paczkę i schował ją do kieszeni.

Wszedł do klatki, znikając im z oczu, a niecałą minutę później pojawił się w kuchni, przynosząc za sobą silną woń dymu. Jeszcze jeden raz powiódł spojrzeniem po byłych personifikacjach i opadł bezsilnie na najbliższe krzesło. Wciąż był nienaturalnie blady.

– Teraz to odjebałeś po całości – powiedział w końcu, patrząc na Polskę. W jego głosie nadal pobrzmiewał szok, ale oprócz niego pojawiło się też coś w rodzaju pełnego niedowierzania podziwu. – Polen, kurwa, ja nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć…

– Proponuję najpierw rozmowę – odparł cicho Feliks. – Bo uwierz, nie spędziłem ostatniej dekady w ukryciu, żeby cię teraz doprowadzać do zawału. Chociaż przyznaję, kusi.

Gilbert długo milczał.

– Powinienem to zgłosić – warknął w końcu. – Od razu, zamiast teraz...

– Wiem – Feliks wzruszył ramionami. – Ale mam nadzieję, że się wstrzymasz, jak usłyszysz parę rzeczy, które mamy ci do powiedzenia. Tak w ogóle, z czystej ciekawości, od kiedy palisz jak smok? – zapytał lżejszym tonem.

– Od sześciu lat, nie twoja sprawa – warknął Prusy zaskakująco agresywnie. Szybko zreflektował się i utkwił nieustępliwe spojrzenie w Polsce. – Najpierw chcę dowiedzieć się, kto leży na Cmentarzu Zasłużonych? Kim był człowiek, którego ciało widziałem – zerknął na Litwę siedzącego naprzeciw. – on zresztą też, w kostnicy?

Och. Taurys zacisnął palce na krawędzi blatu.

To ciało.

Dziesięć lat wcześniej Polska nie wrócił do swojego mieszkania. Gazety, jeśli Litwa dobrze pamiętał, napisały raz czy dwa o ciele jakiegoś młodego człowieka znalezionym na berlińskim osiedlu, ale temat szybko znikł z mediów. O tym, że to właśnie Polska, dowiedział się dzięki Prusakowi, dzięki niemu też był w stanie przyjechać do stolicy i nawet wejść do kostnicy przy domu pogrzebowym…

Poszedł obejrzeć ciało, ale nie dał rady tam ustać. Gilbert wyciągał go z kostnicy bezwładnego i ledwo rozumiejącego, gdzie jest, a Taurys zapamiętał jedynie rozmazany obraz ciała widziany z odległości kilku metrów.

Bo Litwa aż do końca nie chciał uwierzyć; nie Polska. Nie zabiły go zabory ani wojna, a zgasł nagle, w czasie pokoju, co prawda w niewoli, ale krótszej niż ta poprzednia...

Otrząsnął się, próbując wrócić do teraźniejszości. To ciało, leżało tam ciało, ten sam wzrost, budowa ciała, włosy, owszem, Litwa praktycznie tam zemdlał, więc wspomnienia były zamglone, ale przecież go poznał. Poznał, prawda? Nagle zaczął wątpić we własną pamięć.

Ale Prusy też tam był i on zachował trzeźwy ogląd sytuacji, więc...

– Kwatera na cmentarzu jest pusta, jeśli jednak uprzejmie postanowisz teraz paść na zawał, to wystarczy tylko wymienić tablicę.

– Spierdalaj.

– Spierdoliłem na dziesięć lat, pozwól, że jeszcze sobie chwilę tu posiedzę.

– Litauen... – odezwał się spokojnie Prusy, ignorując zaczepkę.

Taurys zrozumiał i ten ton, i znaczące spojrzenie na kawiarkę. O tak, też miał ochotę na kawę, na taką siekierę, po której będzie widział dźwięki. Wstał i w duchu podziękował Gilbertowi; mógł czymś zająć drżące ręce. Wyczuł na sobie spojrzenie Polski, ale nie odwrócił się, zajęty wsypywaniem kawy do urządzenia.

Po kilku minutach przeciągającego się milczenia postawił na stole trzy kubki pełne gorącej kawy i usiedli, jak trójka starych przyjaciół, i spojrzeli po sobie ponad unoszącą się parą. Berta zaczęła kręcić się pod ich nogami, na przemian albo ocierając się o nogi Gilberta i Taurysa albo sycząc na Feliksa.

– Macie pewnie od cholery pytań – zaczął spokojnie Feliks.

– Niedopowiedzenie stulecia – mruknął Prusy ironicznie. – Zaraz, _pomyślmy_... Oszukałeś cały rząd, Ludwiga i mnie, że jesteś martwy, widziałem twoje ciało, urządziliśmy ci całkiem przyzwoity pogrzeb...

– Będę ci za to _dozgonnie_ wdzięczny...

– Spierdalaj. Trup zakopany przy bloku byłby zagrożeniem epidemiologicznym dla mieszkańców, trzeba było zresztą zachować jakieś pozory, że jesteś zwykłym obywatelem – warknął Gilbert.

Litwa nigdy wcześniej, nie od momentu zakończenie wojny, nie widział na jego twarzy emocji, które nie byłyby znużeniem i ciągle pogłębiającą się irytacją.

– Co to był za trup, Polen?

– Przyglądałeś się ciału dokładniej? – zapytał cicho Feliks.

Prusy wypuścił powietrze.

– Nie – syknął przez zęby. – Może przez parę sekund. Zajmowałem się _twoim byłym_, bo już myślałem, że jemu też trzeba będzie urządzić pogrzeb. I tak musiałem go trzymać, żeby nie wpadł do dołu razem z tob... z tym ciałem, jak już sypali ziemią na trumnę.

Taurys zawstydzony opuścił wzrok. Słabo pamiętał pogrzeb, ale najpewniej tak właśnie to wyglądało.

– Panowie – spojrzał w pusty kubek. – Możemy... przejść do rzeczy?

Nie czuł się dobrze. Miał wrażenie, że powinien się cieszyć, a tymczasem wszystkie emocje związane z żałobą, które przez ostatnią dekadę zdążyły przycichnąć, nagle odżyły z całą swoją mocą. Kocica wskoczyła mu na kolana. Wczepił palce w rude futro Berty, czując uspokajające wibracje jej mruczenia.

Niespodziewanie poczuł na swoich dłoniach uścisk. Feliks cofnął palce bardzo szybko, bo kotka spróbowała go ugryźć. Nic nie powiedział, ale spojrzenie, które mu posłał, ciepłe i łagodne, sprawiło, że Taurys poczuł się odrobinę lepiej.

– W kostnicy szybko zasłonięto ciało... – Prusy pociągnął duży łyk kawy, bacznie obserwując Feliksa. – A w czasie pogrzebu trumna była cały czas zamknięta. Charakteryzacja?

– Nie wchodząc w szczegóły, tak – Polska przytaknął. – Trochę znajomości wśród ludzi, którzy znają się na takich rzeczach, ale przyznaję, to był... ryzykowny punkt programu.

Prusy pokręcił głową.

– Rzekomo zdechłeś, więc wykasowaliśmy cię z systemu... I, kurwa, to ci dało wolną rękę na dziesięć lat. Dziesięć lat – powtórzył Gilbert. – Przez dekadę byłeś żywy i nikt o tym, kurwa, nie wiedział. Aż się boję, co odpierdoliłeś przez ten czas...

– A co podejrzewasz? – spytał cicho Polska. Oparł głowę o rękę i wzrok utkwił w okolicach karku Prusaka.

Gilbert owinął palce wokół kubka.

– Znając ciebie... podziemny zryw, który rozpieprzy całe nasze państwo. – powiedział sucho.

Ku jego zdumieniu Feliks uśmiechnął się smutno i pokręcił głową.

– Mam przewodzić powstaniu przeciwko państwu, które od siedemdziesięciu lat nie podniosło bezprawnie ręki na _żadnego_ swojego obywatela? – zapytał po prostu. – Państwu, które nie morduje i nie uciska?

Zapadła długa cisza.

– Zmieniłeś się – zauważył Gilbert, marszcząc brwi. – Kiedyś… kiedyś stałbyś w pierwszej linii, Polen. Czym to się różni, co?

– Wszystkim. Nie jestem głupi – Polska westchnął. – Zgermanizowaliście naszych ludzi bardzo skutecznie, bo... prawie bezboleśnie. Rzesza się zmieniła, nie jest już tamtą bestią, która wstrząsnęła Europą. To nie dyktatura, w której ludzie boją się mieć inny pogląd niż władza w obawie przed śmiercią.

– Chcemy zapobiec rozlewowi krwi – powiedział cicho Litwa. – Zapobiec _wojnie_. I mamy nadzieję, że nam w tym pomożesz.

Gilbert gwałtownie się wyprostował, gdy dotarło do niego znaczenie tych słów. Wpatrywał się to w Polskę, to w Litwę czujnym, zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem.

– Jakiej wojnie? Gadajcie, co wiecie!

– Za moment – Feliks nie zaprzestał swojej obserwacji. – Gilbert, powiedz mi najpierw... jak długo jesteś na podsłuchu?

Prusy drgnął, a potem westchnął. Sięgnął pod koszulę i położył na stole niewielkie urządzenie oplecione kablami, o połowę mniejsze od szprechera. Jeden z przewodów był dłuższy i zakończony metalową łezką. Pokazał im malutkie otwory mikrofonu.

– Umiem to wyłączyć – powiedział spokojnie. – Jestem zobligowany do nagrywania każdej wizyty, ale gdy... nie chcę, by coś usłyszeli, zwalam ciszę na awarię sprzętu. Jak na razie to przechodzi.

Taurys przyglądał się urządzeniu ze zdumieniem. Nie zauważyłem, pomyślał niespokojnie. On jest u mnie co tydzień, od tylu lat... Przez chwilę gorączkowo szukał w pamięci, czy nie poruszył kiedyś tematu, który nie powinien dotrzeć do uszu władz.

– Od kiedy to nosisz, Prusaku? – zapytał Feliks, biorąc podsłuch do ręki i przyglądając się urządzeniu.

– Odkąd spełniłem jedną waszą prośbę za dużo – burknął Prusy niechętnie.

– Przestali ci ufać?

– Oni nigdy _nam_ nie ufali.

Zapadła cisza. We trzech spojrzeli na siebie, czując całkowite zrozumienie. Feliks westchnął i wypił resztę swojej kawy jednym łykiem.

– I to jest druga kwestia, Prusaku, którą mamy do obgadania.


	9. Rozdział IX: Noc w ogromnym domu

Prusy zareagował podobnie jak Taurys, ale potok przekleństw płynął z jego ust dłużej i intensywniej. Gdy Feliks umilkł, wyjawiwszy mu dokładnie to samo, co poprzedniego wieczoru Litwie, Gilbert wpatrzył się w przestrzeń, marszcząc brwi, stukając palcami o blat stołu i wyraźnie zastanawiając się, co ma zrobić z usłyszanymi nowinami.

Taurys nie zamierzał mu w tym przeszkadzać. W tej kuchni Prusy był jedynym, który jeszcze miał jakiekolwiek zobowiązania wobec władz i narodu. Na jego miejscu obaj potrzebowaliby czasu do namysłu, by podjąć tak ciężką decyzję, nawiązać współpracę z kimś właściwie wyjętym spod prawa.

Patrząc na niego, Litwa pomyślał przelotnie, że to, że Prusy najpierw postanowił dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje, zamiast natychmiast zgłosić obecność Polski władzom, samo w sobie było już dużym krokiem naprzód.

Gdy tak mu się przyglądał, nagle uderzyło go to, jak dobrze Prusy wygląda. W porównaniu do niego, lichego ludzkiego cienia i do Polski, pozornie w całkiem niezłym stanie, ale również zmęczonego, Gilbert wydawał się być okazem zdrowia, modelowym przykładem dbania o siebie.

Jego jasne włosy błyszczały, skóra, chociaż jak zwykle blada, miała zdrowszy odcień, pod koszulą rysowały się mięśnie.

Taurys był tego świadomy od lat, ale dopiero teraz, gdy siedzieli we trzech przy tym małym kuchennym stole, zdał sobie sprawę, jak uderzająca jest to różnica. Prusy był ich całkowitym przeciwieństwem.

Przypomniał sobie, jak spotkał na ulicy Nikolaia, a przechodnie odsuwali się od nich, jakby natknęli na dwóch ćpunów – gdyby Gilbert stanął wówczas obok nich, pewnie uznano go by za młodego, zadbanego chłopca z dobrego domu, który przypadkiem wplątał się w złe towarzystwo.

Prusacy mieli kraj autonomiczny, mieli ministerstwo dziedzictwa, podkreślali swoją odrębność od reszty Niemiec. Ludwig nie zrobił tego własnemu bratu, zorientował się w porę, co oznaczała unifikacja…

– Wchodzę w to – powiedział w końcu Gilbert, wytrącając Litwę z toku swoich myśli. – Chociaż mi się to, kurwa, bardzo nie podoba…

W jego głosie Litwa wychwycił to, co sam czuł; chęć działania. Siedemdziesiąt lat, pomyślał. Ta stagnacja trwała siedem dekad. Też masz tego dość, aż cię nosi, żeby coś zrobić.

Polska w odpowiedzi na tę deklarację uśmiechnął się i przystąpił do konkretów, do przekazywania im szczegółów swojej wiedzy. Rozmawiali długo, a makinetka co rusz wypełniała się gorącą kawą, która wyostrzała zmysły i odsuwała zmęczenie.

Feliks mówił dużo; Taurys zadawał wiele pytań, a Gilbert ciągle klął. Wojny, plany, bomby i łącznicy, z czasem wokół nich urosła sterta notatek i szkiców, zapisów luźnych myśli i szczegółowych schematów.

– Masz jakieś dowody na to, że atak terrorystyczny pod Kurskiem ma z tym związek? – pytał Prusy.

– Żadnych – Feliks wzruszył ramionami. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. – Nie pozwolili sobie na dowody. Gdyby wyszło, że to rząd Rosji to zorganizował, imperium nie puściłoby tego płazem.

– Kto by puścił… – mruknął Gilbert pod nosem. – Jesteś pewny, że to oni, a nie faktycznie niezwiązana z rządem grupa terrorystyczna, jak tak to sugerowali Rosjanie? Z tego, co wiem, to śledztwo utknęło w martwym punkcie już dawno, ale początkowo to ten trop był przekonujący. Ich służby ochoczo się włączyły w sprawę.

Feliks westchnął.

– Nie mam żadnej pewności, ale to mogła być próba zbadania gruntu, sprawdzenie, co sądzą mieszkańcy o walce zbrojnej… Pamiętaj, że to byłe rosyjskie tereny.

Prusy powiódł wzrokiem po ich prowizorycznym stole strategicznym.

– Lit – zaczął nagle. – Masz ty jakąś aktualną mapę?

Taurys skinął głową; wstał i ruszył w kierunku saloniku, wiedząc, że gdzieś wśród książek, może za okładką Historii Rzeszy, schował kiedyś mapę imperium. Gdy zniknął w korytarzu, Prusy nagle nachylił się ku Polsce.

– Skoro już się łaskawie pojawiłeś, sukinsynie – mruknął, udając, że przygląda się notatce związanej z najważniejszymi rosyjskimi wojskowymi, którą Feliks właśnie pisał. – doprowadź go do porządku, dobra?

Polska lekko uniósł brew.

– Martwisz się o niego? – spytał spokojnym szeptem, dopisując jeszcze jedno nazwisko do listy, ale zdradziło go szybkie spojrzenie w kierunku korytarza.

– Uwierz, patrzenie na to, jak _kolejna_ personifikacja rozpada się na kawałki i zostaje zniszczona przez rzeczywistość, w której żyjemy, to nie jest moja ulubiona rozrywka – warknął Prusy, odsuwając się. – Nie jestem takim skurwysynem, Polen.

– To cię tak boli, prawda? – Feliks przyglądał mu się nieustępliwie. Prusy odwrócił wzrok, nie mogąc znieść tego spojrzenia. – Zredukowano nas do bandy połamanych ludzi pozbawionych celu i sensu. Przestaliśmy być wam _równi_. Nie tego się spodziewałeś, gdy zawładnęliście Europą. Nigdy wcześniej nie doszło do aż takiego… – Feliks urwał. – Nie widziałem nikogo od dziesięciu lat. Jest aż tak źle, Prusy?

Prusy nie odpowiedział. Milczał, ale jego szczęka zaciskała się mocno raz za razem, zdradzając jego wzburzenie. Polska westchnął, pokręcił głową i w pewnym momencie nagle zmarszczył brwi, jakby dopiero teraz dotarło do niego znaczenie usłyszanych słów.

– _Kolejna_...?

Prusy odwrócił głowę, dając Feliksowi do zrozumienia, że skończył ten temat. Nim Feliks zdążył go dopytać o losy pozostałych, Litwa, nieświadomy rozmowy, która właśnie się odbyła, wrócił do kuchni. Poza mapą przyniósł też kolejne czyste kartki i kilka długopisów.

– Dobra – Prusy, kontynuując wcześniejszą rozmowę, zaznaczył lokalizację Kurska na mapie. Nie patrzył na Polskę. – Od miasta do granicy jest dwadzieścia kilometrów – przesunął ołówkiem ponad linią oddzielającą Rzeszę od Rosji. – Mamy niewielki ruch graniczny. Kolejne punkty są tu, tu i tu – kolejno wskazywał przejścia graniczne z drugim krajem. – Od tego ataku wzmocniliśmy ich obronę, ale jak dotąd był spokój.

– A ten człowiek z bronią? – zapytał Litwa. – Ten, którego ostatnio zatrzymano? Było o nim głośno w wiadomościach.

Prusy wzruszył ramionami.

– Śledztwo w toku – powiedział. – Nic więcej nie wiem.

– Ktoś w parlamencie myśli poważnie o konflikcie z Rosją? – Feliks odchylił się na krześle.

– Nieszczególnie – odparł wymijająco Gilbert i sięgnął po kubek z kawą. – Raczej nikt nie garnie się do wojny. Przywykli do pokoju.

– A Iwan? – Polska zastukał palcami w blat. – Macie z nim jakiś kontakt?

Prusy milczał przez dobrą minutę. Feliks uniósł brew.

– Nie widziałem go od lat – przyznał w końcu Gilbert. – Ani ja, ani Ludwig.

Taurys pierwszy zrozumiał znaczenie jego słów.

– Próbujesz nam powiedzieć – zaczął cicho i ostrożnie. – że nie jesteście dopuszczani do polityki zagranicznej?

Prusy roześmiał się, ale to był gorzki śmiech.

– Jestem autonomicznym krajem, zapomniałeś? Jedyne, co robię, to zajmuje się sprawami Prus i pilnuję was, żebyście czegoś nie odpierdolili – spojrzał na Polskę i zirytowany wypuścił powietrze. – Zgadnij, Polen, _kto_ będzie odpowiedzialny za twoje cudowne objawienie, gdy rząd się dowie. Nie mogę się tego wprost doczekać...

– Jeśli się dowie – mruknął sugestywnie Feliks, wpatrując się bacznie w Prusaka.

– Za tydzień jest Charlottenburg – odparł natychmiast Gilbert.

Feliks zerknął na Litwę. Ten zmieszany spuścił wzrok.

– Nie powiedział ci jeszcze? – Gilbert westchnął. – tak, kurwa. W sobotę. Przyjedzie führer, przyjadą wszyscy politycy, którzy się liczą, będą przemowy, głaskanie się po główkach i rozdawanie odznaczeń... I przyjadą wszyscy, których Rzesza podbiła, cała wasza niewesoła gromadka. Cały Berlin będzie w gotowości, a po niego – wskazał ruchem głowy Taurysa. – podjedzie kierowca z żołnierzem z ostrą bronią, jak zwykle. Powodzenia, Polen.

Feliks zaklął cicho.

– Z jednej strony – powiedział beztrosko. – Jeśli uda się jakoś tam wbić, to byłaby to doskonała okazja, żeby z wami wszystkimi pogadać...

– Z drugiej strony – wpadł mu w słowo Prusy, a jego głos znów nabrał ostrości. Pochylił się do przodu, a jego oczy ciskały gromy. – Jeśli tylko zrobisz jakiś błąd, będzie to doskonała okazja, żeby znowu was wszystkich wpakować do tych cel, z których was osobiście wyciągałem, więc, do jasnej cholery i kurwy, myśl chociaż raz, zanim coś zrobisz, dobra?

Feliks przytaknął, ale zaraz potem uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Zawsze chodzisz taki wkurwiony?

Taurys natychmiast załapał, co Polska próbuje zrobić. Uśmiechnął się blado. Patrząc na to, w jakim stanie był Gilbert, kłótnia była nieunikniona, więc czemu by trochę jej nie przyśpieszyć?

– Przeważnie mam tak na twój widok – warknął Prusy, będąc na granicy wytrzymałości.

– _Biedaczysko_ – zakpił Feliks.

Prusy wziął jeszcze jeden głęboki oddech przez zęby, a potem wybuchnął. W kuchni nagle zatrząsł się stół, gdy zerwał się z krzesła, uderzając o blat pięścią i wywarczał kilka obelg. Polska nie był mu dłużny.

Taurys odchylił się lekko na krześle i zerknął na kocicę. Berta, która do tej pory kręciła się im pod nogami i miauczała żałośnie, bo żaden nie zwracał na nią uwagi, wskoczyła szybko na meble, potem na lodówkę i stamtąd patrzyła na kłócących się Polskę i Prusy z wyraźną nieufnością.

Taurys nie był zdziwiony, że Polska w końcu sprowokował Prusy.

Ta dwójka od zawsze była dla siebie wentylami bezpieczeństwa, osobami, na które można przelać swój gniew, niepokój i napięcie zupełnie bezkarnie. Ostre, niemal okrutne słowa padające z ich ust zraniłby każdego, tylko nie tego, do którego skierowane.

Spokojnie słuchał wyzwisk, patrząc jak z każdą chwilą ramiona Prusaka się rozluźniają, jak uchodzi z niego kumulowana latami irytacja. Odpowiadał obelgą na obelgę, sięgając coraz dalej w ich wzajemną historię, wiedząc, że bezlitosne słowa padną i odejdą, nawet ich nie drasnąwszy.

Brakowało im tego, pomyślał Taurys, widząc w płonącej zieleni iskierkę dobrej zabawy, a w szkarłacie nadchodzący spokój ducha, gdy już Gilbert wyrzucił z siebie wszystko, co leżało mu na sercu, rzecz jasna kamuflując to kaskadą przekleństw.

W końcu opadł na krzesło i wziął głęboki oddech. Polska uśmiechnął się zwycięsko.

– Lepiej ci, Gilbert? – zapytał konwersacyjnym tonem, jakby przed sekundą nie wyzywali się od najgorszych, wypominając sobie jakiś zapomniany przez Boga i ludzi konflikt sprzed pięciuset lat. – Możemy przejść do konkretów i rozmawiać jak cywilizowani ludzie czy dalej będziesz na mnie warczeć i zachowywać się jak tykająca bomba?

Prusy, czując się niekomfortowo z faktem, że Polska go rozgryzł, odwrócił wzrok, ale skinął głową. Jego policzki płonęły i najwidoczniej żałował, że dał się tak podejść. Oddychał szybciej, próbując się uspokoić.

Taurys nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Jak dzieci, pomyślał. To było zaskakująco znajome; zerknął na iskierki w oczach Feliksa, podłapał jego spojrzenie i poczuł się nagle odrobinę lepiej. Jakaś odrobinka starego świata wciąż istniała.

– À propos bomb – odezwał się Feliks po dłuższej chwili. – Nie chcę, żeby führer dowiedział się o tym pierwszy, Prusaku, i pierwszy zaatakował. Nie wiem, jak Rzesza stoi z produkcją...?

– Umiemy w atomówki – powiedział Gilbert o wiele spokojniejszym tonem, teraz, gdy już rozładował agresję. Odchylił się do tyłu. – Po małych... poślizgach... z czasów wojny poszło nam całkiem dobrze. Leżą sobie w bezpiecznym miejscu i się kurzą. Nie mieliśmy nigdy okazji ich użyć, zresztą, znasz historię.

Chcesz pokoju, szykuj się do wojny, przemknęło Litwie przez myśl.

– Atomówka dla wodorowej to jedynie zapalnik, mam nadzieję, że o tym wiesz – powiedział cicho.

Nogi krzesła Prus z hukiem uderzyły o ziemię.

– Wodorowej? – powtórzył poważnym tonem, skupiając spojrzenie na Polsce. – Rosja ma bomby wodorowe?

– W czasie, gdy wy odcięliście się od reszty i zamknęliście w swoim idealnym niemieckim światku, Iwan dogadał się z Yao – odparł Feliks ponuro. – Rosyjscy naukowcy lubią chińskich naukowców i na odwrót. Chodzą razem na lunch, wypalają papieroski na przerwie, plotkują i wspólnie projektują nowe ładunki termojądrowe niczym najlepsze przyjaciółki z podstawówki.

– Kurwa! – Prusy oparł głowę o rękę. – Nie wiem, jak stoimy w tej kwestii – dodał niechętnie.

– Nie wiesz? Ty, wieczny militarysta?

– Od pół wieku nie miałem broni w ręku, a co dopiero mówić o dostępie do planów zbrojeniowych.

– A twój brat? – zapytał Taurys zaniepokojony.

– Ustawy – rzucił zirytowany Prusy. – Miesiąc już siedzi nad podatkową. Nie pamiętam, kiedy zajmował się czymś innym niż te ustawy.

Litwa westchnął. Te kilka zdań powiedziały im wszystko o pozycji, jaką bracia Beilschmidt zajmowali w Zjednoczonej Rzeszy Niemieckiej.

– Führer was odsunął – stwierdził pewnie.

Gilbert nie zaprzeczył, posłał mu tylko ponure spojrzenie.

– Tak właściwie... – powiedział, patrząc na mapę. – Pomyśleliście o pozostałych potencjalnie zainteresowanych tą wojną? Nie tylko wy byliście na wschód od linii Wisły.

– Katerina i Nikolai – Litwa pomyślał jeszcze o Estonii i Łotwie, ale ich imiona nie chciały przejść mu przez gardło. Bał się o nich pytać. – Oni... Iwan to w końcu ich brat... Co się z nimi dzieje? Widziałem... Widziałem się niedawno z Nikolaiem, ale...

Wyczuł na sobie zaskoczony wzrok Feliksa; mruknął pod nosem, że później mu o tym opowie. Poczuł, jak Berta znów wskakuje mu na kolana i ociera się o niego; odruchowo zaczął ją głaskać.

– Po mojej interwencji Białego rzucili pod Paryż, dokładnie do tego mieszkania, w którym sam mieszkałeś – odparł Prusy rzeczowo. – Nie bywam u niego dłużej niż jest to konieczne, za bardzo mnie wkurwia. Właściwie to nie wiem, co robi na co dzień, musiałbym zajrzeć do systemu…

– A Ukraina? – Polska zastukał palcami w blat. Twarz Prus nagle się zmieniła, ramiona opadły.

– Ona? – powtórzył zrezygnowany, nie brzmiąc jak Gilbert, którego znali. – Tylko to, że nie jest człowiekiem, podtrzymuje ją przed zapiciem się na śmierć. _Jeszcze_.

Po jego słowach zapadła cisza. Polska i Litwa spojrzeli po sobie, zszokowani tą informacją.

– To... – Taurys urwał, nie znajdując słów. Za duża pokusa, zabrzmiały mu w głowie słowa Polski, wypowiedziane zaledwie przed godziną. Ona się jej poddała.

_Jeszcze_. Jeszcze, pomyślał i zadrżał. Któregoś dnia...

Prusy skinął głową.

– Próbowałem jej przemówić do rozsądku, ale do niej już nie dociera –westchnął ciężko. – Nie wiem, co ta dwójka zrobi, Polen. Nie wiem, po czyjej stronie staną. Musisz mieć to na uwadze, cokolwiek zaplanujesz.

Feliks, zaniepokojony, przesunął palcami po włosach.

– Niedobrze – mruknął. – Bardzo niedobrze... Prusaku, a co się dzieje z Erzsébet?

Prusy sztywno się wyprostował, a jego twarz stężała. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Ten ruch i twardość, która zajaśniała w jego oczach, sprawiła, że obaj jego rozmówcy nagle stali się czujni.

– Tego ci nie powiem – odparł z naciskiem Gilbert. Rozluźnienie zniknęło jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki.

Feliks zmarszczył brwi, Taurys zamarł z dłońmi wczepionymi w kocie futro. Coś jest nie tak, pomyślał. Bardzo nie tak.

– Siedząc tutaj, złamałeś już z tuzin rozkazów... – zaczął Polska, przyglądając się Prusom.

– To nie rozkaz, a obietnica – odpowiedział cicho Gilbert.

– Co się z nią dzieje? – zapytał szybko Litwa, widząc poruszenie na twarzy Feliksa. Miał bardzo złe przeczucia. Co jest gorsze od tego, co działo się z Kateriną, że Prusy tak bardzo broni tej tajemnicy?

Prusy odwrócił oczy od ich natarczywych spojrzeń.

– Obiecałem jej – zaczął szeptem, głosem tak bezbarwnym, jakiego jeszcze nigdy u niego nie słyszeli, a znali się kilkaset lat. – że nikomu nie powiem. I dotrzymam tej obietnicy. Polen, znajdź ją w Charlottenburgu. Wiem, że tam pójdziesz. Jeśli będzie chciała, sama ci powie. Ja nie mogę, zrozum.

– Dobrze – Feliks wypuścił powietrze. Nerwowo przygryzał wargę, pełen niepokoju o przyjaciółkę. – Porozmawiam z nią... – chwilę przyglądał się Prusom, ale potem opuścił wzrok na mapę. – Wracając do tego, czego się dowiedziałem...

Rozmowa wróciła na swoje tory. W końcu Prusy zerknął na zegarek; dochodziło wpół do dziesiątej. Potarł dłonią oczy, wypił ostatni łyk kawy.

– Dobra, spróbuję porozmawiać z Ludwigiem – powiedział. – Polen... nie próbuj niczego na własną rękę, proszę. Siedź tutaj, na dupie i się nie wychylaj, pomyślę jeszcze, jak to rozegramy w sobotę. Litauen ma mój numer, jak coś, to niech dzwoni, tylko nie wtedy, kiedy jestem w parlamencie...

– Mój sprecher jest na podsłuchu? – zapytał cicho Litwa. Od dawna był tego ciekaw. Prusy coraz rzadziej sprawdzał listę jego połączeń podczas wizytacji.

Gilbert wzruszył ramionami.

– E-post na pewno – powiedział. – Nie wiem, czy rozmowy nadal są nagrywane, mała szansa, ale na wszelki wypadek się pilnuj.

– Prusy – odezwał się cicho Feliks, gdy Gilbert wstał od stołu.

– Co chcesz?

– Dzięki.

Gilbert pokręcił głową i westchnął ciężko. Wziął głęboki oddech.

– Tylko dlatego, że byłem w szoku, nie zawiadomiłem góry od razu – powiedział gładko. – Wykorzystaliście ten stan, by mnie w to wkręcić i zmusiliście do wydania poufnych informacji. Przy okazji szantażowaliście mnie jakimiś starymi kompromitującymi materiałami. Jak mnie już będą mnie sądzić za zdradę stanu, to będzie moja linia obrony, macie się do niej dopasować w czasie własnych przesłuchań.

– Dopasujemy – obiecał Litwa z bladym uśmiechem.

Prusy prychnął.

– Przez was przepadł mi stolik w klubie. O tej porze wszystko już będzie zajęte, a ja chcę się urżnąć.

– Wiem, nieczęsto widzisz duchy – przytaknął Feliks z udawanym zrozumieniem. – To wymaga starannego wyczyszczenia umysłu etanolem.

– Spierdalaj – mruknął Prusy, ale ta obelga nie miała już tej mocy i agresji, co wcześniej. Wyszedł na korytarz.

– Miłej zabawy w Eldorado! – zawołał za nim Feliks, uśmiechając się złośliwie, dając Gilbertowi do zrozumienia, że go śledził.

Prusy cofnął się o krok.

– Sto lat temu bawiłem się tam lepiej – rzucił tajemniczo i wyszedł.

Polska i Litwa spojrzeli po sobie.

– O co mu chodziło? – zapytał zbity z tropu Feliks.

Litwa wzruszył ramionami. Nim powiedział coś więcej, drzwi jego mieszkania znowu się otworzyły.

– Ale z was chuje! – powiedział jeszcze Gilbert z wyrzutem, wychylając się zza ściany. – Od czterech lat nie miałem urlopu i akurat teraz, jak już sobie zarezerwowałem hotel w Venedig...

Urwał w połowie zdania i trzasnął drzwiami. Gdy zamknęły się za nim na dobre, kocica zeskoczyła z lodówki i miaucząc głośno, wyszła na korytarz. Taurys podniósł się, chcąc przekręcić zamek w drzwiach.

Feliks zmarszczył brwi i wpatrzył się w zwierzę. Wracając, Litwa dostrzegł, jak na jego twarzy pojawia się zrozumienie.

Westchnął w duchu. Czekał na to i wiedział, że Feliks nie da mu z tego powodu żyć.

– Nazwałeś kota po Prusaku! – stwierdził Polska z niedowierzaniem.

Za tą stronę Feliksa Łukasiewicza bynajmniej nie tęsknił.

* * *

Winda przystanęła na parterze cichutko, niemal niedostrzegalnie. Wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna z wielkim psem – sąsiad z siódmego piętra – otworzył przed nią oszklone drzwi.

Nie lubiła wind, małych pułapek bez wyjścia, ale ręce, zajęte ciężkimi zakupami, już odmawiały jej posłuszeństwa. Dziś odważyła się wybrać do sklepu nieco dalej. Tramwaj powrotny zepsuł się jeden przystanek wcześniej, musiała iść z obciążeniem prawie pół kilometra.

Perspektywa wnoszenia tych toreb na trzecie piętro nie była atrakcyjna, ale…

Zawahała się, widząc nierozumiejące spojrzenie sąsiada, a potem zagryzła wargi i prześlizgnęła się pod jego ramieniem. To tylko sąsiad, powtarzała sobie. Ma żonę, dwójkę dzieci i psa. Miły, kulturalny człowiek, będziecie w tej windzie tylko kilkanaście sekund. Nic ci się nie stanie.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się cicho, a ona przełknęła ślinę i wcisnęła się w kąt. Pies zaczął obwąchiwać jej torby, ale to nie zwierzęcia się bała. Opanuj się, skarciła się w myślach, czując jak serce obija się o żebra.

Sąsiad nie zauważył nic; stukał w klawisze sprechera, wybrał numer i rozpoczął rozmowę z żoną. Gdy winda zatrzymała się na trzecim piętrze, szybko ruszyła do przodu. Mężczyzna oderwał wzrok od urządzenia, przypadkiem na nią wpadł, gdy próbował usunąć się jej z drogi. Zachwiała się.

– Enschuldigung... – mruknął, asekuracyjnym, niedbałym gestem przytrzymując ją za ramię. Bardzo szybko ją puścił i wrócił do rozmowy.

Miejsce dotyku paliło żywym ogniem, który sięgał gardła, miażdżąc je swoimi płomieniami. Wypadła z windy, nie oglądając się za siebie. Potem, gdy zdziwiona twarz sąsiada zniknęła w górze, wypuściła z rąk zakupy i objęła się ramionami, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

– Jesteś taka głupia, Erzsébet – syknęła do siebie, ale płacz rozdarł jej słowa, zmienił ją całą w rozdygotanie i chaos. Drżącymi dłońmi zaczęła szukać kluczy. Skóra płonęła; czuła _ich_ dotyk, twarde, silne ręce, zostawiające za sobą siniaki i upokorzenie, które nigdy miało nie zniknąć. – Taka głupia i taka słaba…

Wślizgnęła się do środka i natychmiast zasunęła za sobą zamek. Puste mieszkanie przywitało ją ciszą, otuliło pustką. Odetchnęła parę razy i potrząsnęła głową.

Tu była bezpieczna. Nikt nie mógł tu wejść. Prawie nikt.

Zerknęła na kalendarz; był piątek. W poniedziałek w południe przyjedzie Prusak. Musi dokupić kawy. Roześmiała się histerycznie, gdy zrozumiała, że czeka ją kolejna wyprawa do sklepu, między ludzi, a potem objęła się ramionami.

Tylko własny dotyk była w stanie znieść.

* * *

Mrok zasiadł nad Berlinem i otulił miasto czernią, walcząc ze światłem pochodzącym z ulicznych lamp i okien mieszkańców, dla których noc była jeszcze zbyt młoda, by udali się na spoczynek.

Wpadł do sklepu jako ostatni klient, śledzony nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem ekspedientki podczas swojej pośpiesznej wędrówki między półkami. Stając przy kasie uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, ale nie zdało to egzaminu; kobieta uniosła oczy ku niebu, wydała mu resztę niecierpliwym gestem i niemalże wygoniła na zewnątrz.

Dochodził kwadrans po dziesiątej, gdy wrócił do domu z zakupami spożywczymi, by mieli co zjeść na kolację i śniadanie. Szedł wolno, oddychając głęboko. Potrzebował chwili samotności, a przyjemny, letni wiatr pomagał uporządkować rozsypane myśli.

Sięgał pamięcią daleko przez dziesięciolecia i przez wieki, starając się poukładać w głowie słowa, które chciał Polsce powiedzieć, bo czuł, że to dzisiaj nastąpi, rozmowa, która musiała nadejść. Rozmowa, którą odkładali odkąd tylko stało się jasne, że Zjednoczona Rzesza Niemiecka zakończyła na dobre stary świat. Rozmowa, którą dawno mogli przeprowadzić w Charlottenburgu, zamiast unikać swoich spojrzeń podczas tych rzadkich spotkań.

Gdy wyłożył jedzenie na blat w kuchni, odganiając ciekawską Bertę, która zaglądała do środka toreb, z łazienki wyszedł przebrany w inną koszulę Feliks, przeczesując palcami wilgotne włosy. Taurys przed wyjściem do sklepu powiedział mu, by czuł się jak u siebie.

– Prysznic to jednak najlepszy wynalazek ludzkości – mruknął Polska.

W tej kwestii Litwa zgadzał się z nim całkowicie; sam marzył, by zmyć z siebie zmęczenie całodniową, sierpniową podróżą przez pół kraju.

– Zjedz coś – powiedział cicho. – Ja się w międzyczasie ogarnę.

Feliks kiwnął głową. Taurys ruszył najpierw do swojej sypialni, by wziąć ubrania na zmianę. Chwilę patrzył na zawartość szafy, łudząc się, że może jednak znajdzie coś, co nie jest czarne, ale oczywiście niczego takiego nie posiadał. Uniósł kącik ust na myśl o tym, że Feliks najprawdopodobniej jutro przewlecze go przez przynajmniej jeden dom handlowy.

Cóż, pomyślał, idąc do łazienki i słysząc w kuchni odgłos otwieranej lodówki. Też nie czułbym się dobrze, gdyby to on przeze mnie chodził na czarno.

Taurys nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, czy powinien przywdziać żałobę. Po prostu w tym samym dniu, w którym Prusy przyniósł tragiczne wieści, zarzucił na siebie czarną koszulę, a potem kupił jeszcze kilka kolejnych. I kolejnych.

Gdy się kogoś traciło, chciało się krzyczeć, wskazać światu swój ból, wyróżnić się wśród obojętności świata chociażby ubiorem. On nie krzyczał; zatopił się w czerni i przywykł do niej, a któregoś dnia, gdy jego emocje wygasły, zastąpione pustką, pomyślał, że właściwie żałoba do niego pasuje.

Nie był już personifikacją; własny naród wymknął się z jego rąk. Dlaczego nie miałby nosić żałoby? W końcu coś utracił.

I tak minęło dziesięć lat. Ubrania, które nie były czarne, dawno już wyrzucił.

Gdy wrócił do kuchni, odświeżony, zastał Feliksa kucającego na podłodze z dłonią wyciągniętą w kierunku Berty. Kocica przyglądała mu się z poczuciem wyższości, a każdą zachętę do podejścia, chociażby powiedzianą najłagodniejszym tonem, kwitowała syczeniem.

– Szynką jej nie przekupisz – powiedział Litwa, unosząc kącik ust ku górze. – Mówiłem, jest wredna.

– Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego nosi takie, a nie inne imię – Feliks opuścił dłoń i wyprostował się. Szarpnięciem głowy wskazał mu stół; Taurys dopiero teraz zauważył talerz z kanapkami. – Jedz.

I tym razem się nie sprzeciwił, chociaż z trudem przełknął posiłek, czując zdenerwowanie, które właśnie zagnieździło mu się w żołądku. W kuchni panowało milczenie; Feliks zaczął unikać jego spojrzenia, coraz częściej zerkał przez okno.

Nadszedł szybki, gwałtowny letni deszcz; duże krople zaczęły uderzać w szybę, a strumienie wody porwały za sobą niedopałki papierosów leżące na chodniku. W kuchni czuć jeszcze było ich swąd.

Taurys mechanicznym ruchem włożył talerz do kranu. Zimna woda opryskała mu dłonie.

– Ja też przepraszam – wyszeptał, wiedząc, że Feliks i tak go usłyszy. – Prze... przepraszam, Polsko.

To była odpowiedź na to, co usłyszał w Neukaunas zaledwie poprzedniego dnia. Ostatnie słowa powiedział po polsku, odwdzięczając się za wczorajszy litewski, ale jego głos drżał, język zaplątał się na szeleszczących dźwiękach.

To było jedno z najtrudniejszych polskich słów, jakie znał, nie tylko przez swoje znaczenie.

Usłyszał ciche westchnienie, ale gdy ośmielił się zerknąć w bok, zauważył smutny uśmiech.

– Usiądźmy – zaproponował cicho Feliks.

Usiedli i po chwili milczenia rozpoczęli wędrówkę przez czas; mówili wiele, czasem spuszczali wzrok. Czasem któryś zrywał się, gdy rozmowa dotknęła szczególnie bolesnych wspomnień, ale szybko wracał na swoje miejsce. Czasem słowa drżały i cichły, a często bolały.

Nie chcieli się kłócić. Starając się zachować spokój, przekraczali kolejne rzeki wspomnień, kolejne zawiłe strumienie ich własnej historii – tej wielkiej, związanej z krajami, granicami i polityką i tej małej, osobistej, równie bolesnej. Wyszeptywali motywy, strachy, nadzieje; obawy i lęki, niedopowiedzenia i złości.

Noc trwała. Dotarli do rozbiorów; do niewoli, która w ich obojgu coś złamała. Mówili o bólu, strachu i bliznach. Mówili o powrocie, o nadziei, o chęci przetrwania na powojennej mapie, na której każdy chciał zyskać jak najwięcej. O interesach i ekonomii, o zniszczeniach i odbudowie.

O ich mieście, które podsyciło rosnące między nimi ognisko czystej nienawiści, a teraz było już tylko stertą gruzów.

O Preludium Bałtyckim i o tym, że dwa lata po nim Litwini w niemieckich mundurach cieszyli się jak dzieci, gdy pozbawiona pomocy Polska poddała Wilno, bo mogli znów je mieć dla siebie, nieświadomi, że za moment znów je utracą w potwornym bombardowaniu.

O tym, jak upadła Warszawa, o pozostawieniu gruzów miasta i o budowie iglicy żalu. O zabijaniu cywili, którego Rzesza się dopuszczała, nim nowy führer zaprowadził nowy porządek.

O stosach trupów mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci, których nigdy nie chcieli już oglądać. O rosnącej nienawiści, podsycanej początkowo przez niemieckie imperium, a później, gdy Wielka Wojna Dziesięcioletnia się skończyła, starannie łagodzonej przez polityków, by ujednolicić państwo. O Dniu Zjednoczenia. O fałszowanej historii, o propagandzie, pięknej w swojej skuteczności, o grubym tomiszczu Historii Rzeszy, którą Litwa trzymał w salonie i często czytał, próbując odszukać kłamstwa na jej stronach. O świecie, który umarł i znikł, przestał istnieć i przestał mieć znaczenie.

I gdy historia Polski i Litwy w końcu się skończyła, rozmawiali już tylko o swoich losach; o Feliksie i Taurysie.

O miastach, w których mieszkali, o zawodach, których się podejmowali, zredukowani do roli zwykłych obywateli, o samotności, stracie i bólu. O mogile na Cmentarzu Zasłużonych. O strachu przed śmiercią w samotności, pośród nierozwiązanych spraw. O zapominaniu.

W końcu zamilkli i milczeli długo, zatapiając się we własnych myślach i łzach, chowając twarze w dłoniach i słuchając tykania zegara na ścianie, cichej nocnej audycji w radiu...

– Rozejm...? – zapytał w pewnym momencie Polska ochrypłym szeptem, przypominając Litwie o tym czasie między konfliktem o Wilno a Preludium, w którym uparcie tkwił w przekonaniu, że są w stanie wojny.

– Rozejm? – powtórzył głucho Taurys.

Nie było już ich krajów, które mogłoby zawrzeć rozejm czy pokój. Byli tylko oni dwaj, dwaj sponiewierani przez stulecia mężczyźni. Pokręcił głową; Polska zamarł, a w jego oczach odbił się niepokój, strach przed odmową.

– Zamiast rozejmu... czy... moglibyśmy zacząć od nowa? – zapytał cicho Taurys. W odpowiedzi ujrzał rosnący uśmiech.

Feliks wstał od stołu i wyraźnie na niego czekał. Taurys uniósł się z krzesła.

– Nazywam się Feliks Łukasiewicz – powiedział po polsku stojący przed nim człowiek.

Przyjął podaną dłoń i mocno ją uścisnął. Przez chwilę milczał.

_Ich hei..._

– _Mano vardas yra Taurys Laurinaitis_ – wyszeptał swoją mantrę, powtarzaną nocami w samotności, gdy próbował nie zapomnieć, kim jest, nagle rozumiejąc, do czego była przygotowaniem.

Pierwszy raz od wielu lat Litwa kładł się do snu ze spokojem ducha, świadom, że gdy już umrze – za rok, dwa, dziesięć – Feliks nie będzie już czuł do niego żalu. Rozpoczęli od nowa, pomyślał po litewsku, i to była jego ostatnia myśl, nim zmęczony organizm w końcu zmusił go do snu.

Od nowa, pomyślał Feliks, leżąc na kanapie w salonie i patrząc na odbijający światło lampy fortepian i na uchowane z minionego świata stare książki oprawione w papier, wśród których odnalazł _Pana Tadeusza, _otwartego na pierwszych wersach pierwszej księgi.

Na fortepianie leżał tomik Goethego, uśmiechał się do niego nieśmiało czernią krótkiego _Ob ich dich liebe, weiß ich nicht. _Obok zobaczył enigmatyczną ulotkę urzędu miasta, opisującą procedurę zmiany nazwiska.

Tej nocy to on nie zmrużył oka.

* * *

Z tobą odeszły anioły, jest noc w ogromnym domu... *nuci*

Tytuł wzięty z "Eli lama sabachtani" Wilków (ta piosenka oraz "Na krawędzi życia" i "Son of blue sky" to mój obecny soundtrack do tego fanfika).

Wentyl bezpieczeństwa - istotne pojęcie dla teorii konfliktu społecznego. Instytucjonalny środek rozwiązywania konfliktów bez konieczności zmiany status quo grupy społecznej. Zapewnia przeniesienie negatywnych emocji i społecznych stosunków niezadowolenia z jakiejś grupy czy zjawiska na siebie, celem rozładowania agresji. Potrzeba jego istnienia wzrasta wraz ze wzrostem sztywności struktury społecznej.


	10. Rozdział X: Rabunek Europy

Berlin zakwitał latem jak najpiękniejszy kwiat w ogrodzie Europy, jak szlachetna lilia posadzona wśród sierpniowej, żywej zieleni kontynentu. Nieliczne chmury nad miastem otulały szczyty monumentalnych budynków, które swoją bielą kontrastowały ze szpalerami idealnie przystrzyżonych drzewek, posadzonych wzdłuż kilku najwspanialszych alei i przynoszących mieszkańcom schronienie przed palącym słońcem.

Wysiadł z auta, gdy zatrzymało się przed betonowymi barierkami, które uniemożliwiały wjazd na plac. Na pożegnanie odruchowo skinął głową umundurowanemu kierowcy, a zaraz potem auto zniknęło z jego pola widzenia.

Ruszył szybko przez równy bruk, nie zwracając uwagi na ani stare kamienice z kolumienkami, urokliwymi rzeźbieniami i ozdobnymi attykami, nawiązujące do szlachetnej starożytności, ani na kunsztownie zdobione, gazowe lampy uliczne, które zgodnie ze starą tradycją rozpalano ręcznie i które każdego wieczoru roztaczały wokół miękkie, ciepłe światło, otulając Großer Platz delikatnym, złotym blaskiem.

Wmieszał się w tłum składający się z rodzin z małymi dziećmi, młodzieży korzystającej z letnich ferii i z odzianych w drogie garnitury polityków, krążących bez ustanku między Reichstagiem po prawej, w którym Gilbert powinien zjawić się rano, a pałacem führera po lewej stronie placu.

Spacerujący korzystali z zielonych skwarów i wygodnych ławek, czerpali dłońmi wodę z fontanny Neptuna, głaszcząc nagie, kamienne ramiona towarzyszących mu rzek – Łaby, Odry, Renu i Wisły, każdej o ciele pięknej kobiety, podległej władzy potężnego boga mórz.

Uśmiechnął się mimochodem i odruchowo rzucił jedną markę w wodę. Symbolika, pomyślał przelotnie.

W oddali, za placem i wysokimi budynkami, błyszczała pełna kolorowych barek tafla Sprewy. Jego uśmiech zrzedł, bo rzeka przypomniała mu o wodach Venedig.

– Miałem pojechać na urlop – mruknął do siebie i zirytowany wypuścił powietrze przez zęby. – Niech was jasna cholera...

Przystanął i układając sobie w myślach odpowiednie słowa, patrzył na Berlin bez pośpiechu.

Miał czas; nie przyszedł na pierwsze posiedzenie rządu – zaspał po tym, jak błąkał się po mieście do rana, szukając rozwiązań w butelkach dobrego alkoholu i w dźwiękach muzyki – a do drugiego miał jeszcze ponad dwie godziny. Wątpił, że rozmowa z bratem zajmie mu aż tyle.

Poprawiając krawat, spoglądał na dzielnicę rządową, wspominając jej powstanie, podczas gdy kolejne zdania w jego umyśle natrafiały na mur, roztrzaskiwały się i umykały w nicość. Jak o tym mu powiedzieć?

Wielki Plac, pomyślał przelotnie. Germania.

Lata temu zrezygnowali z budowy Wielkiej Hali, która miała onieśmielać świat swoim ogromem, bo Rzeszy na drodze do chwalenia się swoją potęgą stanęły prozaiczne problemy, których nie dało się rozwiązać – wszak nawet i Rzesza nie była w stanie zmienić bagnistego gruntu Berlina – ale i tak Germania robiła niesamowite wrażenie.

Niezliczone rzesze ludzi dbały o to, by Berlin pozostawał najpiękniejszym miastem na kontynencie, by przyćmiewał inne i wywoływał dumę – strzygli trawniki i podcinali drzewka, zamiatali wczesnym rankiem ulice, strzegli, by na Großer Platz i Alei Wspaniałości nie znalazł się żaden śmieć – czy to papierowy strzępek, czy jakiś obdarty bezdomny.

Germania wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak powinna wyglądać najpiękniejsza część stolicy Zjednoczonej Rzeszy Niemieckiej – piękna i wielka, pozornie pozbawiona skaz.

– Kurwa – mruknął do siebie Prusy, szarpiąc się ze znienawidzonym krawatem. – Mówiłem lata temu, że to chomąto to jedno wielkie nieporozumienie, ale jak zwykle wiedzieli lepiej... – wymamrotał, ruszając się w końcu z miejsca. – Kogoś kiedyś tym gównem uduszę...

Niechętnie ruszył w kierunku pałacu führera; strzegący wejścia żołnierze, spacerujący w cieniu marmurowych kolumn, rozpoznali go i zasalutowali. Niewiele osób mogło tu wchodzić; on posiadał ten przywilej, chociaż po rewelacjach, które usłyszał poprzedniego dnia, Prusy zaczął się zastanawiać, jak długo jeszcze potrwa ten stan rzeczy.

Ale odsunięcie personifikacji od spraw krajów było kwestią mniej istotną; wisiała nad nimi wojna i nawet jeśli tęsknił za walką, wiedział, że grożący im konflikt w niczym nie będzie przypominał tego, co znał w przeszłości.

Bomby wodorowe. Wsadź je sobie w dupę, Iwan, pomyślał jeszcze i ruszył po schodach, przeskakując co drugi stopień, dla przechodniów wyglądając pewnie jak jakiś spóźniony, młody polityk. Prychnął, przechodząc przez wysokie, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi do ogromnego holu, na którego ścianach wisiały portrety bohaterów i dowódców.

Ktoś nowy z łatwością mógłby zgubić się w gęstej plątaninie korytarzy, pomylić pokoje, których było tu setki, i zabłądzić na kolejnych, wyglądających niemal identycznie piętrach, ale on po tylu latach znał drogę na pamięć. Nogi same niosły go przez drogie dywany, między klasycznymi obrazami i krążącymi po budynku ludźmi w mundurach i garniturach.

Czasem ktoś skinął mu głową, czasem chciał zamienić dwa słowa, ale Gilbert zbywał ich wszystkich szybko i oschle, nie mając dziś cierpliwości na polityczne gierki.

Nie chciał po raz kolejny dyskutować kwestii autonomii albo omawiać pomysł zjednoczenia obu parlamentów, a potem też i krajów, pomysł, który co parę lat rodził się w głowie jakiegoś polityka tylko po to, by szybko spalić na panewce, gdy ktoś z góry rzucał kategoryczne „nie".

Ale jeśli führer zechce odsunąć nas całkowicie..., przemknęło mu przez głowę, ale nie dokończył tej myśli, bo przed nim pojawiła się winda, jedyna, którą mógł wjechać na siódme piętro.

Dwaj gwardziści, strzegący windy przed osobami nieuprawnionymi, na jego widok wyprostowali się sztywno i zasalutowali. Odpowiedział niedbałym ruchem ręki i gdy tylko otworzono przed nim solidne drzwi, wszedł do środka.

Winda, wielka jak cały ten budynek, mogła pomieścić może dwadzieścia, może dwadzieścia pięć osób, ale zwykle jeździł nią sam. Gdy drzwi się zatrzasnęły, poczuł się jak w pułapce. Chwilę wodził palcami po miedzianych przyciskach na panelu i przyglądał się pustym, białym ścianom, czując, że serce bije mu zdecydowanie szybciej niż powinno. W końcu zaklął pod nosem i mocno wcisnął siódemkę. Winda wolno ruszyła w górę.

To nie tak miało wyglądać, pomyślał po raz kolejny.

– Kancelaria Wodza i Kanclerza Zjednoczonej Rzeszy Niemieckiej – zaanonsował beznamiętny męski głos. Winda zatrzymała się miękko, a on wyszedł na cichy korytarz, zatapiając się w miękkości czerwonych i czarnych dywanów, w bieli ścian, w ich narodowych barwach.

Tu również mu zasalutowano; tym razem Gilbert odwzajemnił gest starannie, pamiętając rozmieszczenie kamer na tym piętrze i wiedząc, że na pewno nie zostanie niezauważony. Dobrze, że nie musiał się tłumaczyć z tego, że odwiedza brata, pomyślał kwaśno.

Zamiast pójść w prawo, prosto do gabinetu führera, skręcił w lewo, kierując się do pojedynczych drzwi na końcu korytarza. Wszedł bez pukania i starannie zamknął je za sobą, obrzucając wzrokiem pokój.

Powiódł spojrzeniem po wysokich regałach pełnych kodeksów karnych i cywilnych, dziesiątek segregatorów i teczek, potem skupił wzrok na blacie ciągnącym się wzdłuż jednej ze ścian, gdzie swoje miejsca zajmowały komputer, drukarka i stosy kolejnych dokumentów, przemknął spojrzeniem po sofie – na poduszce leżał starannie złożony koc – i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na potężne biurko.

– Nie powinieneś być w parlamencie? – zapytał Ludwig obojętnym głosem, nie odrywając oczu od dokumentu, który czytał, a który był kolejną wersją tej pieprzonej ustawy. Gilbert zdążył już ją znienawidzić i trzykrotnie przekląć, bo siedzieli nad nią od ponad miesiąca. Każde kolejne czytanie przynosiło konieczność nowych poprawek, chociaż wydawało się, że już są na finiszu.

Milczał, wpatrując się w wysoką, muskularną postać, sztywno siedzącą w wygodnym fotelu. Ludwig nie uniósł oczu, ale Prusy wiedział, że błyszczą i jaśnieją jak błękitne niebo nad Berlinem. Cienie pod nimi były wyłącznie wynikiem nocy spędzonych na pracy, a nie powolnego umierania, jak u innych przedstawicieli ich gatunku.

Niemcy w końcu zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego, ściągając z nosa okulary do czytania.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał, zniecierpliwiony ciszą. – Gilbert, ja nie mam czasu na wygłupy...

– Masz tu podsłuch? – Prusy odezwał się cicho, przenosząc wzrok to na rachityczną paproć, jedyną plamę zieleni w surowym wystroju gabinetu, to na zasłonięte okno albo na ekran komputera, na którym migały kolejne nieodczytane wiadomości. To nie było dobre miejsce na przeprowadzenie tej rozmowy.

– Co? – Ludwig przyjrzał mu się bacznie. – Jesteś pijany? – zapytał z niechęcią w głosie, odsuwając od siebie liczącą kilkaset stron ustawę.

Gilbert nie mógł powstrzymać się od przewrócenia oczami.

– Od piątej rano nie – odparł niecierpliwie. – Musimy porozmawiać. _Dzisiaj_. A najlepiej, żebyśmy porozmawiali w domu.

– Mam dużo pracy – westchnął Niemcy, wpatrując się w brata. – Ustawa to jedno, w kolejną sobotę jest...

– To poniekąd ma z tym związek.

– Gilbert, mów, o co chodzi, szybko – Ludwig posłał mu wręcz gniewne spojrzenie. – Pracuję. Nie wiem nawet, czy dzisiaj skończę chociaż połowę – spojrzał znacząco na sofę.

– Jak jedną noc prześpisz w domu, to świat się nie skończy – Prusy zacisnął mocno zęby. – Bruderherz... to ważne – dodał szeptem.

Słysząc zdrobnienie, Ludwig przyjrzał mu się uważniej, a na jego twarzy pojawił się cień niepokoju. Zaraz potem zerknął na ustawę, ciągle będąc myślami między jej stronicami.

– Jak ważne? – zapytał w końcu, kapitulując.

– _Kurewsko ważne_.

Od dziesięcioleci nie używał tego języka, ale postarał się, by przekleństwo wybrzmiało, zwróciło uwagę, wytrąciło z równowagi swoim wibrującym „r" i przywiodło na myśl tego, o którym sądzono, że jest martwy.

I udało się; Niemcy znieruchomiał z dłonią w połowie drogi po odłożone moment wcześniej okulary. Zmarszczył brwi, niechętnie zaskoczony użytą mową, której nie słyszał od dekad i wydawał się zapomnieć o jej istnieniu. Zrozumiał znaczenie słów, ale nie pojmował, czemu Gilbert użył akurat polskiego, Prusy wyczytał to z jego oczu.

– Czekam w domu – Prusy z powrotem odezwał się po niemiecku, odwracając się gwałtownie w stronę drzwi. – Od czterech miesięcy prawie cię w nim nie ma – dodał jeszcze, słysząc we własnym głosie żal. – Raz jeden zrób coś dla mnie, wróć do domu i porozmawiaj z własnym bratem, dobrze?

– Gilbert...

Prusy odwrócił się bez słowa i wyszedł, pozostawiając Ludwiga siedzącego nieruchomo i niemile zaskoczonego tym, co właśnie się wydarzyło.

– Sierpień – szepnął w końcu, kierując wzrok na kalendarz na biurku. – Już sierpień.

Do Dnia Zjednoczenia było coraz bliżej.

* * *

Z wolna ze snu wytrącało go miarowe, głębokie mruczenie gdzieś w okolicach serca. W miarę upływu czasu był coraz bardziej świadomy nie tylko miękkości i gładkości pościeli, niewyraźnych głosów i miejskiego szumu, które rozkwitały za oknem, ale i dodatkowego, ciepłego ciężaru na piersi.

Westchnął, otwierając oczy, a potem podniósł się do siadu, delikatnie przenosząc kota na swoje kolana. Berta, najwidoczniej mając jeden ze swoich dni czułości, natychmiast wspięła się przednimi łapkami po jego piżamie i zaczęła ocierać się o szyję. Taurys odruchowo pogłaskał ją, zagłębiając dłonie w miękkim futrze, a zwierzę zmrużyło oczy i wygięło się w łuk.

– Wpuszczałem cię w ogóle do pokoju? – zapytał kotkę, marszcząc lekko brwi. Zerknął na drzwi do sypialni, znajdując je zamknięte. Uniósł lekko brew, a potem spojrzał na budzik na szafce nocnej. Zamrugał zdziwiony na widok tak późnej godziny, bo w ostatnich latach sen do późna był dla niego taką rzadkością, że mógł takie przypadki policzyć na palcach dwóch rąk. – Głodna jesteś?

W odpowiedzi Berta wyrwała mu się z rąk i w dwóch susach znalazła się pod drzwiami, miaucząc przeraźliwie. Litwa natychmiast się skrzywił.

– A podobno byłaś ostatnio grzeczna – mruknął, przecierając dłonią twarz, by wyzbyć się resztek snu. Wstał z łóżka, pragnąc napić się porannej kawy. Normalnie o tej porze piłby już drugą albo trzecią. – Wiedziałem, że to zmyłka...

Zatrzymał się na moment przy oknie, zauważając piękną pogodę; letnie słońce zdążyło już wysuszyć ulice i po wczorajszym deszczu nie było nawet śladu. Otworzył okno, wpuszczając do środka ciepły, letni wiatr i nawet blado się uśmiechnął.

Czuł się... nieźle. Gdzieś głęboko w nim pojawiła się dawno nie widziana lekkość, a serce odmierzało swój rytm trochę wolniej. Nawet widmo wojny nie mogło tego poranka odegnać od niego spokoju ducha.

Nie czuł się tak od lat; gdy wyciągał z szafy ubrania, czerń materiału zaciążyła mu w rękach. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy, tam, gdzie zwykle chował niechciane myśli i swoje niepokoje, zamigotała niechęć, by wciągać na siebie ten przygnębiający kolor – nie w dniu, w którym czuł się tak dobrze sam ze sobą.

Jedna rozmowa, pomyślał, ubierając się w tę właśnie barwę, jedyną, jaka zamieszkiwała jego szafę, podobna do nieprzeniknionej ciemności. Mogliśmy przeprowadzić ją lata temu, zaraz po Dniu Zjednoczenia, gdy stało się jasne, że niepodległości już nigdy nie odzyskamy, ale...

Jego myśli pomknęły do pierwszego spotkania w Charlottenburgu, parę lat po zakończeniu wojny, gdy w ciemnej sali stali z dala od siebie i raz tylko unieśli oczy, by napotkać swoje spojrzenia i natychmiast odwrócić wzrok. Pamiętał grymas na wargach Feliksa, pamiętał, jak sam obrócił się do niego plecami, wzburzony zaciskając usta w cienką linię.

– To było zbyt wcześnie – szepnął do siebie. Kotka, która siedziała teraz przy drzwiach, obserwowała go zielenią swoich oczu. – Ale chyba mieliśmy czas, by to sobie w końcu poukładać – stwierdził.

Pokręcił głową i ruszył do drzwi, mijając niewielkie biurko z paroma teczkami pełnymi dokumentów, świadectwo jego aktualnego życia.

Emocje opadły; przez ostatnie lata sądził nawet, że większość z nich utracił, a jednak wczorajsza rozmowa poruszyła pewne skurzone, dawno zapomniane struny, postawiła w ogniu i odmieniła go na nowo w płomieniach katharsis, przekuwając to, co w nim siedziało, to ponure otępienie, w coś innego, spokojniejszego, wypełnionego akceptacją tego, co musiało w końcu nadejść.

Tego sobotniego poranka, gdy przez okno wpadały ciepłe słoneczne promienie i przyjemny wiatr, gdy wziął na ręce kota i razem z nim przeszedł do kuchni, nawet śmierci bał się jakby mniej.

Przy kawiarce postawionej na kuchence znalazł Feliksa; Polska patrzył w niewielkie kuchenne okno, pogrążony we własnych myślach. Słysząc kroki, obrócił się i posłał Litwie lekki uśmiech.

– Kawa?

Taurys przytaknął, zauważając ciemne cienie pod oczami Feliksa. Ślad nieprzespanej nocy, ślad, który Taurys znał jak dobrego przyjaciela, bo widział go niemalże każdego ranka w lustrze, upodobniły Polskę do niego samego. W Litwę uderzyła świadomość, że obaj już zostali pozbawieni swego narodu, nawet jeśli liczby mówiły inaczej. W Neukaunas, na pierwszy rzut oka, jeszcze tego w pełni nie rozpoznał; teraz zatrzymał się w pół kroku, a jego dobry humor natychmiast prysł.

Litwa znał taki wygląd; jeszcze kilkanaście lat wcześniej cienie gościły na jego twarzy rzadko i bywały dni, gdy mógł oszukiwać sam siebie, wpatrując się w odbicie wmawiać sobie, że to tylko zwykłe zmęczenie.

Jego czas też nadejdzie, pomyślał, smutniejąc. Później, ale...

– Poproszę – powiedział cicho, odruchowo zagłębiając palce w rudej plątaninie futra, by pogłaskać kocicę za uchem.

– Czarna – skomentował Polska, sięgając do szafki z naczyniami. Przygotował filiżanki i sięgnął po kawiarkę – Nie zmieniasz nawyków – dodał. W kuchni rozniosła się mocna woń kawy. – Nadal uważasz dodawanie czegokolwiek do kawy za świętokradztwo?

– Nie – Taurys pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech, gdy przypomniał sobie czasy, w których kawa zawitała do Rzeczypospolitej. – Ale do tej pory nie mogę zrozumieć, jak mogłeś ją pić po tym, jak dolewałeś do niej pół litra miodu i mleka. Tego nie dało się wypić.

Gdzieś w oczach Polski zamigotało rozbawienie.

– Serio pokłóciliśmy się kiedyś o kawę? – zapytał z niedowierzeniem, stawiając filiżanki na stole. Sam sięgnął do lodówki i wyciągnął butelkę z mlekiem.

Litwa pokręcił głową; odłożył kota na ziemię i sięgnął po puszkę z kocim jedzeniem. Berta ponagliła go wysokim miauknięciem.

– W pewnym momencie zaczęliśmy się kłócić właściwie o wszystko – powiedział bez cienia wesołości w głosie.

Wesołość zniknęła też ze spojrzenia Polski, który kiwnął głową, zgadzając się z Litwą. Feliks wyglądał, jakby jeszcze chciał coś dodać – zmarszczył lekko brwi, uchylił usta – ale koniec końców potrząsnął włosami i usiadł przy stole.

To ostatnie nie spodobało się Bercie; z jakiegoś powodu nastroszyła swoje futro, wydając się niemal dwukrotnie większa i przeciągle zasyczała.

– Przestań – Taurys wypuścił powietrze z rezygnacją. – Nie przejmuj się – dodał smętnym tonem do Feliksa. Ten nie wyglądał na dotkniętego, wręcz przeciwnie, wydawał się rozbawiony. – Na Gilberta syczała przez dwa lata.

– Na swojego imiennika?

Nagle Taurys odczuł głęboką potrzebę odwrócenia wzroku.

– Nie miałem głowy do wymyślania jej imienia – mruknął niechętnie. – Wtedy...

Miałem kiepski okres. Dopiero co przeprowadziłem się tutaj i rozpocząłem pracę w szkole. Nie mogłem się odnaleźć, nie potrafiłem poprowadzić lekcji bez poczucia, że wszystko robię nie tak. Zjadały mnie nerwy, gdy grałem przed uczniami, współpracownicy patrzyli na mnie z góry, tak, jak patrzy się na każdego młodzika próbującego swoich sił w tym zawodzie, a Annika jeszcze tam nie pracowała. Prusy był jedyną znajomą twarzą w tym mieście, jedyną osobą, po której wiedziałem, czego mam się spodziewać, więc...

Nie wypowiedział żadnego z tych słów, bo chociaż wczoraj rozmawiali szczerze, nadal miał w sobie pokłady wspomnień i emocji, którymi nie chciał się z Feliksem dzielić. Po tym, jak od lat każdego tygodnia przeglądano jego mieszkanie, jak kontrolowano to, z kim pisał i do kogo dzwonił, jak zapomniał o istnieniu prywatności i tajemnicy korespondencji, to właśnie one stały się jego ostatnim bastionem, ostatnią rzeczą, która należała tylko do niego.

– To on ją tak nazwał – odparł zamiast tego wszystkiego i wcale nie mijał się z prawdą. – Ja tylko skróciłem jej imię. I zaczęła na nie reagować, więc uznałem, że nie warto go zmieniać.

Feliks mruknął pod nosem, próbując łyk swojej kawy. Skrzywił się i dorzucił do filiżanki tak absurdalną ilość cukru i mleka, że napój przybrał niemalże białą barwę. Na ten widok Litwa uniósł kącik ust.

Feliks też nawyków nie zmieniał.

– Tak w ogóle, to ja ją wpuściłem do ciebie do pokoju w nocy – odezwał się po chwili Polska. – Miauczała pod twoimi drzwiami.

Nie dodał, że gdy nacisnął klamkę, chcąc jedynie uchylić drzwi, kot najpierw posłał mu pogardliwe spojrzenie, a potem umknął w półmrok sypialni, wskoczył na łóżko, zwinął się w kłębek przy sercu śpiącego i ten widok sprawił, że Feliks jeszcze chwilę tam stał, tknięty uczuciem, którego nie potrafił wyjaśnić, mając z tyłu głowy pewną starą prawdę o kotach.

Teraz wyrzucił tę myśl z umysłu. Mieli plany na ten dzień.

– Gotowy na zakupy? – zagadnął.

Och, Litwa jęknął w myślach. Zapomniał o tym. Tak jak się spodziewał, na widok jego miny oczy Feliksa pojaśniały.

– Jedziemy do KaDeWe – postanowił Polska. – Na początek.

– Bez szaleństw – ostrzegł go Taurys. – Nie zgodzę się na nic... krzykliwego.

Feliks pojednawczo uniósł dłonie na wysokość piersi.

– Żadnych żółci, pomarańczy i różów – zgodził się. – Ale też żadnej czerni.

Co ja robię, pomyślał nagle Litwa, dyskutuję o swojej garderobie z człowiekiem, którego dwa dni temu uważałem za martwego. Mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie...

Dalej chcesz nosić po nim żałobę? głosik w głowie znów o sobie przypomniał, a on westchnął w duchu. Co racja, to racja. Obaj nie czujemy się z tym komfortowo.

– Będę miał ostatnie słowo – zastrzegł.

– Zgoda.

– Nie ubiorę nic, za co dyrektor szkoły mógłby mnie wylać – dodał jeszcze dla pewności. – I nie, nie obchodzi mnie, że są letnie ferie. Wciąż jestem nauczycielem.

– Dobrze, dobrze – Polska wyglądał na rozbawionego tymi obostrzeniami. – Wiem, że miewałem kiedyś głupie pomysły w tej kwestii, ale mi przeszło, spokojnie. W ogóle zaskoczyłeś mnie – dodał, zmieniając temat. Litwa uniósł pytająco brew. – Wiesz, tym, że poszedłeś studiować muzykę, i że uczysz. No i że grasz na fortepianie – dorzucił po chwili namysłu Feliks. – Jak o tym wczoraj mówiłeś, pomyślałem raczej o skrzypcach, czy coś.

– Tak jakoś wyszło – Taurys westchnął i wypił ostatni łyk swojej kawy.

To też było jedno z tych istotnych wspomnień z nowego życia; dzień, gdy jeszcze pracował jako nic nie znaczący urzędnik gdzieś w Wiedniu i obowiązki skierowały go na uniwersytet, by dostarczył jakąś korespondencję jego władzom. Dzień, w którym nagle otoczyła go znajoma, bolesna muzyka.

Nie chciał wdawać się w szczegóły, dlaczego wybrał fortepian, nie czuł się na siłach przyznawać, że poszedł ta drogą dlatego, że któregoś dnia, stojąc w drzwiach sali uniwersyteckiej wiedeńskiej akademii, patrzył, jak jakiś obcy student wygrywa ostatnie pożegnanie z Rzeczpospolitą.

Jej muzyczny testament spisany tuż przed trzecim rozbiorem, rozbrzmiewający w wieku dwudziestym pierwszym w samym środku Imperium, na długo po tym, jak umarła i Rzeczypospolita, i ich miłość.

Nie chciał mówić też, że stanął wówczas w drzwiach i znieruchomiał, poruszony i zaskoczony, mijany przez dziesiątki studentów na przerwie, młodych, o setki lat młodszych od niego ludzi, którzy nie mieli pojęcia, kim jest. Patrzył na smukłe palce nieznajomego studenta o jasnych oczach, nieświadomego wspomnień, które na Litwę zrzucił swoją grą, które szarpały mu duszę, bo były i ostre, i bolesne, ale... ale…

To był drugi utwór, którego sam się nauczył grać.

– Tak wyszło – powtórzył bezbarwnie, a Polska zajrzał mu w oczy. Litwa wiedział, że nawet dziecko przejrzałoby to kłamstwo, ale nie chciał się dzielić tą historią.

Jeszcze nie. Może kiedyś. Nie ledwie dzień po tym, jak zaczęliśmy od nowa, bo mimo tego wspomnienia są dla mnie tak żywe, jakby to wszystko wydarzyło się dopiero wczoraj.

Poczuł ulgę, gdy Feliks nie nalegał na usłyszenie prawdy.

Śniadanie zjedli, wymieniając jakieś nic nieznaczące słowa. Potem Feliks wyszedł do toalety. Berta, która przez ostatnie kilkanaście minut siedziała na lodówce, zeskoczyła z niej i odprowadziła mężczyznę do korytarza. W przejściu usiadła, zawijając wokół siebie ogon i zaczęła prychać.

– Jesteś nieznośna – westchnął Litwa. Gdy kocica nie przestała wydawać z siebie odgłosów dezaprobaty, wywrócił oczami. – Masz go chociaż nie gryźć – dodał z rezygnacją, mając nadzieję, że chociaż w tej kwestii Berta da sobie spokój. Humorzasta bestia. – To mój...

Umilkł, bo nie znalazł słowa, które byłoby odpowiednie.

– Gość – mruknął po chwili, poddając się.

Berta syknięciem dała mu do zrozumienia, co sądzi o gościach i nie była opinia pochlebna. Taurys uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

– Wiem. Ale skoro wytrzymałem z tobą, diablico, tyle czasu, to z kolejnym nieznośnym lokatorem sobie poradzę.

– Miło mi, że nadal masz o mnie takie dobre zdanie.

Szlag. Taurys westchnął, czując jak na policzkach pojawia mu się rumieniec. Połamany, zgermanizowany i szurnięty, bo gada do kota i wydaje mu się, że rozumie to, co zwierzak próbuje mu powiedzieć. Ale co miał poradzić na to, że zwykle, gdy nadchodziły wakacje, oprócz Gilberta to ona była jedyną żywą istotą, z jaką miał jakiś kontakt?

– Będę się zachowywać – Feliks pokręcił głową, ale uśmiechał się pod nosem.

– Przepraszam – mruknął Taurys cicho.

– Daj spokój – Feliks wzruszył ramionami, wcale nie czując się dotknięty. – Wiem, że bywałem wkurzający w naszym pożyciu – odparł poważniej i ciszej. – I robiłem różne głupoty, nie zawsze patrząc na to, co ty o tym sądzisz.

– I vice versa – odparł Taurys. Coś w tym było; w miarę jak umykało to, co było między nimi, wzrastała irytacja wywołana nawet najmniejszymi sprawami. Z perspektywy czasu w większości okazały błahe. – Nie... nie rozmawiajmy już o tym, dobrze? – poprosił. – Wczoraj...

– Wiem – Polska pokiwał głową, ale w jego oczach coś pociemniało. – Od nowa. Czekamy na informację od Prusaka – zmienił temat. – Ale muszę ci pokazać parę rzeczy, które mam ze sobą. Chodź.

Litwa dał się poprowadzić przez własne mieszkanie do salonu; tam, na podłodze obok sofy, leżała otwarta torba z rzeczami Feliksa. Polska przykucnął przy bagażu; Taurysowi pozostało jedynie przysiąść na krawędzi sofy, obok kołdry i poduszki, które przyniósł Feliksowi po tym, jak w nocy skończyli rozmawiać. Całe szczęście, pomyślał przelotnie, że miał jakąś zapasową pościel. Nigdy nie przyjmował gości.

Feliks podał mu jakieś urządzenie; Taurys z ciekawością obrócił w palcach płaską strukturę ze szkła i plastiku, która pod dotykiem jego palców zajaśniała, ukazując ekran zajmujący cały front przedmiotu.

– Amerykańskie cacko, telefon komórkowy – powiedział Feliks. – Tylko tego nie opuść. Sprecher to porządny niemiecki sprzęt, w razie potrzeby można nim rzucić i zabić, ale to cacko nie przetrwa upadku z pół metra.

Taurys skinął głową; przyciągnął bliżej stołek od fortepianu i odłożył ostrożnie telefon na jego blat.

– Działa tutaj? – zapytał, ale usłyszał odpowiedź, której się spodziewał.

– Niestety nie – Polska pokręcił głową. – Rzesza się technologicznie odcięła od reszty świata, jak już wyciągnęła tyle, ile się dało ze współpracy z Amerykanami. Bez grzebania w środku nie da się nawiązać żadnego połączenia, ale jakiś technologiczny magik dałby radę to przerobić. Od momentu przekroczenia granicy jest bezużyteczny, ale mam za to je... – tym razem wyciągnął z torby znajome Taurysowi urządzenia, dwa niemieckie szprechery.

– Ten jest mój, sprzed ucieczki – Feliks wskazał na starszy model, oblepiony kolorowymi naklejkami w miejscach, w których już obudowa zdążyła się wytrzeć. Taurys mimowolnie uniósł kącik ust. – Numer nadal działa, najwidoczniej ktoś nie odłączył go od systemu. Nie chcę go używać, chyba że w ostateczności. Nie wiem, czy ktoś jeszcze tego pilnuje, ale połączenie wykonane przez trupa pewnie wzbudziłoby ciekawość.

Litwa kiwnął głową.

– A ten jest zarejestrowany na fałszywe dane – kontynuował Polska, wskazując na drugie urządzenie. – Można go spokojnie używać, chociaż i tak wolałbym gadać z Prusakiem osobiście.

– O ile Gilbert jednak nie stwierdził, że... – Taurys zawiesił głos. Wydawało mu się, że są na to małe szanse, ale to nie on miał zobowiązania wobec rządu.

– On nie – Polska pokręcił głową. – Znam go. Gorzej z jego bratem.

No tak. Taurys przebiegł w myślach przez ostatnie spotkania w pałacu, próbując sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz Ludwig odezwał się do nich chociażby słowem, czy choćby raz do nich zszedł, zamiast pojawiać się na chwilę i beznamiętnie patrzeć z teatralnego balkonu, jakby był widzem rozgrywającego się poniżej, głęboko w ich sercach, bezlitosnego dramatu.

Nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć.

– To nie jest pewny sojusznik – powiedział w końcu.

– Nie jest – Feliks przyznał mu rację. – Ale za Gilbertem pójdzie w ogień i liczę, że to wystarczy.

Taurys przetoczył po dłoni szprecher.

– Jest na fałszywe dane – powtórzył po chwili. – Pisałeś do mnie, widziałem pismo przynajmniej dwóch osób... otrzymałem odpowiedź e-postem zaraz po tym, jak wysłałem pocztówkę...

– Pracowałem bardzo długo jako kurier albo jako listonosz – wyjaśnił Polska, odgadując, o co Litwa chciał zapytać. – To znajomości, Licia. Poznałem tak mnóstwo osób w całym kraju, tutaj – Wskazał na swój szprecher. – mam setki numerów telefonów. Większość ludzi nie uważa listonosza za osobę, przy której trzeba uważać na słowa, więc sporo słyszałem... A w miejscach, gdzie nie ma bloków i skrytek, gdzie się chodzi po domach i doręcza wszystko osobiście, po pewnym czasie można nawiązać sporo przydatnych znajomości i czasem poprosić o małą przysługę.

Och, to miało sens. Litwa skinął głową.

– Oskar istnieje? – zapytał.

– Z imieniem strzelałem – Polska wzruszył ramionami i roześmiał się. – Poprosiłem znajomego, by napisał dla mnie parę kartek, nie pytał o szczegóły.

– I gdzie jest ta skrytka pocztowa? – Taurys wstał i sięgnął do półki z książkami. Pocztówka była tam, gdzie ją schował przed wyjazdem, za okładką jednej z książek. Położył ją na stołku. – Nie jest berlińska.

Uśmiech na twarzy Polski zbladł. Litwa znieruchomiał, mając nagle dziwne, niezrozumiałe poczucie, że przegapił coś ważnego.

– Myślałem, że załapiesz – odezwał się cicho Feliks, a słysząc jego zgaszony ton, Taurys zacisnął zęby. Przeczucie zmogło się, związało mu wnętrzności niepokojem. – Skrytka o takim numerze nie istnieje, ale inny znajomy na poczcie miał przekazać mi odpowiedź, zamiast zwrócić ją do adresata. To też była wskazówka, numer i łabędzie.

Wziął do ręki pocztówkę, wpatrzył się w jej treść, ale wciąż nie rozumiał sensu, który miałby się tam kryć.

– Feliks? – zapytał szeptem, poddając się.

Napotkał smutne spojrzenie.

– Skrzynka numer E-15-714I-10 – powiedział wolno Polska. Widząc, że Taurys dalej nie rozumie, westchnął ciężko i wyciągnął pocztówkę spomiędzy palców Taurysa. – Daj mi długopis... Dzięki... – Zapisał numer i podkreślił wszystkie cyfry. – Czytaj.

Piętnaście, odczytał Taurys, czując jak na moment jego serce zamiera. Siedem. Tysiąc czterysta dziesięć. Jak mogłem nie...

– Pierwsza bitwa pod Tannen... – zaczął ochryple; w połowie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co mówi. Z trudem przypomniał sobie polską nazwę tego miejsca. – Bitwa pod Grunwaldem.

Odwrócił wzrok, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że on już prawie w ogóle nie pamięta tamtego dnia.

* * *

Ten dom stał już prawie pusty; obaj rzadko w nim nocowali, ale o ile Prusy wracał do niego, gdy tylko mógł, nawet jeśli było to jedynie kilka godzin niespokojnego snu po zakrapianej nocy, jedynym wytchnieniu po cotygodniowym objeździe Zjednoczonej Rzeszy Niemieckiej, tak Ludwig częściej już spędzał noce w gabinecie na Großer Platz, nawet we śnie analizując kolejne paragrafy, ustępy i rozdziały nowych ustaw i rozporządzeń.

– O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? – zapytał Ludwig, wchodząc do salonu, bogatego pomieszczenia o miękkich fotelach i solidnych, drewnianych meblach wykonanych na zamówienie, pełnych ozdobnych detali. Znieruchomiał, niemile zaskoczony widokiem dużej, otwartej butelki mocnego alkoholu, leżącej wymownie na stoliku do kawy obok dwóch kieliszków.

Prusy siedział w fotelu i w dłoniach przetaczał zakrętkę, bezmyślnie skubiąc papierową banderolę.

– Gilbert – zaczął niepewnie Niemcy, patrząc to na brata, to na stojący przed nim kieliszek, najwyraźniej przed chwilą opróżniony w zawartości. Butelka była prawie pełna, gdyby nie wilgoć szkła skrząca się w świetle diamentowego żyrandola, nawet by nie zauważył tego, że cokolwiek z niej uszczknięto. – Czy ty masz jakiś problem z ...?

– Nie będziemy dzisiaj rozmawiać o moim potencjalnym alkoholizmie – mruknął ironicznie Prusy. Niedbałym ruchem rzucił zakrętkę gdzieś za siebie; nie miała być już potrzebna. – Co tydzień Katerina swoim widokiem mi przypomina, żeby się jednak jako tako hamować. Ale miło, że łaskawie zauważyłeś – dodał z przekąsem.

Niemcy, czując na swojej twarzy rumieńce wstydu, usiadł niepewnie obok.

– Co się z tobą dzieje? – zapytał po długiej chwili bardzo cicho. – Wiem, że ostatnio prawie nie rozmawiamy, ale...

Gilbert potrząsnął głową; sięgnął po likier.

– Goldwasser – rzucił bez uśmiechu. Kilka sekund później w kieliszkach zamigotały drobinki czystego złota, zawirowały jak maleńkie drogocenne tornado. – Stara gdańska receptura. Pij.

Niemcy zmarszczył brwi, ale zacisnął palce na szkle.

– Za Imperium.

– Za Imperium – zgodził się z nim brat.

Wypili, ale patrząc znad krawędzi szkła w oczy Gilberta, Ludwig zauważył, że coś zdecydowanie jest nie tak. Czując w ustach palący smak, a w nozdrzach ziołowy zapach, odłożył pusty kieliszek na blat.

– Co się stało?

– Pamiętasz, jak pochowaliśmy Łukasiewicza? – zapytał na pozór spokojnie Prusy.

Ludwig oszczędnie skinął głową, marszcząc brwi.

– Dlaczego o to pytasz? – zapytał sucho.

Prusy, ku jego zaskoczeniu, najpierw uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, a w jego oczach coś zabłysło blaskiem, jakiego Ludwig nie widział od dawna, może nawet od samego początku wojny. Potem Gilbert wziął głęboki wdech i zacisnął palce na szyjce butelki.

– No to wygląda na to, że powstał z martwych – oznajmił. – A teraz go trzeba przeszmuglować do Charlottenburga.

Ludwig znieruchomiał. Spojrzał badawczo na butelkę, potem na brata i...

– Co? – wydusił z siebie, chociaż w głowie miał zupełnie inne pytania. Oszalałeś? Jesteś pijany? Co ty bredzisz?

Uśmiech Prus nagle się poszerzył, a zdezorientowany Ludwig natychmiast przypomniał sobie dawne czasy, gdy Gilbert pierwszy rwał się do działania, gdy tylko należało jakieś podjąć. Co się działo? Polen był martwy od dekady!

– Nie „Co?". Pytanie powinno brzmieć... Jak?

* * *

Tytuł nawiązuje do mitu o porwaniu Europy, fenickiej księżniczki, przez zakochanego w niej Zeusa, który przybrał formę białego byka. Europa była uważana za najpiękniejszą kobietę na świecie, a mit o jej porwaniu był inspiracją dla wielu artystów.

Plan Germania - plan przebudowy Berlina pod nazistowskim przewodnictwem. Była to część wizji Adolfa Hitlera dotycząca przyszłych Niemiec po oczekiwanym zwycięstwie w II wojnie światowej. Speer planował wybudowanie budynku, który byłby chlubą Berlina. Według planów miała to być Wielka Hala zaprojektowana przez samego Hitlera. Gdyby została wybudowana, byłaby największym budynkiem o charakterze zamkniętym na świecie. Budynek miał osiągnąć 200 metrów wysokości, 250 metrów obwodu kopuły, pomieścić 180 tysięcy ludzi i być szesnaście razy większy niż Bazylika św. Piotra w Rzymie. (Ponieważ Berlin leży na bagnistym gruncie, istnieje spora szansa, że Wielka Hala by się po prostu zapadła pod własnym ciężarem. Już sama nazwa miasta - ciekawostka językowa - pochodzi od prasłowiańskiego słowa oznaczającego bagno/moczary)

Fontanna Neptuna - stworzona przez Reinholda Begasa w 1891 roku. Dynamicznie usytuowany Neptun wieńczący centralną część fontanny otoczony jest personifikacjami czterech rzek: Łaby, Odry, Renu oraz Wisły.

Jeśli chcecie zwizualizować sobie Berlin w tym fanfiku, poszukajcie artykułu "Takiego Berlina nigdy nie zobaczycie na żywo. Właśnie tak wyglądał na długo przed Hitlerem" i zmiksujcie to, co zobaczycie na tych fotochromach z opisem Germanii na Wikipedii, a potem odejmijcie zniszczenia wojenne i komunę :)

Goldwasser (w tłumaczeniu z niemieckiego: złota woda), Danziger Goldwasser (złota woda gdańska) – mocny (minimum 38% alkoholu) likier ziołowo-korzenny wytwarzany w Gdańsku według pomysłu XVI-wiecznego uchodźcy religijnego (mennonity) z Lier, Ambrożego Vermoolena (lub Vermöllena), który wraz ze swoim majątkiem przywiózł z Niderlandów receptury nieznanych dotąd w Prusach likierów.

Jestem! Po dwóch tygodniach blokady twórczej puściła - a ja dostałam takiej weny i ataku endorfin, że przez kilka godzin nic nie mogło mnie zmartwić. Nic. Więc oto rozdział :) napiszcie jakiś komentarz, dajcie znać, co sądzicie i trzymajcie się!


	11. Rozdział XI: Mapa blizn

Dom handlowy był solidną, masywną, doskonale symetryczną bryłą, przy której człowiek czuł się mały i nic nie znaczący; gdy Taurys ujrzał go pierwszy raz, zaraz po jego wybudowaniu, jeszcze gdzieś na początku ubiegłego wieku – minęło ledwie nieco ponad sto lat, a on czuł się, jakby od tamtej chwili przeżył kilka wieków – też przez chwilę był onieśmielony.

Nawet jeśli wtedy nie był zwykłym obywatelem, a personifikacją – chociaż zniewoloną, bo jeszcze kilkanaście lat miał minąć, nim na mapę wróci, jak się okazało tylko na chwilę i po raz ostatni – KaDeWe zrobiło na nim wrażenie, zwłaszcza, gdy porównało się go z Wittenbergplatz, na którym stał. Skwer, dwa prostokąty zieleni, obsiane trawą, drzewami i paroma ławkami, przy domu handlowym niemalże nikły w oczach.

Odkąd Litwa mieszkał w Berlinie, Kaufhaus Der Westens przestał go przytłaczać; przyzwyczaił się do jego siedmiu pięter, ogromnych, nieco tylko poszarzałych ścian i wysokich arkad, pod którymi przechadzali się ludzie zaglądający w witryny. Nawet powiewające na fasadzie swastyki przestały budzić w nim grozę; dziś były zwykłą dekoracją, zwykłą państwową flagą, która już od dawna nie kłuła go w oczy.

Nauczył się znajdywać drogę wśród setek sklepów w tym wielkim budynku i chociaż nie przepadał za zakupami i takimi tłumami ludzi, przyjeżdżał tutaj, gdy czegoś potrzebował, wiedząc, że KaDeWe na pewno mu to da.

Jeśli dobrze pamiętał – a swojej pamięci już nie ufał – kiedyś było to miejsce luksusowe; z czasem spowszedniało i wyszło to domowi handlowemu na dobre, bo na lśniących podłogach mijały się dziś setki ludzi z całego miasta i okolic, różnej majętności i profesji, zostawiając w KaDeWe ogromne ilości pieniędzy.

Oszacowując w myślach swoje oszczędności, Taurys właśnie stał w przymierzalni jednego ze sklepów oferujących modę męską, próbując wyzbyć się – a przynajmniej ograniczyć, płacono mu dobrze, ale nie aż tak dobrze – pokładów żałobnej czerni ze swojej garderoby.

Lustra były bezlitosne; odbijały każdy szczegół jego twarzy i ciała niezwykle precyzyjnie, a ostre światło ujawniało wszelkie ich niedoskonałości, ale on już dawno nauczył się nie przyglądać się zbyt często swojemu odbiciu, zamiast tego skupiając wzrok jedynie na ubraniach, które przymierzał. Właśnie zapinał drobne guziki koszuli – głęboka, ciemna zieleń, podobna do lasu w zmierzchu – gdy między kotarą a ścianą przebieralni pojawiła się głowa Feliksa.

– Jak? – zagadnął.

Litwa widział jego oczy w tafli lustra; chociaż były podkrążone z powodu nieprzespanej nocy, odbijał się tam spokój i nawet lekkie podekscytowanie, bo mimo wszystko dla Feliksa była to rozrywka, nawet jeśli starał się nad sobą panować.

– Ta jest w porządku.

Polska dotrzymał słowa; przez ostatnią godzinę w dłoniach Taurysa przelewały się granat, ciemny szmaragd, grafit i antracyt, spokojne, stonowane odcienie koszul o znanym, bezpiecznym kroju, idealne dla nauczyciela, który nigdy nie chciał rzucać się w oczy. Poprawiając kołnierzyk, Litwa złapał w lustrze delikatny uśmiech Feliksa i niepewnie go odwzajemnił.

– Pasuje ci do oczu – stwierdził spokojnie Feliks i podał mu wieszak. – Masz jeszcze tą, jaśniejsza od innych, ale ładna.

– Nie szalej, muszę jeszcze zapłacić rachunki – mruknął Taurys, ale wyciągnął dłoń. Uniósł brew na widok śliwkowego koloru; niezdecydowany, przez chwilę trzymał wieszak w dłoniach i patrzył to na koszulę, to na swoje odbicie. – Chyba nie...

– Dobra. Ty decydujesz – przypomniał mu Feliks miękko. – Ale jestem ciekawy, przymierz tylko.

Niech będzie, pomyślał Taurys. Żyjesz, draniu, a to tylko koszula... Zaczął rozpinać guziki, świadom, że Polska, chociaż starał się tego nie okazywać, obchodzi się z nim trochę inaczej, jakby naprawdę obawiał się, że Litwa rozpadnie się na kawałki tu i teraz. Szmer zasłony i ruch, jaki dostrzegł kątem oka w zwierciadłach, powiedziały mu, że Polska znów ruszył na łowy w głąb sklepu.

O tej porze, przed południem, prawie nie było tu klientów; dopiero za parę godzin, gdy dorośli ludzie skończą sobotnią zmianę, a uczniowie mający letnie ferie zwleką się z łóżek, KaDeWe wypełni się tłumem.

Z jednej strony, Taurysowi to pasowało, bo w domu handlowym było ciszej i spokojniej, z drugiej niepokoiło, bo Feliks biegał od wieszaka do przebieralni – że też on miał jeszcze, po tych wszystkich latach, tę dawną energię – i co chwila do niej zaglądał.

Ekspedientka, starsza kobieta o ponurym spojrzeniu, snująca się po sklepie, na pewno już zwróciła na to uwagę, a za każdym razem, gdy zasłona się poruszała, niepokój Taurysa, gnieżdżący się w wnętrznościach, nieco się wzmagał.

Nie miej paranoi, skarcił sam siebie. Przecież nie wezwie policji do klienta.

Odwiesił zieloną koszulę na wieszak i półnagi zaczął rozpinać guziki tej śliwkowej, odkrywając, że jest znacznie lepszego gatunku, a jej cena zdecydowanie przewyższa te, które mierzył do tej pory. Nie kupię jej, stwierdził spokojnie, patrząc na metkę, ale niech będzie. Może zabijemy tak trochę czasu.

Oczekiwali na informacje od Gilberta, w szczególności te dotyczące udziału jego brata w ich planie. Kto wie, pomyślał, czując pod palcami miękką bawełnę, co zrobi Ludwig.

Ich plany opierały się na lojalności wobec brata, ale co zrobią, jeśli wygra z nią lojalność wobec führera?

Taurys od dziesięcioleci nie zamienił z Ludwigiem ani słowa; ostatnim razem, gdy rozmawiali twarzą w twarz, tuż po Preludium, wzburzony Litwa zbluzgał go po rosyjsku i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Beznamiętna, spokojna twarz Niemiec jeszcze długo go prześladowała.

Jeśli Ludwig... jeśli Ludwig pójdzie tą drogą, cała ich trójka będzie mieć ogromny problem, ale współpraca z nim da im równie ogromne możliwości. Jeśli tylko młodszy Beilschmidt się na to zdecyduje. Jeśli. Tak dużo „jeśli".

– Coś jest chyba między nimi nie tak – mruknął do siebie Taurys, wypowiadając na głos swoje podejrzenia.

Prusy nie należał do osób, które zwierzały się innym, a nawet jeśli już chciałby cokolwiek komuś powiedzieć, to zdecydowanie nie Litwie, ale to, w jaki sposób warczał na ludzi, jak łatwo ostatnimi czasy puszczały mu nerwy i jego pogłębiająca się irytacja, którą Taurys miał okazję obserwować przez ostatnie kilkadziesiąt lat, jasno mówiły, że i u zwycięzców Wielkiej Wojny Dziesięcioletniej nie jest kolorowo.

Skoro nas widuje każdego dnia, nas, wraki, pomyślał, nic dziwnego. A jego brat? Przed oczami stanęła mu wysoka, muskularna sylwetka na jednym z balkonów sali teatralnej. On nigdy z nami nie rozmawia.

Ludwig był odległy, zupełnie jakby nie należał do ich gatunku; Gilbert z kolei kojarzył się Litwie z drapieżnym kotem, rozczarowanym, że mysz, którą w końcu udało się złapać, leży martwa, szturchającym ją łapą, byle tylko wstała i znów zaczęła uciekać…

On się ucieszył, zrozumiał Taurys, a jego dłonie znieruchomiały. Patrząc w lustro, z koszulą w dłoniach, uniósł kącik warg. Na swój sposób. Skoro nas widzi, nas, złamanych, każdego dnia, mnie, staczającą się Katerinę, Erzsébet, cokolwiek się z nią dzieje, całą resztę, gdziekolwiek są... to chociaż widok żywego Polski musiał przynieść mu ulgę. Cholerne wentyle bezpieczeństwa...

– Ubrałeś? – Polska wsunął głowę do przebieralni. – Bo pomy... – Słowa nagle zamarły Feliksowi na ustach, zniknęły jak ucięte nożem.

Litwa zmarszczył brwi; zerknął na taflę, tam, gdzie odbijała się twarz Feliksa, teraz poruszona i pobladła. Czując się bardzo niekomfortowo, zaczął zastanawiać się gorączkowo, o co chodzi. O to, że był półnagi? Zaglądając mu co chwila do przebieralni, Polska musiał w końcu trafić na ten widok. Dlaczego miałoby to coś zmieniać? Litwa nie czuł wstydu, nie przed Polską – wiele razy widzieli się nago, w czasach, gdy dzielili łoże, przez ten krótki, intymny czas, gdy było im wzajemnie dobrze we swoim towarzystwie.

Brutalne kontrole z początków Zjednoczonej Rzeszy Niemieckiej, gdy więziono ich w celach i sprawdzano codziennie każdy cal skóry, czy aby nie ukrywają gdzieś prowizorycznej broni, też sprawiły, że nagość nie była aż tak straszna; były od niej gorsze rzeczy.

Nie wiedział, czy wstydziłby się swojego ciała przed kimkolwiek innym – być może już by nic nie czuł, nawet jeśli na miejscu Feliksa stałby teraz kto inny? Może ta jego wegetacja, jego marna próba udawania, że żyje, zmiażdżyła wstyd wraz z całą resztą emocji i wrzuciła go tam, gdzie wspomnienia z Grunwaldu – w nicość?

Ale to nie tłumaczy tego spojrzenia… Więc o co chodzi? O to, _jak_ wyglądał? Nie jadł wiele, ale nie było z nim tak źle.

– Twoje plecy – odezwał się w końcu Polska cichym, zmienionym głosem, odpowiadając na niewypowiedziane pytanie.

Taurys drgnął; o tym nie pomyślał. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, jak wyraźne są te blizny i jak wiele ich jest, chociaż dawno nauczył się o nich zapominać, a one same od lat już nie bolały.

Szybkim, nerwowym gestem zarzucił koszulę na plecy, przypadkiem niemalże zrywając metkę. Dopiero teraz poczuł wstyd; jednak powrócił z odmętów zapomnienia, zapłonął na jego policzkach jak pożoga, przypominając o słabości, bólu i bezradności, pachnących żelazem i wódką, smakujących solą.

Podczas ich nocnej rozmowy raz czy dwa napomknął, że ma blizny – ale nie chciał wdawać się w szczegóły, a Feliks, wyczuwając, że temat jest zbyt delikatny, nie naciskał.

– Przepraszam – powiedział cicho, znajdując w odbiciu lustra zdumione, zmartwione spojrzenie Feliksa. – Nie pomyślałem... Nie chciałem ci ich pokazywać. Wiem, że są paskudne.

– Licia... – zaczął Feliks; Taurys potrząsnął tylko głową, więc Polska umilkł i opuścił wzrok.

Blizny. _Narben_. Jak były po litewsku „blizny"?

Odwrócił się, nie wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć i zrobić; unieść kącik ust i zapewnić, że to nic takiego? Jego głos nigdy nie byłby w stanie przybrać takiego tonu, który byłby zdolny oszukać Feliksa. Udawać, że te blizny wcale nie przywiodły mu teraz przed oczy niechcianych wspomnień i nie związały wnętrzności w supeł gordyjski?

Westchnął ciężko i opuścił ramiona w geście poddania; Polska, w nienaturalnym dla siebie milczeniu, wodził wzrokiem po kafelkach na podłodze. O poczuciu winy też rozmawiali i Taurys nie chciał więcej do niego wracać.

Trwali tak przez długą chwilę, a potem Feliks uniósł głowę; tym razem się uśmiechał.

– Ładnie ci w tym kolorze.

Litwa uniósł kącik ust, doceniając próbę zmieniania tematu. Zerknął w lustro; ciemna śliwa układała się na jego ciele jakoś inaczej, bardziej elegancko, pewnie przez materiał, z jakiego koszula była uszyta.

– Jest cholernie droga – odezwał się w końcu cicho, uznając, że kolor wcale nie jest taki zły, i może nawet ten odcień mógłby ewentualnie zagościć w jego szafie, ale...

– Czynszu nie płacisz, stać cię – Polska oparł się o ścianę, obserwując go uważnie. – Taka ta nasza Rzesza łaskawa, nie? – mruknął i tym razem to jego usta wykrzywiły się w bladym, gorzkawym uśmiechu. – Mieszkanie nawet zapewnia darmowe...

Litwa skinął głową. Żadne z mieszkań, w których żył od końca wojny, nie należało do niego. Co parę lat dostawał list z adresem i klucze; tyle i aż tyle.

Niech ci będzie, draniu, kupię ją. Dostajesz taryfę ulgową, bo jeszcze wciąż nie doszedłem do siebie po tym, jak wstałeś z martwych. Ale nie oczekuj, że będę w tym chodził często... Blizny, blizny, blizny, jak są...?

Poprawił rękaw, obrócił się ku Feliksowi i już otwierał usta, by dać mu tę zakupową satysfakcję, gdy nad ramieniem Polski, między burzą włosów a ścianą przebieralni, której zasłona była teraz do połowy rozsunięta, Litwa dostrzegł dwójkę młodych ludzi wchodzących do środka sklepu. Znieruchomiał.

Dziewczyna w kusej sukieneczce, tak odmiennej od szkolnego mundurka, z jasnymi włosami upiętymi wysoko i jakoś tak figlarnie, uwieszała się ramienia młodego, wysokiego mężczyzny w mundurze niemieckiej armii, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolonego. A więc już po zaprzysiężeniu, przebiegło Taurysowi przez myśl.

– Adolfina i August – szepnął; Feliks uniósł pytająco brwi. – Moi uczniowie... Byli uczniowie, ale... nie powinni...

Zaraz cię zobaczą, Lit, ciebie i Polskę. Zobaczą, jak inny, obcy mężczyzna bez skrępowania zagląda ci do przebieralni, potem odezwą się do swoich kolegów z roczników niżej, potem plotki rozniosą się po szkole i będziesz mógł pożegnać się z zawodem...

Nie panikuj, Litauen. Jesteś ubrany.

Ale ta ekspedientka tak krzywo się teraz na nas patrzy…

To musiało odbić się na jego twarzy, bo Feliks zmarszczył lekko brwi, a potem te polskie oczy zabłysły w sposób, który był Litwie bardzo znajomy, sposób, który niejeden raz w życiu przeklinał; Polska wpadł na jakiś pomysł.

Już otworzył usta, by go powstrzymać, ale nie zdążył; Feliks odchylił się lekko do tyłu, nie zwracając uwagi na wchodzących. Szukał wzrokiem ekspedientki i gdy ją odnalazł, pomknął ku niej i odezwał się głośno, natychmiast zwracając na siebie uwagę:

– Nie ma pani czegoś naprawdę specjalnego? Brat idzie na ważną randkę i musi dobrze wyglądać!

– _Polsko_... – wyszeptał Litwa, widząc jak wzrok Adolfiny natychmiast na niego pada; ku jego zdumieniu uśmiechnęła się i pociągnęła Augusta za sobą, zmierzając w kierunku nauczyciela.

– Dzień dobry, panie Lau...Launaitis – Dziewczyna z zaciekawieniem zmierzyła go wzrokiem, przekręcając nazwisko, jak zwykle zresztą. Pracując w szkole, przywykł do tego. – Idzie pan na randkę z panią Walkenhorst? – zapytała niewinnie. – Bo bardzo panu ładnie w tym kolorze. Kupiłbyś taką – dodała do chłopaka z wyrzutem.

August, który również skinął Litwie głową, spojrzał na dziewczynę nieco oburzony; Taurys z kolei poczuł, jak na policzki znów wraca mu rumieniec. Pięknie, ale z dwojga złego taka plotka jest lepsza niż...

– Też mu to mówię – Feliks, szczerząc się do młodych, zjawił się obok z kolejną koszulą w ręce. Nagle jego nienaganna niemiecczyzna zabarwiła się berlińskim akcentem. – Przyjechałem w odwiedziny do starszego brata i jak zobaczyłem, w czym on chce iść na kolację z dziewczyną, to mi się nóż w kieszeni otworzył.

– Ma pan bardzo dobry gust – zachichotała Adolfina na widok błękitnej koszuli; potem skinęła im obu głową i złapała Augusta za rękę. Pociągnęła żołnierza w inny kąt sklepu.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie, ratuję ci karierę zawodową – Feliks wzruszył ramionami, odzywając się teraz ciszej. Gdy upewnił się, że młodzi odeszli, odwiesił koszulę na najbliższy wieszak. – Grzywna to tam pół biedy, gorzej z nauczycielstwem…

– I świetnie się bawisz – mruknął Litwa, zasuwając kotarę; Polska znów wsadził głowę do środka przebieralni. – Ale... dziękuję.

– Pani Walkenhorst i ta twoja Annika to ta sama osoba? – zagadnął Feliks, obserwując, jak Litwa rozpina guziki koszuli. Gdy przyszło do ściągania jej z pleców, odwrócił wzrok. – Faktycznie jest coś na rzeczy, Licia?

– Mówiłem, że nie – westchnął Taurys, sięgając po swoją starą, czarną koszulę i uznając zakupy za zakończone. – Ale teraz cała szkoła będzie sądzić inaczej... Będę musiał się jej tłumaczyć.

Feliks zerknął na niego kątem oka; Taurys wyczuł spojrzenie, które bardzo szybko prześlizgnęło się po jego ciele.

– Ta blizna na boku jest dużo świeższa niż reszta – szepnął Polska. – Co się stało? To już za Rzeszy…?

– Czterdziesty ósmy, incydent uciański – odparł Litwa niemalże automatycznie, trochę zaskoczony tym, że Feliks dostrzegł ten ślad. To nie była ani największa, ani najwyraźniejsza z jego blizn; jemu wręcz wydawała się ledwie widoczna, nawet tutaj, w ostrym świetle i wśród bezlitosnych luster, ot, biała, dawno zagojona kreska. – Grupa młodych wywrotowców pochodzenia litewskiego organizuje...

– Tak, też czytałem ten rozdział Historii Rzeszy – Polska wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze. – Aczkolwiek nie wymienili cię z nazwiska – dodał cicho, unosząc brew. – Naprawdę brałeś w tym udział?

– Wtedy jeszcze miałem odrobinę nadziei – wyszeptał Taurys, uciekając spojrzeniem od odbicia Polski w lustrze. Zapinał guziki, zatapiając się znów w znajomą czerń. Blizny... – Potem... Potem całkowicie ją straciłem.

Obrócił się ku Polsce. Feliks przyglądał mu się smutno.

– Ja ją straciłem, gdy upadła Warszawa – przyznał cicho, opuszczając wzrok. – Byłem tam. Może gdyby... gdybyśmy zaczekali jeszcze te trzy miesiące z powstaniem... – urwał i potrząsnął głową.

Litwa również opuścił wzrok. Trzy miesiące, przypomniał sobie. Trzy miesiące po okrutnym stłumieniu polskiego powstania, stłumieniu, które zabiło Warszawę i zmieniło ją w wygasłe ruiny, które widzieli zza okien pociągu, doszło do puczu i Rzesza zadrżała w swoich posadach. Wśród dymu wyłonił się nowy przywódca, zadając kres szaleństwu…

– Nie mogliście wiedzieć.

– Tak jak ty nie mogłeś wiedzieć, że sprzeciw... – zaczął Polska, ale urwał, widząc jak Taurys odwraca głowę.

– On już wtedy był szalony – powiedział Taurys niechętnie. – Mogłem... mogłem to przewidzieć. Ale... ale to już nie ma żadnego znaczenia, Feliks. Ja... – Zacisnął nagle wargi, wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał Polsce w oczy. – Ja już chyba nie jestem Litwą – wyszeptał, widząc jak na to wyznanie oczy Feliksa otwierają się szerzej. – Nie potrafię już mówić po litewsku. Pamiętam coraz mniej słów... w ogóle coraz mniej pamiętam – wyznał szeptem. – Mam dziury w pamięci. Grunwald... Nie wiem już, co tam się działo, mam tylko przebłyski. Im dalej w przeszłość, tym gorzej, tym więcej dziur. Boję się, że któregoś dnia...

Polska milczał przez chwilę.

– Rozumiem cię – odezwał się w końcu zmienionym głosem. – Nie pamiętam całego jedenastego wieku. Nie mam dziur w pamięci, ale…

Litwa nagle drgnął; spojrzał wstrząśnięty na Polskę. Nie, pomyślał chaotycznie, przecież jest z nim dużo lepiej niż ze mną, nie powinien jeszcze...

– To wygląda trochę tak, jakbym przeżywał dzień tutaj, teraz – Feliks westchnął ciężko. – I jednocześnie tracił dzień wtedy, tam. Nie mam problemu z językiem polskim, ale... Ale to tak, jakby ktoś powolutku, systematycznie, wymazywał mnie z czasu.

Cisza, która między nimi zapadła, była równie ciężka jak ta, która królowała w jego mieszkaniu jeszcze niedawno, a Taurys nie znajdywał już żadnego ze słów, które tak bardzo pragnął wypowiedzieć.

Siedem dni do Dnia Zjednoczenia, największego święta państwowego Zjednoczonej Rzeszy Niemieckiej i Kraju Autonomicznego Prus; siedem dni do spotkania wszystkich tych, których niszczyła swoim spokojem i której powiewające sztandary dawno już przestały budzić grozę.

Siedem dni do spotkania, które mogło być już ostatnim.

* * *

Gdy Prusy w końcu umilkł, na dnie butelki prawie nic już nie zostało. Ludwig, siedząc ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, przyglądał się bratu długo. Przez wiele minut nie otwierał ust, zatopiony we własnych myślach, Prusy tymczasem wodził wzrokiem po malowniczym salonie, starając się ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie.

– Podsumuję – odezwał się w końcu Ludwig. – Władze pozostałych krajów europejskich chcą ostatecznie pozbyć się personifikacji ze swojej polityki, a naszego führera stawiają za wzór. Rosja planuje atak i odbicie wschodnich ziem, mając bomby wodorowe i, dzięki współpracy z Chinami, nie wiadomo co jeszcze. A pieprzony Feliks Łukasiewicz żyje, jest wplątany w obie te sprawy i prosi ciebie i mnie o pomoc.

– Doskonale to ująłeś – Gilbert skinął głową bez cienia kpiny w głosie, przechylając butelkę. Ostatnie pozostałe tam krople rozlał sprawiedliwie do dwóch kieliszków.

– Od kiedy ty o tym wiesz? – Ludwig zmrużył oczy i obrzucił brata spojrzeniem, które Gilbertowi bardzo się nie podobało.

– Polen objawił mi się wczoraj wieczorem.

– Powinieneś...

– Wiem, co powinienem był – odwarknął Gilbert.

Chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami; potem Ludwig skinął głową i westchnął, a ta stalowa twardość, która pomieszkiwała w jego oczach od wielu, wielu lat, a której Gilbert ze szczerego serca nie cierpiał, na chwilę zniknęła.

– Nie zostawię kraju bezbronnego – Niemcy ujął kieliszek i zwilżył wargi ostatnimi kroplami likieru. – Rzesza nie jest przygotowana na wojnę, a ja nie będę uzależniał obronności państwa od tego, co się uda albo nie uda Łukasiewiczowi.

– Wiem o tym – Gilbert również dokończył swoją porcję alkoholu. Zirytowany zacisnął szczęki. – Nie musisz mi mówić takich oczywistości. Problem polega na tym, że obecny führer sam wszcząłby wojnę, gdyby się o tym dowiedział.

– Atak jest najlepszą obroną, Gilbert – Niemcy przyglądał się bratu i lekko zmarszczył brwi. – Mamy pozostawić ludzi w nieświadomości, zamiast się szykować? Nie poznaję cię.

– Wojna się zmieniła – odparł cicho Prusy. – Wystarczy jedna bomba wodorowa na Berlin, druga na Königsberg, i jeszcze jakieś trzy, cztery i nas nie ma, Bruderherz, imperium idzie w rozsypkę. Może zdążylibyśmy rzucić nasze atomówki na Moskwę, ale co z tego? My już teraz przegrywamy technologicznie tę wojnę. Masz dostęp do informacji o badaniach nad zbrojeniami? – zapytał nagle. – Ja nie, ale domyślam się, że fundusz na to jest niewielki. Jesteśmy zacofani i szczerze wątpię, że zdążymy to nadrobić w parę lat.

Ludwig milczał przez chwilę, stukając palcami w blat stolika.

– Jesteś pewny, że Polska nie...? – zawiesił znacząco głos.

– W to wierzę – Prusy odsunął od siebie pusty kieliszek i spojrzał tęsknie na równie pustą butelkę. – On zdaje sobie sprawę z rzeczy, które zaszły i wie, że są już nieodwracalne. Po prostu nie chce widzieć kolejnej wojny.

Kolejne minuty ciszy.

– Więc po co te rosyjskie prowokacje na granicy? – rzucił Ludwig. – Po co nas niepokoić, zamiast udawać, że panuje status quo?

– Rosja bada teren. Myśli, że tamtejsi mieszkańcy wywołają rewolucję – odparł spokojnie Prusy. – Że Rosjanie zostaną powitani jak wyzwoliciele.

Ludwig parsknął śmiechem.

– Nie to stulecie – odparł po chwili chłodno. – Rewolucję wywołują ludzie młodzi i w pełni sił, a ci mówią po niemiecku, uczą się nowej, niemieckiej historii, tak samo, jak robili to ich rodzice...

– Nadal jestem wkurzony, że wymazano z niej hołd pruski – mruknął Gilbert pod nosem. – Mówiłem, żeby chociaż zostawić gdzieś ten obraz, wyszedłem bardzo korzystnie...

– Czasami się zastanawiam – Ludwig przyglądał mu się dziwnie. – W którym momencie przestałeś się cieszyć.

Prusy znieruchomiał; potem zacisnął zęby i spojrzał gdzieś w bok.

– A ja, w którym momencie przestaliśmy ze sobą rozmawiać, braciszku.

* * *

Sobotni wieczór nadszedł szybciej niż Taurys się spodziewał; ciemne burzowe chmury zawisły nad Berlinem, zasłaniając sobą słońce i pogrążając miasto w półmroku. Gdzieś daleko od czasu do czasu odzywały się ciche grzmoty, a wiatr, który przez ostatnią godzinę co chwila wzmagał się i cichł, stawał się coraz silniejszy.

Stał w kuchni, zajęty rozlokowywaniem w szafkach produktów spożywczych, które dzisiaj kupili. Chowając dwa kilogramy cukru – przy ilościach, których Feliks używał do herbaty i kawy, Litwa dawał temu zapasowi najwyżej dwa tygodnie – rozmyślał nad wszystkim i o niczym. Jedna myśl szczególnie często do niego wracała, zupełnie jak bumerang, przed którym nie był w stanie się uchylić i którego uderzenia były bardzo bolesne.

Blizny. Jak były te przeklęte blizny?

Niedawno czytałeś to słowo, Lit. Masz w domu książki po litewsku, te wydane długo przed wojną, które wziąłeś i ocaliłeś, a Rzesza łaskawie pozwoliła ci je zatrzymać... Był pewien, że gdyby wszedł teraz do salonu, odnalazłby to słowo bardzo szybko, ono kryło się gdzieś na złotobrązowych, kruchych kartkach, kpiąc sobie z niego... Ale chciał je sobie przypomnieć sam.

Może to już nie ma sensu, Litauen... _Lietuva_, _Lietuva_, tak brzmi twoje imię, nie Litauen ani nawet nie Lit.

Tak nazywa cię Gilbert, bo nie zwykł używać twojego ludzkiego imienia, a przecież nie wolno mu szastać nazwami krajów, nie w świecie, który skazał personifikacje na zapomnienie. Nawet on nie może nazywać się Prusami tam, gdzie słyszą go ludzkie uszy, w parlamencie, biurze relokacji czy gdziekolwiek indziej, a już zwłaszcza podczas wizyt, które nagrywa. _Prusy_...

Zastygł z dłonią wyciągniętą ku słoikowi z kawą. Berta wskoczyła na blat i obwąchiwała nieufnie całe te zapasy, których nigdy nie kupował, zapewne przesiąknięte obcymi dla niej zapachami. Przyglądał się chwilę kocicy, a potem westchnął; na ten dźwięk Berta uniosła głowę i przyjrzała mu się swoimi hipnotyzującymi, kocimi oczami.

Jeśli chciał zaznać dzisiaj spokoju, musiał dowiedzieć się, jak brzmiało to słowo. Miał dwa wyjścia – albo rzucić się teraz w stos książek i odszukać odpowiedni wyraz na ich kartkach, albo spróbować kogoś zapytać, poprosić o podpowiedź i zmusić umysł do sięgnięcia w przeszłość.

Feliks znał litewski słabo, ale...

– Nigdy nie sądziłem, że do tego dojdzie – westchnął ciężko Taurys, patrząc na kota. Berta, przemknąwszy między dwoma siatkami z zakupami, stanęła przy nim wyczekująco. Gdy zaczął ją głaskać, zamruczała i zmrużyła zadowolona oczy. – Pokomplikowało się, prawda, mała?

Kocica miauknęła cicho, zaskakująco cicho jak na nią, zupełnie jakby potwierdzała jego słowa, chociaż nie miała prawa wiedzieć o tym wszystkim, o czym teraz myślał. Jej mruczenie jednak uspokajało, więc po długiej chwili namysłu, podczas której drapał ją za kosmatym uchem, podjął decyzję. To tylko jedno pytanie.

Gdzie ten Feliks? Już powinien wrócić, za moment rozpęta się burza... i Taurys nie był pewny, czy ta za oknem będzie jedyną tego wieczoru.

Ledwie ta myśl przebrzmiała w jego umyśle, rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Wiedząc, kto stoi na klatce schodowej, ruszył na korytarz. Kocica zeskoczyła z mebli i podążyła za nim. Dla pewności zerknął jeszcze w wizjer; gdy zobaczył twarz Gilberta, otworzył drzwi i, jak zwykle, cofnął się, częściowo chowając się za drzwiami, by gość mógł wejść.

– Cześć – rzucił Prusy ponuro, stając w ciasnym korytarzu; w jego oddechu Litwa wyczuł woń alkoholu. Kocica z miauknięciem otarła się o nogi przybyłego, ten jednak nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. – Czy ta nasza zmartwychwstała gwiazda wieczoru odwaliła coś od wczoraj?

– Tylko poszliśmy na zakupy – Litwa nie przekręcił zamka w drzwiach. Prusy uniósł lekko brew na widok jego jaśniejszej niż zwykle koszuli.

– Czyli jednak wziął to sobie do serca... – mruknął pod nosem, ruszając do kuchni. Z westchnieniem opadł na krzesło. Ku zaskoczeniu Taurysa, wyglądał na zmęczonego i przybitego.

Czyżby rozmowa z Ludwigiem nie poszła tak, jak Gilbert chciał? Nie do końca rozumiał też słowa, które Prusy dopiero co wypowiedział.

– Kawy?

Prusy skinął głową, ale nawet na Litwę nie spojrzał. Zamiast tego zamknął oczy i ścisnął palcami nasadę nosa.

– Gdzie on jest? – zapytał po chwili. – Nie będę tłumaczył tego wam osobno.

– Wyszedł na krótki spacer, zaraz powinien wrócić – Litwa uprzątnął pozostałe zakupy, a potem zajął się przygotowaniem kawy; znajomy rytuał uspokajał i pozwalał zająć czymś dłonie.

– Spacer, zakupy... – mruknął Gilbert, odrywając dłoń od twarzy. – Co ja mówiłem o siedzeniu na dupie...? A dobra, jakie to ma właściwie już znaczenie... I tak właściwie jesteście już anonimowi, w służbach już od dawna nie ma waszych fotografii... Jakby Polen teraz wszedł do biura relokacji, to nic by się nie stało, nie pracuje już tam nikt, kto by go kojarzył… A właśnie. – Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął stamtąd złożony kilkukrotnie papier. – To dla was.

Litwa, który teraz wyciągał z szafki trzy kubki, natychmiast odłożył je na stół i pochylił się nad blatem. Przygważdżając swoimi dłońmi zwijającą się mapę, obrzucił ją spojrzeniem, czując jak zasycha mu w gardle. Prusy ustawił kubki na rogach mapy i odchylił się na krześle, bacznie obserwując Taurysa.

Imiona.

Na mapie, obok podkreślonych nazw miast, znajdowały się duże kropki. Każdemu punktowi towarzyszyło wypisane pismem Gilberta imię personifikacji, a także odpowiedni dzień tygodnia. Kropki łączyła linia ze strzałkami – na jej końcu, w Berlinie, odnalazł samego siebie. Tusz odznaczał się od bladego odcienia czerwieni imperium.

Chociaż linie były czarne, kojarzyły mu się z bliznami na skórze; patrząc na starą Europę, na której wyrósł nowy świat, wstrzymując oddech, powiódł wzrokiem po cotygodniowej trasie Gilberta.

Erzsébet jest w Tuluzie, odkrył, a pytanie o jej los znowu zatańczyło w jego myślach. Potem... potem okolice Paryża, Nikolai, Białoruś. Znał to miejsce, mieszkał tam wcześniej, oczami wyobraźni zobaczył niewielki, skromny domek i zaniedbany ogród, ciche, ale przygnębiające miejsce.

Linia prowadziła go dalej; kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od szwajcarskiej granicy odnalazł Ukrainę, a zapach alkoholu, który przywiódł dzisiaj ze sobą Gilbert, nieudolnie maskowany wonią jego perfum i papierosów, stał się nagle jakby wyraźniejszy, zawirował Litwie w nozdrzach i trącił wspomnienia związane z jej najmłodszym bratem, te wspomnienia, których nie chciał przywoływać, jedyne, których zapomnienia nie mógł się doczekać.

Belgię odnalazł nad Bałtykiem, w Danzigu, gdzie mapa przybierała jeszcze bledszy odcień czerwieni, symbolizując Kraj Autonomiczny Prus, a Holandię koło Lemberga.

Francis mieszkał niedaleko Venedig, na tym kawałku ziemi, które Rzesza wyrwała niegdyś Włochom i zmieniła w terytorium zależne. Kolejne kropki, Rumunia, Czechy, Dania, Słowacja i...

– Edward i Raivis – wyszeptał, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc, gdy zobaczył imiona tych, o których się tak bał, gdzieś na wschodzie imperium, jednego bliżej północy, drugiego na południu. – Nikogo nie brakuje, wszyscy ży... – urwał i zacisnął wargi. Po Raivisie był już on; strzałka zakręcała i uderzała grotem w Berlin.

Jeszcze. Jeszcze.

Osunął się na krzesło, oparł łokcie o stół i przez chwilę nie patrzył na Gilberta, zamiast tego próbując opanować drżenie dłoni. Żyją. Zobaczy ich za dokładnie tydzień... Nie uniósł oczu, chociaż wiedział, że właśnie teraz Prusy świdruje go spojrzeniem.

– Powiedziałbym ci.

– Wiem – wyszeptał, gdy już się opanował. Uniósł głowę i skinął Gilbertowi głową. – Po prostu... – zacisnął wargi, nie kończąc tego zdania. Wstał, chcąc zdjąć kawiarkę z ognia.

Milczeli długą chwilę; Taurys zabrał kubki ze stołu, rozlał kawę i gdy już chciał odłożyć puste urządzenie na bok, dręczące go słowo znów pojawiło mu się w umyśle i zakpiło z niego. Jedno pytanie, Lit... Lietuva, jedno pytanie.

– Gilbert – odezwał się w końcu, nie obracając się od kuchennych mebli. Czuł spojrzenie Prusaka na swoich plecach. Czy wiedział o bliznach? Najwyżej o Ucianie, był tam przecież, chyba że miał dostęp do starych raportów... – Nauczyłeś się starego pruskiego języka, prawda?

– Dlaczego pytasz? – Gilbert brzmiał na zaskoczonego.

Litwa wziął głęboki oddech. Musiało brzmieć podobnie, to ta sama rodzina językowa, ta sama...

– Pamiętasz, jak jest „blizna"?

W kuchni zapadła cisza; tylko Berta, nagle utęskniona, zaczęła miauczeć i ocierać się o jego nogi. Taurys zignorował kotkę, więc prychnęła i umknęła gdzieś w mieszkanie.

– _Rāmbs_ – powiedział po krótkiej chwili Gilbert cichym, zamyślonym głosem. – Mnoga _rāmbai_.

_Ra... Ra... Randas_, mnoga _randai_. Gdy tylko to słowo w końcu pojawiło się w jego umyśle, Litwa nagle odczuł ogromną ulgę.

– Dziękuję – powiedział cicho, odwracając się. Czy potrafię to odmienić? _Randas_, _rando_, _randui_... _randą_, _randu_, _rande_ i jeszcze raz _rande_... Uniósł kącik ust w bardzo słabym uśmiechu.

Deklinacja liczby mnogiej, której też spróbował w myślach, poszła mu całkiem nieźle, ale nie mógł znieść spojrzenia, które teraz posyłał mu Gilbert; oceniającego, czujnego, nieprzyjemnie zaskoczonego. Odruchowo się spiął, zupełnie jakby ktoś mierzył w niego z broni.

Prusy najpierw wyprostował się na krześle, a potem odchylił do tyłu.

– Ale się to wszystko popierdoliło... – mruknął pod nosem. – Nie pamiętasz własnego języka, Lit? Ty też?

– Co masz na myśli... – zaczął Litwa, wytrącony z równowagi i chwilowej ulgi dwoma ostatnimi słowami.

Nim Gilbert zdążył odpowiedzieć, drzwi mieszkania otworzyły się.

– Jestem – odezwał się Polska, stając w przejściu do kuchni. Potrząsnął wilgotnymi włosami; dopiero teraz Litwa zauważył, że na zewnątrz już zaczęło padać. – Coś mnie ominęło, Licia? Cześć, Prusak. Widziałem z daleka, jak wysiadasz z taksówki. Szofer na chorobowym?

– Szofera używam tylko przy pełnieniu obowiązków służbowych, Polen – Gilbert obrócił głowę ku Feliksowi.

– Spędzanie całych nocy w nocnych klubach to część twoich obowiązków? – zapytał zaciekawiony Polska, uśmiechając się lekko. Ściągnął buty i wszedł do kuchni.

– Nie, ale powinienem to sobie wpisać do grafiku, może dostałbym premię – Gilbert szarpnięciem głowy wskazał Feliksowi krzesło. – Siadaj, ożywieńcu. Mamy parę rzeczy do przedyskutowania.

– Domyślam się... – Polska podszedł do stołu i spojrzał na mapę. Chwilę się jej przyglądał, marszcząc brwi. – Gest dobrej woli, Prusaku? Miłe z twojej strony…

– Nie mogę przestać wypełniać moich obowiązków – burknął Gilbert, zakładając ręce na piersi. – A nie chcę, żebyście do mnie dzwonili więcej razy, niż to konieczne, bo zaczną coś podejrzewać. Tu – Wskazał na linię, która między jednym imieniem a drugim zahaczała o Królewiec. – jestem w parlamencie u siebie, a w soboty jestem w berlińskim. W poniedziałek rano...

– Jesteś u Erzsébet – dokończył cicho Polska, studiując mapę. Zacisnął mocno wargi. – Nie powiesz jej?

– Będą ze mną oficerowie – odparł krótko Prusy. – Nie będę rozpowiadał niczego na prawo i lewo. Wszyscy poczekają do soboty i zbiorowo zejdą na zawał, Polen.

Taurys, który od dłuższej chwili wpatrywał się w imiona dwóch innych bałtyckich personifikacji, pełen niespokojnych myśli, gwałtownie poderwał głowę.

– Jak? – zapytał nagle. – Jak chcesz wprowadzić Feliksa...?

– Mów, bo mnie też to ciekawi – Polska oparł łokcie o stół i wpatrzył się w Gilberta. Kącik jego ust uniósł się w uśmiechu. – No?

– W tym roku mija siedemdziesiąt lat od momentu zakończenia wojny – Prusy opuścił wzrok na mapę i przyglądał się rozległemu terytorium Zjednoczonej Rzeszy Niemieckiej. – Okrągła rocznica i ładna liczba, więc bankiet w Charlottenburgu będzie jeszcze bardziej wystawny niż zwykle, będzie więcej gości, więcej jedzenia i najlepszego alkoholu...

– A to oznacza, że potrzeba więcej kucharzy i kelnerów – domyślił się Litwa.

Gilbert skinął głową.

– Są zatrudniani na umowie-zleceniu – kontynuował rzeczowym tonem. – Pracują od soboty rano do niedzieli wieczór, ewentualnie do poniedziałku, jeśli sprzątanie się przedłuży. Mają płacone od godziny. Nie wepchnę cię do ochrony – dodał, patrząc na Feliksa. – O ile mundur to nie problem, to musiałbyś ściąć te długie kłaki, a twojego późniejszego jęczenia na ten temat żaden z nas by nie przeżył.

Feliks parsknął śmiechem; nawet Litwa uniósł kącik ust.

– Może być i kelner – stwierdził beztrosko Polska. – Co dalej?

– Jak już złożysz papiery i cię przyjmą... a jestem zadziwiająco pewny, że to zrobią – Prusy posłał im dwóm porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. – W pewnym momencie zgubisz się w pałacu i trafisz do sali teatralnej.

– Proste, a sprytne – Polska skinął mu głową z uznaniem. – Posiedzę z wami, a potem wracam do reszty pracowników, by sprzątać po grubych rybach Rzeszy?

– Jeśli znikniesz zaraz po... – Litwa zawahał się. – po naszym spotkaniu, kogoś może to zainteresować. Ale jeśli potem będziesz wśród innych kelnerów, po prostu uznają, że się gdzieś ukryłeś i obijałeś przez kilka godzin. Płacone od godziny... Inni pracownicy będą się na ciebie krzywo patrzeć, ale wątpię, że komukolwiek doniosą.

– Będę bardzo przekonujący – obiecał Feliks; jego oczy zapłonęły psotnie. – Prusy – spojrzał na Gilberta. – Sala zawsze jest pilnowana przez żołnierzy. Problemem nie jest to, jak się tam dostanę, ale jak mam tam przebywać i rozmawiać z innymi. Straż na pewno wie, ile osób ma być w środku.

– Zostaw to mnie – odpowiedział krótko Gilbert. Dopił kawę, wstał i odłożył kubek na blat, dając im do zrozumienia, że wychodzi.

– Jak on zareagował...? – zaczął cicho Taurys.

Gilbert długo nie kwapił się, by odpowiedzieć. Wpatrywał się w małe kuchenne okno i zaciskał szczękę.

– Mieliśmy... bardzo długą rozmowę – powiedział wymijająco. – Na razie... zostawia nam wolną rękę i jest w stanie dostarczyć nam pewne informacje, ale... ale jeśli powinie nam się noga, Ludwig zrobi to, co uzna za słuszne.

– Gówniarz – mruknął Feliks pod nosem.

Taurys westchnął ciężko.

– Przyjdź jeszcze jutro – powiedział Prusakowi. – Wciąż musimy rozplanować plan działania.

– Jasne – Gilbert pochylił się, by pogłaskać kota, który cichaczem wrócił do kuchni i teraz znów ocierał mu się o nogi.

– I nie chlej już dzisiaj – dodał Feliks, obserwując go zmrużonymi oczami. – Czuć od ciebie Goldwasser na kilometr.

Prusy prychnął, prostując się.

– Nie matkuj mi… Jeszcze jedna rzecz – Wskazał na mapę. – Nie odwołałem urlopu w Wenecji, a tak przynajmniej myśli góra. W teorii przez dwa tygodnie sierpnia nie będę robił tego objazdu, bo będę wypoczywał w Venedig.

– A w praktyce? – Litwa zerknął na Wenecję; przerywana linia graniczna niemal koliście otaczała miasto. Ciekaw był, jak tam teraz jest; gdy przyjechał tam na chwilę dwie dekady wcześniej, większość mieszkańców miasta wciąż mówiła po włosku, ale terytorium zależne rządziło się swoimi prawami...

– A w praktyce będę siedzieć cicho w Berlinie – odparł Gilbert sucho. – Daję wam przyzwolenie na odwiedziny, może wy przekonacie Ludwiga do głębszej współpracy. Na odwrocie jest adres.

Polska nagle się roześmiał.

– Tęskniłeś, Gilbert, skoro zapraszasz nas do domu.

Spojrzenie Gilberta pociemniało; na ten widok Feliks przestał się uśmiechać i zmarszczył brwi.

– Jeśli to twoja obecność powoduje to, że w końcu zaczynam robić cokolwiek innego, niż _Weltreise_ po domowych hospicjach, to tak, tęskniłem, Polen – rzucił oschle Prusy i odwrócił się na pięcie. Zaraz potem zamknęły się za nim drzwi, a w kuchni zapadła grobowa cisza.

– Domowe hospicja – westchnął w końcu Taurys, a potem ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Szczery do bólu.

– Licia... – zaczął cicho Feliks i po chwili wahania położył dłoń na ramieniu Taurysa. – To...

– To tak się kończy – dokończył Litwa pustym głosem. – Nie... nie mów, że jest inaczej, proszę.

Więc milczeli; dłoń Feliksa była ciepłym, miękkim ciężarem. Taurys zamknął oczy i odetchnął; po raz pierwszy od lat pocieszenie przynosiła mu obecność drugiego człowieka.

* * *

KaDeWe (Kaufhaus des Westens) - luksusowy dom towarowy w Berlinie w dzielnicy Schöneberg. Otwarty w 1907 roku, obecnie zajmuje powierzchnię 60 tys. metrów kwadratowych i jest największym domem towarowym w Europie kontynentalnej.

Pruski - Język pruski był ojczystym językiem Prusów – ludu bałtyckiego zamieszkującego tereny między dolną Wisłą a dolnym Niemnem, uznany przez UNESCO za język martwy (a według innych klasyfikacji za drzemiący). Podejmuje się próby jego rekonstrukcji.

Jestem pewna, ze Gilbert, jako Zakon Krzyżacki, a później Prusy Zakonne i Książęce, potrafił w nim mówić. Pruski był językiem zachodniobałtyckim, a litewski jest wschodniobałtyckim, więc raczej Licia częściowo był w stanie go zrozumieć. Słowo oznaczające blizny wzięłam z internetowego słownika pruskiego - nie wiem jednak, czy pochodzi ono ze źródeł w tym języku (niewiele ich niestety) czy jest słowem zrekonstruowanym.


	12. Rozdział XII: Na krawędzi życia

A więc nadeszła niedziela; odkąd pracował sześć dni w tygodniu, Taurys nigdy za nią nie przepadał. Nie znajdywał w niej wypoczynku, błąkając się samotnie po mieście albo chwytając się każdego zajęcia w domu, niecierpliwie wyczekując poniedziałku, kiedy mógłby znów wrócić do obowiązków nauczyciela.

Letnich niedziel nie cierpiał szczególnie; przez miesiąc wakacji, niemalże do nikogo się nie odzywając, zaszywał się w swoim mieszkaniu, włączał radio albo grał na fortepianie, by zniszczyć otaczającą go ciszę, ciszę, która w jego myślach zbyt często nosiła miano _śmiertelnej_.

Brakowało mu zajęcia; brakowało mu też ludzkiego głosu i, co w końcu musiał przed sobą przyznać, brakowało mu towarzystwa, bo kotka, chociaż bardzo ją lubił, nie była w stanie zastąpić drugiego człowieka.

Często myślał, że popełnił błąd, nawiązując znajomość z Anniką – nigdy nie chciał, by ktokolwiek czuł ból, gdy on któregoś dnia zgaśnie i umrze – a jednak umówił się z nią parę razy na kawę, wiedząc, że koleżanka z pracy chciałaby poznać go bliżej. Potrzeba była silniejsza od rozsądku, uznał gorzko, bo jeśli coś przerażało go – niegdyś wiecznie młodego, niegdyś nieśmiertelnego – bardziej niż śmierć, była to jej siostra, śmierć w samotności.

Śmierci nie dało się oszukać, ale otoczenie już tak – dowód na to stał obok, mieszkał z nim od dwóch dni, mieszał w głowie teraźniejszość i przeszłość, rzucał się cieniem na przyszłość i Taurys nie wiedział, czy kolejnych wydarzeń ma się obawiać, czy czekać na nie z utęsknieniem.

Niedziela; ledwie tydzień wcześniej błąkał się po Neukaunas, Nowym Kownie, szukając starego i odkrywając nowe, polując wśród zaułków miasta na nieuchwytnego Łabędzia, pełen niespokojnych myśli i nieśmiałych nadziei, w które bał się uwierzyć. Dzisiaj stali ramię w ramię, w małej kuchni berlińskiego mieszkania, wdychając jedno powietrze przesycone zapachem kawy i śniadania i od czasu do czasu wymieniając spokojne, zwyczajne słowa, zupełnie jakby ostatnia dekada przestała istnieć, a dzielące ich dziesięciolecia zniknęły.

Jeszcze kilka dni temu jednym z jego porannych rytuałów była audycja; dzisiaj ledwie zwracał uwagę na głos, który wydobywał się z radia. Za radio robił Polska; siekając szczypiorek i rozbijając jajka, radosnym głosem opowiadał kolejną zabawną historyjkę z dawnej pracy, a Taurys przysłuchiwał się jej z przyjemnością, zaskoczony lekkością, którą w sobie czuł.

Jeśli istniała jakakolwiek zaleta tego, że ich państwa zniknęły już na zawsze, było to zdjęcie z ich ramion ciężaru odpowiedzialności, polityki i interesów.

Poprzedniej nocy rozwiązali wszystkie swoje niedokończone sprawy i cokolwiek się teraz stanie, jakąkolwiek ścieżką nie podążą, tylko oni będą stać ze sterami… Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli nieco smutno. Szkoda, pomyślał, że coś takiego musiało się wydarzyć, żebyśmy mogli rozpocząć tę znajomość od nowa.

Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Bertę; kocica przywarowała na szczycie lodówki, lekko kołysząc ogonem i przyglądając się im dwóm zmrużonymi oczami. Za każdym razem, gdy Polska zbliżał się do lodówki, by coś stamtąd wyciągnąć, unosiła się i syczała z nastroszonym futrem, wydając się niemal dwa razy większa.

– Wcale nie chciałem wejść w twoje żarcie – powiedział Feliks do kocicy, a ta odwróciła łebek. – Patrz, jaka obrażalska.

Litwa uśmiechnął się lekko, przypominając sobie ogłuszający hałas, jakiego Feliks narobił, wchodząc do kuchni półprzytomny i uderzając nogą o metalową miskę. Miał wrażenie, że w ten sposób Polska obudził cały budynek – jeśli nie łoskotem, to przekleństwami, jakie z siebie wydawał podczas sprzątania.

– Może jeszcze cię polubi... – westchnął, posyłając Bercie proszące spojrzenie. Pozostała niewzruszona.

– Ładna bestia, ale bestia – skomentował Feliks, łapiąc za kuchenną łopatkę. – Właściwie, to gdzie ona śpi? Nie widziałem nigdzie legowiska.

– Kiedyś jej kupiłem, ale nawet nie chciała na nie spojrzeć – odparł Taurys, stawiając kawiarkę na gazie. – Zwykle spała na kanapie...

– ...to tłumaczy, czemu nie chce mnie polubić, zająłem jej miejsce... – mruknął Feliks.

– ...albo czasem na moim łóżku – dokończył Taurys i zmarszczył brwi, bo Polska posłał mu nagle spojrzenie, którego nie był w stanie odczytać. Nim zdążył zastanowić się nad jego znaczeniem, Feliks wrócił wzrokiem do patelni.

– Mhm. Podaj sól, co?

Taurys podsunął solniczkę Polsce, a następnie się nieco odsunął, by ten mógł wykonać zamaszysty ruch ręką. Jego mieszkanie – mieszkanie użyczone mu przez Rzeszę na te kilka lat – było niewielkie; chociaż idealne dla kota i samotnego mężczyzny, przy dwóch osobach stało się nagle nieco ciasne. W szczególności dotyczyło to kuchni i salonu, w którym po rozłożeniu kanapy miejsca wystarczało tylko na obrót dookoła własnej osi.

– Nie przeszkadza ci, że śpisz na kanapie? – zapytał Litwa, wiedząc, że ta nie należy do najwygodniejszych mebli. Polska miał zostać tu przez pewien czas, gdyż zgodnie uznali, że wynajem pokoju w berlińskim hotelu byłby stratą cennych funduszy, a poza tym, ktoś mógłby zainteresować się fałszywymi dokumentami, którymi się legitymował. – Mogę... mogę podjechać do sklepu i kupić jakiś materac, czy coś...

Feliks zsunął jajecznicę na dwa talerze – wcześniej tego poranka stwierdził kategorycznie, że podstawowe śniadanie Litwy, czyli kęs z trudem przełkniętego chleba popity litrem kawy to nie posiłek i od tej pory to on zajmuje się gotowaniem – i zerknął na niego z ukosa.

– Jeśli zacznie mi przeszkadzać, będę spał w wannie – odparł z uśmiechem. – Tylko proszę, budź mnie, zanim pójdziesz pod poranny prysznic, dobrze?

Taurys znów uniósł kącik ust.

– Postaram się – odparł cicho.

Przez ostatnie lata odwykł od mieszkania z innymi ludźmi i teraz przypominał sobie te wszystkie drobne szczegóły i sprawki, składające się na posiadanie lokatora; oczekiwanie na łazienkę, dwukrotnie szybciej rosnącą stertę brudnych naczyń oraz rozmowy o wszystkim i o niczym, zdania wymieniane podczas mijania się w korytarzu czy wspólnego posiłku.

Taurys rozlał kawę do dwóch kubków, posłodził kawę Feliksa i dodał do niej mleka, a potem postawił napój na stole. Podświadomie czekał, aż coś się wydarzy – znał Feliksa, znał go długo, kiedyś myślał, że aż za długo – i wiedział, że ten długo w ciszy nie wytrzyma.

Kiedyś bardzo go to irytowało; od czwartkowego wieczora chłonął każde słowo padające z jego ust, kolejne dowody życia i istnienia, i nawet jeśli miałyby to być bolesne albo niewygodne pytania, był w stanie je zdzierżyć. Chyba, poprawił się. O jednej rzeczy nie jestem w stanie rozmawiać. _Randai_.

Doczekał się, nim skończyli jeść.

– Chciałeś zmienić nazwisko? – zapytał nagle Feliks, unosząc oczy i przyglądając się Taurysowi badawczo.

Ulotka, zrozumiał Litwa. Przed wyjazdem zostawiłem ulotkę w salonie i zapomniałem o niej na śmierć... Złośliwy głos w głowie, ten, który ostatnio często go dręczył, powtórzył z satysfakcją te dwa słowa. _Zapominać_. _Śmierć_.

Pięknie, Lita... Lietuva, skarcił się w myślach. Przez chwilę patrzył w małe kuchenne okienko; świat za szybą był piękny, świeciło letnie słońce, po niebie przemykały strzępy białych jak śnieg chmur, a po chodnikach chodzili uśmiechnięci ludzie.

– Dostałem tę ulotkę, gdy byłem w biurze relokacji – odparł cicho, wracając spojrzeniem do Polski. Ten skinął lekko głową, dając Taurysowi znak, by kontynuował. – I... pomyślałem o tym – przyznał przed sobą i przed nim. – Każdy ma problem z moim nazwiskiem, myli je, przekręca... najgorzej w sprawach administracyjnych, już parę razy musiałem pisać odwołania, bo w jakimś urzędzie ktoś źle wprowadził moje dane... Wiesz, jaka jest biurokracja... Ostatnio... więcej z tym kłopotu, niż... – Zacisnął usta. – A ja... ja jestem już tym zmęczony.

– Wiesz, co by to znaczyło, prawda? – odezwał się Feliks. – Że się...

– Że się poddałem? – Litwa pokręcił głową; gorzki smak kawy nadał brzmienie jego słowom. – Poddałem się lata temu, Lenkija. Ty też. Reszta też. My już lata temu przestaliśmy walczyć, bo nie było już o co.

– Masz rację – Ku jego zaskoczeniu Polska przytaknął. Mówił cicho, spokojnym, smutnym głosem. – Ale tylko te imiona i nazwiska są prawdziwe, Licia. Cała reszta to już teatrzyk... Data urodzenia, miejsce urodzenia... Według mojej ostatniej karty obywatela urodziłem się pod hiszpańską granicą – Wzruszył lekko ramionami. – Ktoś, gdzieś w biurze, dba o to, byśmy dla świata byli zwykłymi ludźmi, koryguje w papierach nasz wiek, przerzuca z miejsca na miejsce, by nikt nie zorientował się, że wcale nie wyglądamy starzej... Tylko tych imion nigdy nam nie odebrano i ...Licia?

Taurys, czując jak żal ściska go za gardło, skinął lekko głową. Tylko imiona, pomyślał. Tylko nazwiska. Tylko to już nas łączy z tym, czym niegdyś byliśmy. Tylko one i wspomnienia, tylko to do nas należy.

– Masz rację – wyszeptał, nie unosząc wzroku znad swojego talerza. – Nie... nie wyrzeknę się tego.

– I dobrze – Głos Feliksa poweselał. – I nie myśl, że jesteś jedyny z problemami z nazwiskiem. Dwa lata uczyłem byłego szefa, jak się je wymawia.

– I jak poszło? – zapytał Litwa szeptem, nie ufając swojemu głosowi. Zawstydzony tym, że nieco się rozkleił, sięgnął po kawę i wypił kolejne łyki, by za porcelaną ukryć twarz.

– Moją ulubioną onomastyczną fantazją tego starego dziada był _Lukaschowitz_ – odparł gładko Polska, a jego głos nasycił się nagle niezwykle mocnym, niemalże komicznym akcentem. – Chociaż zwykle wolał na mnie „ten gówniarz, co nie potrafi roznieść paczek bez zgubienia przynajmniej jednej dziennie" – dorzucił, unosząc brew. – Nie wiem, w czym to było prostsze do wymówienia niż moje nazwisko, ale niech mu będzie.

Jeśli Polska dążył do tego, by poprawić mu humor, to właśnie mu się to udało – Litwa roześmiał się w głos, o mało nie dławiąc się kawą. Kocica, nienawykła do tego dźwięku, profilaktycznie syknęła na swojego opiekuna, a potem zeskoczyła na podłogę. Feliks przechylił się na krześle i spróbował ją pogłaskać, ale zdążył jedynie musnąć opuszkami palców jej futro, nim Berta jednym skokiem znalazła się na korytarzu.

– Niech się męczą i z Łukasiewiczem, i z Laurinaitisem – dodał jeszcze Polska, nieco cieplej, gdy Taurys przestał się śmiać.

Nim Litwa odpowiedział, rozdzwonił się jego sprecher. Poderwał się z krzesła i sięgnął po leżące na kuchennym blacie urządzenie.

– Prusy – stwierdził, rozpoznając numer i odruchowo przesuwając kciuk w kierunku przycisku odbierania.

– Czekaj – uprzedził go Feliks. – Zostaw i spisz mi numer. Oddzwonimy do niego z fałszywki.

Litwa skinął głową; to był dobry pomysł. Odszukał fragment kartki i ołówek – po ich piątkowych i sobotnich naradach wszędzie było tego pełno – i zapisał cyfry. Gdy Feliks wrócił z drugim urządzeniem, podał mu notatkę. W międzyczasie Gilbert przestał dzwonić.

– Ciekawe, czy skacowany – zastanowił się Feliks z lekko złośliwym uśmieszkiem, wystukując numer. – Bo coś czuję, że wczoraj dalej dawał w palnik... Założymy się o sto marek?

– Powiedziałeś mu, żeby nie pił, to wystarczająco, by poszedł do baru – odparł Litwa, znając doskonale ich obu. Przysunął krzesło bliżej Feliksa, by móc słyszeć rozmowę. Razem czekali, aż Prusy odbierze.

– Gilbert Beilschmidt, słucham? – odezwał się w słuchawce ochrypły i zmęczony głos.

Pił, Feliks poruszył bezgłośnie ustami, wygrałbym. Litwa pokręcił lekko głową.

– Chyba przed chwilą dzwoniłeś na sprechera Lici – powiedział Feliks do słuchawki. – Coś przypadkiem nie mówiłeś o pilnowaniu się? A może nie pamiętasz, bo zabalowałeś, co?

– Chyba jeszcze nie wytrzeźwiałem, bo słyszę głos trupa – odburknął cicho Gilbert.

Uśmiech Feliksa nieco się poszerzył. Znaleźli sobie nową zabawę, pomyślał Taurys bez zdziwienia. Z wolna przyzwyczajał się do tych słów – trup, ożywieniec, zmartwychwstała gwiazda... Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze przez wiele dni Prusy i Polska nie odpuszczą okazji, by sobie z tego powodu dopiec.

– Co tam chciałeś?

– Zapomniałem wczoraj wspomnieć o jednym – Gilbert odkaszlnął i odezwał się poważniejszym tonem. – Cokolwiek się nie wydarzy w sobotę, Polen, w piątek ma nie być w tym mieszkaniu ciebie, twojej szczoteczki do zębów i każdej rzeczy, która twoja jest. Bez dyskusji. To ma być zwykłe, całkowicie nie _nawiedzone_ mieszkanie, rozumiemy się?

– Jasne, jasne – Polska lekko ziewnął. – Ale twoi chłopcy są tak znudzeni kontrolami, że nie zauważyliby mnie, gdybym tańczył nago w kuchni... Po co się mam wyprowadzać jak się mogę, nie wiem, w kiblu zamknąć na kwadrans...

– Właśnie o nich chodzi – westchnął Prusy w słuchawce. – Jeden poszedł na chorobowe, mają mi jutro podstawić kogoś na zastępstwo na ten tydzień. Nie znam człowieka, ale podobno służbista jakich mało. Pilnujcie się, po prostu. Dasz radę zniknąć na dwadzieścia minut, czy już ci się limit na ten wiek wyczerpał, Polen?

– Spokojnie, ogarnę to – Polska nieco spoważniał. – Od kolejnego poniedziałku masz ten urlop-widmo, tak? Co z wizytacjami?

– Chciałem wepchnąć Austrię, ze dwa razy już mnie zastępował – odparł rzeczowym tonem Prusy. – Zgłosiłem to już parę tygodni temu, teraz czekam, aż biuro to w końcu przyklepie, więc nie mogę tego wycofać. Grafik będzie taki sam, i tak, wtedy też masz się ulotnić. Ulatniaj się na razie co tydzień, dobra? Potem może coś wymyślimy.

– Jasne, łapię – Feliks zastukał palcami o blat stołu. – Wpadasz dzisiaj na kolację? Ja gotuję – dodał odrobinę tylko kpiąco. Taurys wywrócił oczami z cieniem uśmiechu na wargach.

– Twój widok odbiera mi apetyt, Polen.

– Żałuj.

– Wpadnę po kolacji. Ty lepiej myśl o tym, co zrobimy z tym całym gównem, a nie ile świeczek postawisz dookoła talerzy – W głosie Prus zabrzmiała lekko drwiąca nuta; zaraz potem się rozłączył.

Gdy tylko Litwa zrozumiał ukryte znaczenie jego słów, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zauważył, że robi mu się gorąco.

– On ma rację – odezwał się, próbując ignorować pieczenie policzków.

To, że Polska się teraz w niego wpatrywał – a zieleń jego oczu przewiercała go na wskroś – wcale nie pomagało mu ani w skupieniu się na teraźniejszości ani w odegnaniu starych, wspólnych wspomnień.

– Im więcej osób się o tobie dowie, tym trudniej będzie nam potem działać. Skoro chcesz pójść do Charlottenburga...

– Myślałem o tym – Polska przytaknął, podejmując temat. Z jego spojrzenie zniknęło już to, czego Litwa nie potrafił zrozumieć, więc odetchnął. – Zasadniczo, gdybym pokazał się wszystkim, natychmiast by się to rozniosło – powiedział Feliks, kończąc swój posiłek.

Taurys ledwie tknął śniadanie; teraz zmusił się, by przełknąć jeszcze kilka kęsów wystygłej jajecznicy, by nie sprawić spontanicznemu kucharzowi przykrości, chociaż jego żołądek, nieprzyzwyczajony do obfitych posiłków, nieco już protestował. A może to były nerwy?

– Wtedy dowiaduje się władza – kontynuował Feliks rzeczowym tonem. – Prusak ma problemy, bo był za to odpowiedzialny, ty masz problemy, bo mnie ukrywasz, a ja albo zostaję wciągnięty z powrotem w system, relokowany i kontrolowany, albo zostaję jakoś ukarany. W obu przypadkach tracimy swobodę działania.

– Więc co postanowiłeś? – Litwa wziął łyk kawy; również zdążyła się ochłodzić. – Pokazać się tylko konkretnym osobom? Erzsébet, komuś jeszcze?

– Chciałem ją wciągnąć, jeśli mieszkałaby dość blisko – przyznał Feliks cichszym i nagle zgaszonym tonem. – Ty, Prusak, Erzsi... To jest grupa, której potrzebuję, żeby działać. Znam was i wasze umiejętności. Ale po tym, co powiedział Gilbert... Nie wiem – westchnął nagle. – Nie wiem, co się jej stało, martwię się o nią... – dodał cicho, patrząc w stół. – Tak jak powiedziałem tobie, nie będę jej to w angażować, jeśli nie zechce... Ale chociaż chcę powiedzieć jej, że żyję i … przeprosić.

Taurys westchnął ciężko. Zawsze byli sobie bliscy, pomyślał, patrząc na nagle zgaszone oczy Feliksa, błyskające smutkiem spod rzęs. Musiała to przeżyć tak samo, jak ja, przejść przez szok, ból i zaprzeczenie, by w końcu zrozumieć, że on...

Zacisnął palce na uchwycie kubka. On żyje, powtórzył. Siedzi przed tobą... Śmierć była kłamstwem, ale emocje, jakie wywołana, były prawdziwe – i Litwa bardzo cię cieszył, że otrzymał za nie przeprosiny. Erzsébet również na nie zasługiwała.

– Zawsze była silna – powiedział, z trudem znajdując słowa. – Jestem pewny, że... że dała sobie radę.

Feliks wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

– Nie wiem, co zrobimy z Białorusią i Ukrainą – powiedział już mocniejszym głosem. – Jeśli nie wplączemy ich my, wplącze ich Rosja. Iwan.

Iwan. Stare blizny nagle zaswędziały; poruszył się niespokojnie, znów przypominając sobie o ich istnieniu, o ich powstaniu. Coś z tych wspomnień musiało odbić się na jego twarzy, przemknąć spazmem po wargach i powiekach, bo spojrzenie Feliksa nagle stało się badawcze, a on sam przekrzywił lekko głowę, próbując odczytać coś z rysów Litwy.

_Randai_.

– Nie pytaj o blizny – wyszeptał bezbarwnie.

– Nie będę. Przysięgam – odparł Polska zaskakująco poważnym głosem.

Taurys odetchnął.

– Są rodzeństwem – powiedział, próbując się skupić na ich planach. – Musielibyśmy ich wybadać... – Rzucił spojrzenie mapie zawieszonej na lodówce. – Mieszkają daleko od Berlina, to wcale nie ułatwia sytuacji.

– Niko jest pod Paryżem – Feliks również zerknął na mapę. – W jakiejś dziurze...

– W Itteville – uściślił Litwa. – Mieszkałem tam. Spokojna miejscowość…

– A Katerina mieszka przy szwajcarskiej granicy – dodał Feliks i zmarszczył brwi. – Skoro nadużywa alkoholu... Ona będzie słabym punktem, Licia. Nikolaia nie da się łatwo zmanipulować albo namówić na jakieś działanie, ale ona to co innego, zwłaszcza w takim stanie.

– Mogę spróbować porozmawiać z Nikolaiem w Charlottenburgu – Litwa wziął głęboki oddech. – Będzie okazja. Może… może jakoś na nią wpłynie.

Może będę w stanie skupić się na planie, nim zobaczę, jak źle jest z ... Zacisnął wargi.

– Dobrze by było – mruknął Feliks. Wypuszczając powietrze przez zęby, przeczesał palcami włosy. – Dzisiaj powinienem dostać nowe informacje – dodał, unosząc głowę. – Wprowadzę cię w szyfry, dobra?

– Te z e-postów? – zapytał Litwa z zaciekawieniem, odrywając się od ponurych myśli.

– Częściowo – odparł Feliks, uśmiechając się lekko. – To akurat taka zabawka, gdy chcesz, by słowa nie wyglądały jak słowa, ale żeby wciąż dałoby się je przeczytać. Mamy też inne. Już myślałem, że nie odpiszesz, wiesz? – zapytał nagle. – Ale to było sprytne, to z tym e-postem z prośbą o kontakt. Udawałeś, że pomyliłeś nadawców?

Taurys skinął głową.

– Dlaczego… – zaczął i zawahał się. Ponieważ Polska spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, przemógł się, by zadać męczące go pytanie. – Dlaczego Goethe?

– Zawsze lubiłem jego poezję, Licia – odparł zagadkowo Feliks, a Litwa wyczuł, że za tymi słowami kryje się coś więcej. – Ale pogadamy o tym kiedy indziej – dodał, wstając od stołu. – Musimy w końcu zacząć działać. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na... – urwał, ale Litwa doskonale zrozumiał, co ma na myśli.

Do tego, co planowali, potrzebowali pewnych rąk i czystych umysłów, bo za każde potknięcie srogo zapłacą.

* * *

Popołudniem, gdy zaszył się w swoim pokoju, by uporządkować dokumenty ze szkoły, a przy tym własne myśli, po godzinie z pracy wyrwała go szybka, fortepianowa melodia. Wyprostował się na krześle, od razu rozpoznając _Marsz turecki_. Z wolna wstał i ruszył w kierunku salonu, a kotka, do tej pory okupująca półkę ponad biurkiem, podążyła za nim.

Zatrzymał się w drzwiach, patrząc jak palce Polski śmigają po klawiaturze w szybkim, zwinnym tańcu. Feliks, patrząc na rozłożone nuty, grał pewnie, a Litwa obserwował każdy ruch jego dłoni i ramion i tylko raz czy dwa usłyszał błąd, powstały przez nieuważne pomylenie klawisza.

– Zapomniałem, że potrafisz grać – odezwał się cicho, gdy dźwięki Mozarta umilkły.

– Nie grałem całe lata – odparł spokojnie Feliks, odwracając głowę w jego kierunku. Na oślep nacisnął kolejny klawisz; niski dźwięk rozbrzmiał i zniknął. – Wyszedłem z wprawy.

– Świetnie ci poszło – Taurys usiadł na kanapie, odsunąwszy najpierw poduszkę, na której Polska spał, na bok.

Berta, nadal stojąc w drzwiach, wodziła wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego, a w końcu, w swoim kocim umyśle podjąwszy decyzję, wskoczyła na kanapę i usiadła dokładnie pośrodku poduszki. Taurys delikatnie ją stamtąd zgonił, posyłając Feliksowi przepraszające spojrzenie; ten tylko zachichotał.

– Dobrze, że przyszedłeś – rzucił Polska, obracając się na stołku od fortepianu. – O piętnastej... – zerknął na zegar na ścianie. – Jeszcze minuta... Mam dostać wiadomość.

– Od kogo? – Litwa spojrzał na sprecher, który Feliks ściskał w dłoniach. – Której sprawy dotyczy?

– Personifikacji – odparł krótko Polska. Przesunął opuszkiem palca po ciemnym ekranie sprechera. – Mówiłem ci, że jestem łącznikiem. Będziemy węszyć... i tu się bardzo przyda Prusak... na temat planów führera co do nas. Na razie mam dostać raport od pozostałych, czy coś się zmieniło, odkąd wróciłem do kraju. Znasz Morse'a?

– Od lat go nie używałem – przyznał Litwa.

– To będziesz miał okazję, by się podszkolić – Feliks sięgnął ku stolikowi z telewizorem i wziął stamtąd kartkę i długopis. W samą porę; sprecher właśnie zaczął dzwonić.

Gdy Feliks nacisnął przycisk i obaj pochylili się nad urządzeniem, zamiast słów usłyszeli przytłumione piski. Ze względu na słyszalne trzaski i ciche echo, Taurys miał wrażenie, że ktoś przyłożył sprecher do urządzenia odtwarzającego nagranie.

Długi, krótki, długi, krótki. Początek nadawania, rozpoznał Litwa, ale odczytanie dalszych sygnałów było już poza jego umiejętnościami, więc odsunął się, robiąc Feliksowi miejsce. Ten oparł kartkę o kolano i szybko, pewnie tłumaczył piski na kropki i kreski.

– Dobra – powiedział Feliks, gdy w słuchawce zapadła cisza, a potem rozległ się dźwięk zakończonego połączenia. Nie usłyszeli ani jednego ludzkiego słowa. – Bez zmian – odczytał wiadomość, lekko się uśmiechając. – Czyli mamy czas, by ogarnąć Charlottenburg. Dzisiaj porozmawiamy sobie z Prusakiem o szczegółach soboty, a w piątek się ewakuuję... – Posłał spojrzenie swojej torbie. – Jakby mnie tu w ogóle nie było.

Jakby cię nie było, powtórzył w myślach Litwa. Z jakiegoś powodu pomysł, by to mieszkanie znów było puste, wcale mu się nie podobał.

* * *

Ten tydzień był dziwny i Litwa spodziewał się już po nim prawie wszystkiego – prawie, bo tego, że nagły atak ostrej grypy żołądkowej wykasuje mu z życia kilka kolejnych dni, jednak nie przewidział. Piątek zastał go leżącego w łóżku z gorączką i całkowicie wycieńczonego.

– Mam nadzieję, że do jutra ci przejdzie – stwierdził Polska, stawiając na stoliku nocnym dzbanek z wodą, jedyną rzeczą, którą Taurys od trzech dni był w stanie przełknąć. – Lepiej ci choć trochę?

– Trochę – wychrypiał, unosząc się nieco na łokciach. Czuł się, jakby coś bardzo ciężkiego kilkukrotnie przejechało po jego ciele. – Zrobię sobie kawy...

– Zapomnij, wystarczająco już się odwodniłeś – Feliks wcisnął mu w dłoń pełną szklankę. – Pij. Nie chcę, żebyś trafił do szpitala. To byłoby problematyczne.

Może i Feliks miał rację; czaszkę Litwy rozsadzał ostry ból, ale nie był w stanie określić, czy to faktycznie wynik odwodnienia, czy też efekt nagłego odstawienia kawy. Wiedział natomiast, że chyba nigdy wcześniej – chyba że jego pamięć schowała przed nim i to wspomnienie – nie czuł się tak źle z powodu jakiejś choroby. Poza tym, wydawało mu się, że personifikacje nie…

Gdy myśl uderzyła go w tył głowy, o mało nie jęknął, a jego wnętrzności, raz po raz nękane nerwami związanymi z nadchodzącym spotkaniem w Charlottenburgu, znów zwinęły się w ciasny węzeł. O to właśnie chodziło, prawda? Jedli to samo, ale dla Polski konsekwencją spożycia tej nie do końca świeżej ryby, którą kupił na promocji, było kiepskie samopoczucie przez parę godzin, a nie pół tygodnia wyrwane z życiorysu.

– Licia?

W takich chwilach przeklinał to, że po tylu wiekach potrafili czytać z siebie nawzajem.

– Idź już – powiedział bezbarwnie. – Za dwadzieścia minut tu będą.

Polska zacisnął wargi i skinął głową. Złapał za rączki swojej torby i wyszedł z pokoju, a chwilę później Litwa usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi wejściowych. Został sam.

– _Mano vardas yra Taurys Laurinaitis ir aš mirštu..._ – wyszeptał poszarzałymi wargami, a potem szarpnął się za włosy, zdając sobie sprawę, jak płynnie zabrzmiała teraz jego mowa. Cóż to była za okrutna ironia losu, że deklinację słowa „umierać" pamiętał doskonale... Podniósł wyżej poduszki i oparł się o nie, a potem wypił szklankę wody duszkiem. Znów było mu niedobrze, chociaż wiedział, że tym razem to nie z powodu zatrucia – żołądek już od dawna miał pusty.

Po kilku minutach zmusił się, by wstać z łóżka, nie chcąc, by Prusy i jego ludzie oglądali go w takim stanie. Nie mając zbyt wiele czasu, doprowadził do porządku twarz i włosy, lustrując zmęczonym spojrzeniem łazienkę.

Tak jak nakazał Gilbert, zniknęło wszystko; dodatkowa szczoteczka do zębów, grzebień, ubrania i wszystko inne, co Feliks przywiózł ze sobą, skądkolwiek przybył. Nikt nie domyśliłby się, że przez ostatni tydzień mieszkał tu człowiek wyjęty spod prawa, który znów wywracał wszystko dookoła nogami…

Jutro. Jutro... Zacisnął drżące dłonie na chłodnej umywalce i zmusił się do oddychania. Jutro, Lit. Jutro zobaczysz, jak źle jest z resztą, ale dzisiaj weź się w garść. Jeszcze tylko wizytacja, taka, jak zawsze, a potem wróci Feliks. Pokaż, że wcale nie jesteś tak połamany i zagubiony, bo jak na razie widzi ciebie jedynie jako...

Pukanie do drzwi. Odetchnął i wyprostował się.

– Drzwi są... _Die Tür ist offen_! – Poprawił się w połowie zdania; w głowie mu się kręciło, a w umyśle mieszały języki. Odbił się od umywalki i wyszedł na korytarz.

Do środka już wchodził Prusy; zza pleców oficerów posłał mu wymowne, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

– Pan Taurys Laurinaitis? – zapytał go nieznany mu ciemnowłosy mężczyzna w mundurze, ku jego zdumieniu nie potykając się na nazwisku, zupełnie jakby wcześniej je ćwiczył. Drugi z oficerów, od razu chcąc przejść do sypialni, zatrzymał się w pół kroku i zerknął na towarzysza zdziwiony.

– Przecież wiesz – burknął Gilbert, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, nim Taurys się odezwał. – Nie wkurwiaj mnie, Lefevre. I się tak nie panosz, to tylko tydzień zastępstwa, a nie pieprzony awans.

Lefevre zerknął przez ramię i uniósł brwi. Litwa zmarszczył czoło, notując w myślach, by uważać na to, co teraz powie.

Zazwyczaj przy wizytacjach Prusy tylko od niechcenia zerkał na działania oficerów, którzy również nie przykładali się zbytnio do swojej roboty, a potem wpadał do kuchni. Zamieniali parę słów, czasem Litwa częstował Gilberta popołudniową kawą, jeśli akurat ją parzył, ale wyglądało na to, że dzisiaj wyglądać to będzie zupełnie inaczej.

Ponieważ Lefevre nadal na niego patrzył, Litwa postanowił odpowiedzieć.

– Tak, to ja – odparł ostrożnie, zakładając ręce na piersi i opierając się o ścianę korytarza. Drugi z oficerów wzruszył ramionami i po prostu przeszedł obok niego, kiwając głową. Litwa odwzajemnił ten oszczędny gest.

Gilbert, ciągle stojący z tyłu, poruszył bezgłośnie ustami, a gdy Taurys odczytał już obelgę skierowaną ku nadgorliwemu oficerowi, ledwie zauważalnym gestem wskazał na swoją szyję.

Nie wyłączył podsłuchu, zrozumiał Litwa.

– Nie podobają mi się zaniedbania wśród pracowników biura kontroli i relokacji – odparł chłodno Lefevre, jeszcze raz zerkając na Prusy, którego oczy już płonęły żywym ogniem. – Miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się przez ten tydzień na ciebie wpłynąć, Beilschmidt, ale wygląda na to, że jestem zmuszony złożyć skargę. Zgodnie z wytycznymi należy osobę o statusie specjalnym najpierw wylegitymować, a następnie jeden z oficerów powinien mieć ją na oku, podczas gdy drugi...

– Skargę złożyć mogę ja – przerwał mu Gilbert. Na widok jego uniesionej kpiąco brwi pewność oficera nagle skruszała. – Tak się składa, że to ja jestem tutaj przełożonym, a ty tylko dupkiem z łapanki, więc rusz dupę i rób to, za co ci płacą w tym tygodniu. Jak się uwiniecie w kwadrans, to może w _moim_ raporcie nie pojawi się nic, co postawi cię w złym świetle. Rozumiemy się, Lefevre?

Lefevre, zaciskając zęby, już bez słowa ominął Litwę i zniknął w łazience, niedelikatnie trzaskając drzwiami. Taurys skrzywił się, bo huk podrażnił jego i tak już obolałą głowę, a potem spojrzał na Gilberta. Ten, mląc w ustach kolejne przekleństwo, wyłączał właśnie podsłuch.

– Kto to? – zapytał cicho Taurys.

– Pieprzony karierowicz – odpowiedział poirytowanym szeptem Prusy. – Użeram się z nim od poniedziałku, dobrze, że już piątek... Nie ma go?

– Tak jak ustaliliśmy – Litwa poruszył wargami, bo drugi z oficerów przeszedł obok nich w drodze do saloniku.

Prusy sięgnął do karku i uruchomił podsłuch ponownie. W samą porę; z łazienki wyłonił się Lefevre, a jego zimne spojrzenie padło na Taurysa, który natychmiast poczuł się nieswojo.

– Ktoś z panem mieszka, panie Laurinaitis?

Gilbert drgnął; Litwa wciągnął powietrze przez zęby. Nie dał rady ukryć swojej reakcji, przez co ciemne oczy oficera rozjarzyły się triumfalnie.

– Co pan...? – zaczął Taurys i urwał, nie wiedząc, co robić dalej.

– Pod prysznicem znalazłem jasne włosy. Według pana dokumentów, mieszka pan sam. Może to pan wyjaśnić?

Zabrakło mu tchu.

– Blondi? – zagadnął nagle Gilbert. – Wyrwałeś tę swoją koleżankę z pracy? No, no... – Prusy posłał mu uniesioną brew i znaczący, fałszywy uśmiech.

Taurys odetchnął, dziękując mu w myślach i jednocześnie czując, jak jego policzki płoną rumieńcem. Niepewnie przytaknął, stwierdzając w myślach, że już drugi raz w ciągu tygodnia używają Anniki jako wymówki. Miał nadzieję, że ona nigdy się o tym nie dowie...

– To nic poważnego... – bąknął niepewnie.

– Dlaczego nie ma tego w dokumentach?

– Rejestrujemy tylko oficjalne związki, Lefevre, jakbyśmy mieli wpisywać każdą jednorazową przygodę do akt, to byś się udusił pod tonami papierzysk – rzucił ostro Gilbert. – Przestań czepiać się pierdół. Jeśli skończyliście, to wychodzimy, ja mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty w piątkowe wieczory niż patrzenie na twoją mordę.

Nadgorliwy oficer tylko prychnął, ale ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Taurys postąpił krok za nim, poczekał, aż cała trójka wyjdzie, a potem zamknął drzwi, zostając samemu.

– Dokąd pana wieźć?

Gilbert opadł na tylne siedzenie auta, starając się ignorować sztywną postać oficera z przodu.

– Wysadź mnie przy najbliższym sklepie – rzucił, odpinając górny guzik koszuli i dyskretnie muskając palcem urządzenie nagrywające. Pstryk. – Dostałem zaproszenie na parapetówkę, muszę coś kupić.

– Miłej zabawy – powiedział szofer, błyskając oczami w lusterku, a Gilbert ze szczerą sympatią skinął mu głową. – Podjechać rano pod pana?

– Obejdzie się. Wysadź mnie i odwieź pana Lefevre do domu. Albo do biura, może ma randkę _z wytycznymi_.

Lefevre tylko prychnął, ale nie skomentował słów Prus w żaden sposób. Następne kilka minut spędzili w ciszy i dopiero gdy Gilbert wysiadł z samochodu i upewnił się, że odjechał, mógł odetchnąć z ulgą.

– Akurat teraz taki fagas mi się trafił... – mruknął pod nosem, odpalając papierosa i opierając się o ścianę sklepu. Nie zamierzał wschodzić do środka.

– Kiepski tydzień?

– Nawet mnie nie wkurwiaj – Prusy uniósł wzrok na zbliżającego się Polskę. – I zmieniłem zdanie. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli ogolisz ten głupi łeb na łyso.

– O co ci teraz chodzi? – Feliks stanął obok i bezceremonialne zabrał Gilbertowi paczkę papierosów. Przez ramię miał przewieszoną torbę z całym swoim dobytkiem.

– O to, że koleś z zastępstwa wygrzebał jasne włosy z odpływu prysznica i miał pytania – wycedził Gilbert. – Pieprzony Sherlock. Litwę zamurowało, mnie zresztą też. Dobrze, że przypomniałem sobie o tej jego psiapsiółce z roboty, to zasugerowałem, że mieli schadzkę.

– Kurwa – Polska odpalił papierosa i wypuścił dym. – Przecież te wszystkie twoje kontrole to od lat były fuszerką...

– Ale nagle wpieprzyli mi do zespołu służbistę – Gilbert rzucił na chodnik na wpół wypalonego papierosa. – Ja nie dobieram tych ludzi, Polen. Chłopaki są w porządku, robią swoje i ich wiele nie interesuje, ale ten to co innego. Nie wiem, czy jeszcze kiedyś mi go wepchną, ale on węszy jak myśliwski kundel, więc na wszelki wypadek trzeba się pilnować.

Milczeli przez chwilę.

– Miałeś go ogarnąć – odezwał się Gilbert. – Więc czemu wygląda gorzej niż przed tygodniem?

– Zmogło go jakieś choróbsko, jelitówka czy coś – odparł Feliks spokojnie. – Paskudztwo, ale chyba powoli mu przechodzi. Wiem, pech, że akurat teraz, no ale to się zdarza...

– Polen – Gilbert spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. – Polen, do kurwy nędzy. Ile razy w życiu dopadła cię grypa żołądkowa?

– Raz, dwa, jak miałem gorszy okres... – Polska nagle urwał w połowie zdania. – Myślisz, że on...? – zapytał nagle ciszej, nieco poruszonym głosem.

– Nie myślę, widzę – burknął Gilbert. – On słabnie. Ja to wiem, ty to wiesz, on to wie, Polen, ale skoro już tak źle przechodzi przez choroby, które nam nie robią większej krzywdy, to jest z nim gorzej, niż sądziłem.

Feliks nagle odwrócił wzrok.

– Dziesięć lat – wymamrotał gorzko. – Straciłem dziesięć lat.

– I tak byś się z nim nie spotkał. Może raz. Poza tym, byliście pokłóceni.

– Właśnie o to chodzi – westchnął Feliks. – Mieliśmy niedokończone sprawy, a ja dałem do zrozumienia światu, że nie żyję. Wiedziałem, że to będzie ciężkie... jak się już dowiedzą... ta parę osób, z którymi jestem albo byłem bliżej, ale... ale musiałem działać. Musiałem zniknąć, a to był jedyny sposób. Ich kosztem...

– Nie – warknął nagle Prusy, słysząc zrezygnowany ton Feliksa. – Kolejnego idioty z depresją nie zniosę. Ogarnij go, ogarnij siebie, i to, co między wami było. Albo jest. Nie wiem. Stara miłość nie rdzewieje? Cokolwiek. A potem rusz dupę i zabieramy się do roboty, rozumiesz? Mamy wojnę do powstrzymania.

Feliks odetchnął i wypuścił z ust kłąb dymu.

– Co zobaczymy jutro? – zapytał, wpatrując się w wieczorne niebo nad Berlinem.

Gilbert nie odpowiedział. Pokręcił jedynie głową i schowawszy pustą paczkę papierosów do kieszeni, ruszył w swoją stronę.

Polska również; krok za krokiem zbliżał się do budynku, w którym mieszkał Taurys.

– Nie rdzewieje? – zapytał, stając przed klatką i podrywając głowę do góry. W oknach mieszkania Litwy nie świeciło się światło. – Może i metal nie zardzewiał, ale w międzyczasie mocno go powyginano, Prusaku. Dopiero się okaże, czy te dwa kawałki wciąż do siebie pasują.

Przekroczył próg. Drzwi mieszkania były otwarte.

* * *

W następnym rozdziale Charlottenburg :)


	13. Rozdział XIII: Sztuka cierpienia

Wlewające się przez okno słońce zwiastowało bezchmurną pogodę. Zza szyb słyszał pokrzykiwania młodzieży, korzystającej z letnich ferii i szalejącej na osiedlowym placu zabaw.

Kubek mile ogrzewał palce; zamyślony pociągnął kolejny łyk. Dochodziła dziesiąta; za moment w radiu usłyszy kolejną audycję wiadomości. Był ciekaw, co działo się w Imperium w ten szczególny dla kraju dzień.

– ...Dzisiaj, w Dniu Zjednoczenia, przewidywane są utrudnienia w ruchu. Od godziny dwunastej zostaną zamknięte następujące ulice...

Ach tak, parada wojskowa. Litwa westchnął. Dobrze, że chociaż w tym nie musieli brać udziału… Stąd, z jego cichego mieszkania, nie zobaczy flag i galowych mundurów, nie usłyszy marszowego kroku i hymnów, potraktuje południe normalnie, czymś zupełnie innym zajmie dłonie i myśli.

Mógłby zerknąć do dokumentów ze szkoły i trochę je uporządkować. Na fortepianie leżały też rozsypane nuty, bo wcześniej Feliks je przeglądał, szukając czegoś, co mógłby poćwiczyć – Litwa pozwolił na to bez słowa, bo gdy Polska grał, gdzieś w jego oczach budziła się radość – i wcale tego nie uprzątnął. Z kolei stos notatek, które razem z nim i Gilbertem przygotowali, wymagał przejrzenia i przepisania, bo na razie był jedynie twórczym chaosem...

Westchnął ciężko. Już wiedział, jak zabije czas do wieczora.

Uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się po kuchni. Mieszkanie znów było puste; jedynie Berta zwijała się na parapecie. Nie słyszał nawet jej mruczenia; w jego mieszkaniu panowała cisza i Litwa miał wrażenie, jakby ostatni tydzień się w ogóle nie wydarzył.

Jakby ocknął się z dziwnego snu, a bicie jego serca znów wróciło do powolnego, wegetacyjnego rytmu, z wolna tocząc krew przez pogrążone w zastoju ciało.

Tylko się mi tak wydaje, pomyślał, przytykając porcelanę do ust. Gorzka kawa po raz kolejny zatańczyła mu na języku, rozbudziła zastałe zmysły.

– ... od godziny siedemnastej w zespole pałacowym Charlottenburg...

Taurys drgnął; wstał nieśpiesznie i wyłączył radio, rezygnując z dalszego słuchania audycji. Ja wiem, co będzie od godziny siedemnastej, pomyślał i westchnął. I wiem, jak to będzie boleć.

Przez ostatnie dni strach i ból łagodziła obecność Feliksa, chociaż i on chodził przybity, równie mocno jak Taurys obawiając się tego, co dziś ujrzą. Ale przynajmniej mogli rozmawiać, a mając plan do opracowania, mając cokolwiek do roboty, dużo łatwiej było się przygotować.

Teraz, wracając do stołu, osunął się na krzesło i schował twarz w dłoniach. Przed oczami zatańczyła mu ciemność, podczas gdy on wziął głęboki wdech.

Polska musiał wyjść wczesnym rankiem; zjedli śniadanie, wypili wspólnie kawę i wymienili parę zdań. Potem za Feliksem zamknęły się drzwi; znów powróciły cisza i pustka, dwie królowe jego obecnego życia, a wraz z nimi ten przerażający niepokój, ten sam, który Taurysa niemalże pożarł, gdy dostał pięknie napisane zaproszenie.

Strach grał w berka z jego żołądkiem i przetaczał przez głowę setki nieprzyjemnych myśli. Nikt nie umarł, Prusy o tym zaświadczył, ale...

– Zobaczymy, jak mocno pokiereszowało nas życie przez te siedem ostatnich lat – wyszeptał do siebie Litwa, zaciskając palce na kubku.

Niektóre rzeczy już wiedział; Ukraina i jej alkoholowy problem, Nikolai o znękanych oczach, który chyba jakoś się trzymał, a z którym Taurys miał dzisiaj porozmawiać. Węgry, o której krzywdzie Prusy ciągle milczał, co u Feliksa wywoływało prawdziwy strach, a u niego samego głęboki niepokój, bo chociaż nigdy nie był z Erzsébet blisko, Litwa zawsze ją lubił.

A także Estonia i Łotwa.

Wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze, gdy poczuł, jak na kolana wskakuje mu Berta. Zagłębił palce w futrze i uśmiechnął się.

– Jakbyś miała trochę jaśniejsze futro – mruknął z lekkim rozbawieniem. – To nie trzeba byłoby wymyślać tej ściemy z Anniką. Tylko nie wiem, jak wytłumaczyłbym twoje kłaki pod prysznicem. Wpisaliby mi do papierów znęcanie się nad zwierzętami.

Kotka, mrucząc, zaczęła ocierać się o jego podbródek; Litwa podrapał ją za uchem.

– Bądź dzisiaj grzeczna – poprosił jeszcze. Mrucząca kula ciepła przylgnęła do jego klatki piersiowej; dobrze było czuć ją tuż obok serca. – I naucz się go tolerować, Feliks jeszcze trochę tu pomieszka – dodał po chwili.

Plan miał swoje wady; w biurze relokacji, jak oznajmił im bez ogródek Prusy, wisiały – zakurzone i zapomniane – zapasowe klucze do każdego z mieszkań byłych personifikacji. Lokal Taurysa nie był najbezpieczniejszą kryjówką dla Feliksa ani dobrym miejscem dla przechowywania planów i notatek, ale chwilowo musieli się tym zadowolić.

Byle tylko nie natknąć się więcej na tego służbistę...

Litwa otworzył oczy i posłał spojrzenie leżącej niedaleko czystej kartce. Od paru dni ryza papieru zajmowała stałe miejsce przy kuchennym stole, bo co rusz pojawiały się nowe kwestie do omówienia, a Taurys musiał też ćwiczyć szyfry i kody, którymi mieli się od tej pory posługiwać.

Zobowiązał się nawet do uporządkowania i zaszyfrowania dotychczasowych notatek, na co Feliks zareagował z entuzjazmem, bo nie uśmiechało mu się przekopywanie się przez stos kartek, by odnaleźć ważne informacje.

Litwa zerknął na zegarek; dziesiąta dwadzieścia.

Czas zabrać się do pracy, zająć umysł robotą i powstrzymać się z rozpadaniem się aż do wieczora.

* * *

Mimo wszystkiego, co czuł do tego miejsca – zarówno kiedyś, jak i teraz – musiał przyznać, że Charlottenburg był piękny; jego barokowy urok podkreślało błękitne niebo, kontrastujące z czerwienią dachu i jasnobrzoskwiniową barwą ścian. Sierpniowe słońce niemalże oślepiało, gdy odbijało się od złotej rzeźby Fortuny, usadzonej wysoko na pokrytej patyną okrągłej kopule, dokładnie pośrodku budynku.

Za kutą żelazną bramą, pośrodku sporego dziedzińca, widział konny pomnik Fryderyka Wilhelma I, a po bokach rozpościerały się skrzydła zamku; po lewej równie okazałe co główna część Nowe Skrzydło, po prawej sala koncertowa i Duża Oranżeria, i gdzieś tam dalej znienawidzony budynek teatru.

Wiedział, co znajduje się z tyłu; widział w myślach prostokątny francuski ogród, pełen pięknie wystrzyżonej roślinności i kwiecia, dochodzący aż do stawu z karpiami. Otoczony był połaciami rozległego parku porośniętego drzewami, przylegającego do brzegu Sprewy.

Wiedział, że bal z czasem rozleje się i na te parkowe alejki, że goście będą zwiedzać ukryte wśród zieleni mauzoleum niegdysiejszej pruskiej królowej, że nogi nieść ich będą ku niewielkiemu, uroczemu belwederowi z widokiem na rzekę, po mostach nad wodnymi kanałami, że pełni dumy będą wsłuchiwać się ptasie trele, zapominając, że znajdują się w samym środku wielkiego miasta...

A oni przemkną między nimi do budynku teatru, bym tam, pod czujnym okiem strażników, łkać i przełykać łzy.

To był okrutny chichot losu, myślał czasem Feliks, wspominając, że niegdyś dyplomatyczne misje kierowały go do pałacu w Charlottenburgu, że jako wolna personifikacja kroczył pięknymi pokojami i ogrodowymi alejkami, dyskutując i ustalając ważne sprawy, gdy trzeba było przybyć do Królestwa Prus.

Później, gdy Rzeczpospolitą trafił szlag, też tu się pojawiał; a na koniec, krótko przed Wielką Wojną Dziesięcioletnią, która wymazała go z mapy na zawsze, omawiał tu złamaną później deklarację, traktat, który okrutnie wykpiono.

A dzisiaj... dzisiaj nawet nie przybył jako personifikacja. Przyszedł tu, pod bramę, jako kelner.

A nawet gorzej, jako asystent kelnera, zatrudniony tylko po to, by móc zapanować nad największą imprezą od dziesięciu lat. Westchnął ciężko, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni i rozejrzał się ukradkiem po pozostałych osobach.

Większość z nich stanowili młodzi ludzie, pewnie studenci albo uczniowie dorabiający do kieszonkowego. Poza nimi dostrzegł jedynie kilka starszych kobiet, które skupiły się w gromadkę i dyskutowały o czymś żywo. Mężczyzna w garniturze, ich tymczasowy szef, rozdawał mapki kompleksu i pouczał, gdzie znajdują się kuchnie, jadalnie i sale balowe.

– Proszę nie oddalać się od wyznaczonych stanowisk i słuchać poleceń... Proszę zachowywać się grzecznie w stosunku do gości... W przypadku... niemiłych komentarzy, proszę zachować pełny profesjonalizm...

Pięknie, pomyślał, krzywiąc się lekko. Ale sam się w to wpakowałem.

Uniżoność i wymuszona grzeczność nigdy nie leżała w jego charakterze; nie umiał uśmiechać się szeroko, gdy ktoś traktował go jak niższego sobie... ale życie już niejeden raz zweryfikowało jego charakter i zmuszało do rzeczy, które niekoniecznie lubił. Dlatego teraz musiał złapać jakiś kontakt, odezwać się do któregoś z tych obcych ludzi, podczepić się pod grupkę i udawać, że on też sobie tutaj dorabia.

Feliks westchnął ciężko. Jakoś to będzie, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Pracy jako kurier też się cholernie bałem, a jednak udało mi się przetrwać tak kilkanaście lat, oswoić się z codziennym, przelotnym kontaktem z tabunami ludzi, bo trzeba było nauczyć się żyć całkowicie samemu, samemu zadbać o pieniądze na życie... Poza tym, stawka była dużo większa i dotyczyła ważniejszych rzeczy niż jego samopoczucie, więc jedyne, co mu pozostało, to zacisnąć zęby.

Poprawił duszący go krawat, odcinający się czernią od nudnej, białej koszuli i zlustrował wzrokiem pozostałych. Kobieta o dobrotliwych oczach... Nie, on. Ten dzieciak o wystraszonym spojrzeniu i skulonych ramionach, z burzą ciemnych loczków widocznych z daleka, stojący na uboczu i nie włączający się do dyskusji studentów. Feliks z miejsca poczuł do niego sympatię – i gdy tylko otrzymał swoją kopię mapy, ruszył w jego stronę.

– C-cześć! – zagadnął wesoło, chociaż część niego zdecydowanie wolała stąd zwiać. Polska jednak dawno nauczył się, że to, co woli robić, a to, co musi, często leżało na przeciwległych biegunach rzeczywistości. – Też pierwszy raz? – Wcale nie udawał niepewności w swoim głosie; i to właśnie sprawiło, że chłopak – mający na oko jakieś siedemnaście, osiemnaście lat, a w rysach twarzy coś niewinnego, co przypominało Feliksowi Feliciano Vargasa – uśmiechnął się do niego grzecznie i skinął nieco spłoszony głową.

– B-brat mi polecił – wyjaśnił chłopak cicho. – Mówił, że ciężko, ale... ale tutaj zawsze dobrze płacą, a ja... – urwał nagle. – Uch... ty...

– Oskar jestem – Feliks wyciągnął rękę; dłoń nieznajomego była ciepła i niepewna.

– M-mikael – Młodzieniec znów uśmiechnął się nerwowo. – Uch... zarabiasz na studia?

– Na pierścionek zaręczynowy – rzucił Feliks teatralnym szeptem, unosząc z rozbawieniem kącik ust na myśl o reakcji Taurysa na jego słowa. – Druga połówka jeszcze nie wie. Chyba się zdziwi.

Mikael uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej i pewniej.

– Proszę o uwagę! – Kierownik podniósł głos. – Zaraz przejdziemy do kuchni, tam zostaniecie rozdysponowani do swoich zadań, proszę o...

– Mogę się pod ciebie podczepić? – zapytał cicho Polska. – Wiesz... razem raźniej, a nikogo tu nie znam...

– Uch, jasne – Chłopak pokiwał gorączkowo głową. – Ja też nie...

– Mam nadzieję, że będzie się dało wyskoczyć na fajkę... – skomentował od niechcenia Feliks, gdy całą grupą minęli bramę i ruszyli przez dziedziniec zamku. – Wiem, paskudny nałóg, ale jak przyciśnie...

Przekroczyli drzwi; pierwszy punkt planu wykonany.

* * *

Pałac pełen był ludzi; Francis Bonnefoy przemierzał galerię, podziwiając pokryte piękną, drewnianą boazerią ściany, zawieszone nań portrety, świecące nad głowami duże, bogate żyrandole oraz kolejne eleganckie suknie i garnitury gości, wśród których co jakiś czas wyróżniał się czyjś mundur. Wolnym ruchem uniósł kieliszek z szampanem do ust i umoczył wargi.

Kątem oka dostrzegał dyskretnie podążającego za nim żołnierza, pilnującego, by nogi Francji poniosły go do miejsca spotkania – budynku teatru.

Francis nie zamierzał się temu sprzeciwiać. Spokojnie przechodził przez pałac, wiedząc, że o to właśnie chodzi; o rozpłynięcie się w tłumie, przemknięcie tam, gdzie przebywać mieli tylko oni, ci, którym odebrano rolę i imiona państw, praktycznie niezauważeni przez postronnych.

Ciężki czas, pomyślał, uśmiechając się uroczo do młodej kobiety w ślicznej, granatowej sukience zdobionej brokatem. Za każdym razem jest coraz gorzej...

Podczas spotkań w Charlottenburgu każde z nich obierało inną taktykę; on już dawno wziął sobie za punkt honoru rozweselenie pozostałych, sprawienie, by chociaż na moment unieśli kąciki warg w uśmiechu, zamiast popadać w marazm.

Ale i powodów do radości było coraz mniej, stwierdził, smutniejąc. Dopił szampana i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu kelnera, by odłożyć pusty kieliszek na tacę. Dostrzegł jednego i ruszył w jego kierunku.

Ostatnim razem siedzieliśmy tak przybici, bo wspominaliśmy odejście...

Gdy stanął przy pracowniku i mimochodem zwrócił uwagę na jego twarz, Francja nagle zamrugał zdezorientowany. Słowa zamarły mu na wargach i poczuł się, jakby dostał obuchem w głowę, bo bohater jego myśli nagle się przed nim zmaterializował.

Kelner – niezbyt wysoki mężczyzna w białej koszuli, z jasnymi włosami gładko spiętymi z tyłu i z oczami jak zielona łąka – też wydawał się zdziwiony. Nagle mrugnął i nim Francja zdążył zareagować, zniknął wśród tłumu, zabierając za sobą pusty kieliszek.

Francis przez dobrą chwilę stał w bezruchu, a potem potrząsnął głową i zaśmiał się pod nosem.

– Jakiż do niego podobny – wymamrotał do siebie, rozbawiony. – Albo mi się wydawało, bo myślałem o... – nie dokończył i westchnął. No nic, stwierdził w myślach, widząc, jak żołnierz za nim przystaje i zerka nań zniecierpliwiony. – Dobrze, już idę...

Umysł płatał mu figle; mógłby przysiąc, że właśnie obsługiwał go Feliks Łukasiewicz, a przecież pochowano go dobrych dziesięć lat temu. Wyobraźnia, stwierdził Francis, ruszając w kierunku wyjścia do ogrodu. Piękny dar, chociaż chwilami bolesny.

Przeszedł przez alejki, widząc już tylne wejście do budynku teatru. Ciepły, wieczorny wiatr pachnący kwieciem i perfumami szarpnął włosami, szturchnął klapy marynarki i przemknął dalej.

Francis rozejrzał się dyskretnie, szukając znajomych osób; o tej porze większość powinna być już w środku, ale może ktoś jeszcze też się spóźnił…

Och, no proszę. Erzsébet.

– Jak miło cię widzieć – odezwał się radośnie, pojawiając się za jej plecami. Ubrana w ciemną, długą sukienkę, stała nieruchomo przy wejściu, wpatrzona w dwóch pilnujących drzwi żołnierzy, zupełnie jakby na coś lub kogoś czekała. Na dźwięk męskiego głosu tuż za sobą niemalże podskoczyła, ale Francja ledwie to zauważył. – Skróciłaś włosy, kochanie?

– Tak – wymamrotała bezbarwnie, obracając się ku niemu. Sukienka Węgier nie odsłaniała ani ramion, ani dekoltu; Francja uznał ją za ładną, acz mało seksowną. – Ciebie również miło zobaczyć, Francis – powiedziała cicho, bez entuzjazmu w głosie, osłaniając się ramionami, jakby czuła chłód.

Jest przybita, stwierdził bez zdumienia Francja i zrobił to, co uznał za słuszne; postąpił radośnie do przodu i złapał za jej dłoń, chcąc obrócić ją w piruecie tak, jakby znajdowali się na parkiecie. Spodziewał się zduszonego śmiechu albo pisku zaskoczenia; nie zaś tego, że gdy tylko Erzsébet uderzyła plecami o jego klatkę piersiową i owinął ją zapach męskich perfum, ona nagle zesztywnieje ze strachu, a jego ktoś gwałtownie szarpnie w tył.

– Zabieraj od niej łapy – warknął Prusy, łapiąc Francisa za marynarkę i odciągając od kobiety. Ten lekko się zachwiał. – Jesteśmy kumplami, ale nie ręczę za siebie, jeśli jeszcze raz ją dotkniesz bez jej _zgody_, rozumiesz?!

Francja, zdumiony i zdezorientowany, obrócił się ku Prusakowi. Gilbert ubrany był w oficjalny, galowy mundur Imperium; czarny jak węgiel i naznaczony srebrem guzików i sprzączki pasa w tym samym ostrym odcieniu czerwieni, co naramienniki pozbawione oznaczeń.

Czerwone były też oczy; Francis nigdy wcześniej nie widział, by tęczówki Gilberta płonęły takim gniewem. Odruchowo zrobił krok w tył i omiótł spojrzeniem Węgry. Ta skuliła się nagle, odwracając się od nich, ale dostrzegł, jak jej ramiona drżą niepohamowanie.

Żołnierze, również ubrani na galowo, milczeli i udawali, że nic nie widzą, ale zamieszanie już przykuło do nich uwagę snujących się po ogrodach gości.

– Nie chciałem... – zaczął niepewnie Francis, wodząc spojrzeniem od Erzsébet do Gilberta. Ten zmiął w ustach przekleństwo, zerkając na alejki i wyraźnie zaaferowaną grupkę polityków, próbującą z oddali połapać się w tym, co się dzieje. Prusy, grając dzisiaj oficera, pokręcił głową i posłał im wymowne spojrzenie, po którym mężczyźni zerknęli po sobie i w końcu odeszli.

– Spieprzaj – wydusił z siebie Gilbert, kierując krok na Francję. Wypuścił powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Po prostu... idź – Szarpnięciem głowy wskazał drzwi. – Nie będę... nie będę o tym z tobą rozmawiał.

– Erzsi, przepraszam, ja...

– Nie przepraszaj – Potrząsnęła krótkimi włosami i uniosła wzrok. Spojrzenie miała nieco szkliste, ale na jej policzkach nie było łez. – Nie mogłeś... nie mogłeś wiedzieć – wyszeptała ze zrozumieniem i znów odwróciła wzrok. – Ale Gilbert ma rację. Nie... nie dotykaj mnie więcej. I nie pytaj. Nigdy.

Francis westchnął ciężko.

– Moje biedactwo – wyszeptał miękko, domyślając się już wszystkiego. – Wybacz mi... Chciałem tylko...

– Wiem – Erzsébet wciągnęła powietrze i odezwała się już mocniejszym głosem. – Idź – dodała. – Robimy zamieszanie.

Gdy Francis przeszedł przez dyskretną kontrolę – Prusy upewnił się, że nikt nie patrzy na przeszukujących mężczyznę żołnierzy – i wszedł do środka, posyłając Węgierce ostatnie, długie spojrzenie, Gilbert stanął u jej boku.

– W porządku...? – zapytał cicho.

– T-tak – odparła, unikając jego wzroku. – Po prostu... Zaskoczył mnie – dodała słabiej. – Wiedziałam, że to będzie... trudne, ale... – zawahała się i zamilkła.

– Musiał akurat wtedy, kiedy na chwilę... – Prusy westchnął ciężko.

Węgry zerknęła na niego badawczo.

– W poniedziałek byłeś cholernie zdenerwowany – odezwała się bardzo cicho, by nie dosłyszeli jej żołnierze. Zamrugała, a potem wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, by się uspokoić. Uniosła głowę, a jej oczy zabłysły zaciętością, jakby usilnie próbowała sprowadzić swoje myśli na inne tory, nie pozwolić sobie samej zagłębić się we wspomnieniach. – Teraz też jesteś. Coś się stało? Bo chyba nie chodzi o tego gościa...?

Pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech, na co Węgry uniosła brew.

– Niedługo się dowiesz, o kogo chodzi – odparł weselej Gilbert, a potem, nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszył do przodu.

Ucieszysz się, pomyślał. Uśmiechniesz. W końcu.

– Żadnego przeszukiwania – dodał ostrzej do żołnierzy, szarpnięciem głowy wskazując na Węgry. – Wiecie, kim jestem, nie? – Uniósł pewnie brew; żołnierze tylko na siebie zerknęli i przytaknęli.

Przepuścili Erzsébet, odsuwając się na boki i, ostrzeżeni przedstawieniem, którego byli świadkami, uważali, by nawet nie musnąć delikatnego materiału jej sukienki, ciągnącej się za nią jak żałobny tren.

Prusy westchnął ciężko. Nie wiecie, stwierdził w myślach. A raczej, wiecie tyle co politycy i oficerowie, a więc niewiele, znacie mnie jedynie z bycia wysoko postawionym delegatem, tajemniczym człowiekiem führera, który pojawia się w Reichstagu i na oficjalnych przyjęciach…

Stąpam po cienkim lodzie, pomyślał, oglądając się za siebie i obrzucając wzrokiem pałacowe ogrody, z wolna zapadające się w sierpniowym zmierzchu. Gdzieś tam był führer, rząd i wszyscy wielcy, i Ludwig.

Oby to wszystko było tego warte, Polen, Litauen, bo nie wiem, jak długo uda mi się kombinować na boku, nim ktoś stwierdzi, że te nadużycia są podejrzane...

Pokręcił głową i ruszył za Erzsébet.

Spektakl rozpaczy w siedemdziesiątą rocznicę zakończenia Wielkiej Wojny Dziesięcioletniej czas zacząć.

* * *

Bardzo pragnął stąd uciec. Wsiąść z powrotem do auta, spojrzeć na kierowcę o nieprzyjemnej twarzy, u którego pasa wisiała krótka broń, bo przy spotkaniach w Charlottenburgu środki ostrożności ciągle stosowano.

Chciał spojrzeć na niego i wyszeptać, by odwiózł go do domu, do mieszkania, tam, gdzie zostały cisza i pustka, bo nagle te dwie znienawidzone byty stały się mniej przerażające niż ta skąpana w cieniu, pachnącą kurzem i strachem teatralna sala wśród tętniących życiem ogrodów.

Wiedział, że jeszcze nie może do niej wejść; wiedział, że musi zaczaić się w pustych korytarzach wiodących do garderób, magazynów i wszystkich tych pomieszczeń w budynku pałacowego teatru. Prusy obiecał; wprowadzi cichcem Feliksa, wywabi Nikolaia z sali teatralnej i Taurys będzie mógł zamienić z nim kilka ważnych zdań z dala od oczu innych personifikacji.

Korytarzy na szczęście nikt nie patrolował, jakby uznano, że straż przy głównych drzwiach i w sali załatwi sprawę. Tylnego przejścia z ogrodów też pilnowali żołnierze, ale Gilbert zapewniał, że jest jeszcze jedna ścieżka, bezpieczna droga dla obsługi, prowadząca bezpośrednio z lewego skrzydła pałacu i Feliks na pewno odnajdzie tę lukę w zabezpieczeniach.

Jeśli ktoś go spyta, powie, że się zgubił, powtórzył Litwa w myślach słowa Prus, chcąc uwierzyć, że ten element planu pójdzie gładko. Oczami wyobraźni widział zmieszanego Polskę, tłumaczącego się nieporadnie jakiemuś gościowi, a potem odchodzącego tylko po to, by przeczekać i w odpowiednim momencie znów się tam przekraść.

Tak, stwierdził. To ma szanse powodzenia, duże szanse.

Odetchnął i rozejrzał się ukradkiem po niewielkim magazynie, w którym się przyczaił. Historyczne stroje, pokryte grubą warstwą kurzu, peruki, repliki broni – dotknął ostrza szabli i tak jak się spodziewał, był to bardzo stępiony egzemplarz – fragmenty dekoracji, kurtka od munduru, rzucona niedbale na jakieś pudła, buty z noskami, biała koszula, której zdobienia przypominały mu...

Skup się na zadaniu, Lietuva, skarcił się w myślach i wziął głęboki oddech. Załamywać się będziesz później.

Na opustoszałym korytarzu usłyszał kroki; szybkie, męskie, zniecierpliwione.

– Zabiję chuja – szeptał znajomy i poirytowany głos, podczas gdy jego właściciel przemierzał korytarz. Teraz. – Co ten Prusak znowu...

– Nikolai...! – zawołał Litwa zduszonym głosem, przylegając do uchylonych drzwi. – Nikolai, _hier_!

Białoruś zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Zmarszczył brwi, rozejrzał się czujnie, a potem przypadł do drzwi, łapiąc za klamkę.

– Co wy, kurwa, kombinujecie? – wyszeptał ostro, zerkając za siebie. – Ty i on, co?

Taurys dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że Nikolai mówi o Gilbercie. Pokręcił głową.

– To ważne – wyszeptał, cofając się i dając tym samym do zrozumienia Białorusi, by wszedł za nim w ten ciemny, zakurzony magazyn, jedyny, który jakimś dziwnym trafem pozostał otwarty. – Musimy porozmawiać.

Białoruś syknął przez zęby, ale wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Co to za szopki? – zapytał szeptem. Litwa poniewczasie zorientował się, że Nikolai odpowiedział w tym samym języku, w którym Taurys się odezwał pierwszy, a więc po niemiecku. – Co tu się dzieje, Letuwa? Prusy biega jak kurczak z odciętą głową, wiem, że on jest ostatnio wiecznie wkurwiony, ale dzisiaj wygląda, jak tykająca bomba. A ty się chowasz tutaj. Co się, kurwa, dzieje i czego ode mnie chcecie? Katia na mnie czeka – warknął Nikolai, a Litwa natychmiast poczuł się mniej pewnie. Białoruś na ogół nie bywał miły, ale wkurzony Białoruś to był zupełnie inny poziom. – Nie widziałem mojej siostry od siedmiu lat, więc jeśli to jakaś głupota... – Groźba zawisła w powietrzu, ale Taurys znał Nikolaia wystarczająco długo, by aż tak bardzo się nią nie przejąć.

– To bardzo ważne – Litwa spojrzał Nikolaiowi w oczy. Czas działać. – _Musisz_ o tym wiedzieć.

– To mów, byle szybko – Białoruś zmarszczył brwi, teraz już zaniepokojony.

– Rosja... – Litwa nagle się zawahał.

Nikolai natomiast zesztywniał i nie spuszczał już z niego oczu. Ich oczy, pomyślał Taurys. Są niemalże identyczne. Wytrącony z równowagi, cofnął się o pół kroku, a potem potrząsnął głową, by rozwiać niechciane wspomnienia.

– Rosja interesuje się wschodnimi terenami Imperium – powiedział z naciskiem. – I nie jest to zainteresowanie pokojowe. Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli?

– W powietrzu wisi wojna? Skąd o tym wiesz? Letuwa, w coś ty się znowu wplątał? – spytał ostrym szeptem Nikolai. – Nie jesteśmy już...

– W to, w co też jesteś już wplątany, chociaż jeszcze o tym nie wiesz – odpowiedział cicho Taurys. Wziął głęboki oddech. – Nikolai, ja wiem, że... wiem, że nie mogę... Jest twoim bratem... Ale przemyśl to. Przemyśl wszystkie potencjalne skutki i podejmij dobrą decyzję, proszę.

Białoruś milczał; Litwa wyciągnął z kieszeni dwa strzępki papieru.

– Jestem pewny, że ktoś stamtąd niedługo się do ciebie odezwie – wyszeptał drżącym głosem. – Będzie chciał mieć ciebie i Katerinę po swojej stronie.

– Więc teraz jesteś po stronie Niemców, co? – zapytał cicho Nikolai, przyglądając się małej notatce. Nie sięgnął po nią.

– Jestem po stronie cywili – odparł gorzko Taurys. – Ludzi, którzy przestali być moi, ale ja nie przestałem być ich i zamierzam patrzeć, jak znowu... – urwał i pokręcił głową. – Wiesz, jak teraz toczy się wojny. Widziałeś ostatnią. Wiesz, że cywilów nigdy nikt nie chroni, chociażby traktaty i konwencje mówiły co innego. Broń, której się w tej wojnie użyje... ona jest stworzona tylko do niszczenia. Nikolai, proszę – Wsunął w dłonie Białorusi papier. Nikolai nie odtrącił jego palców ani nie wyrzucił świstków, co Taurys wziął za dobrą monetę. – Tam jest numer – wyszeptał. – Bezpieczny, niezarejestrowany. Gdyby się z tobą skontaktowali... zadzwoń do nas. Proszę. Daj drugi Katii, porozmawiaj z nią. Będą chcieli... będą chcieli ją wykorzystać, oszukać... Ona ma dobre serce, zbyt dobre...

– Zadzwonić do was? – powtórzył Białoruś. – Z kim działasz, Letuwa? Z Prusami?

– Tego nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Na razie – odparł Litwa i zdał sobie sprawę, że to błąd; że właśnie naprowadził Białoruś na to, że jest jeszcze ktoś inny.

– Dopóki nie będziesz miał pewności, że nie przekupią nas obietnicą spotkania z _naszym bratem_? – spytał cicho Nikolai, wpatrując mu się prosto w oczy. Żołądek Taurysa ścisnął się boleśnie. – Nie widzieliśmy Iwana siedemdziesiąt lat, Letuwa. Rozumiesz? A teraz przychodzisz do mnie i mówisz...

– Ja po prostu nie chcę, by znów ginęli ludzie – odparł smutno Litwa, uciekając wzrokiem, bo to spojrzenie było zbyt podobne do oczu Iwana, chociaż w tęczówkach Nikolaia nigdy nie gościło okrucieństwo.

Opryskliwość, chłód, niechęć, owszem, może i niekiedy agresja, ale nie czyste okrucieństwo. Plecy zaswędziały, gdy w cienkiej, eleganckiej, ciemnośliwkowej koszuli oparł się o szorstki materiał jakiegoś kostiumu, o jakieś futrzane obramowanie rękawów.

– Dlatego, że... że ktoś w gabinecie zechciał wyrwać innemu człowiekowi w gabinecie kawałek ziemi.

Nikolai milczał przez chwilę, wodząc spojrzeniem po zgromadzonych dookoła rekwizytach.

– Ty załatwiłeś mi mieszkanie w Itteville? – zapytał nagle oschłym głosem. – W biurze relokacji nic nie załatwiłem, ale parę dni później dostałem list, że jednak doszło do pomyłki w rozdysponowaniu mieszkań. Ostatnio chyba dobrze dogadujesz się z Prusakiem, co?

– Po prostu niektóre rzeczy przestały mieć znaczenie – odpowiedział Taurys. A o niektórych przestałem pamiętać, dodał w myślach.

Białoruś westchnął. Rozpiął guzik koszuli i nagłym ruchem odsłonił pierś. Na jasnej skórze, między sutkiem a obojczykiem, czerniał tatuaż. Taurysowi zaschło w gardle; w oczy uderzył go zarys rycerza z uniesionym mieczem, dosiadającego stającego dęba konia.

– _Pahonia_ – wyszeptał. – _Baltarusija_...?

– Pamiętaj, czym jesteś, _Litwo_ – rzucił Nikolai po rusku, a potem odwrócił się, ściskając w palcach notatki z numerem telefonu. – Niech wam będzie – warknął jeszcze na odchodne. – Porozmawiam z Katią, ostrzegę, ale... ale nie spodziewaj się, że będę w stanie stanąć naprzeciw własnego brata, rozumiesz?

– Oczywiście – wyszeptał Taurys, poruszony usłyszanym imieniem. Litwa. Nie Letuwa. – Dziękuję, Kola.

Gdy został sam, a kroki na korytarzu ucichły, osunął się na pobliską ławkę pokrytą kurzem, by na nowo uspokoić nerwowe, szybkie bicie serca. Pomyśleć, stwierdził z lekkim rozbawieniem i politowaniem dla własnej osoby, patrząc na drżące ręce, że kiedyś byłem w tobie tak cholernie zakochany. Dobrze, że mi przeszło.

Chociaż to.

* * *

Gdy oparł się o ścianę za niepozornymi drzwiami dla personelu, gdzieś w pustym i brzydkim korytarzyku, tak odmiennym od wypełnionych przepychem sal bankietowych, Polska odetchnął z ulgą.

Praca kelnera jest totalnie niewdzięczna, stwierdził, czując jak bolą go nogi po bieganiu tam i z powrotem od bladego świtu. Dochodziła dwudziesta; Feliks z chęcią wróciłby już do mieszkania Litwy i wyciągnął się na kanapie, by trochę odpocząć, ale dopiero teraz udało mu się przemknąć do budynku teatru.

Nie dość, że trzeba ciągle łazić z tacą, to jeszcze cała ta tłuszcza polityków i oficerów traktuje cię jak podnóżek albo, w niektórych przypadkach, jak śmiecia... I cholera jasna, naprawdę mógł odpuścić sobie to mruganie do Francji, stwierdził poniewczasie.

Lepiej nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, skoro we trójkę ustalili, że pokaże się tylko Erzsébet, ewentualnie rodzeństwu Iwana, jeśli Litwie się nie powiedzie.

Prusak mnie zabije, jeśli się o tym dowie, stwierdził w myślach beztrosko, a potem upewnił się, że ma w kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Wymówki, wymówki...

Dwa albo trzy razy znikał na przerwę na papierosa, którą sam sobie wyznaczył, albo chował się gdzieś, udając odpoczywającego cwaniaka, by potem powrócić do pracy – wydawało mu się, że pozostali tymczasowi pracownicy przestali zwracać uwagę na jego wykręty i ograniczali się jedynie do wywracania oczami.

Musiał zostać do rana albo do momentu zakończenia prac porządkowych; dopiero wtedy poniesie konsekwencje, ale jeśli wszystko pójdzie gładko i nie zostanie odkryty – poprawił koszulę, po godzinach pracy w tym upale wilgotną od potu, a może i od nerwów – co najwyżej potrącą mu z pensji i nigdy więcej tu nie zatrudnią. Mała strata.

Feliks wziął jeszcze kilka oddechów, poprawił wymykające się spod upięcia włosy, upewnił się, że nikt go nie śledzi, a potem poszedł dalej.

Gdzieś tu, niedaleko, były kolejne drzwi, prowadzące na korytarz ponad sceną. Gilbert miał zająć się tym, by Erzsi znalazła się w loży w odpowiednim czasie, a Feliks nie mógł się już doczekać spotkania z przyjaciółką.

Był zdenerwowany, a milczenie Prus w niczym nie pomagało, chociaż Feliks rozumiał wagę złożonej obietnicy. Kto ją skrzywdził? zapytał siebie w myślach. Co jej zrobiono? Dlaczego mnie wtedy nie było w kraju?

Które to? Feliks zawahał się nagle, patrząc na kilka par drzwi. Zaklął w myślach. Nie miał czasu na szukanie odpowiedniego miejsca, a tego fragmentu budynku nie było na mapie dla personelu.

– Po lewej, Po – usłyszał cichy syk. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

– Jak uroczo – zakpił lekko, łapiąc za klamkę. – Widać, że się stęskniłeś.

– Zamknij się – warknął Prusy, ale cofnął się, by go przepuścić. Znaleźli się w ciemnym przejściu; Gilbert wskazał głową za siebie. – Wiesz, że nie mogę używać pełnych imion, nawet własnego. To już nawyk. Chodź. – warknął. – Nim wszystko się wyda i mnie rozstrzelają za zdradę stanu. Na razie wszystko idzie gładko. Zbyt gładko.

– Przeżyłbyś – Polska wzruszył ramionami.

– Oczywiście, ale wolę nie wiedzieć, ile się dochodzi do siebie po postrzeleniu przez cały pierdolony pluton egzekucyjny – burknął Gilbert.

Stali przed drzwiami do loży, czekając, aż pojawi się Litwa.

Taurys dołączył do nich po paru minutach; zerknąwszy na jego pobladłą, napiętą twarz, Feliks cicho westchnął. Cóż, nie on jeden nie czuł się dzisiaj pewnie i nie był jedynym, który chciał stąd uciec jak najszybciej, goniony strachem i bólem – potrafił wyczytać to z oblicza Litwy. Uśmiechnął się ku niemu pocieszająco; Gilbert jedynie coś mruknął pod nosem i sięgnął ku klamce.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał cicho Polska. Litwa skinął słabo głową. – Mówiłem, że warto kupić tę koszulę... – dodał, by nieco rozładować atmosferę, ale nie przyniosło to efektu. – Dobra, co mówił Nikolai?

– Na razie chyba skłania się ku naszej sprawie – wyszeptał Taurys. – Ale... ale nie możemy mieć pewności.

– Tak jak myślałem – westchnął Feliks, a potem sprawa Białorusi i Ukrainy uleciała mu z głowy; w loży ponad teatralną sceną, oparta o balustradę, tyłem do nich stała Węgry.

Zarówno w teatralnej sali, jak i w loży światła były pogaszone. Zawsze czuli się bezpieczniej w półmroku; można było schylić głowę i ukryć łzy, a gdyby z nagła ich wszystkich zalało ostre, bezlitosne światło, z jeszcze większym trudem przychodziłoby im trzymanie się, powstrzymywanie się przed rozsypaniem się w proch.

Dlatego, podczas pierwszego spotkania, gdy pozwolono im wybrać miejsce w Charlottenburgu, wybrali teatr.

– Gilbert, powiedz mi, o co... – Słysząc kroki, Erzsébet obróciła się ku nim i znieruchomiała, gdy rozpoznała towarzyszących Prusom mężczyzn. Litwę ledwie musnęła spojrzeniem i otworzyła szeroko oczy, gdy rozpoznała Feliksa.

Ten, zupełnie niepotrzebnie, zszarpał z włosów gumkę, pozwalając im swobodnie opaść na ramiona, a potem, nim Prusy zdążył zorientować się w sytuacji, wyskoczył do przodu.

– Felek – wyszeptała z niedowierzeniem, a w jej oczach zalśniły łzy.

A potem cofnęła się przed jego wyciągniętymi dłońmi.

A więc to Prusy ukrywał, pomyślał oszołomiony Taurys, patrząc jak Feliks zatrzymuje się w pół kroku. Nie musiał widzieć jego oczu. Wystarczyło mu to, w jaki sposób – powoli, bez życia – Polska opuścił ramiona. Potrafił wyczuć szok, nawet jeśli Feliks stał do niego plecami.

Sam tez go czuł.

Feliks ujrzał wreszcie tę, za którą tęsknił i o którą się martwił, swoją bratnią duszę, siostrę z wyboru, ale to spotkanie nie powinno przebiec w taki sposób.

Erzsébet kochana przez Polskę szczerą braterską miłością, której Litwa zawsze zazdrościł, bo była prosta i jasna, łatwa do zdefiniowania, zawsze przynosząca radość. Zupełne przeciwieństwo ich własnej relacji...

Powinna odwzajemnić uścisk, wyszeptać Feliksowi we włosy, że jest kretynem, ale tęskniła, bo był dla niej bratem… A nie uciekać przed jego dotykiem, jakby... jakby się go bała.

To nie była Erzsébet, jaką zapamiętali i właśnie dlatego Taurys opadł bezsilnie na jeden z foteli, patrząc tępo przed siebie. Ona. Ze wszystkich znanych im kobiet, ona, ta dawna wojowniczka, która niejednemu mężczyźnie spuściła łomot…

Erzsébet płakała; łzy szczęścia spływały po jej pobladłych policzkach, ale nie wykonała w stronę Polski ani kroku.

– Przepraszam – szeptała łamiącym się głosem. – Felek... Ty... żyjesz, ja... Chciałabym... chciałabym cię przytulić... ty kretynie, wiedziałam, że Gilbert coś kombinuje... ale nie... nie mogę. Nie potrafię. Coś we mnie... złamano. Ich trzech... I... nie potrafię już znieść... jakiegokolwiek dotyku. Chyba już nigdy nie...

Ramiona Feliksa zadrżały; Taurys podniósł się, nie myśląc nawet o tym, co robi stanął u jego boku, położył dłoń na ramieniu. Zerknął do tyłu, na milczącego Gilberta; ten westchnął i skinął głową.

– Zabroniłaś mi – odezwał się cicho do Węgier. – Nie mogłem ich przygotować. Wybacz, że... że tak wyszło.

Erzsébet otarła oczy wierzchem dłoni.

– Przyprowadziłeś mi go – wyszeptała, mrugając. Jej głos zabrzmiał już mocniej. – Żywego. Feliks. Feliks, cholero. Wiesz, przez co ja... przez co my...? – spojrzała i na Litwę, i na Prusy. – Dlaczego, kochanie? Dlaczego to...?

– Powiedz mi najpierw – głos Feliksa też się załamywał. – Kto... kto cię tak skrzywdził, Erzsi?

Zrozumieli już obaj. Zrozumieli, co kryło się za tym słowem. A Litwa pojął, czemu od sześciu lat Prusy palił jak smok.

– Nie ma ich tutaj – odparła, zaciskając wargi. – Nie... nie mówmy o tym, proszę... Jak? Gilbert, Taurys, jak? – spytała nagle, a potem osunęła się na fotel. Sukienka rozlała się dookoła niej jak plama czarnego atramentu. – Jak to się stało, że...? Wiedziałeś? – spytała nagle Litwę. – Wiedziałeś, że to... że to nieprawda?

– Dowiedziałem się parę dni temu – odpowiedział miękko Taurys, kręcąc głową. Zrozumiał znaczenie czerni. – Też... byłem w szoku. I on też – dodał, wskazując na Prusy.

Ten podszedł do balustrady i lekko się wychylił, sprawdzając, czy nie zwrócili na siebie uwagi osób w dole. Litwa pociągnął Feliksa w stronę rzędu foteli; tak jak Feliks pomógł mu usiąść na ławce w Neukaunas, tak teraz Litwa pilnował, by to pod Polską nie ugięły się nogi.

Węgry mrugała zawzięcie; milczeli wszyscy przez długą chwilę, dając sobie nawzajem czas, by się opanować. Taurys zacisnął palce na leżącej na podłokietniku dłoni Feliksa. Dopiero po minucie Polska odwzajemnił uścisk, jakby budząc się z otępienia, a potem oparł się ciałem o ramię Litwy.

– Przepraszam, że tak długo mnie nie było – wyszeptał Polska w podłogę, kierując te słowa do Erzsébet.

A może do ich obojga, a gdy Taurys zdał sobie sprawę, że bardzo chciałby, by tak było, ścisnęło go serce.

* * *

Jeszcze jedno spotkanie.

Czując się jak pijany, Taurys wszedł sam na teatralną salę. Polska został z Gilbertem i Węgrami – ona zdecydowanie bardziej potrzebowała jego obecności, ale Litwa i tak czuł się przeraźliwie źle, nie mając nikogo u swojego boku. Stojąc w drzwiach, tuż obok żołnierzy, oparty o kolumnę, by utrzymać równowagę, przeczesywał wzrokiem rzędy foteli.

Francis, pochylony do przodu i jak zwykle radosny, rozmawiał szeptem z Belgią, którą milczący Holandia trzymał w silnym uścisku, jakby miała rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, gdyby tylko rozluźnił na moment ramiona.

Ich rozmowie przysłuchiwał się zasępiony Dania, zerkający co chwila na żołnierzy – dostrzegłszy Litwę, skinął mu na powitanie z bladym, pozbawionym wesołości uśmiechem na ustach.

Czechy i Słowacja, to rodzeństwo, któremu Feliks postanowił się jednak nie ujawniać – zbyt wiele osób by wiedziało – rzecz jasna trzymało się razem, trzymając się za ręce. Nad nimi, na oparciu fotela, wisiał Rumunia, nieporadnie próbując wtrącić się w niesłyszalną z tej odległości rozmowę.

Nikolai siedział przy Ukrainie, ściskając mocno jej dłonie i szepcząc coś do jej ucha. W półmroku Katerina wyglądała na bladą i wyniszczoną, a po jej policzkach spływały łzy. Taurys szybko odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc zakłócać ich spotkania.

Czując, że zaczyna brakować mu sił – sala pachniała kurzem, bólem i solą – Litwa rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, a lęk prawie go unieruchomił, usadził w miejscu, jakby stopy przywarły mu do ciemnego dywanu.

Są... tam, w tym kącie, gdzieś za dziesiątym rzędem foteli... Przełykając ślinę, by chociaż trochę załagodzić potworną suchość w gardle, ruszył w ich stronę, nie ufając własnym nogom, czując, że lada moment, a upadnie gdzieś w przejściu, gdy odmówią mu posłuszeństwa.

Drugi rząd... Trzeci... Ktoś go uściskał, prawie dusząc, chyba Katerina, ale nie był pewny, bo i bez tego nie mógł już oddychać. Czwarty, piąty...

– Miło cię widzieć... – szepnęła mu Czechy. Nie widząc jej, Taurys skinął nieprzytomnie głową.

Szósty, siódmy... Nikt nie wyglądał tu dobrze; nawet Francis, który do niego wesoło zamachał, w końcu go dostrzegłszy, miał w oczach pustkę, chociaż na pozór trzymał się całkiem nieźle i wyglądał jak jeden z wielu gości, którzy teraz dopijają wino w pałacowych ogrodach... Ósmy, dziewiąty, dziesiąty...

Wszedł między fotele, osunął się na pierwszy z brzegu, ledwo świadomy miękkości zakurzonego pluszu. Jeszcze... jeszcze...

– Latvija... – poruszył wargami. – Estija...

Jeszcze żyją.

Łotwa zawsze był niski i drobny, ale teraz, zwinięty w kłębek na fotelu i patrzący na wszystko wygasłymi oczami, z głębokimi cieniami pod nimi, wydawał się jeszcze mniejszy. Biała koszula wisząca na nim jak na wieszaku i za długi krawat w innych okolicznościach mogłyby wyglądać śmiesznie; dziś wyglądały koszmarnie.

Jego obleczone skórą, wychudłe dłonie ściskał Estonia. On też przypominał wychudłego wampira ze starych czarno-białych filmów, śmiertelnie blade dziecię nocy, które stało na granicy między światami żywych i umarłych.

Nie raz widziałeś umierających ludzi…

Litwa poczuł dotyk. Ciepłe, żywe palce oplotły się wokół jego dłoni, przypominając: jeszcze nie, jeszcze nie, jeszcze...

– Cześć – Łotwa uśmiechnął się tak, jak robią to przewlekle chorzy, cienie ludzkie na łóżkach szpitalnych, spokojne i świadome końca pół-zjawy, ci, którzy zdołali pogodzić się z nadejściem śmierci. – Spóźniłeś się trochę, nie? – dodał, a Litwa z trudem rozpoznał łotewski.

– _Guten Abend, Litauen_ – odezwał się Edward cicho, bez cienia estońskiego akcentu.

Taurys nie był w stanie wykrztusić słowa. To on umrze pierwszy, zrozumiał, prawdziwie umrze. Potem będziemy ja i Łotwa – Łotwa zamrugał gęsto i pociągnął nosem, rozumiejąc zapewne jego myśli – a potem, dopiero potem, cała reszta…

Poczuł na wargach sól, a na sobie czyjś wzrok. Odwrócił się, poderwał głowę, a gdy przez łzy zauważył błękitne, nieruchome oczy, po raz pierwszy od lat poczuł nienawiść.

Na balkonie stali bracia Beilschmidt. Ludwig miał spojrzenie chłodne, a z jego beznamiętnej twarzy nie dało się wyczytać żadnej emocji. Stał nieruchomo, jak rzeźba, jak aryjski anioł z dawnych idei, wpatrzony w to, co z nimi zrobiono.

Prusy, w przeciwieństwie do młodszego brata, nie przyglądał się żadnemu z nich. Odwracał wzrok i opuszczał głowę, patrzył po szpalerze żołnierzy, po kurzu wirującym w powietrzu, po zasłonach tak ciężkich i ciemnoczerwonych jak jego spojrzenie. Gdyby ktoś poprosił Taurysa o zlustrowanie słów „to nie tak miało wyglądać", wskazałby Gilberta bez wahania.

W dawnych czasach, pomyślał Litwa, wszyscy tu obecni wielokrotnie się wzajemnie niewolili, ale nigdy wcześniej... Nigdy wcześniej żaden z nich nie obdarł swych jeńców z ich narodów w takim stopniu, jak zrobiła to Zjednoczona Rzesza Niemiecka.

I tylko Ludwiga Beilschmidta zdawało się to nie przerażać.

* * *

Nie pamiętał, jak w środku nocy wrócił do domu, czy odwiózł go kierowca z bronią czy sam złapał taksówkę; po raz pierwszy od dziesięcioleci miał w ustach alkohol, a ten uderzył w niego mocno, splótł się ze strachem, zmęczeniem i tym przeraźliwym bólem, pozostawiając go ledwo przytomnego.

Erzsébet. Gwałt. Edward. Agonia. Łotwa. Strach. Feliks. Jego wypełnione cierpieniem oczy.

Z trudem trafił kluczem do zamka; dłonie trzęsły mu się jak w febrze. Nie trudząc się zamykaniem drzwi, wszedł do środka. Kot, stęskniony, otarł mu się o nogi, ale gdy Litwa się zatoczył, umknął z oburzonym miauknięciem.

– Prze-przepraszam, mała – wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem. Z trudem zdjął buty, a potem, w drodze do pokoju, zszarpał z siebie krawat. I nic więcej; po prostu opadł na łóżko i schował twarz w pościeli.

Nie wiedział, ile tak leżał, zatopiony we własnej rozpaczy, w bólu, który tlił się zawsze, a teraz wybuchł pożogą, spopielając serce.

Serce, które jeszcze jakimś cudem biło, a przy którym po chwili poczuł kocie ciepło.

– Nie chcę umierać – wyszeptał do Berty, słuchając jej mruczenia. – Nie chcę być sam, rozumiesz? Tak bardzo nie chcę... Nie chcę, żeby oni...

Gdy zabrakło mu łez, gdy oczy zaczęły piec, a głowa ćmić potwornym bólem, usłyszał jeszcze skrzypnięcie wejściowych drzwi. To mógł być Feliks, to mógł być włamywacz – Litwa nawet nie uniósł głowy.

– Licia...? – cichy, smutny głos rozbrzmiał gdzieś u drzwi jego sypialni.

Nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć; w ciemności poczuł jedynie dłoń dotykającą jego łopatki; gest mały, ale cenny. Ciepło. Miękkość.

Życie zamiast chłodu, pustki, ciszy i śmierci. Nawet kotka nie próbowała odstraszyć Feliksa, jakby rozumiejąc, jak bardzo Taurys potrzebował teraz jego obecności.

– Przepraszam, że zniknąłem – odezwał się Polska bardzo cicho, ale i tak Litwa usłyszał drżenie jego głosu.

– Miałeś powód – wychrypiał w końcu Litwa. – To było ważne.

– Ale i tak przepraszam... Jeszcze raz... Nie było mnie tu. Nie... nie było mnie tu, gdy... gdy zrobiono jej krzywdę... gdy ty byłeś sam... Gdybym tylko wiedział, że jest już tak źle... Coś bym... coś bym skombinował... Prusy by pomógł...

Litwa odsunął głowę od poduszki, by zaczerpnąć chociaż trochę powietrza; w świetle dochodzącym z ulicy widział srebrne strużki na policzkach Feliksa.

– Na nic były te zakupy... – rzucił bez ładu i składu, próbując wydusić z siebie cokolwiek, co nie było łkaniem. – Znowu będę nosił czerń.

Milczeli długą chwilę, wiedząc, że słowa nie mogą niczego zmienić.

– Nasi ludzie... – wyszeptał nagle Litwa, czując jak słowa z trudem przechodzą mu przez gardło, jak stają tam jak kość. – Nikt... nikt ich nie krzywdzi.

– Tak, Liciu – wyszeptał Feliks bez uśmiechu.

– Są szczęśliwi.

– Tak.

– A my umieramy...

– Tak...

To było najlepsze podsumowanie ich żałosnej egzystencji, pomyślał gorzko Litwa i znów schował twarz w poduszkę.

Feliks siedział przy nim jeszcze chwilę, samemu przełykając łzy. Potem, wsłuchany w uspokojony snem oddech, sięgnął po kołdrę. Zarzucił ją na śliwkową koszulę Litwy i wolno wstał.

– Wiem – szepnął, wychodząc po cichu z sypialni Taurysa. Czuł się zmęczony, ale wiedział, że nie zaśnie; a nawet jeśli, to był pewny, co ujrzy w snach i za bardzo się tego bał. Zaświecił światło w kuchni i uśmiechnął się na widok starannie poukładanych, zaszyfrowanych notatek. – Ale mamy ostatnią misję i musimy jej podołać, Licia. Ja, ty, Prusak, Erzsi...

Nim zabrał się do pracy, w łazience obmył twarz z łez.

* * *

6606 słów angstu, przeszłam samą siebie. Mogę prosić o komentarz? :D

Litwa (Літва́), Letuwa (Летува́) - według tego, co znalazłam w Internecie, w białoruskim stosuje się dwie nazwy, z czego zaleca się, by ta pierwsza odnosiła się do Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego, a ta druga do aktualnie istniejącego państwa litewskiego.

Pahonia - Pogoń.


End file.
